Radioactive
by KatieWR
Summary: „Welcome to the new age, to the new age!" WW3. A világ lángokban, Anglia kómában, Észak-Amerika tehetetlen, egész Európa hadban áll. Az országoknak nem elég szembenézni az újabb világégéssel, az egymásban végbement változásokkal is meg kell birkózniuk, és van egy pillanat, ahol a fegyvertár már nem csak bombákat tartalmaz, hanem mágiát is. Jó olvasást!
1. Veszteség

Üdv! Ez lenne az első „normális" hosszabb Hetalia történetem. A karaktereket csak kölcsönvettem, hogy kényemre-kedvemre-OOC-re formáljam őket, anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet írásából. A sztori hátteréről a blogomon találtok még információt [www. never-marauders-land. blogspot. com].  
**Figyelem! A történet tartalmaz:** yaoit, agymenést, head-canont, a józan paraszti eszem találmányait, mágiát, enyhe sci-fi utóhatású dolgokat, túl sok Kanadát, yaoit, kávét, műrepülő alakulatokat, fehér medvét, Morze-jeleket, és ki tudja, még mit. A véleményeteket ne rejtsétek véka alá, mert érdekel : D Jó olvasást kívánok hozzá~

Radioactive

I. Fejezet  
~Veszteség~

Térdelt a padlón, mozdulatlanul, karjai a teste mellé hullottak, a fehér szövetanyag finoman gyűrődött körülötte, egészen lecsúszott válláról, felsőteste teljesen meztelen, itt-ott vérpettyes. Tekintete üres, fénytelen, némán nézett maga elé. Kiszolgáltatott, törékeny, borzalmasan sérülékeny. Hátán a vérpatakok, a két seb nem tűnt el, minta többi, a deszkákon lehullott, vérmocskos tollak csomókban.  
Amerika csendesen suttogott neki, előtte ült, gyengéden törölte le az arcát, aztán finoman két kesztyűs keze közé vette az összevissza álló szőke tincsekkel keretezett arcot, és egészen közel hajolt hozzá.  
- Na, most már minden oké lesz – jelentette ki vidáman, eddigi szavainál hangosabban. – Nem kell félned semmitől, vigyázok rád – mosolygott rá kedvesen. Várakozón elhallgatott, de nem kapott sem válasz, sem bármilyen egyéb reagálást. A mosolya azonban nem olvadt le. – Egy pillanat múlva visszajövök, oké? Csak egy perc az egész – ígérte, ahogy felugrott a padlóról. Dúdolva kitrappolt a szobából, aztán percek múlva visszatért. Tálat hozott, melegvízzel és szivaccsal, egy fehér lepedőt, kötszert. Óvatos érintésekkel lemosta a gyenge, vékony testet, a szakadozott, véres szövetet a lepedőre cserélte, a némán folydogáló, vörös vért felitatta, bekötözte a sebeket. – Most már aludhatsz egyet – közölte lágy hangon, és vigyázva felemelte a padlóról, odalépett vele a frissen vetett ágyhoz, és gyengéden leültette rá, ölébe terítette a paplant. – Én még rendet rakok itt, aztán hagylak pihenni. El kell egy kicsit mennem, de hamarosan jövök vissza hozzád, nem lesz semmi probléma, oké?  
Semmi válasz, és amíg feltakarította a padlóról a vért és a tollakat, az ágyban ülő meg sem mozdult, csak a mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt lassan, ütemesen. Maga elé nézett, rezzenéstelen, üres szemekkel, világos bőrű arcán minden izom ellazulva, vértelen ajkai szárazak, légzésének szinte hangja sincs. Összességében nem adott magáról semmilyen életjelet, nyitott szemmel, lélegző de nem élő bábként álmodott egy szebb világról.  
Amerika odalépett hozzá, megtámasztotta a hátát a sebei felett, majd gyengéden lefektette a puha párnára.  
- Így ni – mosolygott. – Aludj szépen, hamarosan visszajövök, és elmesélem, mi van a világban – ígérte kedves hangon. Nyakig betakarta, kiseperte a fénytelen zöld szemekbe lógó tincseket. – Sweet dreams, my dear[1] – suttogta, és távozóban lekapcsolta a villanyt. – See ya![2]

~RA~

A pofon akkora volt, hogy Amerika megtántorodott, elesett és felborított egy asztalt meg két széket. Mindezt könnyűszerrel, Franciaország csak most tervezett belejönni a dologba, csak semmi finomkodás, ha már lángban a világ, akkor mindent lehet, nemde?! Alfred feltápászkodott, szemei hidegen ragyogtak.  
- Verekedni akarsz? Tényleg? – érdeklődte nyugodtan, mire Francis ismét nekiesett volna, de Kanada közéjük ugrott, és Spanyolország is igyekezett megfékezni egy szem bátyja nem túl jellemző dühkitörését.  
- Kérlek, ne provokáld – suttogta Matthew a testvérére nézve.  
- Ne mondd meg, mit csináljak! – mordult rá idegesen.  
- _Kértelek_ – válaszolta valamivel hangosabban.  
- Azonnal mondd meg, hol van! – parancsolt rá a francia az amerikaira, miközben próbálta magát kiküzdeni Antonio szorításából. – Nem volt jogod egyedül odamenni! Együtt kellett volna! Mondd meg, különben-!  
- Nyugi-nyugi-nyugi – csitította a spanyol komolyan, ami nem volt jellemző rá. – Mindannyian kissé idegesek vagyunk a történtek miatt, úgyhogy örülnénk, ha tudnál némi információt szolgáltatni Anglia hollétét illetően – fogalmazta meg diplomatikusan, közben igyekezett nem hagyni Francisnak, hogy újra törni-zúzni kezdjen.  
- Anglia teljes biztonságban van a felügyeletem alatt, amíg én máshogyan nem döntök – jelentette ki komolyan, ellentmondást nem tűrőn a szemüveges. – Ha valakinek ez nem tetszik, lehet panaszt benyújtani, de mivel sokkal égetőbb problémánk is van jelenleg, szerintem ne ezzel húzzuk az időt. Az Új Atlanti Szövetség ülését ezennel megnyitom, Franciaország, te meg maradj veszteg, mert nem állok jót magamért, ha hátráltatsz. – A szólított visszaereszkedett a székére, összefűzte a karjait a mellkasán, és villámokat szóró tekintettel meredt az amerikaira. – Észak-Európát Izland, Közép- és Kelet-Európát Francia, Dél-Európát Spanyolország, az Egyesült Királyságot én képviselem az Egyesült Államokkal egyetemben. Kanada, mint diplomáciai és békítő szakember, taktikus, és a maradék, fel nem sorolt területeken lévő ENSZ tagállamok képviseletében van jelen. A többieket a képviseleti érintettek felelőssége értesíteni az elhangzottakról. Kérdés eddig? Oké, akkor kezdhetünk is.  
A sebtében összeszervezett ülésnek, a kis közjátéktól eltekintve, alig egy óra alatt vége lett, jobbára Amerika beszélt, felvázolva a haditerveket, amelyeket Kanadával alakítottak ki. Pontos tervük volt minden lehetséges eshetőségre, és úgy igyekeztek kiosztani a feladatokat, hogy mindenkié egálban legyen a képességeivel. Na persze ez nem mentesítette Kelet-Európát a teher alól, amit kénytelenek voltak elviselni.  
- Alfred, várj egy pillanatot, kérlek – kapta el a bátyja karját, mikor az sietősen indulni készült.  
- Mi van? – Matthew lenyelte a megjegyzést a testvére modorát illetően. Tudta, hogy nem neki szól, mégis bántotta kissé.  
- Hadd menjek veled – kérte halkan. – Szeretném látni Angliát.  
- Nem – rázta le a kezét egy határozott mozdulattal.  
- Komolyan tőlem félted, vagy tényleg ilyen önző vagy? – érdeklődte zavaróan egyenesen.  
- Egy követ fújsz a franciával, ne hidd, hogy nem tudom! – morogta fellobbanó dühvel.  
- Hallod, amit mondasz, _bátyám?_ Őszintén feltételezed rólam, hogy képes lennék holmi újkori ábrándok miatt elárulni téged? Szövetségben állunk egymással, és össze kell tartanunk, különben végünk. Zokszó nélkül elfogadtuk, hogy igényt tartasz a Brit-szigetekre, de jogunk van, _jogom van_ tudni, mi történt Angliával, és ezt te is tudod. Nem árulom el senkinek, hol van, és észre sem fogod venni, hogy ott vagyok. Nem foglak zavarni, őt sem akarom felzaklatni, érted? Csak engedd, hogy lássam. – Biztosan álló érvek, meggyőző beszéd. Nem csoda, hogy rábízták a diplomáciai munkát.  
- Oké – hagyta rá a déli fivér.  
- Köszönöm.

~RA~

- Szia – súgta csendesen a fiú, mikor belépett a helyiségbe. Széthúzta a függönyt, beengedte a napsütést. – Hogy érzed magad? – Nem kapott választ. Anglia megtestesítője ugyanúgy feküdt az ágyban, mint másfél nappal ezelőtt, mikor lefektette. Semmi válasz, semmi változás. Ugyanolyan volt az állapota, mint eddig.  
Kanada elképedve állt a küszöbön, nézte, ahogy a bátyja lassan felülteti a férfit. Nem volt magánál. Nem reagált. Nem élt. Csak az országvolta tartotta életben. Nézte a holt nemzetet, aki egykoron hét tenger ura volt, s akitől bizony néha megrettent maga is. Ült ott nyugodtan, békésen, mintha nem tudná, hogy a Föld lángokban áll. Rászorított az ajtófélfára, és érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemeibe. November kilencedike volt.

~RA~

Francis a kezeit tördelve nézett rá, szemeiben aggodalom és félelem.  
- Én… nem tudom, mit mondhatnék – szólt a fiú csendesen. – Nincsen magánál – suttogta. – Mintha nyitott szemmel aludna, csak… Nem tudom, melyikük az ijesztőbb. Alfred beszél hozzá, mintha várná, hogy válaszoljon, de nem. Úgy viselkedik, mintha semmi baj nem lenne. Nevetgél, viccelődik. Azt hiszem, ő sem dolgozta még fel a történteket. Nem tudom, hogyan segíthetnék nekik, tényleg nem… Borzasztóan rémisztő… - A végére egészen elhalkult, a hangja megremegett. Francis közelebb lépett hozzá, vigasztalón megölelte.  
- Semmi baj, túléljük, mint minden mást – nyugtatta halkan.  
- Olyan őrült egy világ ez – susogta. – És ijesztő, hogy egy nemzet kerülhet ilyen állapotba…  
- Túléli. Figyeld meg, hogy túléli, és sokkal erősebb lesz, ha visszatér. Visszafizeti minden adósságát, és győzedelmesen áll majd a leigázott ellenség felett, s az hason csúszva fog könyörögni az életéért, de nem lesz kegyelem, ezek után biztosan nem. Én sem hagynám, és Amerika sem hagyná… Veszni fog. Mindenkorra vesznie kell.

~RA~

Amerika megpróbálta türelemmel, kedvességgel. Amikor ez nem sikerült, próbálta erőszakkal, dühvel és kiabálással. Aztán megint suttogással, gyengéd érintésekkel. Így telt az idő, s a végén már nem próbálta sehogy, csak ült vele szemben, magába roskadva. Nem hagyta volna ott, de már nem tudta, mit tehetne, ha egyszer az életösztön veszett el belőle. Azt nem lehet pótolni.  
- Miért nem ébredsz már fel? – kérdezte megremegő hangon, és érezte, ahogy a könnyei kicsordulnak. Annyi idő után először. Csendesen szipogott, apró, gördülékeny, forró cseppek, a paplanra hullottak az arcáról, le volt hajtva a feje.  
Aztán egy kéz ért hozzá, egy kar kulcsolódott a vállára, és gyengén magához húzta. Fejét a vállára támasztotta, a másik az arcát vigasztalóan az övének simította, nem látták egymást.  
- Ne sírj – suttogta a régen hallott, rekedt hang. – Itt vagyok.

[1] Jó éjszakát, kedvesem; angol  
[2] Látlak később; angol


	2. Ébredés

II. Fejezet  
~Ébredés~

- Szeretném látni Francist – jelentette ki egyszer. Talán három hét telt el, de lehet, hogy már négy is. – Ugye megengeded?  
- Meg, persze – bólintott rá kis gondolkodás után. – Holnap, oké? Holnapra idehozom neked.  
- Igazán kedves tőled – mosolyodott el. Üres mosoly volt, a hangja is halk, mintha bezárt ajtó mögül szólna, de ezt ő nem vette észre. Amerika próbált természetesen viselkedni vele, de ez néha borzasztóan nehéz volt, és megterhelő.  
Anglia csak félig-meddig tért magához nyitott szemű kómájából. Öntudata fele még hiányzott, pont az a fele, mely érzékelné veszteségeit. Így azonban csak jó kedélyű, ám üres hangú férfi volt. Egy csodálatosan szép, belül üres, kívül viszont minden bájt magán viselő baba. Szörnyen sebezhető, gyenge és könnyen befolyásolható, ám már legalább beszél, mozog magától, elfogadja az ételt, és rövid sétákat tesz a házban.  
Francis rettenetesen elesettnek látta a fehér pizsamában, amin még átsejlett a kötés, ami a hátán lévő sebeket fedte. Színes virágcsokrot tett a vázába, odahúzta a széket az ágy mellé.  
- Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődte kedvesen. Elhatározta, nem engedi látni, hogy' elszorul a torka, mennyire fáj a szíve, ha csak ránéz – viszont nem tudta megállni. Folyamatosan figyelte az üres tekintetét, arcának nyugodt vonásait. Mintha leolvadt volna róla a tartás, a szigorú álarc, a ragyogás a szemeiből. Mégis elmélyülten tanulmányozta, hátha talál benne valamit, újra meg újra elmerült benne, nem akarta elhinni, hogy a felszín alatt nem rejtőzik más, nem rejtőzik semmi.  
- Olyan… furcsán. De minden rendben. Most még gyengélkedem. De Alfred szerint hamarosan jobban leszek. Csak még nem teljesen. Ahhoz idő kell. – Mintha mondatai nem lettek volna teljesen sorban. Mintha a logikájában baj lenne, mintha nem tudná rendesen összetenni a mondandóját, túl laza a kapcsolat, túl laza, nincs értelme, paradoxon…  
- Bizonyára igaza van – helyeselt Francis kissé rekedten.  
- Szerintem is – bólintott rá. Tekintete a virágokra siklott. – Szépek – mondta egyszerűen.  
_Gazok, ezt mondanád, ha magadnál lennél._  
- Alfred azt mondta, szeretnél látni – szólalt meg némi csend után.  
- Igen – újra biccentett, és visszanézett a franciára. – Nem… nem is tudom, miért, csak…  
- Hiányoztam? – vigyorodott el, s ez végre őszinte volt. Arthur oldalra döntötte a fejét, úgy pislogott rá.  
- Igen – hagyta rá, mire Francis arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. Anglia soha nem mondana neki ilyet. Na jó, _talán_ bizonyos helyzetekben, de az nem most van. Arthur olyan volt most, mintha csak ember lenne, ismerte őket, tudta, kicsodák, de _nem emlékezett _a múltjukra. Nem tudta, hogy ő az Egyesült Királyság, nem volt tudatában önmagával.  
És Francis megértette, miért. Ilyen sokk után teljesen természetes volt, hogy magába fojtja a nemzet-énjét, hogy megvédje magát, a testét és lelkét a fájdalomtól. Előre félt Arthur tekintetétől, viselkedésétől, ha egyszer rájön, megérzi, mi történt vele. És várta a haragját, és várta a bosszúját. Nem lesz kegyelem, ebben teljesen biztos volt.  
- Ennek örülök – mondta, és átült a férfi mellé az ágyra, megfogta az egyik, eddig az ölében pihenő kezét, gyengéden az ajkaihoz vonta, és lágy csókot lehelt rá. – Lehet, hogy most furcsán érzed magad, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan jobban leszel.  
- Ezt hallgatom már egy ideje – húzta el a száját. Aztán, mintha hirtelen változott volna, reszketegen sóhajtott egyet. – Gyengének érzem magam, Francis. Ugye elmúlik? – a hangja olyan csendesnek és kétségbeesettnek hangzott, hogy a francia közelebb mozdult hozzá, óvatosan a karjaiba zárta, fejét finoman a mellkasára vonva ölelte vigasztalón.  
- Persze, hogy elmúlik. Egykettőre erőre kapsz, hidd el nekem, hamarabb, mint gondolnád – biztatta csendesen.  
- Remélem – suttogta.  
- Te erős vagy, Iggy – mosolygott rá. – Talpra állsz majd. Én tudom.  
Ebben a pillanatban rontott be hozzájuk Amerika, vagyis _Alfred _és furcsán meredt kettősükre. Tekintete kihűlt, úgy nézett Franciaországra, mintha a pillantásával akarná felnyársalni, ő azonban ezt nem vette figyelembe. Arthur azonban, mintha észre sem vette volna a levegő megfagyását, rámosolygott az érkezőre.  
- Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődte az amerikai.  
- Kellemesen – válaszolta könnyedén.  
- Kellemesen – ismételte a szót. Vagy úgy, Francis karjaiban _kellemes_, igaz?  
- Igen-igen – bólogatott, láthatóan nem értve Alfred hangsúlyát, és a szó amúgy beszédes élét. A szemüveges igazán dühös volt, de ezt nem mutatta. Tudta, hogy a francia látja rajta, de ezzel meg nem foglalkozott. Vegye csak észre! _Ne játssz a tűzzel, Francis, ne játssz, ne játssz, ne-ne-ne._  
- Akkor jó – bólintott végül. – Szeretnél valamit?  
- Hoznál nekem teát, kérlek? Tejjel. – Az őt ölelő felkuncogott, egész teste beleremegett a visszafojtott kacagásba, és Arthur zavartan húzódott tőle távolabb, hogy felnézhessen rá. – Valami baj van?  
- Semmi, semmi – rázta a fejét mosolyogva, de az ölelésből el nem eresztette volna. – Az ízlésed továbbra is lehetetlen – jelentette ki összeborzolva az így is ezerfelé álló szőke tincseket. Hosszabbak voltak, mint ahogyan emlékezett rájuk. – Ha legközelebb jövök, levágom a hajad, rendben?  
- Az jó lesz – mosolyodott el. Alfred erre kiviharzott a helyiségből, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. – Mi baja? – pislogott utána a zöld szemű.  
- Csak aggódik érted – mondta.  
- Az feltűnt – gondolkodott el. – Néha olyan az arca… kétségbeesett. Mintha félne valamitől. Ugye… nem történt vele semmi, amíg én… amíg én aludtam? – Francis zavartan nézett rá, aztán elfordította a tekintetét róla, és mélyet sóhajtott. Visszahúzta magához szoros ölelésbe az angolt, s csak utána szólalt meg.  
- Vele nem történt semmi – jelentette ki. – Csak aggasztja az állapotod, furcsa dolgok történnek a világban, de ez téged ne zavarjon. Most arra kell koncentrálnod, hogy rendbe jöjj.  
- Persze, persze, tudom. Ugye jössz majd máskor is? – A hangja reménykedő volt, bizalommal teli.  
- Kicsit sok a dolgom mostanában, de igyekszem beugrani, amikor csak tudok – ígérte komolyan. No meg, amikor azaz ostoba kölyök engedi. Mintha tudna ártani a jelenlétével Angliának…  
- Köszönöm. – És a beszélgetés megint zátonyra futott, de mivel nem mozdultak, Francis úgy gondolta, hogy egyelőre elég az, ha itt vannak a jóleső ölelésben, és pár percre kizárják a külvilágot. Odakint úgyis fejetlenség uralkodik, pánik, káosz és pusztulás, mire volt ez jó, kinek volt ez jó? Legalább Arthur tud nyugodtan pihenni, ücsörög itt, mintha a világ gonoszsága hozzá nem érhetne el. Ő tiszta, érintetlen, tudatlan, mint egy gyermek, és legszívesebben örökké meghagyta volna ebben az állapotban, akkor nem kellene néznie a szenvedését.  
Alfred ismét szétzúzta a rájuk telepedő nyugalmat, ezúttal tálcát egyensúlyozva a tenyerén érkezett, és a francia kénytelen volt visszaülni a székre.  
- Ha végeztél, mennem kell – szólalt meg. – Legközelebb hozzak magammal valamit neked?  
- A virágok szépek – mondta elgondolkodva. – Mintha eszembe akarna jutni róluk valami…  
- Majd rájössz, ne erőltesd. Hozok virágot – ígérte elmosolyodva, és a vállára tette a kezét.  
Arthur visszatette a tálcára a kiürült teáscsészét. Lassú mozdulattal nyúlt a másik keze után, egy pillanatra odaemelte az arcához, hozzásimította bőrét, aztán elengedte. Francis felállt, odahajolt hozzá, adott egy csókot a homlokára.  
- Gyógyulj meg hamar – kérte kedvesen. Elvette a tálcát az öléből, és felegyenesedett.  
- Vigyázz magadra – válaszolta.  
Elindult az ajtó felé, a tálcát egyensúlyozva, gondolatban már készülve egy kiadós veszekedésre az amerikaival.  
- Meghaltak – szólalt meg Arthur. Francis megtorpant, zavartan fordult vissza. A férfi nem rá figyelt, az ablakon nézett kifelé, arcát fürösztötte a napfényben.  
- Kik, Iggy?  
- A tündérek – mondta. – Mind meghaltak. A virágokról jut eszembe. Furcsa, nem? – pillantott hirtelen felé, és elmosolyodott.  
- De, nagyon – suttogta elszoruló torokkal, és lenyomta a kilincset. Szinte menekült ki a szobából.

~RA~

Francis fel volt készülve, az első ütést mégsem tudta védeni. Nekiesett a falnak, tenyeréről lecsúszott a tálca, a fém csörömpölve esett le, a porcelán egyetlen, vékonyabb, tömörebb hangot hallatva tört ezer darabra. Szemet szemért, rendben, de eddig és ne tovább! Elkapta az amerikai karjait, erős fogásába zárta csuklóit, mire az rávillantotta hideg kék szemeit. Visszanézett, ugyanazzal a tekintettel. Egy percig csak a felgyorsult légzésük hallatszott, a lassú-csendes változás, ahogy az ütés nyoma elmúlt a francia arcáról.  
- _Megengeded_, hogy idejöjjek, hogy aztán büntess azért, mert jólesett neki a változatosság?! – kérdezte aránylag nyugodtan. – Hol itt a logika?  
- Semmi közöd hozzá! – sziszegte a fiú feldühödve, és megpróbálta kirántani kezeit a fogásból, de nem járt sikerrel.  
- Sokkal több közöm van hozzá, mint neked valaha lesz – válaszolta fölényesen elmosolyodva. Alfred ezen annyira felbőszült, hogy megpróbálta hasba rúgni, ám Francis egyetlen villámgyors mozdulattal ellépett előle, így térde keményen reccsent a falon. – Ejnye, Amerika, nem látsz a dühtől, így akarsz harcolni? Ha én is legyőzlek, mi lesz veled élesben? Nyakadba veszed a rabigát, és jó gyerek leszel?  
- Fogd be! – mordult rá. – Fogd be, fogd be! Megöllek!  
- Úgy nem sokban különböznél a-  
- Fogd be! – kiáltott az arcába.  
- A világ üdvöskéje – mosolyodott el nyájasan. – Nos rendben, hogy neked is jó legyen, bevallom, hogy tényleg nem lehetne jobb helyen, távol mindentől, így biztonságban van, de ne hidd, hogy megvédheted majd önmagától. Márpedig hidd el nekem, azt fogod kívánni, bár ne lennél itt, ha egyszer magához tér. – Hangja egészen halk, figyelmeztető, szemeiben valami egészen más a harag helyett. – Nem fogod tudni felmérni a fájdalmait, és sokkal őrültebb dolog, hogy nem tudsz rajta segíteni, amikor szenved, mint hinnéd. – Amerika szólni akart, ám nem hagyta neki. – Igen, a teste meggyógyult, de mi a helyzet a lelkével? Szerinted miért nem tért már magához? Fél év telt el azóta, és csak most hajlandó tudomást venni a környezetéről, szerinted miért van ez? Ha felébred sem biztos, hogy túléli. Látszólag most jól van, de csak mert nincs tisztában önmagával. Védekezik, érted, amiről beszélek? Sokkban tartja saját magát, hogy ne kelljen elviselnie a történteket, és nem tudhatjuk, mi lesz a kiváltó ok, ami majd kizökkenti. Mindenesetre sok szerencsét hozzá. – Elengedte a fiút, az elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá. – Ha már mást nem nagyon tehetsz, legalább ezt csináld jól. – Búcsúszó nélkül hagyta ott az amerikait, az mérgesen nézett utána.  
Franciaországnak fogalma sem volt, milyen igazat beszélt, amikor Anglia poszttraumás viselkedéséről volt szó. Összességében ő is csak feltételezéseket tett a tapasztalatai és az elméletei kapcsán. Nem kívánta megérezni, amit Anglia.

~RA~

Arthur hirtelen ült fel az ágyban, kibámult az ablakon. Az eső elemi erővel ostromolta az üveget, a távolból gyenge villanások közeledtek, mély, mormogó hang hallatszott. Visszafeküdt, a másik oldalára fordult, és konokul lehunyta a szemeit. Az időjárás nem válasz semmire, márpedig aludni fog. Mégis, minél jobban nyugtatta magát, _ugyan, hiszen ez csak egy vihar, az otthon is van elég, _annál inkább meg volt rémülve, gyomrában ideges remegés, és lassan ott reszketett a paplanja alatt, holott fogalma sem volt, mitől fél így.  
Villant egyet a kinti világ, _egy, kettő, három, _most vagy soha, lelökte magáról az ágyneműt, kiugrott az ágyból, és szinte futott az ajtóig. _Négy, öt, hat, hét, nyolc, kilenc _feltépte, és becsapta maga után, a falnak simult. Az égzengés megrázta a házat, de összeszorított szemhéjai alól legalább a villámlást nem érzékelte, ahogy állt a kis folyosón, ahonnan a többi helyiség meg a nappali nyílt. Hol is szokott Alfred aludni? Valamelyik ajtó mögött, igaz?  
Villanás, _egy, kettő, három, négy, öt, hat, hé- _Még van ideje, nincs olyan közel a vihar. Alfred, hol vagy? Hiába bámulta az ajtókat, olyan volt, mintha egyszerre több lenne belőlük, mint eddig. _Ha ideér a fény, meghalok. Most senki nincs, aki segítsen rajtam, mint akkor. Mikor is? Régen, mikor jött az a nagy fény._  
Belerezzent a következő dörrenésbe, füleire tapasztotta a tenyereit, és lassan ülőhelyzetbe csúszott a fal mellett, térdei szorosan előtte, szemei lehunyva. A világ összeomlik, ha ez így folytatódik tovább, és ez még mindig _csak egy vihar._  
Szédülni kezdett, a falak egyik oldalról a másikra himbálóztak, ha felnyitotta a szemeit, de akkor is forgott, ha lehunyta őket. Hol van már Alfred? Alfred… Amerika! Egy fél földrész nem veszhet csak úgy el, igaz? Teljesen nonszensz, milyen világ lenne, ha képes lenne rá? A szél megrázta az ablakokat, odakapta a tekintetét.  
A villám fénye visszatükröződött sápadt arcáról, kifakította szemeit. A dörgés fülsüketítő volt, sokáig visszhangzott a fejében, és hirtelen nem kapott rendesen levegőt, felperzseltek hátán a sebek és a szíve megállni tetszett a fájdalomtól.  
Anglia felordított.


	3. Helyzetjelentés

III. Fejezet

~Helyzetjelentés~

Három napig hánykolódott az ágyon, és Amerika elég nehézkes csatát vívott vele, míg legalább a körmeit levágta, hogy ne karmolja véresre magát tetézve a fájdalmait. Bár nagy valószínűséggel ezeket meg sem érezte, mégis, legalább ennyit megpróbált tenni. Csendes perceiben vízzel kínálta, halkan beszélt hozzá, de a láz minduntalan győzött, Anglia felébredt, de nem volt magánál, csak amikor a fájdalom ellen küzdött. Aztán negyed nap reggelre elcsendesedett, mintha a teste megtanult volna a fájdalommal is együtt élni.  
Amikor Amerika bement hozzá, az ágy szélén ült, és felül kigombolt inge alatt a szíve környékét vizsgálta. Bőre egészséges, hibátlan. Mégis úgy fájt belül. Felnézett a fiúra, tekintete csupa láng és harag.  
- Ki volt? – kérdezte fenyegető hangon. Végre a hangszálainak is volt idejük rendbe jönni.  
- Örülök, hogy végre magadhoz tértél, tényleg – szólalt meg mosolyogva, bár látszott rajta, hogy megviselte az utóbbi pár nap.  
- Azt kérdeztem…  
- Jól ránk ijesztettél ezzel a kómával, mit ne mondjak – lépdelt közelebb, hangja még mindig könnyed, a bugyuta vigyor is arcáról letörölhetetlennek tűnt. Mikor már csak kartávolságban volt, Anglia elkapta az inge nyakát, és lerántotta magához. Nem volt még ereje teljében, de Alfredet így is meglepte, nem volt ideje tiltakozni.  
- Válaszolj, ha kérdezlek! – mordult rá dühösen, mire az amerikai tekintete kihűlt, úgy szűrte fogai közt azt az egy szót:  
- Oroszország.  
- Tudhattam volna… – morogta maga elé. – Mit…? – fókuszált újra az előtte lévő arcára. Nem kapott választ. – Ne kelljen mindenre többször rákérdeznem!  
- Atombombát – suttogta, mire a férfi keze az ölébe hullott, egész testében megdermedt. Gondolta, hogy nem kis dologról van szó, de hogy pont ez…  
- Atombombát… – ismételte csendesen. – Londonra, igaz? – húzta vissza szívéhez a kezét, mely olyan lassan dobogott, mintha meg akarna állni. Tekintete elfátyolosodott, ahogy Alfred bólintott. Ó, édes, drága London!  
- És Coventryre meg Southhamptionre.  
- Hármat?! – kiáltott, majd köhögött fel fájdalmasan. Amerika elkapta, finoman megtartotta a vállainál fogva. Egy perc néma csend. – Meddig aludtam?  
- Öt hónapig nyitott szemmel kómáztál, aztán egy hónapja felébredtél, de fogalmad sem volt róla, ki vagy… Úgy értem…  
- Nem tudtam, hogy nemzet vagyok, emlékszem. Hat hónap… Mi… mi történt azóta? – nézett fel újra, mint aki csak gyorsan félresöpri az információkat, hogy helyet adjon az újaknak.  
- Háború van – válaszolta azonnal. – Fegyverkezik az egész világ. Európa lángol, ki szimpátiából, ki saját érdekből, de szinte mindenki Oroszország ellen. Megalakítottuk az Új Atlanti Szövetséget, és mindenki benne van – magyarázta kimérten, katonásan.  
- Te miért nem vagy ott? – kérdezett rá. Amerikának nem kellett válaszolnia, kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől, odafordultak, Kanada pislogott be rajta.

- Szia! – rikkantott oda neki a bátyja.  
- Sziasztok – súgta, és óvatosan beljebb lépett. Halvány katona-zöld egyenruhát viselt, egyik karjában a medvéje, másik oldalán táska lógott a válláról, szemüvege hiányzott.  
- Jó, hogy jössz – szólt Alfred, és elindult felé. – Nekem le kell lépnem megnézni a gyárakat, meddig érsz rá?  
- Holnap reggel nyolckor jelenésem van Québecben, az ENSZ Központban, helyre teszem a fejetlenséget.  
- Az jó – húzta el a száját, és mikor mellé ért, a vállára tette a kezét. – Van valami? – Matthew vett egy mély levegőt. – Ludwig és Gilbert ma elindítják az offenzívát Szentpétervárra, hátvédnek Tino, Berwald és Christensen marad, Lukas a tartalék. A többiek tartják magukat a megbeszéltekhez. Tegnap megpróbáltak bevenni egy légitámaszpontot. Három gép állomásozott ott a Frecce Tricoloriból, és kettő a Breitlingek[1] közül, veszteség nélkül visszaverték a tizenöt orosz gépet.  
- Az újak jól szuperálnak – biccentett.  
- Hármat vesztettünk eddig, de a roncsokat feltakarítottuk, úgyhogy semmi esélyük megnézni őket – tette hozzá.  
- Hármat, azt mondod? – kérdezte elgondolkozva.  
- Igen.  
- Javítunk rajtuk – jelentette ki.  
- Sok sikert.  
- Szóval én most lelépek, sietek vissza, de nem ígérek semmit, oké? Matt, mesélj egy kicsit Iggynek, míg távol vagyok – kérte. – Hali! – ezzel kisétált a helyiségből. Kanada utána nézett, és megcsóválta a fejét. Letette a medvét a földre, és halovány mosoly derengett fel az arcán.  
- Örülök, hogy jobban vagy – mondta halkan. Anglia biccentett.  
- Hol hagytad a szemüveged? – érdeklődte, mivel a csend kezdett elnyúlni, súlyossá válni.  
- A múlthónapban háromszor hagytam ott valahol, úgyhogy csináltattam kontaktlencsét, mert azt nehezebb elhagyni – magyarázta. – Kicsit szétszórt vagyok a személyes holmimat illetően. Mindig elfelejtem, melyik egyenruhát kell felvennem, meg ilyen butaságok. – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, aztán megkérdezte: – Öhm… kérsz valamit? Kimegyek, főzöm egy kávét – mondta. Anglia most vette észre, hogy a fiú milyen fáradtnak tűnik, a szeme alatt húzódó karikák, és a kissé borzas, már-már túl hosszú haja utalt erre.  
- Nem, köszönöm – válaszolta. Matthew biccentett, táskáját óvatosan az asztalra tette, aztán katonás, igen, határozottan _katonás _léptekkel kivonult a helyiségből. Nem sokkal később tért vissza, egyenruhája felsője kigombolva, nyakkendőjén is lazított kicsit, mély sóhajjal telepedett le a bögre kávéjával a székre. Ezúttal a szemüvegét viselte.  
- Szóval, Alfred hol tartott?  
- Csak az Új Atlanti Szövetséget említette – hangzott a felelet.  
- Tehát sehol – vonta le a következtetést, és egy pillanatra összeráncolta a szemöldökeit. – Ez annyira jellemző rá… – mormolta maga elé kissé bosszúsan. Aztán felnézett, és kihúzta magát. Arthur szerint a fiú egész testében maga volt a feszültség.  
- Mi van a hangoddal? – kérdezett rá.  
- Kiabáltam.  
- Kiabáltál? – visszhangozta a szót meglepetten.  
- Kénytelen voltam, egy egész konferencia terem hallgatott, és _véletlenül_ kifogyott az elem a hangosítóban. Az ideiglenes parlamentedben nem nagyon kedvelnek, úgyhogy előfordulnak ilyen apró bakik, de kezdem megszokni – legyintett egyet. – De kezdjük inkább az elején. November hetedikén ért a támadás, és először azt hittük, hogy csak a hálózattal van gond, azért nem érjük el Londont, aztán világszerte megugrottak a radioaktivitás mérők, és megkaptuk az első híreket. Amerika eszét vesztve rohant át hozzád, mire mi odaértünk, ő már el is tűnt, fogalmunk sem volt, hogy mi van veled. Aztán Versailles-ban összegyűlt az új szövetségi alapító ülés, az összes európai országgal, kivéve Skóciát, Írországot, Wales-t, a balkáni országokat, Fehéroroszországot és Ukrajnát. Dél-Amerika is kivonta magát a dolgok alól, Ázsiát pedig nem érjük el azóta sem. Amerika meg átvette a te képviseletedet. – Kis szünetet tartott. – Valójában Wales-t sem találtuk meg. Pedig nála nagyjából minden rendben van csak egyszerűen… eltűnt. – Elgondolkodva hallgatott egy ideig, majd folytatta:  
- Szóval az alapító ülés. Előtte többen próbáltuk elérni Oroszországot, teljesen sikertelenül, nem válaszolt, nem engedett be diplomatákat, a repülőtereit lezárta, a vasútvonalak csak a határokig élnek. Alfred kapott egy üzenetet Ivantól még nyolcadikán, amiben azt írta, hogy ha Amerika hadat üzen, akkor téged megöl, úgyhogy azóta sem avatkozott közbe egyenesen a dolgokba, de azért így is benne van nyakig mindenben. Végül mivel elég sokáig azon gondolkodtunk, hogy mégis mi volt a kiváltó ok, Francisnak elege lett, felugrott és közölte, hogy nem hagyhatjuk Ivannak, hogy ilyesmivel terrorizáljon minket… Hát szóval… tudod milyen, ha beszél… olyan vérbeli forradalmár. Úgyhogy mikor arról volt szó, ki tart vele, ha háborúra kerülne a sor, mindenki feltette a kezét. Még Svájc is. Ultimátumot küldtek Oroszországnak, nem reagált rá. Hadat üzentek és elfogadta. Ez november közepén volt.  
Közben a világon olyan forrongás vette kezdetét, ami még a nagy forradalmi hullámkor sem. Emberek milliói vonultak utcára egyik napról a másikra szimpátia tüntetéséket tartva a nagykövetségeid környékén, az ellen való tiltakozásukat kifejezve, ami történt. A belső békék megőrzése érdekében a hazamenni akaró orosz származású családok és egyetemistákat engedték, meg persze őket be is engedték, kifelé már nem ez a helyzet, rengetegen ott ragadtak, akik haza akarnak jönni. Ott volt például a Plusz Négy is… – Elhallgatott, belekortyolt a kávéjába.  
- Plusz Négy? – kérdezett rá Arthur érdeklődve. Matthew bólintott.

- Négy angol egyetemista Moszkvában, három fiú és egy lány. Egy tanulmányi kirándulás keretében megpróbáltak pokolgépet elhelyezni a parlamentben. Elkapták őket, és mire mi egyáltalán értesültünk a dologról, már nem tudtuk őket hivatalos úton kikérni. Amikor az egyik ülésen összesítve lett a civil áldozatok száma, valaki az eredmény után megszólat „plusz négy fő", már csak így emlegetik őket. Alfred mondta, hogy ha vége ennek az egésznek, Wahingtonban akar nekik szobrot állíttatni a nagykövetségeddel szemben, ami szerintem szép gesztus tőle. – Biccentést kapott válaszul. – Amikor megkezdődtek a tényleges harcok, rengeteg amerikai katona ment ki, hivatalosan őket a szövetségi erőkbe sorozták be, és ezért is terveztünk új egyenruhát, így egységes mindenki. Persze valójában ezt nem lehetne, de adtak egy új jelentést a dezertációnak. Alfred amúgy így is nagyon sokat segít nekik, még akkor is, ha ő nem harcolhat. Összeültek az olasz, a francia, a török meg az én repülőgép tervezőimmel, és olyan gépeket találtak ki, amilyeneket még nem látott a világ. Ráadásul az alakulatok felvették a műrepülő alakulatok neveit, a Breitling, mint egyetlen nem katonai fenntartású kötelék még örült is, hogy adhatja a nevét az egészhez, szóval ebben is gyorsan haladt az egyezkedés. Azóta Amerika másból sem áll, csak vadászgépgyártásból.  
- És te? – kérdezett közbe.  
- Én maradtam a diplomáciai ügyeknél, a tervezőasztal mellett, próbálom távolról vezényelni az ENSZ és a Vörös Kereszt alakulatait, igyekszem elrendezni a hozzám menekülő európaiakat, és próbálom fenntartani a viszonylagos rendet nálad, mert azt Alfred olyan szépen rám hagyta, hogy öröm volt nézni. Elmondása szerint nem ért az egész rendszerhez, egyszer úgy kellett lefognom, hogy ne borítsa rá az asztalt a politikusokra. Mondjuk amúgy is elég ideges mostanság, nem tesz jót neki a helyzet, ráadásul Francisszal is úgy szikrázik körülöttük a levegő… Amennyire én tudom, kétszer estek csak egymásnak, de már nem merjük őket egymás közelébe ültetni megbeszélésen, mert folyton asztalt borogatnának. Francis rossz néven vette, hogy Alfred csak úgy idehozott téged anélkül, hogy bárkinek szólt volna.  
- Idióták – morogta Anglia, mire Kanada halványan elmosolyodott. Aztán megszólalt a telefonja a zsebében.  
- Hoppá… elnézést – mormogta, ahogy kigombolta a zsebet, és kivette belőle a készüléket. Ráncolta a szemöldökét, mikor a kijelzőre nézett, aztán a semmi jóra nem számító emberek nyugalmával fogadta a hívást. – Matthew Williams – ejtette a nevét tisztán és érthetően. A következő pillanatban pedig az arcáról lehullott a komor kifejezés, tekintete felragyogott, és hátradőlt a széken, kényelmesen helyezkedett. – Szia – mondta egészen más hangon, franciául. – Mi a helyzet? Hogy vagytok? Megint valami idegen számról hívsz. – Hallgatta a választ, közben lehajolt, és felvette az ölébe a medvéjét, az hozzábújt, fejét a mellkasára simította. – Értem. Az egész jó. Igen. Már jobban. Azt hiszem. Nem tudom. Elment megnézni a gyárat. Próbáld meg felhívni, ha van valami fontos. Gondoltam. – Megforgatta a szemeit. – Mi van a gépekkel? – Hallgatott egy ideig. – Ez nem verseny – jegyezte meg. – Azt mondod? Rendben, majd intézkedem. Tud várni holnapig? Akkor jó. Holnap megyek Québecbe. Csak estig. Utána, ha nem jön közbe valami, Liverpool, aztán Ottawa. Na persze az már egyáltalán nem biztos. Mindig van valami. Jó lenne… Összeülni? Várj, mikor? – elfordult a széken, és a táskájából előrántott egy keménykötéses határidőnaplót. – Hol gondoltátok? Meg kik? Akit lehet…Várj, ahogy én értesültem, nem fogunk tudni teljes ülést tartani. Mármint, túl sokan vannak olyan pozícióban, amiből nemigen mozdulhatnak ki, mert esélyt adnánk vele egy visszafoglaló támadáshoz. Legyen csak képviseleti ülés – írta fel a szavakat. – Persze, odaszólok, hívok mindenkitől valakit. Tőletek te jössz? Rendben. Összeülünk és megoldjuk. Igen. Nem fogom elfelejteni. Te szólj előtte, hogy megyek… megyünk. Valakinek el kell rendezni az elejét is. Nem, nem, te ott maradsz, ameddig lehet. Akkor négy nap múlva. Szóljatok, ha van valami. Vigyázzatok magatokra. – A válaszon majdnem elnevette magát. – Azért mégis. Szia. – Mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy egy pillanatig még a kijelzőt nézte.  
Felírt valamit a naplóba, aztán tárcsázott egy másik számot.  
- Szia, tudsz beszélni? _Tudom_, hogy elfoglalt vagy, de ez fontos. Francis most hívott… - Egy pillanatra összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és célzatos hangon megjegyezte: – Már megbeszéltük párszor, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi az ilyen megjegyzéseidre. Úgyhogy megkérlek, hogy ne is hangoztasd őket. A lényeg az, hogy minden rendben náluk, és négy nap múlva meet Párizsban, addigra legyen jelentésed, meg amit még mondani akarsz, és össze kéne ülnünk tervet készíteni. – A meglepettség az arcára fagyott, sokkal halkabban folytatta. – Nem tudom, mondta-e már valaki, de rohadtul nem viselkedsz csapatjátékosként, és megmondtam neked, hogy szívesen elvállalok bármit, de nem vagyok hajlandó mindent egyedül csinálni, érted? Úgyhogy kapard magad össze, de gyorsan, mert így semmire nem mész az egyszeri segítségeddel. – Talán fél percig hallgatott. – Tudod, nincs időm hallgatni a gyerekes hisztidet. Igen, az vagy, és ez nem egy telefontéma, szóval úgy veszem, hogy felfogtad, amit mondtam, most elköszönök. Szervusz. – Sóhajtott, és csúnya pillantással illette a készüléket. – Ne haragudj, nem akartam kétszer elmondani mindent – pillantott az eddig csendben ülő férfira.  
- Nem probléma. – A fiú belekortyolt a kávéjába, kelletlenül megállapítva, hogy kihűlt. – Van még valami, amit nem tudtál elmondani?  
- Nem, nem hinném – csóválta a fejét. – Van valami kérdésed?  
- Egyelőre nincs.  
- Nálam vannak a papírjaid, ha gondolod…  
- Ide velük! Köszönöm, hogy foglalkoztál az én ügyeimmel is, mikor magadnak is rengeteg dolgod van.  
- Ne köszönd, mindenképpen káosz van – mormolta, és hogy ne tűnjön fel a zavara, a táskájában kotorászott. Két vastag műanyag mappát kerített elő belőle. – És van pár remek szakemberem, akik segítenek. Nem vagyok egyedül – magyarázta. – Ez nem az összes, csak a legfontosabbak. Akkor én most átvonulok a nappaliba, mert dolgom van. Szólj, ha kell valami. – A vállára akasztotta a táskát, magához ölelte a medvéjét és megfogta a kávéját, majd távozott a helyiségből.  
Amikor már kint sötétedett, és Anglia ki akart menni egy pohár vízért, Kanada a kanapén ült, ölében a laptopja, mellette papírkötegek és az egyenruhakabátja. Mélyen aludt az üres kávésbögréje mellett.

[1]: A Frecce Tricolori az olasz műrepülő kötelék (a profizmusukat látva nevezze még valaki gyengének Olaszországot, komolyan – bár elismerem, hogy a sztereotípiák itt is jellemzőek, de akkor is hihetetlen jól repülnek a pilótáik); a Breitling pedig a franciák műrepülő köteléke, mint említettem, az egyetlen, ami nem katonai fenntartású, hanem magán kézben van, de a fic szempontjából ez most lényegtelen igazából. Kellett egy név, és volt egy név. : )


	4. Akár a főnix!

IV. Fejezet  
~Akár a főnix!~

- Szálljunk le!  
- Nem lehet! Tönkremenne a gép, és mi is rosszul lennénk!  
- Szálljunk le!  
- Idefent is megsirathatod!  
- Ha nem teszed meg, katapultálok!  
- Jól van, jól van… – morogta Amerika a szemeit forgatva. Az, hogy Anglia végre összeszedte magát, egyet jelentett azzal, hogy a makacssága is helyre került, amit talán jó lett volna, ha elfelejt. De ez túl nagy kérés egy olyan országtól, mint ő. Szóval kénytelen volt rádiókapcsolatot létesíteni a legközelebbi repülőtérrel, bejelentkezni és magáncélú leszállási engedélyt kérni a lebombázott London területén.  
Ez volt a legfurcsább bombatámadott város, amit valaha látott. Volt ideje párat megnézni, de ez igazán túltett mindenen. London (és úgy összességében a támadás sújtotta angol területek) ugyanis nem pusztultak el teljesen: a földtől úgy tíz-húsz centiméterig tarolt le mindent a bomba, alatta ugyanúgy álltak a házak alapjai, a lecsonkolt fák, virágok, a folyó, és minden, alacsonyabban fekvő részeken akár egy méter magasan.  
- Ez a Trafalgar tér… – pillantott körül Arthur elhűlten, és megkocogtatta a köveket a talpa alatt. – Nem azt mondtátok, hogy atombomba volt? – nézett hátra Alfredre.  
- Az volt – biccentett a fiú.  
- Akkor itt most kráternek kellene lenni, és radioaktív földnek – fűzte tovább a gondolatmenetet.  
- Reméltem, hogy te választ tudsz adni a dologra – vont vállat. – Negyven mérföldes körzetben semmi nem maradhatott volna…  
Az angol hümmögött, és újra végighordozta tekintetét az egykori fővárosán. Mindennek csak az alapjai voltak meg.  
- Azt mondtad, tollakat hullattam, mikor megtaláltál? – tett fel újabb kérdést, már sejtve a választ.  
- Nem keveset – hagyta rá. – Mire gondolsz?  
- Azaz ostoba… – mormogta maga elé kelletlenül. Előre nyújtotta a kezeit, tenyérrel lefelé, behunyta a szemeit, és mormogott valamit az orra alatt. Semmi nem történt, de mintha ezt várta volna, leeresztette a karjait. – És Walest sem találjátok – jelentette ki.  
- Fogalmunk sincs, hol van – erősítette meg. Arthur sóhajtott, és hirtelen felé fordult.  
- Átmegyünk Skóciához – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
- Nem hinném, hogy szívesen fogadna minket. Engem konkrétan kidobott, mikor elmentem hozzá – húzta el a száját, mire Anglia fölényes félmosolyra húzta a száját, amitől egészen úgy tűnt, hogy teljesen jól van. Amerika azonban látta rajta, hogy ez nincs így. Sokkal óvatosabban mozgott, sápadtabb volt, látszott, hogy kimerítette a politikusaival, vezetőivel folytatott vita az ideiglenes parlamentjében, Liverpoolban.  
- A királyságomhoz tartozik – jelentette ki magabiztosan. Alfred pontosan tudta, hogy ettől függetlenül William Arthurt is ki akarja majd dobni a házából. Csakhogy ő ezt nem fogja hagyni.  
- Rendben, menjünk – adta meg magát végül, és egy kicsit örült, hogy maguk mögött, illetve alatt hagyhatják a várost. Hátborzongató hely volt.

~RA~

Skócia háza leginkább egy pubhoz hasonlított. Legalábbis, ami a fogadóhelyiséget, vagy más néven nappalit illette. Rendben, William Kirkland háza _valóban _ivó volt. A bejárattal szemben önmagában is nyikorgó falépcső vezetett az emeletre, alatta volt kialakítva az átjárás a konyhába, az ajtó és a lépcső között azonban régi, tölgyfa bárpult kezdődött, és húzódott egészen a bejárat melletti ablakig. Elegánsan ódivatúra tervezett magasított, bőrhuzatú fém székek álltak előtte sorban, ahogy több faragott, intarziákkal díszített asztal is állt, s ezek különböző korokból kerültek oda, mindegyiket egy-egy méretre és formára vágott üveglap védett az esetleges sérülésektől. A bárpult mögött italos szekrény állt, bár William csak egyféle italt tartott, de annak minden fajtáját. Akadt egy poharas szekrény is, ebben mindenféle relikviák felsorakoztatva, tisztán tartva, hogy az egész külön gyűjteménynek hatott. Az oldalsó falon vörösmárvány kandalló, az egész helyiséget hajópadló borította, a falakat ódon barnacsíkos szövettapéta fedte. A sötét színek domináltak, amire rátett egy lapáttal a cirádás, halovány füstszerű mintákkal ellátott falilámpák félhomálya is. Az egyik sarokban árnyékba burkolózó zongora, a másikban régi, félszekrénynyi méretű polírozott rádió állt.  
Anglia kopogott kettőt a tömör faajtón, aztán már nyomta is le a kilincset, esélyt sem adva egy normális beinvitálásra. A bátyja a bárpult vendégfogadó oldalán ült, belépésükre feléjük fordította a fejét, üvegpohara koppant az asztalon, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
- Nahát, azt hittem, téged temethetünk – mondta enyhe gúnyos, szemtelen éllel a hangjában  
- Ne örülj előre, nincs ekkora szerencséd – válaszolta hasonló hangon Arthur, és beljebb lépett a helyiségbe. Alfred becsukta mögötte az ajtót.  
- Remélem, nem bánod, ha nem hatódom könnyekig az örömtől.  
- Isten ments – legyintett.  
- Szóval, mi kéne? – William eddig az asztal szélének támaszkodott, kicsit görnyedten ült, ám most kiegyenesedett. Magas volt és vékony, hosszú lábait fekete nadrág fedte, könyékig felhajtott fehér inget, felette azonos színű, középkék mellényt és nyakkendőt viselt. Elmaradhatatlan fekete bőrkesztyűjéhez párosult egy szivar is, a pohara mellett elegáns hamutál foglalt helyet. Rövid, pirosasvörös haja a Kirklandekre jellemzően borzasan állt, és Amerika néha elgondolkodott azon, mennyire örül annak a ténynek, hogy nem áll velük közvetlen rokonságban, az ő menőségéhez nem illett volna a kezelhetetlen hajzat.  
Anglia egy hosszú percig nem válaszolt, aztán felnézett a vörösre, egyforma zöld tekintetük találkozott.  
- Segítség – jelentette ki egyszerűen, mindenféle kertelés nélkül. A skót felvonta egyik finoman szedett szemöldökét.  
- Nem adok sereget vagy támogatást egy eleve elvesztett háborúhoz – közölte, hangja figyelmeztetően csengett.  
- Nincs elvesztve! – mordult fel Amerika.  
- Aztán neked mi hasznod származik az egészből? – szegezte neki zavaróan egyenesen a kérdést. – Pontosan tudom, mit művelsz odaát: buzdítod Európát, miközben te magad kényelmesen hátradőlve figyeled az eseményeket.  
- Hagyd békén Alfredet – szólalt meg Arthur, ahogy közelebb lépdelt északi szomszédjához. – A felsoroltak közül megoldom mindet magam, nem ehhez kellesz.  
- Ilyen állapotban akarsz harcolni? Az orosz elfúj egy lenge szellővel – rázta a fejét, de az angol magában tartotta az erre járó kifakadását, megmutatkozott a híres hidegvére.  
- Az téged ne érdekeljen – szólt rá. – Azt mondd meg: láttad mostanában Walest?  
- A te húgod – vont vállat.  
- Szóval nem – vonta le a következtetést.  
- O'Flynn se' látta – mormogta a szivart a szájába véve. Anglia vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Britannia meghalt – jelentette ki csendesen. Erre érdeklődés csillant a vörös szemeiben.  
- Hogy érted?  
- A szó szoros értelmében. – Még közelebb lépdelt, vetett egy oldalpillantást Amerikára, aki a rádiót vizsgálgatta. William követte a tekintetét.  
- Ha hozzá mersz érni, a flancos kabátodon nyomom el a csikket! – mordult oda, mire Alfred visszarántotta a kezét. Hiába, jobb nem elrontani Iggy tárgyalását. – Szóval?  
- Felfogta a támadást – suttogta komoran. – Talán megérezte, vagy nem is tudom. Átvette felettem az irányítást, mintha hirtelen erőre kapott volna. Elaltatott, mesterséges kómába taszított, csak most ébredtem fel nemrég. Amit lehetett megtett: a föld, a folyók, a tavak nem mérgeződtek meg a bombáktól, nem lehetetlen az újrakezdés. Alfred azt mondta, hullattam a tollait, amikor megtalált. Egy angyal nem pergeti szét a szárnyait bárki szeme láttára. Britannia meghalt, és Wales eltűnt, én elvesztettem minden varázserőmet. – William vidámság nélkül vigyorodott el.  
- Kicsit sok ez így egyszerre, mi? – kérdezte, bár együttérzés nem csengett a hangjában, szerencsére szánalom sem. – Na, iszol valamit? – érdeklődte, és felállt, pár hosszú lépéssel a bárpult mögött termett.  
- Nem – hangzott a tömör felelet. – Ez a helyzet, és sürgősen változtatni kell rajta. És te tudsz segíteni a varázslatokkal kapcsolatban.  
- Én ugyan nem – rázta a fejét. – Kérd meg inkább Írországot, úgyis olyan nagy cimborák vagytok – tanácsolta gúnyosan, és felhajtotta itala maradékát.  
- Dehogynem. – William keze megállt a mozdulatban, mikor újra akarta tölteni a poharát. Nagy szemekkel bámult Angliára, aki várakozón figyelte a vonásait.  
- Elment az eszed! Hányszor akarsz meghalni, mi?! – emelte fel a hangját, és dühösen csapta az asztalra az üveget.  
- Ahányszor szükséges – hangzott a magabiztos felelt.  
- Adok én neked, eltöröm a nyakad és ledoblak a várfokról, aztán megnézheted magad! – fenyegetőzött, de nem mozdult. A hangos szóváltásra az amerikai is közelebb ténfergett hozzájuk, ha kell, közbe tudjon avatkozni.  
- Ez az egyetlen esélyem – közölte. – A koboldvarázs ebből a szempontból semmire nem jó.  
- Makacs öszvér! – köpte a szavakat. – Csak neked lehet ilyen ostoba ötleted! – morogta, és csak úgy, meghúzta a whiskys üveget. – Rendben, ha annyira akarod, menj fel a szigetekre, és kérd meg a sárkányt, hogy adja neked a tüzét, ennél többet én nem fogok tenni a hülyeségedért, ne is várd! – Anglia biccentett.  
- Ez pont elég – jelentette ki, és elégedettnek tűnt. – Akkor mi most megyünk is – ezzel már hátat is fordított, és kivonult a helyiségből. Alfred sietősen utána.  
- Mi a franc volt ez? – kérdezett rá, mikor a távolabb álló helikopter felé haladtak.  
- Majd meglátod – felelte titokzatosan. – Mindenesetre be kell még mennünk egy helyre, van elég üzemanyag?  
- Felrepülhetnénk az északi sarkig meg vissza Washingtonba – válaszolta.  
- Rendben – biccentett. – Akkor előbb bemegyünk a kastélyba, aztán felmegyünk északra – adta meg az útirányt.

~RA~

A vár magányosan állt a semmi közepén. Az utak elkoptak, benőtte őket a gaz, visszahódította az erdő, csak magányos vadcsapások kanyarogtak itt-ott, amik fentről alig látszottak.  
- Mi a fenének jöttünk ide? – kérdezte fogait csikorgatva Amerika, és előre hajolt, hogy körülnézzen. – És hogy a francban fogunk leszállni?! – tette fel a következő, égetőbb kérdést.  
- Repüljük körbe a hegyet – adta ki a parancsot Arthur. Sokáig rezzenéstelenül, a gondolataiba mélyedve ült a másik ülésen, hátradőlve, kényelmesen elhelyezkedve, olykor a szemeit is hosszabb időre lehunyva. Aztán mégis felnézett, kissé megélénkülve nézett le a tájra, és kicsit finomított az útirányon.  
- De ha a másik oldalon sincs legalább egy tisztás, én hazamegyek! – morogta idegesen a szemüveges, és feljebb irányította a botkormányt, hogy átrepüljenek a vár felett. Az idősebb inkább nem reagált semmit, csak fürkészőn nézte az alattuk elterülő hegyes-fás tájat. Végül megpillantotta a tisztást, ami bár elég távol esett a várkastély bejáratától, több volt, mint a semmi.  
- Ott leteheted a gépet – mondta, és visszadőlt a kényelmes ülésbe, egészen addig lehunyt szemmel ücsörgött, míg földet nem értek.  
Alfred egyhangú szavakat használva, de dühösen szidta a természet burjánzását, mivel a növények a derekáig értek. Arthur nem foglalkozott velük, csak felnézett a várra (úgy öt kilométer, egy óra gyalog, menetfelszerelésben, ha az ember pihent), és elindult, árkon-bokron-patakon át előre. Nem volt értelme kerülgetni a facsoportokat, és sietniük kellett. Alfred mogorván lépdelt mögötte, Arthurnak pedig nem volt ideje foglalkozni a fiúval, mert azon gondolkodott, mi lesz, ha be sem jutnak a kastély falai közé. A kék szemű bizonyára olyan dühös lenne, hogy itt hagyná egyedül éjszakára.  
Fél óra erőltetett csörtetés után az épület nem került sokkal közelebb, ő viszont leizzadt, egyenruhakabátját levette, és úgy fújtatott, mintha maratonit futott volna. Normális esetben az ő testüknek nem kellene problémát csinálnia abból, hogy fél évig egy helyben fekszenek, az izmok elgyengülését egyszerű sérülésként kéne kezelniük és gyógyítani, rendbe hozni, de azért nem az igazi, pláne nem most. Kénytelen volt megállni és egy fának támaszkodva kifújni magát. Összerezzent, mikor Amerika a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódó hangon, mire elfordította róla a tekintetét, és vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Megmaradok – felelte tömören, és ellökte magát a fatörzstől. Még sehol sincsenek, nem adhatja fel ilyen hamar.  
- Mi van a kastélyban? – kérdezett rá, ha már beszélgetni kezdtek.  
- Fent elmondom. – Nem, beszélni aztán végképp nincs ereje. Két óra múlva értek oda a hegy lábához, ahol még látszott az egykori kavicsokkal felszórt út maradványa. Azon sokkal egyszerűbb volt haladni, ám a felfelé menet jobban fárasztotta Angliát, végtagjai olykor-olykor megremegtek a korai igénybevételtől.  
Úgy botladozott oda a kőhídon át a vastag faajtóig, aztán nekidöntötte a homlokát, egyik tenyere a zárra simult, a másik a deszkákra. Lehunyta a szemeit, egy percig a légzését mélyítette el, és máris érezte, hogy jobban van. _Ha csak egy valaki gondolna mondjuk egy szellemre, vagy egy tündérre, csak egy pillanat kell, egészen egyszerű…  
_- Ennyire fáradt vagy?  
- Shh, maradj csendben – szólt a fiúra halkan. Amerika nem válaszolt.  
Érezte a rezzenést, belékapaszkodott, nem is tartotta magánál, csak továbblökte az ajtó felé. Kattant egyet a zár, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Lenyomta a nehéz kilincset, és beléptek a helyre.  
Hűvös csarnok fogadta őket, szemben kőlépcső, a pihenő felett Skócia, Wales, Írország és Anglia zászlói a falba vésve, felfestve, különböző címerek sokaságának keretébe foglalva.  
- Ez itt… – kezdte Alfred halkan, mire Arthur megtorpant, és büszkén mosolyogva hátrafordult.  
- A Kirkland családi kúria – biccentett. – Ma már egyikünk sem használja, még nosztalgiára sem, túl messzire van mindentől, már régen elfelejtették, hogy itt áll. Egyvalamire azért jó. – Újra megindult a lépcső irányába, határozottan fellépdelt rajta, onnan nézett a bámészkodó fiúra. Annyira nem illett a helyre… – Gyere már! – Alfred felkocogott a lépcsőn. Energikusan, neki meg sem kottyant a séta.  
- Mit keresünk?  
- A szobámat – felelte, és befordultak a hosszú folyosóra, ahonnan ajtók nyíltak. Végül megálltak egy sötét faajtónál, Arthur lenyomta a kilincset, és belökte. – Kerülj beljebb – invitálta a fiút, ahogy belépett.  
Furcsa módon itt nem ült meg a por, a levegő volt csak kissé állott. A világoszöld falakat úgy derékmagasságig színes festmények borították. Nyulak, unikornisok, madarak, tündérek, virágok, mindenféle növények, dombok, várak, sárkányok, mindenféle mitológiai lény. A nagy baldachinos ágy felett hatalmas angyalszárnyak voltak kitárva, mintha védelmükbe akarták volna venni az ott alvót. A fal egyik oldalánál öltözőládák, a másiknál hevenyészett, korhadó könyvespolc. Alig pár kötet foglalt rajta helyet.  
- Te… tényleg itt laktál? – kérdezte Alfred ámulva, ahogy újra meg újra körülnézett. Valódi gyerekszoba volt a hely.  
- Egészen siheder koromig – biccentett, és a ládákhoz ment. Sorra felnyitotta őket, hogy aztán előkerüljön néhány elfeledett, vagy szándékosan elrejtett holmi. – A helyzet az, hogy a pótolhatatlan és túl értékes dolgaimat nem a londoni házban, hanem itt tartom. Ide aztán senki nem dobna bombát, minden biztonságban van. Ivan azt hiheti, hogy alapjaiban rengette meg a hatalmamat, de ez koránt sincs így, mert fogalma sincs, valójában milyen természetű. – Előkerült valami szövetanyag, rá egy vaskos kódex, újabb négyzetbe hajtott anyag, melyet Alfred még így is felismert: Union Flag volt. Aztán egy kard, még egy zászló, még egy szövetcsomó. – Hát ennyi lenne…  
- Ezekért a vackokért jöttünk el eddig? – kérdezte lesújtó pillantást vetve a tárgyakra. Anglia szemei megvillantak.  
- És másért is – válaszolta nyugalmat erőltetve magára. Becsukta a ládákat, az oldalára kötötte a kardot, és kihúzta a hüvelyéből. Magabiztos mozdulat volt, a fegyver pengéje tiszta, erős, mintha a mai napig használatban lenne. Anglia megnézte az élét a hüvelykujjával, megfelelőnek találta. Gyakorlott mozdulattal visszacsúsztatta a hüvelybe, és felvette a földre tett többi holmit, majd nem nézve a másikra, elhagyta a szobát. Alfred lassabban követte, ő még körülnézett egyszer, aztán behúzta maga után az ajtót. – Maradj itt – szólt Anlgia, mikor lenyomott egy másik kilincset. – Ide nem jöhetsz be.  
- Miért? – kérdezett rá, de megtorpant az ajtó mellett.  
- Ez William szobája. Ha megtudja, hogy bejöttem, márpedig megtudja, kitekeri a nyakam. De kell valami, ami itt van… – a hangja elhalt, és Alfred aggódva pislogott be a résnyire nyitott ajtón, ám jobbnak látta, ha engedelmeskedik. Semmi kedve nem volt belegabalyodni azokba a hókuszpókuszokba, amiket az egész család űz. Így aztán várakozott, míg a férfi odabent matatott. Nem telt el öt perc, Iggy megjelent és elégedettnek tűnt, de semmi változás nem látszott rajta. – Mehetünk – jelentette.  
Sokkal egyszerűbben zárta vissza a súlyos bejárati ajtót, aztán elfordult tőle, és kiejtett a száján egy szót, ami olyan volt, mint egy hullám: csendesen előre indult, aztán végigvisszhangzott-robogott a tájon, végül elterült, mint a padlóra öntött folyadék. Anglia sóhajtott, előre indult át a kőhídon, aztán megállt, és nekidőlt egy sziklának.  
- Nem megyünk? – kérdezte óvatosan Amerika, mikor mellé ért. Kis híján hátrahőkölt, mikor a férfi felpillantott rá, a komor ábrázat mellé fénytelen, megüresedett tekintet társult. Anglia borzalmasan fáradt lehetett.  
- Egy kicsit még várunk – jelentette ki.  
- O-oké – biccentett, majd egy kis ideig hallgatott. – Izé… ne próbáljak meg valahol közelebb leszállni a géppel?  
- Nem kell – hangzott a válasz. – Amúgy sem nagyon tudnál. Itt sehol nincs elég hely.  
- Akkor… felveszlek a hátamra! Na gyere, egykettőre visszaérünk a helikopterhez, és már itt sem vagyunk! – ragadta meg az angol egyik karját, ahogy közelebb húzta magához, a zöld szemű azonban tiltakozott. Kitépte karját a szorításból, és már visszavágni készült, mikor köhögés rázta meg. Előre dőlt, szája elé tartotta az egyik kezét, próbálta visszafojtani, de az önkéntelen reakció meg-megrázta, míg abba tudta hagyni. Kissé gyorsabban szedte a levegőt, és amikor Amerika megpróbálta finoman egyenesbe állítani, meglegyintette az arcát. Nem nagyon, sőt, valójában gyenge kis figyelmeztetés volt, nem akarta bántani a fiút, de dühös volt, tekintete villogott, ahogy felnézett.  
- Nem kell pátyolgatni, megvagyok magam is! – morogta a meglepett arcú szőkének, akinek pillantása erre elfelhősödött.  
- Egy fenét vagy! Majd' összeesel, így nem tudsz visszamenni! – rázta a fejét, bár hangjából ingerültség csengett ki.  
- Megoldom – közölte szűkszavúan.  
- Hogyan?! – szegezte neki a kérdést. Megzördült mögöttük a cserjés, mindketten odakapták a fejüket, Amerika feszülten körülnézett, ám semmit nem látott, ami a hangot okozhatta volna. Anglia viszont halovány mosollyal ellökte magát a sziklától, és elindult lefelé a kavicsokon. Pár métert tett csak meg, majd megállva felemelte a kezét, olyan mozdulatot tett, mintha simogatna valamit. Beszélt, mély, meleg hangon, mire hullámot vetett a levegő, aztán egy hófehér unikornis képe bontakozott ki előtte. Az állat bizonyára örült, mert orrával kedveskedve bökdöste Arthur vállát, míg ő kedvesen simogatta a nyakát, és mondott neki valamit. Aztán hátrafordult, vonásai most nyugodtak, tekintete ragyogott.  
- Mint mondottam: megoldom – jelentette ki, aztán fáradtság ide vagy oda, felugrott a nyeregnélküli hátasra. – Gyere te is – tett felé intő mozdulatot. – Vele igazán nem tudsz lépést tartani.  
- Utálom, amikor elkezded hókuszpókuszos dolgaidat – közölte mogorván, a másikat csak némán rázta meg a nevetés. Elindultak, az unikornis könnyedén vágtatott alattuk, elsuhant mellettük egy csomó fa, átrepültek pár árkot, s mire Amerika észbe kaphatott volna, ott álltak a helikopter mellett. A lény bámulatosan gyors volt.  
- Mindazonáltal tagadhatatlanul hasznosak – jelentette ki elégedetten. Megköszönte a segítséget a kedves barátnak, aztán a lény olyan gyorsan veszett bele a fák sűrűjébe, hogy talán csak hármat pislogtak addig.

~RA~

Amerika nem és nem akarta folytatni útjukat az északi szigetekre, amiből heves vita alakult ki közöttük, mikor már mindketten a helikopterben ültek. A kiabálás azonban túl hamar kifárasztotta Angliát, egy pillanatra elhomályosult a tekintete, leverte a hideg veríték, lehunyt szemekkel dőlt hátra az ülésben, percekig némán pihegett.  
- Értsd meg, hogy Ivan ellen egyszerűen nem elég a fizikai erőm – szólalt meg aztán jóval halkabban.  
- Nem kell vele egyedül szembeszállnod! – vágta rá a fiatalabb hevesen.  
- Már hogyne kéne! – kiáltott fel, de aztán észbekapott. Nincs elég ereje egy újabb vitát végigszenvedni. – Mocskosul megfizet azért, amit velem tett, és nem hagyom senkinek, hogy elorozza előlem a lehetőséget, hogy sárba tiporjam a vigyorával együtt! Nem-nem, nekem van egyedül jogom leigázni őt; megsemmisítette a városaimat, a fővárosomat, a szívem helyét sebezte meg, megölte az uralkodóimat, elpusztított egy csomó tudást és értéket, megölte, a legbrutálisabban végzett Britanniával, amibe valószínűleg nemcsak én, hanem Wales is belehalt, lángba borította a világot a kicsinyes ostobaságával, amiért drágán megfizet, mert ezt senki nem teheti meg, _senki. _És ha nem viszel el oda, visszahívom Thesiát[1], majd ő elvisz a sárkányhoz, nem lesz ellenvetése!  
- Britannia… neki voltak szárnyai? – érdeklődte egészen furcsa hangon Alfred.  
- Igen, neki – biccentett. – Angyal volt, ha úgy vesszük. Szárnyas-tógás-glóriás. Még a provinciák idejéből. Wales meg én, az ő leszármazottai vagyunk – magyarázta.  
- Akkor ő voltál, amikor megtaláltalak?  
- Nem egészen – rázta a fejét. – Ez annál bonyolultabb.  
- Mondd el.  
- Vigyél el a sárkányhoz.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá.  
- Rendben – visszhangozta. Sokáig hallgatott, aztán belekezdett. – Valójában sokban hasonlítunk, mert, ha úgy tetszik, az én testem használja, ha szabadon akar járni-kelni, ami nekem rettentő kényelmetlen, mert homályos emlékképeim vannak csak azokról az időkről, mikor átveszi felettem az irányítást, és megváltoztat. Hatalmas ereje van, senki nem kelhetne vele versenyre, Rómának sem hódolt be, soha nem volt szolgája, csak megtűrte, aztán elszakadt tőle még az eltűnése előtt. Néha csak úgy előtör, néha megérzem, és visszatartom, néha nem, bár általában nem szokott semmi ostobaságot tenni, kivéve a legutóbbit… Talán a jövőbe lát, ki tudja, de mindenesetre ő hamarabb tudta, hogy veszélyben vagyunk, mint ahogy én egyáltalán rájöhettem volna, és azt hiszem, minden erejét felemésztette, hogy legalább a földeket és a vizet megvédje, és rám álmot bocsásson, ami miatt utána annyi ideig nem tudtam magamról. Részben azért, mert már az is traumának számít, hogy ő elveszett, és részben a többi miatt. Nélküle talán többet szenvedek, így legalább volt ideje a testemnek felépülni.  
Azért hullattam a tollait, mert nem volt sem ereje, sem ideje, hogy eltüntesse őket az avatatlan szemek elől, így viszont elpusztultak, legnagyobb bizonyítékaként, hogy ő is meghalt. Na meg a varázserőm, ami elveszett. Legtöbbször hozzá sem kell érnem az ajtókhoz, feltárulnak maguktól, most külön procedúra volt nyitni-zárni őket… – Lassan megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy szünetet tartott a beszédben. – A sárkány nem tudja visszaadni a szárnyakat, de az utánpótlás hasznos lesz.  
- Várj, ugye nem igazi sárkány? – kérdezett közbe Amerika idegesen.  
- Dehogynem.  
- Mi?! – nyikkant fel.  
- Miért, mit gondoltál?  
- Tüzet fúj? És szárnyai vannak? De ugye meg van kötve? – pislogott ijedten a férfira, az alig tudta elfojtani a nevethetnékjét.  
- Megkötve? Eszednél vagy? – vonta fel a szemöldökeit. – Hogyne, így is elég nehéz természetű!  
- Eh?  
- William sárkánya. Most gondolj bele, hogy ő milyen, és add hozzá, hogy a sárkány mégolyanabb. – Alfred nyelt egyet. – De neked nem kell a közelébe menned.  
- Még jó… Neked van sárkányod?  
- Nincs. Túl sok vesződség van vele, és nem túl barátságosak. Walesnek is van, de amennyire én tudom, az egy nyugodtabb példány. – Lehunyta a szemeit. – És most te jössz – jelentette ki.  
- Én? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.  
- Úgy hallottam, összekaptatok Francisszal – jegyezte meg. Ha felnézett volna, látja, hogy a fiatalabb egész testében megfeszül a francia nevének említésére.  
- És akkor? – mormogta. – Kapott egy pofont meg én is kaptam egyet, ennyi.  
- Mekkorát kaptál? – érdeklődte vidáman. Alfred csak morgott valamit az orra alatt. – Na, mondd csak meg, én is kaptam már tőle.  
- Hát, repültem egy kicsit – közölte végül, mire Arthur felkuncogott.  
- Akkor tekintsd inkább nevelő célzatú atyai pofonnak – mondta. – Ha annyira meg akart volna ütni, a nyakad töri egy mozdulattal.  
- Na persze…  
- Többekkel ellentétben én tudom, miről beszélek, ha róla van szó – jelentette ki, aztán mindketten hallgatásba burkolóztak.

~RA~

A sárkány barlangja hűvös volt és nyirkos levegőjű. Ráadásul olyan meredek kaptató vezetett felfelé, hogy mire odaértek, Arthur egész testében remegve támaszkodott a falnak, hiába próbált pihenni, ki volt merülve. Túl nagy vállalkozás volt ez az út, de nem halogathatta és nem fordulhatott vissza. Nem, amíg jottányi erő van a tagjaiban, egy tapodtat sem mozdul, míg nem vette rá a sárkányt, hogy adja neki a tüzét!  
Ki akarta nyitni a szemeit, amikor megérezte az érintést a vállán, de túl nehezek voltak a pillái. Aztán csak az tűnt fel, hogy nem érzi a sziklafal hidegét, és erős karok ölelik, míg az arca puskapor és fém illatú ruhaanyaghoz ér. Amerikának a felszínen háború-illata volt. Na persze lehet, hogy Londonban ragadt rá.  
- Nem lett volna szabad túlerőltetned magad – közölte a kék szemű valamiféle gyengéd törődéssel a hangjában, ami olyan ismerős volt, mégsem tudta, honnan.  
- Ne mondd meg, mit csináljak – morogta válaszul, de nem mozdult, és lassan a reszketése is alábbhagyott, megnyugtató biztonságérzet leple borult rá.  
Végül lassan felegyenesedett, összébb húzta magán a varázsköpenyét, amiből Alfred is kapott egyet, hogy a barlangban található védelmi varázsok ne ártsanak neki, és megindult a sötétben előre. Súgott valamit a sötétbe, mire halovány izzás áradt a mellkasa tájékáról, és amikor Alfred előre hajolt, hogy kilesse: egy vörös fényben izzó tekeredő sárkányt formázó fémmedált pillantott meg.  
Egy ideig némán kanyargóztak előre a félhomályban, aztán Anglia megtorpant, és visszafordult felé, a medál fénye az arcukra vetült, melegszín fényben fürösztötte bőrüket.  
- Nem jöhetsz tovább – mondta ki, mire a fiú arca megnyúlt, tekintetébe valami egészen különös ijedtség költözött.  
- Nem hagyhatsz itt – rázta meg a fejét. Arthur rámosolygott, szemeiben vagy az arcán most nyoma sem volt a fáradtságának, fájdalmának, szerető, gyengéd mosoly volt. Lassan a vállaira tette a kezeit.  
- Senki nincs itt rajtunk kívül – mondta megnyugtatón. – Senki. Csak a sárkány, de ő bent van, és nem jön ki. Csak ne hagyd, hogy a fantáziád elkalandozzon, és akkor nem fogsz félni, rendben? Gondolkodj racionális dolgokon, mondjuk a repülőiden vagy valami ilyesmi. De bármit hallanál, ne gyere utánam. Sietek vissza – ígérte komolyan és határozottan, mire Amerika nyelt egyet.  
- Oké – egyezett bele. – De tényleg siess.  
- Amennyire csak lehet – biccentett, és elengedte a fiút, majd elfordult tőle, ezzel árnyékot vetett a barlang falára, majd pár pillanat múlva eltűnt, egy perc múlva a léptei is elhaltak.  
Alfred magára maradt a vaksötétben a barlangban. Lassan a falig hátrált, aztán ülőhelyzetbe csúszott, a térdeit felhúzta, és átkarolta őket. _Racionális dolgok…_ A fény megszűnte felélesítette a többi érzékszervét, hirtelen marni kezdte a hideg, és a víz csepegő hangja egészen közel került hozzá. Lehunyta a szemeit, és úgy döntött, a legegyszerűbben akkor zárhatja ki a külvilágot, ha abba menekül: belehallgatott az országában élők gondolataiba. Nem voltak olyan erős hangok, mint ha otthon lenne, a határokon belül, de még így is tisztán kivehető volt minden, amit tudni akart.  
Az emberek féltek az újabb világháborútól, bár pontosan nem értették, hogy miért csak az dezertőr katonák harcolnak, mikor az ország hadereje lehetővé tenné, hogy egy-kettőre eldöntse a háborút, ha odacsap. Mégis visszarettentek attól a lehetőségtől, hogy esetleg úgy járnak, mint Anglia. Három atombomba, milliónyi elhunyt és sebesült, harci láz, ami felperzselte a világot, és beindította a motort. Többen mondták már, hogy Amerikában háború az élet, de a maga részéről elege lett a hidegháborúban, rövidre akarta zárni a mostani dolgot, fél év már így is sok volt, hogy stresszben és sokkban éljen a világ. S mivel Anglia felébredt, minden eszköze megvolt, hogy a tervét záros határidőn belül végre is hajtsa.  
Mély üvöltés hangzott fel a barlang belsejéből, végigzengett az egész járaton, összerezzent és befogta a füleit, szemeit összeszorítva hallgatta a biztosan nem emberi eredetű hangot. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telhetett el, de a mély csend csak megnyújtotta, kellemetlenül soknak tűnt. És végre léptek koppantak, gyors egymásutánban, sietős, határozott lépések. A medál izzó fénye megtöltötte a helyet, mire feltápászkodott.  
- Iggy?  
- Hunyd le a szemed – szólt rá a férfi, hangjában valami izgatottság keveredett a határozott paranccsal. Mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy engedelmeskedett, csettintett egyet. Alfred először a kellemes meleget érzékelte, aztán felnézett. Előttük végig a barlangot megvilágítva tenyérnyi lángocskák lebegtek a levegőben.  
Zavartan rápislogott Arthurra, aki elmosolyodott. Olyan félmosoly volt ez, ami semmi jót nem ígért a lángok miatt zöldaranyban tündöklő, elszánt és magabiztos tekintet ellenségeinek. Megragadta Amerika karját, és húzni kezdte magával az alagútban, amint elhaladtak egy láng mellett, az kialudt, helyette lobbant egy új előttük.  
- Sietnünk kell, a végén még elégetem az összes levegőt, és megfulladunk – magyarázta, ahogy egyre szaporázta lépteit. De most nem fulladt ki az erőltetett menettől, nem kezdett remegni, és nem került az ájulás szélére.  
- Mi történt? – kérdezte végül.  
- Megegyeztem vele – jelentette ki. – Kicsit dühös volt, mert felkeltettem, de el tudtam úgy mondani neki, hogy megértette, miért kérem a segítségét. Annyira nem volt nehéz, mint vártam – magyarázta. – Később visszajövök, és visszakapja a lángjait.  
Amikor kiértek a fényre, a fiatalabb rápislogott az órájára, aztán számolt, végül kijelentette: – Van két óránk odaérni Párizsba.  
- Akkor jobb lesz, ha sietünk. – Ebben meg is tudtak egyezni.  
Alfred úgy volt vele, hogy ha nem résztvevője az eseményeknek, talán soha nem hinné el ezt az őrületet, de úgy tűnik, Anglia körül mindig felfordul a világ, és a fantasy könyvek lapjai valósággá avanzsálnak.

[1] Nem kell meglepődni, nálam minden unikornist Thesiának hívnak, ami felőlem csak egy headcanon, valójában fogalmam sincs, Iggy nevezi-e valahogy az unikornisát XD


	5. Kapcsolatok

V. Fejezet  
~Kapcsolatok~

Matthew idegesen sóhajtott, az órájára nézett, aztán felpillantott a jelenlévőkre. A nagy asztal körül csak négyen ültek rajta kívül, nem használták ki a helyet. Az országok csendesen beszélgettek, főleg az utóbbi pár nap eseményeit hányták-vetették meg. Kanada elcsípett pár szót, pár mondatfoszlányt, de néha kicsúsztak tudatából a szavak. Túl fáradt volt. A kávéja után nyúlt, és vigasztalón megsimogatta a mélyen alvó medvéjét, aki a mellette lévő széken gömbölyödött össze. Később a kabátját is ráterítette az állatra, remélte, hogy nem fogják felébreszteni.  
- Késnek – jegyezte meg Franciaország.  
- Akár ideérnek, akár nem, tíz perc múlva kezdjük el – szólalt meg Magyarország komolyan. Láthatóan nem igazán volt ínyéra az ücsörgés.  
- Nem is tudom, hogy Amerika akar-e egyáltalán mondani valamit – szólalt meg végül.  
- Hogyhogy? – pillantott rá Francis.  
- Nem értem el az utóbbi pár napban – felelte, majd vállat vont. – Biztosan csak belemerült valamibe. – Amennyire tudom, Anglia most vele van.  
Na igen, az utóbbi napok… Miután felrezzent a szunyókálásból, beszélt Angliával, és reggel sietve átutazott Québecbe, hogy az ottani diplomáciai hercehurca után a következő két napot Liverpoolban töltse az ideiglenes angol parlamentben. Segített Angliának átlátni a helyzetet, és ezzel ő befejezte az ottani munkáját. Megkönnyebbült ugyan, de nem volt ideje örülni a dolognak, áthívták Vancouverbe, hogy ellenőrizzen le egy tervet az egyik kutatóközpontban, ami a későbbiekben nagy hasznukra válik majd, s így aznap reggel hatkor jelentkezett be a párizsi szálloda recepcióján. Francis emberei kedvesek, figyelmesek voltak, és minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, amiért nagyon hálás volt. Nyugodtan adta ki a várt országok polgári nevének névsorát, meghagyva, hogy ha valaki érkezne bármelyikükkel, őt is engedjék be. Foglalt szobát azoknak, akikről tudta, hogy jönnek, és plusz hármat is, ha esetleg mégis érkezne még valaki, akit nem vár. A konferenciatermet gyorsan belakta, mindezek után maradt egy kis ideje zuhanyozni és reggelizni is, mielőtt a valódi házigazda a közép-európai lánnyal megérkezett volna.  
Mire végiggondolta ezt, kivágódott az ajtó, és Amerika berontott rajta. Nyúzottnak, fáradtnak és ingerültnek tűnt, mögötte Anglia jött, ő határozott és komoly, mint bármikor, az arca volt csak sápadtabb a szokásosnál.  
- Angleterre! – kiáltott fel Franciaország, kikerülve a villogó szemű Amerikát, már ott is volt a szólított előtt, végigmérte, aztán megölelte. – Jó látni, hogy egyben vagy – mondta komolyan.  
- Jézusom, Francis, hé, szállj le rólam! – tiltakozott azonnal az angol, de elmosolyodott, aztán visszaölelt. Alig pár pillanat volt, mire a hosszú hajú eltolta magától, és újra meg újra végignézett rajta. Végül elhúzta a száját.  
- Utoljára nagykamasznak voltál ilyen sovány – jegyezte meg a fejét csóválva.  
- Ha nem tetszik, nem kell nézni – morogta, mire a másik felnevetett, és átkarolta, úgy vezette oda a helyére.  
Nem volt hangos bolydulás, de láthatóan mindenki megkönnyebbült örömmel fogadta Angliát. Svédország alig észrevehetően biccentett felé, ő vissza, Finnország intett, Magyarország rámosolygott, és azt mondta:  
- A többiek örülni fognak neked.  
Kanada elnézte a pillanatnyi feloldódást, ám amikor a bátyja leült mellé, rápillantott.  
- Késtetek – jegyezte meg.  
- Naés – rándította meg a vállait nyeglén Amerika.  
- Nem vetted fel a telefont – folytatta.  
- Nem volt rá időm – morogta türelmetlenül.  
- Aha – hagyta rá kétkedő hangon. – Ránéztél a tervekre?  
- Nem.  
- Kaptunk jelentést a projektről, láttad?  
- Nem.  
- Még jó, hogy csapatban dolgozunk – mormogta maga elé a kanadai enyhe gúnyos hangsúllyal.  
- Leszállnál rólam?! – emelte fel a hangját, és a szemeiben harag villant. Matthew szenvtelenül figyelte a vonásait.  
- Ahogy óhajtod – felelte nyugodtan. Aztán felállt, végigpillantott a jelenlévőkön. Svédország, Finnország, Magyarország, Anlgia, Franciaország, Amerika.  
- Hát akkor kezdjük el – szólt, miután megköszörülte a torkát. – Szóval ezekben lehet hiba, lehet ötletelni, de tényleg csak én néztem át őket, mert _valaki_ nem volt hajlandó rápillantani sem – magyarázta, ahogy egy gombbal aktiválta a háromdimenziós kivetítő szerkezetet (amerikai holmi, néha ugyan meggyűlt vele a baja, de igencsak hasznos volt a szemléltetéshez), ami az asztal fölé alakította Európa domborzati térképét az aktuálisan ott állomásozó hadalakulatokkal együtt, apró lebegő zászlókkal jelezve, kihez tartoztak.  
- Muszáj beszólni? Más dolgom volt – mordult fel Amerika.  
- Sűrűn adódik más dolgod – jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen, a monitort figyelve. – Tehát, első lépésben úgy vettem, hogy Szentpétervár a miénk, és-  
- És ha nem? – szólt közbe Amerika enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában. Kanada figyelmeztetően rávillantotta lilaszín tekintetét a szemüvege felett.  
- A-tól D variációig vannak tervek, és van, ahol nem vettem az elfoglalt területek közé, de tudnád, ha hozzányúltál volna, ahogy ígérted – válaszolta rendíthetetlen. Ismét folytatta a beszédet, míg a bátyja újra közbe nem szólt. – Figyelj, Alfred, most te beszélsz, vagy én? Mert ha annyival jobban tudod, akkor gyere ide nyugodtan, engem igazán nem zavar. – Erre aztán csend lett. – Mindjárt gondoltam – jelentette ki gúnyos lejtéssel.  
- Te komolyan élvezed ezt?! – mordult rá a másik.  
- Fura, pont ezen gondolkodtam én is veled kapcsolatban – mondta, mire Alfred felpattant, dühösen nézett rá, de ő nem hátrált meg. Álltak egy percig egymás szemeibe meredve, egészen közel.  
- Mintha kicsit szándékosan elfelé húznál – morogta, egész tartásából néma fenyegetés áradt, ahogy kihúzta magát.  
Kanada egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, megtörve ezzel a szemkontaktust. Aztán olyan gyorsan lendült a karja, és olyan erővel, hogy Amerika a mellettük lévő falig repült.  
- Mondd csak, neked tényleg teljesen elment az eszed?! – kérdezte felé fordulva, kissé megemelve a hangját. Nem kiabált, ez talán a visszafogottságának számlájára volt írható. – Elméletben csapatban dolgozunk, te mégis ellehetetleníted az egészet! Szerinted jól van ez így? – Nem hagyta, hogy válaszoljon. – Gratulálok, hogy éppen tönkreteszed az egyetlen olyan örökségünket, amit senki nem vehet el tőlünk, komolyan, művészi szintre tudod emelni a gyökérséget! – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, aztán a többiek nem értették a további szavait, mert valami olyan nyelven beszélt, amit az európai nemzetek nem tudhattak. _– Szegény anyánk, és szegény nővérünk, borzalmasan szomorúak lennének, ha most látnának! Mondd csak, hol van az ígéreted, amit akkor tettél, ott az égbenyúló templomban?! „Majd én vigyázok Északra". Egy fenét! Hol morzsolódott el? Hol?! Szegény Capotlan Tenan! Még, hogy a sas vezessen! Inkább valami gerinctelen féreg, nemde?![1]_ – Mérgesen szusszantott, elfordult tőle, a többiekre nézett. – Elnézést – mondta sokkal nyugodtabban.  
Felkapta a medvéjét, és a kabátját, majd kiviharzott a helyiségből. A mély csendben csak az hallatszott, hogy Amerika felpattan és kirohan a teremből, a lengőajtót nem tudta bevágni maga mögött.

~RA~

Matthew nem várta meg a liftet, inkább felkocogott egy emeletet a lépcsőn, és bezárta maga mögött a szállodai lakosztály ajtaját. Ledobta a kabátját az ágyra, Kumajirou-t mellé tette, betakarta, mire az álmos medvebocs hamarosan visszaaludt. Berontott a fürdőszobába, s csak azután hagyta kitörni a könnyeit, hogy kivette a kontaktlencséket. Remegve ácsorgott, végül úgyis mindegy alapon levetkőzött és bevetette magát a zuhany alá.  
Homlokát a hideg csempének döntve némán zokogott, míg túl fullasztó nem lett a helyiség levegője a gőztől. Próbált megnyugodni, mély levegőket vett, könnyei lassan elapadtak, így kikászálódott a zuhanyrózsa alól és magára kanyarított egy puha és meleg fürdőköntöst, hogy utána percekig a párizsi forgalommal szemezzen a nyitott ablakból. Főzött egy kávét, és csendes sóhajjal nekiült az elmaradott vagy aktuális feladatait átnézni és rendezni. Még, jó, hogy csak a pendrive volt a sajátja a megbeszélés anyagából.

~RA~

- … nem kell aggódnod, kerítünk neked embereket, pár nap az egész – ígérte Franciaország komolyan. Anglia biccentett. – Akkor végeztünk mára? – pillantott körbe. Bólogattak. – Nekem maradnom kell még egy kicsit, de a gép téged visszavisz – pillantott Magyarországra, aki biccentett.  
- Rendben, kösz – felelte a lány, és összerendezgette a jegyzeteit.  
- Ti maradtok? – pillantott a skandináv páros felé.  
- Nem – felelte Svédország, már készülődtek is menni.  
- Iggy? – pillantott a zöld szemű férfira.  
- Kénytelen vagyok – vont vállat. – És jobb lesz, ha utánuk nézünk – jegyezte meg.  
- Remélem, Amerika egy kicsit most magába száll – jelentette ki, ahogy kikapcsolta az asztalfőn lévő laptopot.  
- Nem gondoltam, hogy Kanada lesz az, aki helyre teszi.  
- Ő legalább még szót ért vele, ami nem mindenkiről mondható el – vonogatta a vállát. – De igazat adok, jobb, ha utánuk nézünk – ezzel kiindult a teremből. – És az is jobb, ha én keresem meg Mathieu-t, mert…  
- Amerikával egymásnak esnétek – bólintott rá.  
- Hát az bizony meglehet. – Kétfelé indultak, de Francis hirtelen megállt. – És Angleterre… – Arthur felé fordult. – Igazán örülök, hogy jobban vagy. – Az angol erre elfordította a fejét, zavartan egy ajtót bámult.  
- Ne várd, hogy köszönetet mondjak – morogta maga elé. Francis nevetett.  
- Nem várom – felelte vidáman. Aztán folytatták útjukat.

~RA~

Alfred ült a szálloda tetején, hagyta, hogy a szél átfújjon rajta, miközben átkozta, mert emiatt nem tudta meggyújtani a cigarettáját. Az öngyújtó nem ilyen időre lett tervezve, hiába próbált némi szélárnyékot teremteni a tenyerével. Aztán a szál vége mégis felparázslott, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem neki sikerült csodát tenni. Felpillantott, Anglia tartott felé az ajtóból. Pedig direkt azért jött fel, hogy senki ne találja meg… Fújhatja az egészet.  
Arthur mégsem szólt egy szót sem, csak leült mellé, hátát a kerítésnek vetve. Amerikát egy perc múlva zavarni kezdte a csend.  
- Miért jöttél? – kérdezte végül újabb perc után. Anglia ránézett, tekintete kutató, pillantása perzselt.  
- Senkinek sem előnyös, ha ti ketten nem bírjátok egymást a testvéreddel – válaszolta nyugodtan.  
- Azt én is tudom – morogta maga elé.  
- Akkor miért kellett felidegesítened? – kérdezett rá. Nem kapott választ. – Amerika…  
- Elegem van – mondta ki hirtelen. - Ivanból, hogy azt hiszi, bármit megtehet, meg abból, hogy nem vághatok vissza neki egyenesen, hogy összeszarja magát, mert akkor téged bántana, és azt nem tudnám elviselni! Elegem van az egész helyzetből, és rohadt szar, hogy nem tudok semmit csinálni ellene, csak apró hülyeségeket, amiktől én nem fogom magam jobban érezni. És Matt is olyan furcsa mostanában, mindenki olyan furcsa, nem ismerek a világra, és ez így rossz! – Arthur hallgatott egy ideig.  
- Kanada előnyére változott – jegyezte meg aztán. – Tényleg. Ügyesen csinálja a dolgait. Lelkiismeretesen megtesz mindent, amit csak tud.  
- Az mondjuk… igaz – ismerte el halkan. Pár perc csend, és Anglia újra kérdezett:  
- Miért?  
- Mit miért?  
- Miért nem tudnád elviselni, ha bántana? – kérdezett rá egyenesen, valóban kíváncsian a válaszra. Alfred erre összekucorodott ültében, lábait felhúzta és átkarolta a térdeit, a cigaretta csendesen füstölt a szájában, ahogy maga elé meredt.  
- Én… – kezdte, aztán elhallgatott. Sokáig csendben volt, hogy utána újra nekifusson egy rendes válasznak. – Én borzalmasan megijedtem, amikor megtudtam, mi történt… Egy pillanatra azt hittem, komolyan meghaltál, úgy tényleg, és úgy gondoltam, hogy akkor most vége a világnak, ennyi volt. Mármint… Nélküled nem lenne ugyanaz, nagyon nem, és tudom, hogy sokáig nem bírtuk egymást, de na, akkor is van közünk egymáshoz, akár akarjuk, akár nem, és én nem tudom elképzelni, hogy mégis mit csinálnék akkor, ha nem lennél. – Beszéd közben elnyomta a csikket a betonon, és a térdeire fektette a fejét. Úgy érezte, hogy most hülyét csinált magából, de nem érdekelte.  
Anglia a vállára tette a kezét, megsimogatta aztán rámosolygott.  
- Akárhogy is, Ivan pontosan tudta, hogy nem fogok meghalni – jelentette ki magabiztosan. – A világ nem szabadul meg tőlem ilyen könnyedén. – Lassan felállt, és felhúzta magával Amerikát. – Szóval megnyugodhatsz. Most pedig mész, és kialszod magad, hogy utána szépen bocsánatot kérj a testvéredtől a viselkedésedért.  
- Uhm… oké – biccentett beleegyezően, és megindultak vissza az ajtóhoz, majd a lifttel le a harmadikra, ahol a szobáik voltak. Amerika rápislogott a kulcsra, aztán megállt az ajtó előtt. – Hé, Iggy… nem jössz be? – kérdezte óvatosan a zöld szeműre pillantva. Az felvonta a szemöldökét, és kissé félredöntötte a fejét.  
- Esti mesét szeretnél, vagy mi? – érdeklődte megütközve.  
- Nem – vágta rá hűvösen. Aztán visszakozott. – Tudod mit? Felejtsd el, megyek aludni – ezzel a zárba lökte a kulcsot, és elfordította, de Anglia megragadta a karját.  
- Bökd ki, mit akarsz – szólt rá türelmét vesztve.  
- Nem tudom, oké?! – emelte meg egy kicsit a hangját, aztán sokkal bizonytalanabbul megismételte. – Én… Ne… nem tudom. Tényleg.  
- Azt hiszem – szólt némi csend után Arthur, és megköszörülte a torkát –, hogy most mind a ketten túl fáradtak és ingerlékenyek vagyunk ahhoz, hogy nyugodtan tudjunk beszélni. Jobb lenne, ha holnap reggel futnánk neki újra?  
Alfred végre felé fordult, de nem nézett a szemeibe. Megadóan biccentett.  
- Jobb lenne – visszhangozta.  
- Akkor jó pihenést – mondta, és biztatóan vállon veregette, míg egyenruhája zsebében a kulcsát keresgélte.  
- Neked is – válaszolta csendesen, és lenyomta a kilincset. Az igazság az volt, hogy nem akarta szem elől téveszteni Angliát. Alig pár napja tért magához rendesen, nem volt hajlandó pihenni még egy kicsit, rögtön egyenruhát öltött, és berontott a parlamentjébe, hogy rendet rakjon. Persze, Kanada ott volt vele, és amikor neki el kellett mennie, akkor ő indult vele a rövidnek ígérkező, mégis hosszúra nyúló London-látogatásra. Nehezen vallotta be magának, de aggódott a férfiért, főleg, hogy többször rosszul lett nap közben. Igaz, a barlang óta semmi baja, de…  
Már a plafont bámulta, mikor eszébe jutott az öccse. Soha nem látta még ilyen dühösnek Matthew-t, és soha nem hallotta még így beszélni. Volt valami a szemeiben, amitől valósággal perzselt a tekintete, és valami mély bánat, csalódás ült benne, és a szavai… Mély, reszketeg sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, ahogy hasra fordult, és a feje alá gyűrte a párnát. Jobb most aludni…

~RA~

- Oh… szia – köszönt meglepetten a férfinak, mikor kinyitotta az ajtót. Hamarabb számított a bátyjára, mint Franciaországra. Mégis haloványan elmosolyodott. – Gyere csak be. Miben lehetek a segítségedre? – kérdezte készségesen, ahogy arrébb lépett az ajtóból.  
- Csak a mai megbeszélésről akartam mondani, hogy… – kezdte, miközben beljebb lépdelt, és visszafordult felé.  
- Igen, tudom, nem viselkedtem a helyzetnek megfelelően, de valakinek helyre kellett tenni Amerikát, és nekem _jogom van hozzá _– mondta lehalkítva a hangját, és lehajtva a fejét. Egy pillanatra újra torkát kaparta a sírás, de igyekezett nem tudomást venni róla.  
- Ehhez kétség sem férhet – bólintott elmosolyodva. – De csak gratulálni akartam, hogy ilyen jól levezetted az egészet.  
- Oh… – pillantott fel meglepetten, aztán lassan mosoly olvasztotta fel vonásait. – Köszönöm – mondta halkan. – Igazán nem volt nehéz, a te embereiddel nem kellett vitáznom, határozottan kellemes volt, hogy nem akart senki keresztbetenni – magyarázta, és mosolya hálássá változott. Francis zavartan összevonta a szemöldökét a fiú szavaira, ahogy megértette a mögöttes tartalmakat.  
- Ki veszekszik veled? – kérdezte.  
- Már senki – legyintett. – Kérsz kávét? Nemrég főztem.  
- Te nem kávézol – jegyezte meg, mire Kanada vállait megrázta a néma nevetés.  
- Eleget. Nincs sok értelme, az igaz, de egy egészen kicsit hat – vonta meg a vállát. A következő pillanatban megszédült, kénytelen volt hátát az ajtónak támasztani, hogy ne essen el. – Jaj… – emelte a homlokához az egyik kezét, és lehunyt szemekkel várta, hogy a feje ne húzzon egyik oldalra se. Francis hangja jóval közelebbről hallatszott, mikor megszólalt.  
- Mikor aludtál utoljára? – szegezte neki a kérdést szigorúan.  
- Reggel… – mormogta.  
- Mennyit?  
- Mennyi idő ide Vancouver repülővel…? – kérdezett vissza zavartan. – Ja nem… volt még egy konferenciabeszélgetésem közben…. Talán három órát.  
- És előtte?  
- A repülőn Liverpoolból is meghunytam egy kicsit… miért? – Francis komoran nézett rá.  
- Holtfáradt vagy – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Mi? Ugyan, dehogy, csak néha szédelgek, semmi bajom, jól vagyok – rázta a fejét.  
- Kit akarsz becsapni, Mathieu?  
- Senkit – vágta rá. – Igen, tudom, hogy máskor többet alszom, de most nincs időm rá, sok dolgom van, szóval…  
- Túlterheled magad.  
- Dehogy! – leeresztette a kezét, és konokul nézett a kék szemekbe.  
- Látszik rajtad. Nyomás lefeküdni! – szólt rá, mire összevonta a szemöldökeit, és makacsul összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
- Jól vagyok, Francis, rendben? El kell végeznem a feladataimat, különben nem tudom kézben tartani a helyzetet.  
- Nem kell egyedül megoldanod mindent – mondta nyugtatón.  
- Ezt magyarázd el a bátyámnak is, oké? – morogta, aztán kezei ökölbe szorultak. – Inkább ne, akkor csak összevesztek – tette hozzá, hátha sikerül elterelnie a gondolatait.  
A francia nem válaszolt, csak karon ragadta, és magával húzta a hálószoba felé.  
- Hé-hé, mit akarsz? Mondtam, hogy nem alszom! – tiltakozott zavartan.  
- Egy masszázst azért elfogadsz, ugye? Oldja a feszültséget – mosolygott rá.  
- Az talán jól esne – bólintott rá. Kihúzta karját a fogásból. – De előtte felöltöznék – ezzel visszalépdelt csomagjához, hogy előkeresse belőle a pizsamának használt ruháit, és becsukta maga mögött a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Még mindig csak a fürdőköntös volt rajta.  
- A pólót veheted is le – fogadta Francis a hálóban, és addigra az éjjeliszekrényből elővett egy testápolót. Neki fogalma sem volt, hogy ilyesmi is van a szobában, de persze a francia van itthon, tudnia kell, mit tartanak a szállodájában. Csendben engedelmeskedett, magának megjegyezte, hogy _a szemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényre tette_, aztán kényelmesen elfeküdt az ágyon, arcát a párnára hajtva, kedvesen megsimogatta a rápislogó Kumajirou bundáját. – Csak próbálj ellazulni – kérte, mikor a hátára folyatta a hideg kenőcsöt, amitől egy pillanatra összerándult. A férfi ezután szétsimogatta bőrén a fenyőillatú krémet, majd gyengéden masszírozni kezdte az izmait. Matthew lassan ellazult, halkan sóhajtva engedte át magát a kényeztetésnek, kezeit a párnája alá csúsztatta. Tudata lelassult, elnyugodott, elbágyadt, és tudta, hogy a férfi direkt csinálja, de nem volt kedve tiltakozni, olyan kényelmes, kellemes és meghitt volt az egész.  
- Érződik, hogy nagy nyomás nehezedik rád – jegyezte meg egyszer.  
- Nemzet vagyok én is – szólalt meg halkan. – Kibírom.  
- Nem mindegy, hogyan.  
- Én sokkal jobban aggódom értetek – mondta ki, ujjával a huzat sarkát birizgálta. – Ti kint kockáztattok a fronton, amíg én jóformán teljes biztonságban ülök és tárgyalok itt meg ott, ez egyáltalán nem az, amit valóban tennék, ha lehetne, mert nem szeretek háborúzni, de inkább lennék ott, hogy lássam, mi történik.  
- A diplomatákra is szükség van – válaszolta Francis lágyan.  
- Elsősorban mi mégis a háborúskodáshoz értünk – vágott vissza.  
- De felvágták a nyelved – nevetett fel jókedvűen.  
- Mintha nem tudnád… – mormolta mosolyogva a párnának. Teljesen ellazult a masszázs hatására, a fáradtság lassan erőt vett rajta. Nem akarta, hogy gyengének lássák, ezért dolgozott keményen és megállás nélkül, ezért vállalt mindent magára, amit csak lehetett, mert egyszerűen képtelen lett volna nyugodtan ülni, míg a többiek a fronton harcolnak. Teljességgel elképzelhetetlen volt. S mivel eddig Amerikával együtt kimaradtak a háború nagy részéből, így tűnt logikusnak: megpróbál mindent elrendezni az európai külpolitikában, amit az ENSZ és a többi státusza megenged.  
Amerika…  
Megint sírhatnékja támadt, ha arra gondolt, miket mondott neki, és hogyan nézett rá a testvére a szavai hatására. A bűntudat átjárta, és egyszerűen nem tudott tőle szabadulni, hogy esetleg a bátyja nagyon megutálta most. Fogalma sem volt, mit kezdene nélküle… érezte megremegni a vállait az elfojtott sírás miatt.  
- Hé, mi a baj? – szólalt meg a férfi, ahogy megsimogatta a hátát, és ráborította a paplant.  
- Fi… figyelj… szerinted Alfred most nagyon utál engem? Olyan csúnya dolgokat mondtam neki, de már annyira felmérgelt, és nem akartam bántani, mert szeretem őt, de mi van, ha most utál…? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten, megremegő hangon. Fenébe minden tartással, Francisban bízhat, ő nem fogja kinevetni, vagy bántani azért, ha aggódik a testvére miatt.  
- Nem hinném, hogy utál – hangzott a megnyugtató válasz. – Legalábbis nagyon remélem, hogy több esze van ennél. Szerintem most magába száll egy kicsit, aztán bocsánatot fog kérni legalább tőled, ha a többiektől nem is, és elmondhatod neki, mennyire nem tartod helyesnek a viselkedését magaddal és a többiekkel szemben. Meg fog hallgatni, és megfogadja majd, amit mondasz, mert nem tehet mást, egyszerűen képtelenség. Szóval nyugodj meg, rendben? Inkább aludj egyet.  
- Rendben… – sóhajtotta. – Maradnál még egy kicsit? Most olyan jót beszélgetünk… Persze, csak ha nincs valami nagyon fontos dolgod, nem akarlak feltartani, meg semmi – kezdett a meghívás után azonnal mentegetőzni.  
- Persze – válaszolta, és mellé feküdt, rámosolygott. Matthew valahogy nagyon nyugodtnak érezte magát a férfi társaságában, és még az sem zavarta, hogy esetleg más furcsállná a helyzetüket, de neki természetes volt. Hiszen a hazai hideg telekben számtalanszor aludtak összebújva, amikor még kicsi volt. Percek múlva elaludt, és meg sem rezzent arra, hogy Francis fél karral magához ölelte.

~RA~

Franciaország kért egy pótkulcsot Kanada szobájához, miután pár óra múlva magára hagyta a fiút, hadd aludjon. Kora este volt, és beszélnie kellett a vezetőivel, el kellett kezdenie megszervezni azoknak az angol zászlóaljaknak az összeállítását, amik jobb híján az ő seregében harcoltak, mivel Anglia hivatalosan nem volt részese a háborúnak. Csak reggel fél kilencre ért vissza a szállodába, ám Kanadát már ébren találta.  
- Jó reggelt! Kávét? – mosolygott rá a fiú, ezúttal a melegítőnadrág mellé pólót és vékony pulóvert viselt. A nappali asztalán iratok és a számítógépe szétpakolva, a fehér medve halkan szuszogott a karosszékben. A másik ország nyilvánvalóan nem vette zokon, hogy csak úgy bement hozzá.  
- Mióta vagy fenn? – kérte számon azonnal a férfi.  
- Úgy egy órája – válaszolta. Francis biccentett.  
- Normális reggeli…?  
- Majd eszem később – legyintett.  
- Mathieu!  
- Jó-jó, rendelj valamit, ha annyira meg akarsz etetni, a te szállodád – vont vállat, aztán figyelme megint a monitorra szegeződött. Francis ráncolta a szemöldökeit, aztán felhívta a szobaszervizt, és kiadós reggelit rendelt mindkettejüknek. A kanadai még befejezte, amit elkezdett, aztán lepakolt az asztalról, és egy pillanatra eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Mikor újra előjött, éppen a haját fogta össze hátul.  
- Meddig maradsz? – kérdezte hirtelen a házigazda.  
- Egyelőre nincs semmi sürgős dolgom – vont vállat. – Rendbe kéne még tenni a konferenciatermet.  
- Már megvolt – legyintett. – Levágjam a hajad? Látom, hogy zavar.  
- Nem szeretem, hogy ilyen hosszú – mondta, és bólintott. – Majd délután, ha ráérsz, jó lenne.  
- Rendben – mosolygott rá kedvesen, mire válaszul kapott egy hasonlót, de látszott, hogy Kanada mégsem érzi magát teljesen jól, és ennek bizonyára köze van az ostoba és keményfejű bátyjához.

~RA~

Amerika megállt az ajtó előtt. Toporgott egy kicsit, de tudta, hogy többet nem húzhatja az időt. Így is, mikor reggel felkelt, előbb lerendezett egy csomó hivatalos ügyet, telefonált és a laptopját bűvölte, jelentéseket olvasott (azt is, amivel elmaradt), és még Kanada haditerveit is megnézte. Jobban megnézve mindegyikben volt ráció, megfontoltság és a rá jellemző óvatosság is. Az öccse, bár nem szeretett háborúzni, jó taktikus volt.  
Aztán próbált ebédelni (amihez elhagyta a szállodát, mert nagyon nem akart összefutni Angliával, pedig tudni akarta, hogy van), de végül csak egy séta lett belőle. Visszaérve megkérdezte, melyik az öccse szobája, és most ott állt az ajtó előtt. Vett egy mély levegőt, és bekopogtatott. Meglepetésére azonban Franciaországgal nézett szembe, aki meglehetősen szokatlan felszerelésben nyitott ajtót. Haja összefogva, ingének ujja könyékig felhajtva, leginkább főzéshez használatos kötényben, itt-ott vízfoltokkal tarkítva. Mindent összevetve furcsa volt, ráadásul ő volt az utolsó, akivel jelen pillanatban találkozni akart.  
- Öhm… a recepción azt mondták, hogy ez Kanada szobája… – mondta zavartan. – Szóval, bocs, ha zavarok – ezzel már menni is akart, de Francis utána szólt.  
- Remélem, bocsánatot akarsz tőle kérni – jegyezte meg kissé csípősen. – Ez az ő szobája, amúgy.  
- Ki az, Francis? – lesett ki a vizes hajú Matthew a francia válla felett az ajtóból. – Ó, szia, Alfred – váltott a köszönés erejéig angolra, aztán a franciára pillantott. – Megtennéd, hogy később visszajössz?  
- Persze – biccentett. – Ne szedjétek szét a lakosztályt, ha lehet – kérte még, ahogy elhagyta a helyiséget.  
- Nem fogjuk – ígérte, aztán a testvérére nézett. – Gyere be. – Becsukta az idősebb mögött az ajtót, aztán előre sietett. – Ülj csak le valahova, egy perc és jövök – mondta még, és belépett a fürdőszobába, de nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Egy törölközővel próbálta szárítgatni a haját, mikor visszatért. Alfred nem ült le, így ő sem tette.  
- Én csak… – kezdte, de nem nézett fel – bocsánatot akartam kérni, mert…  
- Rendben – vágott közbe.  
- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét.  
- Rendben – ismételte a szót. – Elfogadom.  
- De…  
- Nem, ne vitázz – szólt rá. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem vagyok haragtartó. És… nekem is bocsánatot kell kérem tőled, amiért olyan csúnya dolgokat mondtam neked. Sajnálom, nem kellett volna. – Összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, tenyerei a válla alatt simultak a karjára. A mozdulat egyértelműen védekező volt, és Matthew lehajtotta a fejét.  
- De igazad volt! – tiltakozott.  
- Nem – súgta, és megrázta a fejét. – Nem mindenben – tette hozzá elszoruló torokkal. Vállai megrázkódtak, és hiába szorította össze a szemeit, könnyei apró cseppekben hullottak a szőnyegre.  
- Felejtsük el – kérte. – Hé, ne sírj már, nem történt semmi – lépett közelebb hozzá, és megölelte. Matthew tüdejéből a zokogáshoz tartozó elfúló lélegzet szakadt fel, ahogy megszorította Alfred hátán az inget, és arcát a vállának döntötte.  
- Sajnálom – suttogta rekedten. – Tényleg. Nagyon. Nem kellett volna, ne haragudj, nem akartalak bántani, én nem is gondolkodtam, bocsáss meg.  
- Shh, nyugi-nyugi, nem haragszom, rohadtul megérdemeltem, de tényleg, úgyhogy ne emészd magad, oké? Na, gyere, üljünk le – húzta magával, és leültette a kanapéra. Matt a szemeit, arcát törölgette, szipogott, és magához ölelte az ölébe mászó medvéjét.  
- Tényleg nem? – kérdezte végül.  
- Tényleg – ismételte határozottan.  
- Akkor… akkor jó – fújta ki hosszan a levegőt.  
- Szent a béke, oké? – mosolygott rá a fiatalabbra, aki haloványan ugyan, de viszonozta.  
- Szent a béke – ismételte. Hosszú ideig csend volt, aztán Amerika mégis megtörte.  
- Sokat változtál mostanában – jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen.  
- Ezért utálsz annyira? – kérdezte a szemeibe nézve, óvatos-halkan. A lila szempár elsötétült, egy pillanat alatt beleköltözött az a könnytelen, néma bánat és fájdalom, ami majdnem két évszázadig ült benne.  
- Nem utállak! – rázta a fejét hevesen. – Igen, tudom, hogy tényleg elég elviselhetetlen voltam az utóbbi időben, de az nem neked szólt, ideges vagyok és dühös, de nem rád – igyekezett megnyugtatni, és sóhajtott egyet. – Ez a helyzet… kikészít.  
- Ha beleszólhatsz a dolgokba, visszaváltozol? Meg vagyok rémülve, hogy elveszítelek, hogy egyszer _tényleg _összeveszünk valamin… Én nem akarom, érted?  
- Majd igyekszem – ígérte. – Ne légy már hülye, nem tudnánk olyan durván összeveszni, mert rögtön megbánnánk mindketten, ismerem már magunkat – legyintett. – Ne izgulj emiatt – nyugtatta mosollyal.  
- Ha minden igaz, nem kell már sokáig tétlenül ülnünk – jegyezte meg.  
- Na ja, lassan célegyenesben vagyunk, és akkor aztán lesz nemulass – vigyorodott el, és szemei vadul csillogtak. _Amerikának háború az élet._  
- Megnézted a jelentést – jelentette ki.  
- Bizony – biccentett. Matthew elmosolyodott. Talán mégis ért valamit ez az egész.  
- Szóval téged zavar, hogy változtam? – kérdezett rá.  
- Csak furcsa egy kicsit – vallotta be. – Eddig szavadat sem lehetett hallani, most meg hirtelen te tartasz előadást, mit kéne csinálni.  
- Összeszedtem magam.  
- Azt látom.  
- A háború után majd befejezem – suttogta. – Csak tudod, jó érzés, hogy megdicsérik a munkámat, vagy megköszönik… Az előtt soha senki nem mondott nekem ilyet. Hiszen észre sem vettek, nem, hogy elismertek volna… – hangja alig volt több suttogásnál. Mint a susogó szellő, mégis annyira szomorú volt, hogy Amerika beleborzongott. Megfogta Kanada vállait, és komolyan nézett a meglepettséget tükröző szemeibe.  
- Nagyot tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hagyom, hogy utána megint begubózz! Nem-nem, egy fenét! Felejtsd el! – A fiatalabb elmosolyodott, kicsit megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Szavadon foglak – figyelmeztette normális beszédhangerőn.  
- Próbáld csak meg! – Mindketten felnevettek, és ezzel már biztos volt, hogy sikerült megbékélniük. – Amúgy, mit csinált itt Franciaország?  
- Levágta a hajam… félig – válaszolta. – Már zavart – magyarázta.  
- Te, mi van veletek? – kérdezett rá, mire a kanadai zavartan elfordította a fejét.  
- Nem tudom… Semmi, gondolom. Mit tudom én. Kedves velem, de ő mindenkivel kedves.  
- Velem nem – szúrta közbe.  
- Mert te sem vagy az vele – vágta rá.  
- Szóval nem lenne ellenedre, ha lenne valami? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét, és elvigyorodott.  
- Jelenleg éppen nem érünk rá magánéletet élni – tért ki a válasz elől.  
- Aha, na per- – elakadt a válaszban, mert a telefonja bejövő hívást jelzett.  
_„Put your guns up, put your laser guns up  
Put your guns up, put your laser guns up  
You take a laser gun and you put it in the air  
And you fire to the sky like-„[2]_  
- Mondom én – szúrta oda, mielőtt Alfred felvette volna. Figyelte az arcát, miközben beszélt, eddig nyugodt, vidám vonásai folyamatosan komolyodtak el. Aztán csak annyit mondott:  
- Máris indulok. – Letette, felállt és zsebre csúsztatta a készüléket. – Most rohannom kell. Szóval akkor majd találkozunk… valamikor. Szólj, ha kell valami.  
- Te is. Vigyázz magadra – búcsúzott.  
- Persze, te is – intett, aztán kiviharzott a szobából. Matthew utána nézett. Minden rendben.

~RA~

_Ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá.  
_Amerika dobolt az asztalon, ahogy hallgatta az ütemet, akaratlanul felvette a ritmust, amit csak minden ötödik sor végén tört meg a plusz négy ütés. Három órája sugározták a jelet, amit fogtak. Öt perce hallgatta, és a második ötös végére már pontosan tudta, mit jelent.  
Elővette a telefonját, feloldotta a billentyűzárat, és kiejtette az öccse nevét. A készülék automatikusan tárcsázott.

~*KWR*~

[1] *Katie-headcanon következik* Matthew szavai egy másik ficem, a Brothers under the sun (neeeem, felejtsétek el, hogy valaha leszállok erről a dalról, amíg szerelemes vagyok az észak-amcsikba) első fejezetén alapszanak, ahol az Azték Birodalmat (Capotlan Tenan) a nővérükként ábrázoltam, és egy búcsúzáskor a saját kultúráját alapul véve megáldotta a fiúkat.  
[2] Simon Curtis – Laser guns up c. dalából


	6. Vészjelzés

A fejezetben némi yaoi tapasztalható Franadáék részéről~ Szóltam. Jó olvasást!

_VI. Fejezet  
~Vészjelzés~_

_ Matthew csendesen nyöszörgött, ahogy Francis gyengéden a nyakát csókolgatta, fogait finoman a bőrébe mélyesztette, nyelve óvatosan siklott felhevült bőrén. A fiú szorosan karolta magához, igyekezett visszafogni a hangját, de egyre nehezebben ment, mert a francia kényeztetése őrjítő volt, némán tűrhetetlen és túl jó, túl jó, ha ennél tovább menne, elégne. Elporladna. Felgyulladna a világ. De Francis tovább ment, és akaratlanul kiszökött belőle egy hangos nyögés, amikor a gyengéd kéz végigsimított az érzékeny testrészén. Ijedten kapta kezét a szája elé, tenyerébe nyöszörgött. A férfi felemelte a fejét, odanyúlt, elhúzta a fiú kezét, rámosolygott.  
- Imádnivaló a hangod – suttogta kedvesen. – Ne fogd vissza magad, nem kell.  
- O-oké – súgta zihálva. Újra végigsimított raja, Matt felnyögött, ujjai rászorítottak a lepedőre. A csókok egyre lejjebb haladtak a testén, hiába próbált ellazulva tűrni, de lehetetlennek tűnt. Francis forró lélegzete érte a bőrét, megremegett, felnyögött, teste megfeszült. A férfi mosolyogva, pajkosan végighúzta orrát a fiún, az szinte kiáltva nyögött az érintésre. Aztán a nappaliból felhangzott Kanada telefonjának csengőhangja, mire kínjában nyöszörgött. Lassan felült, és reszkető kézzel próbálta finoman arrébb lökni magától a franciát, aki azonban tiltakozott._

_- Fel kell vennem – mormolta, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, nyelt egyet. Francis úgy nézett rá… – Kérlek – suttogta. – Lehet, hogy fontos.  
- Majd visszahív – vont vállat.  
- Francis…  
- Jól van, jól van, menj csak – hagyta rá, és elfeküdt az ágyon. Kedvtelve nézte, ahogy Kanada kibújik a nagyjából így is bokájáig csúszott nadrágjából és alsóneműjéből, hogy utána csak a szemüvegét felkapva siessen ki a helyiségből.  
- Itt vagyok – szólt bele a telefonba kissé rekedten, ezért megköszörülte a torkát. Kapkodta a levegőt.  
- Na végre! – mordult Amerika a vonal végéről. – Mi a fene tartott eddig?  
- Dolgom volt, és ne gorombáskodj – válaszolta.  
- Bocs'. Párizsban vagy még?  
- Igen, miért?  
- Franciaország is ott van?  
- Iiigen…  
- Akkor nagyon gyorsan kerítsd elő, és mondd meg neki, hogy úgy két óra múlva ott vagyok egy vadászgéppel, sietős. És kell egy nyugodt hely, ahol beszélhetünk. Meg jönnek még páran. Mármint országok.  
- Mi történt, Alfred? – kérdezte, és meg sem próbálta palástolni hangjában az ijedtséget.  
- Majd ott elmondom – vágta rá. – Nem telefontéma, tudod. És kérdezd le, hol tart a projekt.  
- Rendben – válaszolta. – Még valami?  
- Anglia ott van még?  
- Nem tudom. Talán Francis tudja, majd megkérdezem.  
- Ha nincs ott, hívd fel, hogy jöjjön ő is. Ha kell, átmegyek érte, csak szóljatok.  
- Értem.  
- Akkor később.  
- Rendben, szia. – Megszakadt a vonal, és vegyes érzelmekkel tette le a készüléket. Amerika hangjában remegett valami…  
Visszaosont a meleg fényű hálószobába, zavartan lépdelt közelebb az ágyhoz és ereszkedett le a szélére.  
- Kénytelenek vagyunk rövidre fogni – suttogta inkább magának, mint a férfinak.  
- Annak semmi értelme, mon cher – rázta fejét.  
- Akkor megyek zuhanyozni – jelentette ki, és felemelkedett az ágyról. Francis a vadászó nagymacska sebességével vetődött utána és kapta el a karját. Megállt, visszanézett rá.  
- Mi a baj? – kérdezett rá kedvesen. – Az előbb még lelkes voltál.  
- Amerika… – mondta, aztán pár mondatban összefoglalta az előbb hallott utasításokat. – Zaklatott volt a hangja, megijedtem.  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan. – Biztosan csak túlreagálja. – Odahúzta magához a fiút, gyengéden a karjaiba vonta, meztelen felsőtestük összesimult, és a fiatalabb úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete múlna rajta, miután levette a szemüveget, arcát a vállába fúrta. Francis végigsimított a hátán a gerince mentén, finoman cirógatta a bőrét, míg Matthew fel nem sóhajtott.  
- Intézkednünk kellene – susogta szinte érthetetlenül.  
- Öt perc, rendben? Öt percig felejtsd el minden gondodat – suttogta a fülébe, mire beleegyező bólintást kapott.  
- Kapcsold le a lámpát – kérte halkan, legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére a férfi megtette. Puha sötétség borult rájuk, és az idősebb folytatta a simogatást, gyengéden, figyelmesen, ezúttal csak a partnere izmainak rándulásaira, halk hangjaira figyelve.  
- Zavarban vagy? – érdeklődte mosolyogva, csókot nyomva a forró arcra.  
- A helyemben te is biztosan így éreznél… – mormolta halkan.  
- Félsz is?  
- Tőled? Ne viccelj – nevetett egy kicsit, aztán a férfi vállára támasztotta az állát. – Csak szeretném, ha te is jól éreznéd magad velem…  
- Akkor ne erőlködj – válaszolta, és finoman eltolta magától a kanadait. – Máris teljesült a kívánságod – suttogta közel hajolva hozzá, végigsimított ajkain az ajkaival, aztán olyan odaadással kezdte csókolni, hogy a fiú beleremegett. Vigyázva visszafektette a párnára, s kezdődött az egész elölről, a világot beborító forróság, ami pillanatok alatt lepte el, és perzselt fel mindent körülötte, míg már csak ez a férfi létezett, az ő érintései, csókjai, a nyelve, ahogy végigsimít rajta, ahogy kényezteti, az őrületbe kergeti, s még azon is túl, mikor már csak a nevét tudja ismételgetni, s még azt sem. Amikor a világ hirtelen felrobbant, és elgyengülve zihált szemeit lehunyva, távolinak hallotta a suttogó szavakat, alig érezte a kedves csókokat az arcán._

_~RA~_

_- Beszélnünk kell – jelentette ki Amerika komolyan nézve rá. – Négyszemközt – tette hozzá. – Mennyi idő, míg…  
- Öt nap. Tesztidő nélkül. Szóval tizenhárom – válaszolta.  
- Hagyjuk el a tesztet – legyintett.  
- Nem – közölte határozottan Kanada, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem lehet. Először egy hónapról volt szól, aztán már csak hetekről, hét nap még így is túl kevés.  
- San Diegóban tökéletesen működik két hónapja – jegyezte meg.  
- San Diego nem a Föld – válaszolta. Alfred felvonta a szemöldökét, amit úgy értelmezett, hogy most megsértődött. – Mivel tesztelted?  
- Mindennel, amivel nem szégyelltem – vont vállat.  
- Bővebben?  
- Álcázott magnéziumbombákkal – vallotta be. Kanada sóhajtott.  
- Értsd meg, bármikor belemennék, hogy indítsuk el, de most nem lehet. Országok sorsa múlik rajta. Mi van, ha azt mondjuk, működik, és mégsem? Mit csinálsz akkor? A felelősség minket terhel. El tudnál számolni a lelkiismereteddel, ha valakinek komolyabb baja esne?  
- Nem várhatunk! – csattant fel türelmetlenül.  
- Miért nem? Mi történt? Mondd el! – Az amerikai odahajolt hozzá, elsuttogta. – Oh… Ez… egy kicsit megbonyolítja a dolgokat… – Mély levegőt vett, lehunyt szemekkel fejszámolást végzett. – Kellenek az embereid. Minden mozdítható informatikus, aki képes programozni a jeladókat, és mindenki, akit be lehet szervezni a hálózat azonnali kiépítésébe. Negyvennyolc óra, onnantól kezdve, hogy lehúztam a kártyát belépéskor Vancouverben. – A kék szemű elmosolyodott. – És ha vége a háborúnak, egy évig fizeted a kávéellátmányomat. A holtidőben pedig imádkozunk, hogy ne történjen semmi. Magaddal kell vinned egy alakulatot, legalább a nagyobb városokat felszerelni, és… telefonálnom kell – jelentette ki hirtelen, és a zsebeiben máris a mobilját keresgélte. – Itt maradok a megbeszélésen, aztán megyek haza. – Alfred biccentett, és bement a tárgyaló helyiségbe.  
Mindenki feszülten, várakozásteljesen nézett rá.  
- Egy pillanat – mormolta, ahogy elővette a laptopját, és felnyitotta. Az üdvözlőzenéje egy dalversszakig betöltötte a teret.  
__„I raise my flags, dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa"  
__- Hawaii-on fogták ezt a jelet, továbbították Washingtonba, mármint az államba, nem D. C.-be… mindegy. Szóval nem tudtuk pontosan bemérni, mert nagyon ügyesen zavarták, de arra pont elég volt, hogy minden interferencia mellett meghalljuk. Nagyjából öt órán át ismételte folyamatosan, és erős a gyanúnk, hogy Tokió valamelyik külvárosából kezdték sugározni. – Megnyomott két gombot, mire a termet betöltötte a Morze-jelek jellegzetes pittyegése, fehér zaj mellett.  
__ Ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá-ti-ti-ti-ti-tá-tá-tá.  
__ Vagyis: S-O-S, S-O-S, S-O-S, S-O-S, S-O-S-J.  
Kanada az utolsó taktuskor osont be, lépteit alig lehetett hallani, a felismerés kiült az arcára. Az utolsó hang is elhalt, s mielőtt még újrakezdődhetett volna, Amerika kikapcsolta.  
- Remélhetőleg mindenki egyetért azzal, hogy ezt nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül – jelentette ki.  
- És mit teszünk? – érdeklődte Anglia.  
- Kiszabadítjuk, természetesen – vágta rá magától értetődő hangnemben.  
- Hogy gondoltad? – kérdezett rá Franciaország. – Nem állíthatsz oda egy hadsereggel, hogy jöttél felmenteni! – Pillantása célzatosan az angol felé villant, aztán vissza a szemüvegesre.  
- Mi megyünk kiszabadítani Kikut – jelentette ki. – Ki tart velem? – nézett körbe, és magasra lendítette a kezét.  
Anglia felemelte a karját, mire Franciaország is hasonlóan cselekedett, majd Németország, Magyarország és Észak-Olaszország is megtette. Amerika nyugtázta a dolgot.  
- Már csak az a kérdés, hogy hová akarod vinni? – kérdezte Németország.  
- Hozzátok hozzám – szólalt meg Kanada. Mindenki meglepetten nézett rá. – Vancouver nincs messzebb Japántól, mint bármelyik katonai támaszpontod a nyugati parton.  
- Ez veszélyes – tiltakozott Francis.  
- Mert az, hogy talán csapdába sétáltok, nem az? – szegezte neki a kérdést. – Egy biztos: Amerikához nem mehet, mert az talán azonnali következményeként hozná magával Oroszország fenyegetésének beváltását. Nem mondom, hogy nálam mekkora biztonságban lenne, de hivatalosan én nem háborúzom, tehát Ivannak meg kellene fontolnia, hogy mivel próbálkozik, mert ha engem is megtámad, számolnia kell azzal, hogy hadat üzenek, mivel engem nem jelölt meg a fenyegetésében, márpedig ha én is beszállok, nehézkessé válna az ellenállása. Másrészről a területi adottságaimnak köszönhetően nemigen tudna nagy kárt tenni bennem, vagy csak nagy ráfordítással, ami viszont nem áll rendelkezésére – magyarázta higgadtan, érveit már akkor felsorakoztatva, mikor még nem is kezdtek tiltakozni. – Ha meg annyira akar, így is, úgy is talál magának valami kézenfekvő okot, hogy megtámadjon, csak idő kérdése.  
- Idő kérdése – visszhangozta Alfred.  
- Holtidő kérdése – biccentett.  
- Csapda? – kérdezett rá Feliciano aggodalmasan.  
- Van benne valami – jegyezte meg Arthur. – Elvégre lehet, hogy Kiku idős, de az biztos, hogy egy régi rádióból meg egy eldobott rágógumiból is tudna magának jeladót eszkábálni, szóval kérdés, hogy miért csak most küldött segélyhívást?  
- Talán most volt rá alkalma – tippelt Ludwig.  
- Most tudta úgy megtenni, hogy senki ne fogjon gyanút az ellentáborból – vont vállat Alfred. – Nem mindegy?  
- Nagyon nem – rázta fejét Francis. – Ha számolunk a lehetőséggel, hogy csapda, óvatosnak kell lennünk. Feltételezem, senki nem akar Ivan karjaiba rohanni.  
- Hát van jobb elfoglaltságom – dőlt hátra a székén Alfred a száját húzva.  
- Én igen – jegyezte meg Arthur, mire mindenki furcsán nézett rá. – Nem tenné zsebre, amit tőlem kapna.  
- Hatan elegek vagyunk ellene? – pillantott végig az asztaltársaságon Ludwig.  
- Ha rajtam múlik, egymagam is szétrúgom a seggét, úgyhogy fejezzétek be a hisztit! – szólalt meg Erzsébet, aki eddig csak hallgatta a beszélgetést, most azonban végighordozta perzselő pillantását a többi országon. Ő volt az egyetlen, akivel Amerika nem számolt eredetileg, a lány akkor határozta el, hogy eljön a találkozóra, mikor kiderült, hogy Japánról volt szó. „Az én barátom is, szóval megyek!" – jelentette ki.  
- Efelől senkinek nincs kétsége, Elizabeth – biccentett felé az amerikai.  
- Nos rendben, akkor mikor indulunk? – kérdezett rá.  
- Este van értelme – szólt Matthew. – Szélcsend lesz és nyugodt tenger.  
- Szerintem is.  
- Észak-amerikai időjárás jelentőinket hallották – mormolta a francia halovány mosollyal.  
- Szóval, részletek?  
- Felszerelést meg gépet szerzek, a pontosabb információk úton vannak, csak el kell indulnunk és meg kell csinálnunk – közölte Amerika._

_~RA~_

_ Amikor Amerika felkapcsolta a műszereket a Lady Liberty fedélzetén, a pilótafülkéket egy pillanatra lágy gitárhang töltötte be, aztán elhallgattatta a zenét. Ujjai sebesen jártak a különböző kapcsolókon, a vadászgép motorja feldübörgött, Alfred féloldalasan elmosolyodott. Engedélyt kért az irányítótoronytól a felszállásra, és a benga francia akcentusból kihámozta, melyik kifutóra gördülhet ki, s finom rándulással megindult alattuk a máskor hatalmas fenyegetést jelentő gépezet.  
- Ennél nemzetközibb kötelékben még nem repültem – jegyezte meg, ahogy felkapcsolta a sugármeghajtást, és füstfelhőbe borította a kifutót.  
- Ne éld bele magad – hallatszott Francis hangja a rádióból.  
- Majd lassan megyek, hogy lépést tudjatok tartani velem – közölte vigyorogva.  
- Francis gépe kanadai gyártmány, úgyhogy leszel szíves nem beszólni – hallották meg Matthew-t.  
- És ha hangrobbanni mersz Párizs felett, megfizeted a kárt – figyelmeztette szigorúan.  
- Most komolyan mindenki azt hiszi, hogy őrülten vezetek?  
- Tudjuk – jegyezte meg Arthur, amit ő a rádión és a levegőn keresztül is hallott.  
- Remélem, kötöttél életbiztosítást – pillantott hátra vigyorogva a másodpilóta helyén ülő angolra.  
- Ejtőernyőm van, számít?  
- Remélem, tudod, hogy Stars and Stripeses – mondta.  
- Akkor inkább vállalok egy találkozást az anyafölddel, még ha az idegesítően amerikai is – morogta válaszul.  
- Anglia kedves ma…  
- Ez nem neked szólt, Matthew.  
- Tudom.  
- Jó enne, ha nem a szánkat jártatnánk – mordult a mikrofonjába a német.  
Tíz perc múlva a négy vadászrepülőből álló kötelék (Erzsébet egyedül ült abban, amit Francistól kapott, mert a francia vállalta, hogy leteszi Vancouverben Matthew-t, mert úgy hamarabb ér oda, és valamiért sietnie kellett) elhagyta Párizs, majd lassan Európa légterét is._

_~RA~_

_- Tegnap eltűntél – jegyezte meg Arthur hirtelen.  
- Egy percre eltűnünk az éterből, srácok – szólt a rádióba, aztán kikapcsolta. – Talán nem most kellene megbeszélnünk – mormolta maga elé.  
- Hanem mikor? Ha tiszta ideg leszel Kiku miatt?  
- Most is tiszta ideg vagyok – morogta, és bekapcsolta a zenét. Együtt dúdolt a dallal.  
- Ne menekülj előlem – figyelmeztette. – Úgysem teheted sokáig.  
__„I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse"__  
- Én nem menekülök – igyekezett leszögezni, mégis nagyon örült, hogy a férfi nem látja az arcát. – Egy hős nem fut el. Soha.  
- Akkor?  
- Dolgom volt. Lerendeztem Mattet.  
- Bocsánatot kértél?  
- Ja, aztán ő is. Azt hitte, dühös vagyok rá… még bőgött is. A'sszem ő is kivan egy kicsit erre az egészre. De azért megnyugtattam. A lelke mélyén megmaradt mimózának.  
- De már ügyesen leplezi. Nélküle nem tartunk ott, ahol most. – Alfred felkuncogott.  
- Ó, ha tudnád…  
- Szóval?  
- Mit szóval?  
- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.  
- Melyikre?  
- Mit akarsz tőlem? Mit vársz, mit tegyek?  
__„Whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I raise my flags, dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in"__  
- Nem tudom, oké? Hadd gondolkozzam – kérte, ám az angol nem így gondolta.  
- Ki akarsz sajátítani – jelentette ki nyugodtan.  
Alfred elgondolkodva maga elé nézett. Aztán megpillantott valamit csillanni a szeme sarkából, és villámgyorsan cselekedett. Oldalra rántotta a kormányt, a gép meredeken jobbra dőlve ereszkedett, ez alatt visszakapcsolta a rádiót.  
- Ki a faszom lődöz ránk, hogy rohadna ketté ott helyben?! – kiáltott fel, ahogy még erősebben rántotta jobbra a kormányt, így a gép fordult egyet a tengelye körül, majd a víz felett száguldott.  
- Föld-levegő rakéta – mondta Erzsébet. – A nyomodban van.  
- Na, abból nem eszel, rohadék – morogta maga elé, és felrántotta a kormányt, szinte kilencven fokban emelkedett. – Húzzatok előre, levakarom magamról, és megyünk mi is!  
- Csak tudnám, hogy keveredett ez ide…  
A rakéta követte őket, ahogyan azt Alfred várta, és amikor magnézium bombákat hagyott maga mögött, a fegyver még csak nem is reagált rájuk. Nem hőt követett.  
__„All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside"  
__- Ragaszkodik – jegyezte meg Anglia. – Nem látom a felségjelzést.  
- Hát kapja be! – sziszegte maga elé. Egyenesbe hozta a repülőt, megvárta, míg a rakéta is követi, aztán egy felhőpamacsba repült, és hirtelen lebukott. – Remélem, Iggy, te sem vagy tériszonyos – szólt, és felhangosította a zenét. Valahogy illett a zuhanásukhoz.  
__„I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"__  
A víz felett való repüléssel mindig az a probléma, hogy sosem tudhatod, mikor vagy túl közel hozzá. És amikor Anglia már látta a fodrozódó hullámokat, elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon milyen érzés repülővel hullámsírba veszni, főleg, ha rögtön mögöttük felrobban egy rakéta is. Ilyesmit még sosem próbált.  
Szerencsére Alfred az utolsó pillanatban rántotta fel a gépet a halálosnak ígérkező zuhanásból, és finom ívben emelkedni kezdett, míg a bomba vizet ért, és felrobbant.  
- Háhá, ezt neked! – rikkantott vidáman, és a Lady Liberty megperdült egyszer a tengelye körül, mielőtt irányba állt volna, hogy folytassa útját Vancouver érintésével Washingtonba. Azt, hogy mi van velük, nem beszélték meg, továbbra sem._

_~RA~_

_ Miután Kanada megkérte a párizsi irányítótornyot, hogy szóljanak a kanadai légierőnek az érkezésükről, sokáig nem szólt többet. Ez a röpke sok résztvevős eszmecsere után volt, mielőtt még felszálltak volna. Hiába ő volt a „másodpilóta", fél szemét mindig a műszereken tartotta, közben pedig a tájat fürkészte alattuk. Kiszuperált Breitling géppel utaztak, gyors és könnyű, ezek voltak a főszempontok. Ha tudták volna, hogy csatázni mennek, nem ilyenbe ülnek.  
- Mathieu.  
- Igen? – kapta fel a fejét. Leellenőrizte a radart, és a többi kijelzőt. Nincs baj.  
- Egy kicsit mi is kilépünk – szólt Francis mindenkinek, aztán lekapcsolta a rádiót. – Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kellene.  
- Itt? Most?  
- Ki tudja, mikor lehetünk legközelebb kettesben – mondta.  
- A következő két napban biztosan nem – mormolta. – Szóval? Mit szeretnél?  
- A tegnap estéről… csak nem akarom, hogy tévképzeteid legyenek rólam, vagy arról, ami történt. – Kanada várta a folytatást, a szavakat, amik lényegében képesek minden reményét tönkretenni a férfival kapcsolatban. Ám a francia csendben maradt.  
- Akkor… oszlasd el a tévképzeteimet – sóhajtott végül halkan. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy valóban hallani akarja, de nem volt választása. Jobb, ha nem hazudik magának. Majd valahogy túléli, igaz?  
- Szerintem te egy nagyon különleges ember vagy, egy gyönyörű ország, és elbűvölően tudsz viselkedni, ha akarsz – jelentette ki.  
- De?  
- Nincsen semmiféle de. Én meghajlok az akaratod előtt.  
Sokáig hallgatott, próbálta értelmezni azt az egy rövid mondatot, és szívét fokozatos boldogság járta át. S mivel nem válaszolt, Francis visszakapcsolta a rádiót.  
És elhúzott mellettük az a rakéta.  
- Alfred, vigyázz! – kiáltott fel, de hiába, a testvére nem hallhatta. A francia addigra már jóval feljebb emelkedett, a másik két gép szétrepült, kilométerekre helyezkedtek el egymástól, hátha akad több támadó. De csak azaz egy volt, ami elől Lady Liberty olyan könnyedén elperdült.  
Miután elhangzott Amerika utasítása, még követte tekintetével a repülőgépet, de Alfred a nyílt tenger felé tartott, ők meg már majdnem elérték az új kontinens határát. Nem sokára a rádiókapcsolat is megszakadt, de alig pár perc múlva egy halk kattanás jelezte, hogy visszakapcsoltak.  
- Látta valaki, miféle rakéta volt?  
- Nem.  
- Csodás._

_ Vancouver hűvös levegője mindkettejüket megborzongatta, ahogy a kifutón megálltak, és felnyílt a pilótafülke ajtaja. Matthew ügyes mozdulattal ugrott ki a repülőből, magához karolta a medvéjét, a vállára akasztotta a kisebb táskáját, a másikat meg az odatolt fémlépcsőre dobta. Rámosolygott Francisra, ahogy odahajolt hozzá. Kikapcsolta a rádiót, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák.  
- Vigyázz magadra, rendben? – kérte halkan. – És ha lehet, próbáld meg ne hagyni, hogy Alfred hülyeséget csináljon.  
- Ott lesz Iggy is, nyugalom. Majd figyelünk rá – ígérte.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta, és odahajolt a férfihoz, finoman szájon csókolta. Csak egy röpke érintés, semmi több. Francis azonban máshogy gondolta, mert magához húzta, és mélyen, gyengéden, lassan csókolta pár hosszú pillanatig.  
- Te is vigyázz magadra. – Matthew elmosolyodott.  
- Nekem nem lesz bajom. Szia! – még egy kósza simítás, majd felkapta a holmiját, és fürgén lelépdelt a lépcsőn, hogy utána beugorjon a kocsiba, amit érte küldtek.  
- Szia, kedves – köszönt el._

_~RA~_

_- There's a gun for me, there's a gun for you, Better shoot to kill, you know what to do__ – dúdolta-énekelte Alfred, míg öltözött. Póló, szerencsehozó dögcédula, golyóálló mellény (a miheztartás végett), fekete, hosszú ujjú pulóver. Fekete, durva szövetű nadrág, surranó. Hónaljtokban stukker, rögtön kettő is, hátra, az övébe is tűzött egyet. Övén a póttárak, és a pót-pót fegyver, adó-vevő, jeladó, kesztyű, maszk, kontaktlencse. Texas itt marad. – __Put your guns up, put your laser guns up, put your guns up, put your la-__ [2]  
- Nem hagynád abba? – mordult rá Anglia, aki hasonló szerelésben feszített. Ketten voltak a szobában, Franciaország, Németország és Olaszország már végeztek, Magyarország pedig kapott egy másik helyiséget.  
- Bocs' – vont vállat, aztán az egyenruháját meg a dzsekijét egy sporttáskába gyömöszölte a szemüvegtokjával együtt. A cigarettáját előkereste egy oldalzsebből, hátha lesz még két perce valahol rágyújtani. Vállára lendítette a táskát, és már kifelé tartott a helyiségből, amikor Anglia útját állta. Egy percnyi néma, várakozásteljes, feszült csend, aztán Alfred közelebb lépett hozzá, odahajolt, és felszikrázott a levegő, amikor ajkaik találkoztak. Csak egy röpke, valószerűtlenül ártatlan csók volt, alig tartott egy-két másodpercig.  
Amerika felegyenesedett, megveregette Anglia vállát, és őt megkerülve indulni akart. Arthur azonban nem így gondolta. Megperdült a sarkán, elkapta a távozó vállát, hogy maga felé fordítsa, és egy határozott mozdulattal az ajtónak lökte. A táska tompa puffanással ért földet.  
- Te… eszednél vagy?!  
- Most mé-?! – akarta kérdezni, de belé lett fojtva a szó, az angol az arcára csúsztatta egyik kesztyűs kezét, kicsit félredöntötte a fejét, és megcsókolta. Követelőzőn és határozottan, mégsem volt durva, Alfred tenyerei először a mellkasának feszültek, majd lassan átkarolták a nyakát. Csak egyetlen pillanatra fordult meg a fejében a tiltakozás gondolata.  
Mindketten gyorsabban vették a levegőt amikor elváltak, a fiatalabb hátrahajtotta a fejét, neki az ajtónak, pár pillanatra behunyta a szemeit, aztán elmosolyodott. Az idősebb addig elfordította a fejét, és odahajtotta a mellkasára, ami most nem volt egy jó választás: a pulóverrel takart golyóállómellény kellemetlenül kemény volt.  
- Hülye… – morogta. – Így kell megcsókolni valakit. – Felnézett, a másik bárgyú, elvarázsolt vigyorral az arcán nézett vissza rá, s most megint az a tizenkilenc éves kölyök volt, akit mostanában nemigen engedett látni magából. Egy pillanatra a szemei is kitisztultak, s így, szemüveg nélkül nagyon hasonlított a kamasz önmagára.  
- Oké – bólintott beleegyezően. Meleg tenyerei a zöld szemű arcára csúsztak, finoman megtartották, s mint aki új tudását akarja kipróbálni, ráhajolt az ajkaira, esetlenül, de nagy igyekezettel csókolta, míg csak a kapkodó légzése engedte. Átkarolta, határozott mozdulattal megfordította magukat, aztán Arthurt az ajtó felé perdítette, lenyomta a kilincset, és finoman előre lökte. – A többiek morcosak lesznek, ha ránk kell várni – magyarázta. A hangja természetes, vidám, mint mindig. A felszereléséhez tartozó több kiló plusz súllyal is könnyed, nagy lépésekkel haladt.  
És elkomolyodott, mikor megpillantotta az övék mellett várakozó másik, juharleveles zászlós gépet. Pusmogott valamit a kormoránnak öltözött csapat vezetőjével, aztán kiadta a parancsot az indulásra._


	7. SAVE our souls!

VII. Fejezet

~SAVE our souls![1]~

A fém megvillant a neon műfényében, ahogy lendületesen magasra emelkedett, és készült lecsapni. A következő pillanatban súlyos csattanás hallatszott, aztán jellegzetes csendülés, amikor vas szorul vasnak. Szikrát hányó súrlódás, zihálás. A zöld tekintet felperzselt, élesen szívta be a levegőt.  
- Russia, per favore[2], nem lehetne, ho-  
- Citto, Veneziano[3] – szólt hátra összeszorított fogakkal. Hangja nem parancsoló volt, nem is tudott volna rámordulni a fiúra, inkább csak megkérte.  
- Ma Ungheria…[4]  
- Hallgass csak Elizavetára, kicsi Olaszország, jobban jársz – mosolyodott el az orosz is. Újra mozdította a karját, a nő kardja gyakorlott vívó mozdulattal állt a csap útjába. Ismét egymásnak feszültek.  
- Hol van Japán?! Mit csináltál vele? – kérte számon, ám a férfi csak mosolygott, és nem válaszolt.  
Amerika szerint Kikut nem a vezetői környékén kellett keresniük, hanem valahol egészen máshol, egy külvárosi birtokon.  
- Ezt mégis honnan tudod? – érdeklődte kétkedő hangon Franciaország, mikor ezt felvázolta.  
- Vannak beépített embereim – válaszolta magától értetődőn.  
- Azt hogy?  
- Nálam születtek, de japánok, stimmt? A nemzetiségi kavarban hallom a gondolataikat – rándította meg a vállát.  
- A gyereknek mérhetetlen a kreativitása, ha az ellenséget kell kijátszani.  
- Nem is tudom, kitől örökölte – jegyezte meg Anglia.  
- Hát, én se – vigyorgott rá a francia. És egy pillanatra egészen olyan lett a hangulat, mint régen, amikor még nem voltak képesek elpusztítani egymást csak úgy.  
A birtok kertje kész labirintus volt, ráadásul rengeteg őrrel találkoztak. Már-már lehetetlennek tűnt úgy bejutniuk úgy, hogy nem veszik észre őket. A probléma tetőzésére ráadásul Olaszország elkóborolt a sor végéről, így aztán meg kellett állniuk rövid tanácskozást tartani.  
- Majd én utána megyek – jelentkezett Magyarország önként. – Tudok rá vigyázni – címezte a mondatot a feszült Németországnak, és az aggódó Franciaországnak (mégiscsak az öccséről volt szó). – Nem lesz semmi baj. Majd szólok, ha megtaláltam. A rádió működik – bökött a fejére. Senki nem kételkedett benne, hogy a lány anyai, de legalábbis nővéri érzelmeket táplál a fiatalabb olasz iker irányába. Hagyták menni, tudták, hogy nem keveredik szándékosan bajba. Nem is keveredett, viszont Felicianót Ivan fogságában találta.  
- Nem csináltam semmit Japánnal – válaszolta kedélyesen a férfi. – Semmi baja.  
- Ajánlom is! – morogta dühödten.  
- Ugyan, ne légy ilyen heves, mikor én csak közös barátunk, Kiku helyett vagyok jó házigazda – kérte már-már kedvesen Oroszország.  
- Azzal, hogy megkötözöd Felicianót, mi? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a lány. – Nem túl bizalomgerjesztő. – Meglendült a kezében a kard, de a másik védte a csapást. A magyar mozgástere le volt korlátozva, nagyon ügyelt, hogy mindig az olasz előtt lavírozzon, nehogy az orosz még egyszer rátehesse a kezét. Nem bocsátaná meg magának, ha a fiúnak bármi baja esne (még úgy sem, hogy sérüléseik hamar gyógyulnak, bár a háború miatt lassabban, mint egyébkor), pláne a német és a francia nem bocsátanák meg neki. Az ikertestvéréről nem is beszélve. Romano talán nem is tudja, hogy itt vannak.  
- Mint ahogy az sem, hogy betörtök ide. Miért pont most? – Erzsébet elmosolyodott. Csak időt kell nyernie. Oroszország nem tudja, hogy Japán segélyhívást intézett az Új Atlanti Szövetséghez.

~RA~

Anglia lelapult a növények közé, úgy szemlélte a sötétben a strázsáló őrséget. Fene, hogy a japánok mindent ilyen átkozottul komolyan vesznek!  
- Most mit csinálunk? – kérdezte suttogva Amerika.  
- Van egy cigid? – kérdezte Arthur.  
- Értem én, hogy stressz, de nem most kéne rágyú-  
- Csak adj egy cigit! – mordult fel kissé hangosabban, mint kellett volna.  
- Shh, meghallanak! – susogta Franciaország.  
- A terv a következő – szólalt meg az angol komolyan –, amint szabad a bejárat, balról kerülünk, és bemegyünk.  
- Mitől lesz szabad a bejárat, Iggy? Ezek eléggé ott vannak – vakarta tarkóját Amerika.  
- Ettől ni – parázslott fel ujjai között a szál cigaretta, és pár méterre odébb pöckölte a növényzetben. – Balra, remélem, mindenkinek világos. – Kesztyűs kezével csettintett egyet, mire méretes lángnyelvek csaptak fel a csikk helyén. – Let's go![5]  
Az őrök kiáltozásba kezdtek, és amíg vízért, vagy vödörért rohangáltak, ők könnyedén besurrantak az épületbe. Belül is kész labirintus volt, ráadásul a külső burkolat, miszerint tradicionális japán épülettel van dolguk, igazán megtévesztő volt: semmi nem volt tradicionális a helyen. _Semmi._  
- Rádiókat izzíts, kétfelé megyünk! – rendelkezett Amerika, és már rántotta is magával Angliát az egyik folyosó felé. A zöld szemű követte, reccsent egyet a mikrofonok fülese, ahogy a rövid hullámhosszú adóvevők megoldották az összeköttetésüket. Még, ha be is mérik őket, már mindegy. Hatan (heten!) kiverekszik magukat bármilyen probléma is jönne szembe, nem igaz?  
Futólépésben, óvatosan lépdelve haladtak végig a folyosókon, csak a zihálásuk hallatszott az erőltetett tempótól, a felszerelések súlyától. És akkor a halk kattanás.  
- Srácok, megtaláltam Olaszországot. Ivan is itt van. – Elizabeth hangja higgadt volt, és tárgyilagos. A tüzet a szemeiben hordta, a hangja csak akkor lobbant fel, ha szónokolt.  
- Hol?! – kérdezte azonnal Arthur, és megtorpant. Fémes csilingelés. Harcoltak.  
- A ház jobb oldalán másztam be egy ablakon, attól a ponttól számolva, ahol szétváltunk… – érezhetően folytatta volna, ám valami megakadályozta benne. Dulakodás, vívás hangjai, Olaszország kiáltása. Magyarország szitkozódott egy jót, aztán folytatta a jelentést: – Két vagy három folyosót mentem csak.  
- Megtalálunk – hallatszott Franciaország. – Tarts ki.  
- Ne féltsetek ti engem – közölte hetykén, és sokáig csak azok a félszavak értek el hozzájuk, amiket a mikrofon elkapott. Cipők dobogása, fegyverek hangja.  
- Ti keressétek meg Kikut, Ivant majd mi elintézzük – szólalt meg Arthur.  
- Biztosan jó ötlet ez, Angleterre?  
- A legjobb ötlet – vágta rá. – Vita nincs.  
- Vettem – morogta a francia hangja kelletlenül.  
Szinte végigdübörögtek az épületen, próbálva megtalálni a magyar által körülírt helyet. Anglia bizonyult jobbnak tájékozódásban; megmondta, merre járnak abból, hogy kinézett az ablakon, ha elhaladtak egy mellett. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy nem találkoztak őrökkel idebent. De nem volt idejük ezen gondolkodni.  
Egészen közelről hallottak egy csattanást, és az angol megtorpant. Szembeperdült az amerikaival.  
- Nem jöhetsz be – jelentette ki.  
- Miért?!  
- Ivan és a hülye fenyegetése. Nem biztos, hogy túlélném, ha megint… Kint maradsz – közölte, és már fordult is vissza, hogy berobbanjon a helyiségbe.

Magyarország könnyed mozdulattal kitért a támadás elől, és visszatámadott. Igazából csak szórakoztak egymással. Az orosz mindenképpen fizikai előnyben volt vele szemben, de ezt valamiért nem fitogtatta. Talán, mert azt akarta, hogy ideérjenek a többiek is? Ostoba dolog lenne, hiszen ha többen vannak, kevesebb az esélye. Vagy csak… tudni akarja, kik vannak itt? _Amerika!_  
A felismerés miatt egy pillanatra megingott az ellenállása, és a férfi kiütötte kezéből a szebb napokat is élt kardját. (A palacsintasütője kissé komolytalannak hatott volna egy ilyen esetben, és nehezebb magával hordani.) Feliciano elé ugrott, készen rá, hogy akár puszta kézzel védje meg a fiút, ha kell.  
A magasra lendült csapot azonban egy kesztyűs kéz állította meg. Furcsa hőhullámot érzett, a fém felizzott az orosz kezében. Egyetlen pillanat alatt felhevült, vörössé változott. Erzsébet egy pillanatig sem tétovázott. Megperdült a tengelye körül, felemelte az olasz kezeit, és megvizsgálta a láncokat, melyekkel megkötözték. Hiszen a sima köteleket ők könnyedén el tudják tépni.  
- Csak egy pillanat, Feliciano – mondta halkan. A láncok engedtek az erejének, legalábbis el tudta tépni őket, hogy ne akadályozzák annyira a fiút a mozgásban. – Kiszabadítottam Olaszországot, hogy álltok Japánnal?  
- Némi idő kérdése… hozott valaki valamit, amivel fémet tudunk vágni?  
- Ne legyél már töketlen, Franciaország! – Amerika a helyzet ellenére is jót röhögött.

- Nahát, te vagy az, Anglia? – érdeklődte, forróvá váló fegyverét eldobva Oroszország. Megragadta a férfi vállát, hogy ne tudjon mozdulni, ám az valamiért nem is tervezett ilyesmit. Szemei izzottak, de nem, mint a kavargó zöld tenger, hanem mint a legveszélyesebb tűzvész. Tűzfészek volt Arthur tekintetében.  
- Te utolsó, szemét rohadék! – sziszegte, és szabad kezével olyan erővel vágta orrba a másikat, hogy az hátraesett.  
- Ezt most ki kapta? – kérdezte Francis hangja a headsetből. – Eliza', mon chéri[6], tudósíts a kedvünkért!  
- Kuss legyen! – mordult az angol.  
Az orosz nem esett neki, helyette fellökte a magyart, és Olaszország mellé perdülve előkapott valahonnan egy pisztolyt, amit a fejéhez fogott.  
- Igazán nem szeretném bántani – kezdte csevegő hangon, kedvesen mosolyogva. Léptek koppantak, gépfegyverrel a kezében, katonai egyenruhában besétált a jelenetbe Fehéroroszország is. Szigorúan mérte végig a felálló magyart, és az angolt. – Mondanom kell, hogy ne mozduljatok? – A két zöld szemű összepillantott, kénytelenek voltak megadni magukat. Legalábbis egyelőre.

- Japán! – a sötét szemek elkerekedve néztek fel rájuk.  
- Doitsu-san… Furansu-san… Mit kerestek ti itt? – kérdezte furcsán halkan, mély hangja rekedtnek tűnt.  
- Küldtél nekünk vészjelzést, nem?  
- Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar…  
- Tudod, milyen a mi hősünk – kacsintott rá Francis. – Na, mindjárt kiszedünk innen. – A rácsok azonban túl erősek voltak, még Németországgal közösen sem tudták megmozdítani őket.  
- Semmi értelme – suttogta Kiku. – Már próbáltam.  
- Nana, eljöttünk idáig, nem hagyunk itt. Hé, Amerika, gyere csak ide, kellene az a fene nagy fejed, hátha jó lesz faltörő kosnak!  
- Kac-kac, baromi vicces vagy. Hol vagytok?  
A házigazda segítségével elmagyarázták, hogyan talál oda, és Alfred lélegzeteinek hangja elég árulkodó volt a rohanásáról.

Csak a robbanást hallották, ami megrázta az egész helyiséget, és kitépett egy falat a helyéről.  
- Veszed. Le. Azt. A. Mocskos. Kezed. Az. Öcsémről, de tüstént, te rohadék ruszki?! – üvöltött Romano hangja, és határozott mozdulattal élesítette gépfegyverét. Ivan meglepve bámult az idősebb olaszra, fél szemmel látta, hogy egy csatabárd éles, villogó pengéje tartja sakkban a húgát.  
- Maradjon nyugton, hölgyem, és nem esik bántódása – mondta kedvesen Spanyolország.  
Anglia előre lendült, támadása elsodorta az oroszt, a földre döntötte és ezúttal nem kímélte, perzselő tűz lobbant érintései nyomán a másik ruháján.  
- Fogjátok Italyt, és nyomás kifelé! – kiáltott hátra. – Hogy álltok Kikunál?  
- Csak egy perc – hangzott Alfred válasza. – Mi történik odaát?  
- Erősítést kaptunk – hadarta Erzsébet. – Antonio és Lovino berobbantak. Kézben tartjuk a dolgokat.  
- Vettük!  
Lovino megszabadította öccsét a láncoktól, aki hálásan borult volna a nyakába, ha hagyja neki, ám nem volt idejük erre. Arthur felkapta a magyar kardját, úgy hátrált el az orosztól, aztán odabólintott a spanyolnak, aki beljebb lökte a helyiség romjai közé a fehérorosz lányt is.  
- Csúnyán megfizetsz az egészért – közölte, s felemelte egyik kezét, mindkét alakot élő fáklyává változtatva.  
Kifelé nem keringtek annyit, inkább az első szembejövő ablakot alkalmassá tették a távozásra, kiugráltak rajta. Anglia lángba borított maga mögött két folyosót is, aztán elhagyta a házat. A csapat másik fele akkor csörtetett végig a kerten. Japánt támogatni kellett, de mindannyian megvoltak. Ellenállásba nem ütköztek, később megtudták azért, mert az őrök számítottak az érkezésükre, és biztonságban akarták tudni az országukat – csak éppen nem úgy, ahogy azt Oroszország gondolta.

~RA~

Délután volt, mire elfoglalták a szobáikat Vancouver legnevesebb szállodájában (Kanada vendégszeretetének része, ám ő maga nem került elő), ahol egy egész emeletet megkaptak, és készséges emberek álltak a rendelkezésükre bármikor. Japán kedvéért váltás kimonókat szereztek neki, a kényelmükért Angliának és neki külön teát is hozattak.  
Kiku túl szótlan volt, bár mielőtt elváltak volna, köszönetet mondott mindenkinek, amiért kiszabadították – bár ez sajnos koránt sem jelentette azt, hogy az országa szabad. Ennél többet azonban nem nagyon mondott. Jól láthatóan fáradt volt, megviselt és nyúzott, kerülte a többiek tekintetét, összerezzent a hangosabb szavakra, vagy ha valaki hozzáért.  
Amerika felkísérte őt és Arthurt a szobájába. A repülőgépen átöltöztek megszokott, vagy csak megszokottabb viseleteikbe, megszabadulva a sok plusz holmitól. Kiku elbotladozott a kanapéig, lerogyott rá, néma fejrázással visszautasított minden ajánlatot evésre, ivásra, mosdóra, tiszta ruhára, fürdésre. Amerika tanácstalanul állt felette.  
- Hé, minden rendben? – szólította meg Anglia kedvesen, mire a japán felnézett rá, és szemei furcsán ragyogtak. Megrázta a fejét, vállai megreszkettek.  
- Igirisu-san… É-én… nagyon sajnálom – suttogta halkan. A kimértség ugyan jellemző volt rá, de ez a csendesség semmiképpen. Hirtelen akart felállni, de lábai nem tartották meg, térdre esett, és úgy is maradt.  
- Ugyan, nem te tehetsz róla – mondta Arthur zavartan nézve Amerikára, aki vállat vont.  
- De igen…  
- Mi?! – kapta fel a fejét az amerikai.  
- Hogy érted? – ugrott mellé az angol. Aztán inkább letérdelt mellé.  
- Én… én… én voltam. Én… lőttem ki a bombákat.  
A szobában egy pillanat alatt kihűlt a levegő. Anglia azonban nem dühöt érzett, hanem azt, hogy ez valahogy nagyon nincsen rendben.  
- Miért?! – szegezte neki a kérdést a kezét tördelő fekete hajúnak.  
- Azt mondta… ha nem teszem, megöli Nii-sant – suttogta. – Nem akartam! Annyira sajnálom! – Némán zokogott, csak a vállai rázkódtak, és lenőtt haja az arcába lógott.  
- Hát sajnálhatod is! – mordult fel Alfred. – Van fogalmad róla, hogy-  
- Kifelé! – kiáltott rá Arthur.  
- Mi? – lepődött meg a fiú.  
- Mondom: kifelé! De nagyon gyorsan! Ne is gyere vissza! Húzz a vérbe a pofátlanságoddal, idióta! – A kék szemek előbb meglepve, aztán dühösen meredtek rá, majd Amerika kicsörtetett a lakosztályból.  
Óvatosan megfogta a japán kezeit, kissé közelebb mozdult hozzá.  
- Nem haragszom rád, Kiku – jelentette ki nyugodtan, lassan. – Emiatt most ne emészd magad.  
- De…  
- Figyelj ide… – Vett egy mély levegőt. – Én is megtettem volna a helyedben. Gondolkodás nélkül. Te is áldozat vagy. Nem rád haragszom, hanem Oroszországra. Nyugodj meg szépen, pihend ki magad, és kitaláljuk, mi lesz, rendben?  
Japán biccentett, arcát a vállába fúrva némán zokogott, Arthur pedig magához ölelte, simogatta a hátát. Jó fél óra múlva a keleti megjegyezte:  
- Nem illene így viselkednem, igaz?  
- Nem érdekes – nyugtatta elmosolyodva. A sötét szemek óvatosan felpillantottak, de a zöld tekintet nem volt vádló.  
- Én… köszönöm szépen a megértésedet – mondta halkan. – Amerika-san mérges rám, igaz?  
- Vele ne törődj, meg van kergülve – legyintett. – Megbékél.  
- A többiek…  
- Nem kell tudniuk róla. Jobb is, ha nem tudják.  
- Rendben.

~RA~

- Mr. Jones? – szólította meg egy férfi a folyosón, ahogy kilépett.  
- Igen? – pislogott oda. Nála kicsit alacsonyabb, farmer, vékony kabát, rövid, barna haj. Teljesen átlagos.  
- Áh, sejtettem, hogy ön az – mosolyodott el. – Hasonlít Mr. Williamsre. Kérte, hogy adjam át az üzenetet, miszerint várja önt a kutatólaborban.  
- El is vezet odáig? – kérdezte.  
- Természetesen – biccentett. Alfred vetett egy pillantást az ajtóra, aztán az egyenruhással tartott, ki az épületből. Legalább eltereli a figyelmét. Nem kérdezett semmit, pontosan tudta, hogy semmi értelme nem lett volna, hiszen hadititkokról nem beszélhetnek nyílt utcán, vagy a taxiban ülve, főleg nem olyan horderejűekről, amiktől az egész világ sorsa függ. Majd Mattel szépen megbeszélik.  
A város szélén állt a kutatólabor, háromszintes épület, legalábbis ami a felfelé való építkezést jelentette. A laboratórium lefelé építkezett, mínusz tizenpár emelete volt.  
- Elég lesz felmutatnia a személyi igazolványát. Furcsa, hogy Mr. Williams hívat magához valakit, eddig erre még nem volt példa – jegyezte meg a férfi. Alfrednek eszébe jutott, hogy nem mutatkozott be.  
- Sok időt tölt itt? – érdeklődte szinte csak mellékesen.  
- Mostanában sűrűn előfordult, hogy volt pár napot – biccentett a férfi. – Bár én nem tudom, min dolgozik, titoktartás, tudja. Magának biztosan van ötlete.  
- Meglehet – hagyta rá.  
- Naná, maga is valami bennfentesnek néz ki, mint ő. Pletykálják ám a laborban, hogy mindenhová szabad bejárása van, és, hogy sok mindenhez ért. Kül és belügyek, informatika, programozás, politika… – Alfred elmosolyodott. – Pedig nem lehet idősebb húsznál. – Felnevetett, de megrázta a fejét a kérdő pillantásra, hogy nem válaszol.  
A liftnél várniuk kellett egy kicsit, aztán megindultak lefelé. Alfred hintázott a talpán, feszülten bámult fel a szerkezet tetejére.  
- Kellemes kis betonkalitka mi? – mosolygott rá a férfi.  
- Aha – biccentett.  
- Ne gondoljon rá, mennyi föld próbálja összenyomni az épületet.  
- Ehe, kösz – morogta.  
- Nem kell pánikolni, ez a hely akkor sem rezzent meg, mikor földrengés volt – nyugtatta vidáman. – Na, meg is érkeztünk. – A lift csilingelt, kinyílt az ajtó. A folyosón végig neoncsövek világítottak, és halk zúgás törte meg a csendet. Arra tippelt, hogy frisslevegőt fújnak a helyre, hogy ne fulladjanak meg. Akaratlanul is lazított a nyakkendőjén. Hogy képes bárki egy ilyen helyen fél óránál többet eltölteni?!  
Megálltak egy ajtó előtt, ám az kinyílt, mielőtt kopogtattak volna. Matthew-n fehér köpeny volt az inge felett, farmert viselt, szemüvege egyik zsebébe akasztva, egy bögrét szorongatott. Elmosolyodott, mikor megpillantotta őket, szemei felragyogtak.  
- Jó látni, hogy egyben vagy – mondta halkan, és odafordult a férfihoz. – Köszönöm a segítségét, Mr. Garten.  
- Semmiség – a férfi jókedvű mosollyal szalutált, aztán otthagyta őket.  
Kanada behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, kattant a kilincs, és elindult a folyosón.  
- Majd később megmutatom – mondta. – Most van egy kis időm, futtatjuk a programot, úgyhogy felkelhetek egy kicsit – magyarázta. – Hogy ment?  
- Sima ügy volt – felelte, és röviden összefoglalta, mi volt a mentőakcióval.  
- Add át Japánnak, hogy üdvözlöm, ha találkoztok.  
- Oké – biccentett Amerika kedvetlenül. – Szóval, itt mi a helyzet?  
- Haladunk – felelte, és befordultak egy kis teakonyhába. Matthew felkapcsolta a villanyt, és rávetődött a kávéfőzőre. – Hülye kérdés, de nincs nálad tök véletlen valami édes?  
Alfred kiforgatta a zsebeit, az öccse gazdagodott három szelet csokoládéval, amit hálásan fogadott.  
- Ezt levonod a kávészámlából, remélem – jegyezte meg.  
- Naná – vigyorgott rá, aztán hosszan nyújtózkodott. – Szóval minden jól megy, eddig nem volt semmi akadály. Az ENIAC[7] Kettő, és a VICTORIA[8] Kettő jól működnek. Folyamatosan tartjuk a kapcsolatot a többi gazdaszerverrel, és kapom a jelentéseket arról, hogy áll a hálózat. Holnap délre minden antenna ki lesz helyezve, és a tervek szerint délután ötre el tudjuk indítani a programot. Beszerveztem még előtte egy tesztet, de az már nem oszt, nem szoroz.  
- Az még huszonöt óra – jegyezte meg Alfred.  
- Hajnalban megadta magát a billentyűzet, amin dolgoztam – mesélte. – Ennél gyorsabban sem én, sem a gépek nem tudnak dolgozni, az embereim úgy hajtom, hogy hatórás műszakban cserélik egymást. Felerősítettük a Királyi Légierőt, támogatjuk a hadiflottát, a műholdak is folyamatosan Európát nézik, ennél többet jelenleg nem tehetünk a védelmükért. Félóránkét pásztázom az emberek gondolatait, hogy minden rendben van-e. Én is ideges vagyok, nem csak te. Mindenki az, de ha a SAVE működni fog, nem lesz mitől tartanunk. Ezekben a hülye gépekben van minden reményünk – megvonta a vállát. Közben elkészült a kávé, és Kanada elő vett egy másik bögrét is, a saját italát agyoncukrozta, a másikat a testvére kezébe nyomta. – Menjünk át a szomszédba – kérte.  
A teakonyha melletti terem afféle közösségi helynek lett berendezve, legalábbis a hosszú asztalok, a rádió és a televízió, a fal mellett álló ping-pong asztal ezt hivatott jelezni. Leültek az ajtó mellé.  
- Mondanék valamit – szólalt meg a csendbe a fiatalabb, és a kávéjába bámult. – Ez most személyesebb dolog.  
- Ki vele – pillantott fel a testvére.  
A fiú sóhajtott egyet, és nem nézett fel.  
- Azt hiszem, szerelmes vagyok Francisba – mondta ki halkan.  
- Miért nem vagyok meglepve? – vigyorodott el az amerikai.  
- E-ennyire nem feltűnő – morogta zavartan félrenézve.  
- Csak kiverte a szemem egy kicsit – felelte nevetve. – És ő?  
- Hát… Épp nálam volt, mikor hívtál…  
- Elvoltatok, mi?  
- Hm, ja – biccentett, mire a másik szemei elkerekedtek.  
- Lefeküdtetek? Komolyan?!  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét elvörösödve. – Csak majdnem.  
- És ezt csak így? – pislogott meglepetten. Matthew vett egy mély levegőt, hogy elmagyarázza a dolgot.  
- Egy más helyzetben talán… kértem volna, hogy várjunk. De most… Én most… rettenetesen félek – suttogta. – A háborútól, ettől az egésztől. Hogy lényegében bármelyikünk belepusztulhat, bármikor. Nézz csak rá Angliára, lehet, hogy több száz év kell neki, hogy kiheverje a történteket. Én is megrémültem, legalább annyira, mint te, és amikor ott ültünk Francisszal a szállodában, megcsókolt, és arra gondoltam, hogy mikor, ha nem most, mert lehet, hogy nem lesz holnap. Azt hiszem, kezdem érteni az embereket, érteni, mit mond a _Carpe diem[__9__]_. Hiszen eredendően más a gondolkodásunk, mint nekik, felnövünk a civilizációikkal, de nem értjük őket teljesen. Elfelejtjük, hogy éppen olyan halandóak vagyunk mi is, mint ők. Az élettapasztalat számunkra mást jelent, mint nekik. – Halkan és lassan beszélt, mintha attól tartana, hogy gondolatai feltárásával azok értelmetlenné válnak.  
- Igazad lehet – hagyta rá. – Megcsókoltam Angliát – jelentette ki hirtelen.  
- Tessék?! – most rajta volt a meglepetés sora.  
- Elég benga lehettem, mert morc volt utána. De megmutatta, hogy kell – elvigyorodott, aztán mindketten felkacagtak.  
- Ezt nekünk, mi?  
- Hülye európaiak! – Csak addig lehettek magukban, míg Matthew-nak meg nem szólalt a telefonja, hogy vissza kell mennie a terembe, ahol eddig is dolgozott.  
- Körülnézhetsz, ha akarsz, de vissza kell ülnöm a helyemre – mondta.  
- Menjünk – biccentett.

~RA~

- Mondtam, hogy ez lesz a vége – suttogta Kína. – Megmondtam: nem fogja hagyni, hogy megszállás alatt tartsd.  
- Segítettél neki? – kérdezte Oroszország.  
- Segíteni? Nem. Nem bízott bennem annyira, hogy elmondja, mire készül. Jól is tette. – Nesztelen léptekkel megállt az ablak előtt. Csendes volt a nyáréjszaka, hűvös levegő szökött be a szobába. – Kijátszottál minket egymás ellen. Ha lesz módom rá, megmondom neki. – Szembefordult az orosszal és felnézett rá. Sötét szemei találkoztak a lila pillantással, de nem rezzentek meg.  
- Ha lesz módod? – tette fel a kérdést. Mosolygott. Mindig mosolygott. Néha ártatlanul, mint egy gyerek. Most rossz érzést keltőn tette.  
- Ha lesz módom – ismételte a mondatot. – Pontosan tudtad, hogy egymásnak nem ártottunk volna. Ráterhelted az egészet, aztán a szülőföldjén zárattad be. Elfelejted, mennyi mindent tanult az utóbbi száz évben. Már nyugaton is vannak barátai. Várható volt, hogy nem hagyják egy cellában ücsörögni. Nem hódolt be neked, és így számodra nem is érdekes, igaz? Már nem sokáig élősködhetsz rajta, ez biztos.  
- Ugyan, Európa még magát sem tudja megvédeni – kuncogott fel.  
- És Amerika?  
- Ő reszket a védelme mögött. A múlthéten is új kémműholdat lőtt fel, hogy figyeljen minket. Igazán aranyos, Broken Wings a neve. Egészen apró szerkezet, nem is tudom, mire gondolt, mit fog tudni vele tenni. – Oroszország megcsóválta a fejét. – Amerika csak egy önző, kapzsi gyerek. Mindent magának akar, magának akarja a világot, de könnyű sakkban tartani. Talán segít a Szövetségnek, de nem merne közbeavatkozni személyesen. Félti Angliát.  
- És ez a te szerencséd – közölte a kínai, aztán kisétált a helyiségből.

~RA~

Az utóbbi két hónap legnagyobb gyűlését tartották aznap Párizsban. Mindenki ott volt, akire nem volt feltétlenül szükség a frontvonalakon, így aztán egészen népes volt a nagy ovális asztal. Halk pusmogás, fáradt sóhajok. Amerika energikusan kapcsolta be az asztalra szerelt háromdimenziós szerkezetet, majd felnyitotta a laptopját. Egy versszaknyi Metallica.  
_„What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven"[__10]_  
Közben mindenki érdeklődve figyelte a felderengő logókat, mikor Alfred csatlakoztatta a gépét a kivetítő rendszerhez. Pittyegés hallatszott, aztán egy reccsenés, mint mikor valaki felvesz egy telefont.  
- Üdv mindenkinek, itt Kanada – szólalt meg a hang.  
- Nem vagy még kész? – kérdezte kissé hökkenten Amerika.  
- Akadt egy kis gond reggel – mondta, de ahogy képe az asztal fölé vetült, látszott, hogy nem figyel a kamera felé, viszont ujjai sebesen járnak egy billentyűzeten. – VIC egyik winchestere kifüstölt, lecsapta az áramot, az ENIAC Kettő elküldte magát az Ötösre, és volt egy ötperces pánik is, idelent nincs levegő, a tartalékgenerátor bekapcsolt ugyan, de az egész emeletet ki kellett üríteni, és leszedni az áramról a háttértárolót, közben telefonáltam, hogy Vancouver él, csak a technika nem akarja a jót, és utána vakufénynél, oxigénpalackkal álltam neki megjavítani, a légkondi nélkül lett két perc alatt ötven fok, és másfél óráig tartott, mire megint felkapcsolhattuk a rendszert – hadarta kissé talán ingerülten. Vett egy mély levegőt. – Elég indok úgy tizenöt perces csúszásra?  
- Oké, oké, nyugi van, semmi baj.  
- Legalább egy tesztet megspóroltunk: tudjuk, hogy a rendszer átírja magát, ha arra van szükség. Addig meséld el, mi van, majd szólok, ha készen vagyunk – mondta nyugodtabban.  
- Miről van szó? – kérdezett közbe valaki.  
- Mindjárt megtudjátok – felelte Amerika, aztán kihúzta magát. Jöhetett a sablonszöveg, hogy a gyűlés megnyitva, aztán életre keltette a látványt, és mindenki előtt megjelent egy-egy, a saját zászlójának mintájára festett vadászrepülőgép abból a szériából, amin a gyáraiban most dolgoztak. Farkukon az Új Atlanti Szövetség felségjelzése. – Szóval, összesen ezerötszáz gép lesz készen az indulásra még ma – jelentette ki komolyan. Megkönnyebbült sóhajok szakadtak fel innen-onnan. – Pont olyanok, mint a prototípusok, némi finomítást még eszközöltünk rajtuk, de semmi nagy dolog, betanító, karbantartó személyzet jár melléjük, üzemanyag is megy, ahova kell. – Egy percnyi csendes hálálkodás.  
A repülőgépek eltűntek, helyükre a Föld lassan forgó mása jelent meg a körülötte tartózkodó műholdakkal együtt.  
- Ez itt a Broken Wings – mutatott egy aprócska, fekete szatellitre, ami pár gombnyomásra közelebb került hozzájuk, így látszódott rajta a cikornyás, fehér betűkkel írott BW és a felségjelzés. - Űrtávcsővel van felszerelve, és bárki azt hihetné, hogy csak egy kémműhold, de nem az. Az előbb említett ENIAC kettes szériából van rajta a számítógép, az volt a cél, hogy Oroszország azt higgye, ártatlan nézelődésre van csak, de ennél jóval nagyobb szerepe lesz. Holnap reggel indítunk még fel kettőt a biztonság kedvéért – magyarázta, és valami furcsa, borzongató izgatottság érződött ki a hangjából. Nagyon büszke lehetett magára. – Kommunikációra, megfigyelésre tökéletes, minden benne van, amit csak lehetett, a rádiójel kibocsátása minimális, nagyjából észrevehetetlen, szabad szemmel nem látható.  
- Beep-beep panic[11] – sóhajtott valaki.  
- Ez jobb annál – vigyorodott el. – Hogy állunk, Kanada?  
- Küldd el a jelszót – kérte a testvére halkan.  
- Máris. – Pötyögött valamit a gépen, mire a fiatalabb arca megrándult.  
- Most komolyan?  
- Aha.  
- Ez jó.  
- Nem röhög, együtt érez.  
- Persze. – Beütötte a jelszót, aztán odafordult a kamera felé. – A SAVE biztonsági rendszere egyedülálló, változó jelszóval működik, egy bizonyos dolog gyakori, ám változó ismétlődéséhez kötöttük, így a hálózatról bárki megtudhatja a jelszót, ha tudja, mit keressen. A dolognak annyi a lényege, hogy ha a rendszer nem ír ki huszonnégy órán belül újat, akkor megváltoztatja a feltételeket, és máshoz köti a mindenkori jelszó meglétét. Nem egy Enigma[12], viszont százötvenszer jobb annál. Ezt nagyteljesítményű számítógép sem tudja feltörni, hiszen nem számkombinációk milliói kellenek hozzá. A jelszavak kialakulásának sorrendjét ketten tudjuk; a két feltaláló közül az egyik a szomszédban alszik, a másik valahol a Kongó-medencében gyűjt pillangókat, miközben nagyjából öt ember figyeli minden lélegzetvételét. Nem eshet baja. – Hátradőlt a székén, és érezhetően a testvérének címezte a mondatot: – Az ENIAC Kettő maximumon van. A SAVE rendszere biztonságosan elindult. Két perc múlva rendezünk némi tűzijátékot valahol Ottawa és Québec között, megkapom róla a jelentést.  
Amerika biccentett, és átvette a szót.  
- A programot még a második világháború alatt találta ki valaki, de akkor egyszerűen lehetetlen volt kivitelezni, most viszont újra elővettük, és sikerült. – Babrált valamit a laptopon, mire a műholdak eltűntek, és a Föld háromdimenziós mása majdnem akkorára nőtt, mint maga az asztal, már látszottak a fővárosokat jelző pontok, az országhatárok. Az egészet hirtelen vörös fénycsíkok kötötték össze, mint egy nagy pókháló, úgy festett az egész. – A SAVE lényegében egy interkontinentális védelmi program, aminek alapvető szerverei az ENIAC második szériája. Antennákat szereltünk fel a világ több százezer városába, és ezek alkotják ezt a hálót. A háló pedig megvéd minket, mert úgy működik, mint egy hacker program: ha a hatósugarába kerül egy ballasztikus rakéta, feltöri a programját, meghatározza a kilövőállomást, a célt, és ha ránk lő, usgyi, vissza a feladónak. Ha nincs elég üzemanyag, simán csak fellövi a sztratoszférába, minél távolabb robbanjon fel. Számításaink szerint Oroszország és szövetségesei rá fognak jönni egy-két napon belül, hogy nem éri meg bombákat és rakétákat lődözni ránk, úgyhogy felhagynak a földlevegő támadásokkal, és ezzel lényegében kizárhatjuk egy megtervezetten programozott újabb atombomba felrobbanását.  
A légiereje ellen tudunk védekezni, a SAVE a sima szőnyegbombákkal is hatásos, de a mi gépeinkre természetesen nincs hatással. A hálón keresztül új kommunikációs hálózatot is ki tudunk alakítani, még az internetet is fel tudjuk rá kapcsolni, ha kell, nem vagyunk rabjai az üvegszálaknak meg a backbone-nak[13].  
Arra is gondoltunk, hogy a háttérszámítógép megsemmisülhet, ezért a program azonnal újraírja magát egy véletlenszerű és helyen lévő újabb ENIAC gépre, amiből jelenleg tizenegy a Föld különböző pontjain, illetve egy a Broken Wings fedélzetén van, további kettőt, mint mondtam, holnap lövök fel, a hét végére pedig több mint húsz gépünk lesz készenlétben, ha Vancouverben megint történne valami műszaki baki. – Vett egy mély levegőt, és elvigyorodott. – Úgy néztek, mintha legalábbis kísértetet látnátok – közölte kárörvendőn. Fagyott, hitetlenkedő csend borult a teremre. – Oké-oké Kanadának lehet hálálkodni, ő dolgozott vele többet!  
Létezik, hogy Észak-Amerika anélkül nyerjen háborút, hogy valójában hadba vonulna?

~RA~

- És mik a további terveitek? – kérdezte Anglia, amikor már kifelé tartottak a konferenciáról.  
- Matt szerint, ha sakkban tartjuk Ivant, akkor lesz tárgyalási alapunk. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez sikerülni fog, de ő reménykedik, hogy megoldhatjuk a dolgot diplomáciai úton. Szerintem Ivan nem fog önként és dalolva nemzetközi hadbíróság elé állni. Szóval, ha nem sikerül, mi is hadba vonulunk. Matt azt mondta, csatlakozik az északi fronthoz, én meg megyek a délire. – Megvonta a vállát, mintha ez nem jelente túl nagy erőfeszítést.  
- Miért észak? – kérdezte Franciaország mellettük.  
- Ott jobban érzi magát – legyintett. – Délen túl meleg van, azt nehezebben viseli, mint a hideget. Harminc fokban már szédeleg, mínusz tízben meg fel van pörögve, hogy szép idő van. – Alfred hallgatott egy pillantig. – Nagyobb hasznunkat veszitek, ha megpróbálunk igazodni a szélességi fokokhoz.  
- Nyilván – biccentett a francia, és kitalálta az évszázad ötletét. Sajnos, meglehetősen rossz ötlet volt.

~*KWR*~

[1] Save our souls, angol; az SOS feloldása. 'Mentsétek meg lelkeinket!' vagy Send our Savior: 'Küldjétek a megmentőnket!'.  
[2] olasz; 'Oroszország, kérlek'  
[3] olasz; 'Csitt, Veneziano'  
[4] olasz; 'De Magyarország'  
[5] angol; 'Gyerünk!'  
[6] francia; 'kedvesem, drágám'  
[7] ENIAC volt az első programozható számítógép a világon. Tudjátok, az a teremnyi méretű szépség monitor és billentyűzet nélkül :D USA, Pennsylvaniai Egyetem, 1946. február 14-én készült el.  
[8] VICTORIA volt annak a programnak a neve, ami az internet kezdetén elkezdte összekötni a különböző oldalakat – legalábbis egyszerűen megfogalmazva ez volt a feladata. Kanadai találmány ezért gondoltam, hogy Matték így neveznének el egy történelmileg másik fontos számítógépet.  
[9] latin; 'Ragadd meg a napot!', 'Élj a mának!'  
[10] Metallica – The Unforgiven (I.), van magyar szövegfordítás, elég beírni Youtube-ba ;)  
[11] A Szputnyik-1 1957-es fellövésére Amerikában pánikszerű volt a reagálás; a műhold csipogó jeleket bocsátott ki, amiket rádióval is fogni lehetett, ezért nevezték el a Szputnyik-sokkot Beep-beep panic-nak.  
[12] Enigma, a németek második világháborúban használt megfejthetetlennek hitt kódja, amit végül a COLOSSUS angol számítógép fejtett meg. Eredete görög, jelentése 'rejtvény, rejtély'. (Az említett számítógép volt az első elektronikus, digitális számítógép.)  
[13] Backbone: 'gerinchálózat', lényegében az Internet magja; optikai szálak sokasága, ezen „suhan" a világhálón minden információ.

És azt hiszem, túl nagy hatással volt rám az Informatikai alapok kurzus előző félévben. Ígérem, nem fogok több informatikatörténettel jönni.


	8. Küldött

VIII. Fejezet

~Küldött~

Csak három napja működött rendesen a SAVE, amikor leültek tárgyalni. Mindketten a belügyeiket intézték addig, most azonban Amerika New yorki ENSZ központjának épületében ücsörögtek, igaz csak hárman. Japán hálásan fogadta a VIP hálózattal ellátott asztali számítógépet, amit Alfred a rendelkezésére bocsátott azzal, hogy úgyis véget ért YouTube-on a lejátszási listája. Ami amúgy csak röpke tizenkét óra volt. Megérkezésükkor járt egy kört az irodában, főzetett kávét maguknak, addig csak apróbb dolgokról beszélgettek.  
Kiku fél füllel hallgatta őket, amíg a monitor előtt ült, és figyelme nagy részét arra fordította, hogy bejusson pár szigorúan zárolt oldalra, amik segítségével talán tájékozódhatna az otthoni helyzetről. Na persze Oroszország nagyon sok mindenre gondolt vele kapcsolatban, rengeteg oldalt megsemmisített önkényesen, rengeteg adatbázisát építheti majd újra morzsákból, ráadásul a hálózatelérési blokkokkal is kell majd kezdenie valamit. De azért őt sem kellett félteni, ha informatikáról volt szó, feltalálta magát. Azért nem próbált beleolvasni az emberek gondolataiba, mert tartott tőle, hogy nem lenne képes kiválogatni az értékes információkat. Maradt a világhálónál.  
- Nem! – Amerika hangja élesen csattant a csendben, ő is felkapta a fejét. – Ez őrültség, Matt! Ezt nem engedem! Sem, mint a Szövetség tagja, sem, mint a testvéred! Taktikailag semmi értelme, és csak veszélybe sodrod magadat! Totál hülyeség!  
Kanada határozott lila szemeivel nézett vissza rá. Pontosan tudta, hogy ellenállásba fog ütközni. Számított rá és készült ellene.  
- Csak azt felejted el, hogy én nem vagyok a hirtelen döntések híve, mint te. Alaposan átgondoltam a dolgot, és meg akarom próbálni.  
- Semmi értelme – közölte az amerikai határozottan. – Kiku, mondd meg neki!  
- Japán jelenleg még nem a Szövetség tagja, a szavazata nem számít hivatalosnak – jelentette ki.  
- De ha meg is említed ezt egy nagyobb ülésen, akkor is mindenki ellened fog szavazni – állította Amerika.  
- Nem, ha meggyőzöm őket – felelte dacosan.  
- És mit csinálsz, ha valami bajod lesz közben? He? Akkor mi lesz?! – szegezte neki a kérdést.  
- Összedolgozhatsz a parancsnokaimmal, meg tudod oldani nélkülem is. Határozott és elég sok mindenre tervet biztosító hadmozdulatokat írtam össze, amiket könnyen módosíthattok. A Vöröskeresztes csapatokat már lepasszoltam Hollandiának, elvégre ő mégiscsak közelebb van, jobban rálát a dolgokra. Majd keresek még valakit az ENSZ seregre is, nem lesz nagy feladat. Ha úgy adódna, nélkülem is meglesztek – hangzott az összeszedett válasza.  
- Na nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Körbe fognak röhögni a szövetségi ülésen. Nem nyered meg egy ilyen tervvel a többséget.  
- Most nem bízol bennem, vagy ennyire aggódsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn.  
- Még szép, hogy aggódom! – vágta rá. Kanada kihúzta magát ültében.  
- Ne essünk túlzásokba – kérte egészen szelíden. – Nagyobb bajom nem eshet, mint eddig bármikor, igaz? A SAVE működik, úgyhogy nincs okunk aggodalomra. Minden rendben lesz.  
- Akkor sem támogatlak benne – jelentette ki komolyan az idősebb.  
- Számítottam rá – biccentett, és mielőtt kaphatott volna valamiféle választ, megcsörrent a telefonja. – Ezt most felveszem – jelentette ki, és felugrott, majd kisietett az erkélyre.  
- És még én csinálok őrültségeket – morogta maga elé a kék szemű, és fellökte magát a tárgyalóasztaltól. – Haladtál valamerre, míg mi elvoltunk? – érdeklődte odalépdelve Japánhoz.  
- Igen – biccentett, és egy billentyűparanccsal kitörölte a böngészéséi előzményeit. – Köszönöm.  
- Ugyan – legyintett. – Figyelj csak… mondanom kell valamit.  
Na igen. Amerika határozottan úgy gondolta, hogy növekszik a bocsánatkérési rátája, ami igazából mindig nulla közeli értéket mutatott élete során. De ha egyszer Anglia nem hajlandó vele személyes dolgokról beszélni (csak hadügyekről, de ott is a lényegre szorítkozva, és ha megpróbált másról beszélni, a zöld szemek felvillantak és Arthur akaratlanul felgyújtott ezt-azt), amíg meg nem ejti ezt, nem tud mást tenni. Amúgy is, most az egyszer elismerte, hogy tényleg elég nagy gyökér volt.  
- Én csak bocsánatot akartam kérni, hogy úgy rád támadtam, nem lett volna szabad, szóval sajnálom – mondta ki, és meglepően könnyen ment. Kiku arca nem változott, de mintha a szemei egy kissé kivilágosodtak volna…  
- Én sajnálom – szólt végül halkan.  
- Nem te tehetsz róla… Hoztam neked valamit – tette hozzá, és visszavitorlázott az íróasztala mögé. – Tudom, hogy nem pótolhatja az eredetit, de talán jól jön majd, mikor kivágjuk Ivant a szigeteidről – ezzel visszament a férfihoz, és felé nyújtott egy hosszú, fekete anyagba csavart tárgyat. Japán érdeklődve bontotta le róla a borítást, és egy fekete hüvelyű katana hevert az ölében. Meglepődve húzta végig ujját a tokon, aztán lassan felállt, oldalához szorította a fegyvert, megragadta a markolatát, és egy mozdulattal kirántotta a helyéről. Amerika elhátrált a közeléből, és csak figyelte, ahogy a japán megsuhogtatja a pengeéles kardot maga körül. Annyira nem illettek össze: a tradicionális kard és az öltöny, amit visel…  
- Köszönöm szépen, Amerika-san – hajolt meg, és csúsztatta vissza hüvelyébe a pengét. – Egészen biztosan hasznát veszem majd – jelentette ki komolyan, mire a fiú csak elmosolyodott, és az erkély felé nézett, ahol Kanada még mindig tárgyalt valakivel.

~RA~

- Tiltakozom! – rikkantotta elsőként Amerika, mikor pár nappal később képviseleti ülésen Kanada felvezette az ötletét. Biccentett felé, hogy elfogadja az álláspontját, aztán érdeklődve a többiekre nézett.  
- Én sem tartom jó ötletnek – szólalt meg Franciaország. Ezt is várta…  
- Csoda, hogy elértünk eddig, de egyet értek a békával – mondta Anglia. És, mint a Nemzetközösség vezetője, elsőszámú feladatnak tekintette lebeszélni Kanadát az ötletéről. (Nos, rendben, az is sokat nyom a latban, hogy az ülés előtt Amerika odarohant hozzá, elhadarta, hogy bocsánatot kért Japántól, és szent a béke, demostazonnaltiltsamegmattne khogyoroszországbamenjen.) Valójában azonban saját magától is ezt tette volna. Alfred aggódását látva viszont csak még inkább ezen az állásponton volt.  
Kanada nem volt bosszús, még csak csalódott sem, úgy ült a helyén, mint aki pontosan ezt várta. Nem sütötte le szemeit, és nem látta be, hogy ez egy rossz ötlet. Nagyon rossz ötlet, ami azt illeti, de ő szentül hitte, hogy talán csak ennyi kell. Kérdőn pillantott Norvégiára, aki merőn bámulta. Az asztalon könyökölt, a tartása sugárzott valami eleganciát, de a tekintete, arca kifejezéstelen maradt, nem rítt le róla semmi. Talán csak az, hogy unja ezt az egészet.  
- Ha menni akarsz, menj csak. Én nem tenném be a lábam oda, de ha neked ez kell a megnyugváshoz, tedd csak meg. – Egy pillanatig még a szemeibe nézett, aztán tovasiklott a tekintete. Matthew nem tudta, miért, de úgy érezte, hogy a férfi keres benne valamit.  
- Köszönöm – mondta végül, és visszafordult a többiekhez.  
Dél-Olaszország hátravetette magát a székén, és fújt egyet.  
- Csinálj, amit akarsz – morogta anyanyelvén, mire muszáj volt elmosolyodnia. Franciaország viszont mellette csúnyán nézett rá a szeme sarkából az öccsére. Az már kettő a három ellen!  
Ausztria megköszörülte a torkát. Fáradtnak és nyúzottnak tűnt, mint mindenki, aki a fronton harcolt. Ő azonban először jött ülésre, Francis szerint azért, mert úgy küldték, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit.  
- Ha van esély rá, hogy véget érjen ez az értelmetlen háború, akkor támogatlak – jelentette ki határozottan. Magát is beleértve négy-három. Akkor már csak a családját kellene meggyőznie… Sokat gondolkodott azon, hogy melyiküket tudja a legjobban kikezdeni, bár nem szívesen tette volna, mégsem volt választási lehetősége, döntő többség kellett, hogy véghezvigye a tervét.  
Amerikával nem fog tudni mit kezdeni, ez teljesen biztos. Vagy Angliát, vagy Franciaországot kell átállítania a saját oldalára… Franciaország… Francis… nem is találkoztak azóta…  
- Na ne már! – csapott az asztalra a francia. – Roderich, te is tudod, hogy ez őrültség! Ismered Ivant!  
- És a helyzetünket is ismerem, ami válságos. Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak az állóháború lehetőségét, senki nem tud többet kihozni magából, mint amit eddig produkáltunk! Persze, azzal, hogy Anglia rendbejött van némi erősítésünk, és a védelmi rendszer is nagy előnyt nyújt, de három hónapja csak piszkáljuk egymást, a katonákat etetni kell, és nem jutunk előrébb! Mi lesz, ha jön a tél? Június vége van, és nem hinném, hogy bármelyikünk kihúz egy újabb telet! Leszámítva persze azokat, akiknek ez megszokott, de nem támaszkodhatunk Skandináviára és adott esetben Kanada embereire, mert Európa egyszerűen nem képes eltartani egy akkora hadsereget! A gazdaságaink így is mennek tönkre, a tavalyi termés borzalmas volt, halmozzuk az adósságot és élelemért könyörgünk Dél-Amerikának, igenis _nagyon gyorsan_ kell lépni! – Ausztria lekapta a szemüvegét az orráról, megtörölte a lencséit egy kendővel, aztán visszalökte a helyére, hátradőlt, majd elmarta vizesüvegét az asztalról. – Közép-Európa oldaláról _mindössze_ ennyi szól egy tárgyaláskezdeményezés mellett – tette hozzá miután ivott egy kortyot. – De szóljatok nyugodtan, ha nem így látjátok.  
Angliát sosem kellett félteni, ha a saját feje után akart menni.  
- Nézd, Kanada, nem azt mondom, hogy azért nem tudod megcsinálni, mert nincs meg hozzá a kellő szaktudásod, ahogy hallottam, arról tanúbizonyságot tettél az utóbbi időben, de mindenképpen be kell vallanunk, hogy Oroszország nem túl beszámítható személy. Ezt nagyjából bárki megmondja, aki tartózkodott már vele egy légtérben.  
- És ott volt az Északi Sarkos eset is, emlékszel – szólt közbe Amerika. Bólintott. – Manapság már nem csinálunk ilyeneket, hogy random kitűzgélünk zászlókat. Még a tengerfenékre sem. Ő mégis megcsinálta![1]  
- Tudom – szólalt meg –, hogy igazából csak aggódtok értem, de erre semmi szükség – mondta. – Meg tudom magam védeni vele szemben.  
Olyannyira be akarta bizonyítani, hogy képes rá. Olyannyira ki akarta érdemelni a lehetőséget, és olyannyira _bizonyítani akart_, hogy… _Hogy ő is valaki. _Anglia mélyet sóhajtott. Ki tudja, talán a kölyöknek tényleg sikerül. Elvégre nem próbáltak odamenni Oroszországhoz, hogy számon kérjék. Magát ismerve hamarabb hasonlítana a dolog egy kínzókamrai jelenetre.  
- Rendben – sóhajtotta. – Én is Kanada mellett szavazok.  
- Mi?! – ugrott fel Amerika.  
- Áruló! – sziszegte Franciaország.  
- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Kanada elégedetten, és hátradőlt a székén.  
- Iggy, én kinyírlak, ha valami baja esik! – fenyegetőzött féltő báty módjára az amerikai. – És aztán Ivan belét is kitaposom!  
- Csatlakozom! – vágta rá Francis. Egy pillanatig meglepetten bámultak egymásra, aztán elkönyvelték maguknak a páli fordulatot, miszerint most épp egy csónakban eveznek.  
- A téma lezárva, öt a kettő ellen, nem tudtok mit csinálni – mordult oda az angol határozottan, aztán zavartan rácsapott az előtte lévő papírra, mert az lángra kapott. – A felelősség Kanadát terheli, nem minket.  
- Ez így igaz – szólt közbe az érintett. – Ne veszekedjetek, ha kérhetem – mondta, és komolyan a testvérére majd a szeretőjére nézett. – Megígérem, hogy egyben jövök vissza. Csak egy nap az egész.  
- De ha nem…! – Amerika fenyegetése jeléül befejezetlenül hagyta a mondatot.  
- Nem lesz semmi baj – jelentette ki. – Tudom, mit csinálok.  
- A saját érdekedben, remélem is!

~RA~

- Arthur.  
- Lukas.  
Kezet nyújtott volna, ám a függöny mellette lángra kapott.  
- Hogy az a-! – morgott az orra alatt egy jó adag szitkot, míg sikerült eloltania a tüzet. Norvégia felvont szemöldökkel figyelte a jelenetet, majd felé nyújtotta egyik tenyerét. Anglia értetlenkedve nézett rá, mire a férfi megszólalt, de valami érthetetlent mondott, ami leginkább varázslatnak hangzott. Lilás lángok lobbantak a tenyerén, majd lassan alakot öltött egy… Angliának fogalma sem volt, mit lát. A lény apró volt, és fehér bundájú, de leginkább egy szőrös labdára emlékeztette.  
- Ez egy tűzevő – mondta a norvég. – Ha visszaadtad a sárkánynak az erejét, küldd vissza hozzám. A párja a sárkányom mellett lakik.  
Arthur átvette a szőrmókot, ami rápislogott, seszínű szemei voltak. Aztán ásított egyet, felvillantva nem létező fogait, és kékszín nyelvét. Megfordult, érdeklődve szimatolt füstölő függöny felé. Apró lángot lobbantott az ujja hegyén, a tűzevő azonnal felé fordult, kiöltötte meglepően hosszú nyelvét, és egyszerűen leemelte bőréről a csóvát és a szájába rántotta. Megremegett egy pillanatra, és változtatta a színét, hasonló lett, mint az ő haja. Felugrott a vállára, és megült ott, mozdulatlanul, mint egy kis pamacs.  
- Megszünteti a problémádat a lángokkal – tette hozzá Lukas. – És figyelmeztet, ha hazudnak neked.  
- Köszönöm.  
- Csak figyelj rá – ezzel a skandináv már indult is.  
- Nem tudod véletlenül, ho-  
- Nem – vágta rá határozottan. – Ez a te dolgod.  
Anglia utána nézett, aztán vissza a tűzevő nevű szőrmókra, és arra gondolt, hogy rettenetesen hiányoznak a kis barátai otthonról. És a háza, az ágya, és időtlen idők óta nem ivott egy jó teát sem. És néha megrohanja a fáradtság, hogy képes, és helyben összeesik. Szerencsére ennek még nem voltak szemtanúi.

~RA~

- Kérlek…  
- Nem.  
- Itt könyörgök neked térden állva…  
- Az ágyamon ülsz – felelte Kanada. – És akármit csinálsz is, a válaszom akkor is nem.  
- Mathieu… mit ér az egész, ha te most elfogatod magad?  
- Haza fogok jönni – jelentette ki határozottan. – Azért, mert megígértem. Visszajövök. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, a lélegzete is elakadt. Miféle ostoba fintora ez a sorsnak, hogy a francia könyörög most neki, ne menjen, ne hagyja itt… – Én tényleg… visszajövök – suttogta.  
Talán Francis is pont erre gondolt, mert nem szólt semmit.  
- Megérdemlem, igaz? – kérdezte végül, mire felé fordult. Aztán elvörösödött. Az inge még nyitva volt, gombolkozott, és gyorsan elfordult.  
- Nem – mondta halkan, és furcsa kézmozdulatot tett, önkéntelenül. Aztán gyorsan végiggombolta az ingét, és oda sem figyelve megkötötte a nyakkendőjét. Orrára lökte a szemüvegét, felvette a tiszti egyenruhája felsőjét, elrendezte magán, és a hajába lökte a másik szemüveget, talán szüksége lesz rá alapon. – Én most ezt tekintem kötelességemnek – mondta ki. – Nem azért, mert nem akarok háborúzni, vagyis azért is, mert ki akar, de talán elkerülhető az újabb vérontás… Ha Amerika odamegy, feldúlja Európát egymaga is, neki nem kell hozzá segítség. Ezt tudjuk.  
- Túlságosan a szíveden viseled a világ sorsát.  
- Ne menjünk bele, hogy kinek mi a létfilozófiája – kérte. – Annyira nem érünk rá. Egy óra múlva indul a gépem, és egy csomó dolgom van addig.  
- Nem pihenned kéne? – érdeklődte kedvesen, és felkelt, odalépdelt, finoman magához ölelte a fiút, aki odasimult hozzá.  
- Áh, esélytelen – legyintett, és elmosolyodott, finoman oldalra döntötte a fejét, mikor kapott egy csókot a nyakára. Lehunyta a szemeit, sóhajtott egyet, éppen rajta volt, hogy egy egészen kicsit elfelejtsen mindent, pár percig nyugodt legyen. Nem sikerült.  
- Hé, Matt, megjött a gééé- …ped – rontott be hozzájuk Alfred. – Ehe, bocs, nem akartam zavarni – motyogta, és éppen kifordult volna az ajtón, mikor az öccse utána szólt.  
- Nem zavarsz. – Kibontakozott az ölelésből, és alig észrevétlenül végigsimított a francia karján. – De azért máskor kopogj, ha lehet.  
- Oké.  
- Van még egy kis dolgom, majd szólj, mielőtt indulsz, rendben? – kérte a férfi.  
- Egy óra múlva a hangárban – mondta kedves kis mosollyal.  
- Egy óra múlva a hangárban – ismételte engedelmesen, adott egy csókot a szájára, és elköszönve távozott.  
- Szóval itt a gép – fordult a testvére felé.  
- Ja. Épp átnézik meg minden. – Bólintott. – Biztos ne adjak én embereket?  
- Nem kell. Így logikus, hogy az én embereimmel megyek. Szemmel tudom őket tartani, és Ivan sem gyanakszik majd, hogy bárki idő előtt megtud valamit a szövetségesek közül – magyarázta. – Ha minden igaz, akkor a repülőn jöttek.  
- Megnézzük őket?  
- Csak még egy pillanat – mondta, és karjaiba vette a medvét az ágyról. – Viselkedj jól, rendben? Ha mégis történne valami… vigyázz rá – kérte halkan, és komolyan nézett a kék szemekbe.  
- Ne poénkodj, Matt, mit kezdenék a medvéddel? – vigyorodott el.  
- Pontosan tudod te azt – válaszolta.  
- Re-rendben… De azért inkább ne történjen semmi – motyogta.  
- Nem fog – biztosította. – Menjünk.  
- Okés. Mit csináltatok? – kérdezte újra fülig érő szájjal.  
- Semmit – vont vállat. – Egyenruhát váltottam. Talán jobb benyomást tehetek, ha a szövetségi helyett a sajátomban megyek. És kényelmesebb is.

~RA~

Matthew magángépe nem volt túl hivalkodó, krémbarna, és csak a farok részre volt felfestve a felségjelzés, az azonosító. Küldöttségek szállítására alkalmas, de most csak hárman utaznak majd. A gép mellett várakozott négy ember, egyikük, egy alacsony, öltönyös-aktatáskás férfi már messziről integetett feléjük.  
- Áh, Monseur Williams, már nagyon vártuk! – Fontoskodó hangja volt, és érezhetően francia volt az anyanyelve.  
- Elnézést a késésért – mondta, ahogy kezet nyújtott. – Minden rendben ment?  
- Igen-igen, persze – bólogatott határozottan. – A kapitány és én elvégeztük a feladatunkat. – Matthew odafordult a pilótájához, és kedves mosollyal üdvözölte.  
- Aztán vigyázzanak a kicsikére, jó dolog vezetni – kérte az, miközben kezet fogott vele.  
- Ne aggódjon, egyben visszaadom önnek – ígérte jókedvűen, aztán a két másikhoz fordult. Különbözőbbek nem is lehettek volna.  
Az egyikük vele egy magas, fekete farmert és pólót viselt, haja katonásan rövidre nyírva, tartása is utalt a foglalkozására, pedig lazán ácsorgott ott a gép mellett. Zöld szemei voltak, határozottan állta a pillantását. _Anthony Edwards, született ezerkilencszázhetvenhatban, március tizedékén, Albertában. Katona, kiképzőtiszt, majd kommandós, járt Japánban kihelyezni a SAVE antennáit._  
Matthew kihúzta magát, tisztelgett, s csak utána mutatkozott be.  
Aztán a másikukra pillantott. Alacsonyabb, vöröses hajú férfi, finoman szeplős, Új Skóciából. Szürke öltöny, kissé talán feszült. Barna szemei okosan csillantak, és egy pillanattal később mindent tudott róla, amit akart. _Negyvenkét éves, nemzetközi jogot végzett Alfrednél, beszél oroszul, és a nemzetközi konfliktusok a specialitása. Adam O'Conor_.  
- Megvan minden, amit kértem? – kérdezte az izgága fickótól, Nevroustól, miután bemutatkozott.  
- Természetesen. A laptop, és a papírok – biccentett az afféle személyi titkár, vagy mindenes, ahogy ő hívta magában.  
- A papírok önnél maradnak, és ha nem érnénk vissza harminc órán belül, írassa alá Amerikával az összeset. Minden egyébre pontos utasítást hagytam korábban.  
- Értettem, Monseur.  
- Mathieu! – Francis hangja egy személyzeti helyiség felől jött. – Miért nem jöttök be? Le tudtok ülni.  
- Menjünk – adta ki a parancsot, és intett a hangár lépcsője felé. Ők kicsit lemaradtak a bátyjával.  
- Biztos vagy benne?  
- Mindketten profi szakemberek – bólintott határozottan. – Ne izgulj már annyira.  
- Veled kellene, menjek.  
- Viccelsz? – kacagott fel a fiatalabb testvér. – Rögtön egymás torkának ugranátok Ivannal! Nem, felejtsd el. – Megint használta azt a kézmozdulatot, felemelte kezét, tenyerét kifelé fordítva elhúzta az arca előtt. Alfred elkapta a karját. Meglepetten bámult rá, aztán a zsebébe süllyesztette kezét. – Néha megrohan valami furcsa érzés, mióta Norvégia rám nézett. Lehet, hogy átkot bocsátott rám?  
- Nem hinném, tutira van jobb dolga is.  
- Meglehet. – Az a szempár kutatott benne valamit, és ő tudni akarta, minek a nyomára bukkanhatott…

A búcsúzásuk rövid volt, Kanada kiküldött mindenkit abból a kis szolgálati helyiségből, miután elmondott még mindent, amit fontosnak ítélt, és pár percig nyugodtan ölelkezhettek Franciaországgal. Váltottak egy csókot, aztán a fiú kibontakozott az ölelésből, és megint megígérte, hogy épségben fog visszaérkezni. Végül elbúcsúzott Alfredtől is, aki megölelte, és átvette tőle a medvét, és suttogott valamit, egy indián áldásféle félsorát. Talán az előbbi kézmozdulat hatására jutott eszébe, az a gesztus is „indiánul" volt.  
- Figyelmeztetem önöket, uraim, hogy lehet, veszélyes útnak nézünk elébe. Most szóljanak, ha mégsem akarnak jönni – figyelmeztette az embereit, ám azok hallani sem akartak visszafordulásról. Ahogy várta. Rájuk mosolygott, kedvesen, és tisztelettel, aztán ő ült a pilótaülésre, bár Edwardsot megtanították vezetni a gépet.  
Amint rendben a levegőben voltak, robotpilótára kapcsolt, és odafordult a két férfihoz:  
- Bizonyára furcsállják, hogy én vezetem az akciót – szólalt meg. A két férfi összenézett.  
- Az igazság az, hogy hallottunk már önről… egyet, s mást – szólalt meg előbb a katona.  
- Bár fogalmunk sincs, hogy valójában mi a feladata, de azt tudjuk, hogy bejárása van a parlamentben bárhová, hogy sűrűn van külföldön, és a belügyesek is sokszor látják, mégsem tud senki a nyomára bukkanni – magyarázta a diplomata. Matthew elmosolyodott.  
- Elmondok önöknek valamit, hogy értsék az utazás lényegét… de csak ha megígérik, hogy nem árulják el a titkot senkinek. A közemberek ezt nem igazán értenék meg, azt hiszem, de tudják… Minden nemzetnek, minden országnak van a Földön egy afféle őrzője, aki mindent tud az ott élőkről, és nagyon, nagyon-nagyon hasonlít rájuk, a szellemiségre, ami az adott országot uralja, és ennek a személynek a jólététől függ az ország sorsa is. Ez kicsit hihetetlenül hangozhat, de én vagyok Kanada.

~RA~

Alfred a füléhez emelte a telefont, és fogadta a bejövő hívást.  
- Még Párizsban – válaszolta a kérdésre. – Matt most indult el. – Akaratlanul magához ölelte a medvét. – Rendben, akkor átugrom hozzád. Liverpool, igaz? Oké. Akkor ott találkozunk, úgy… két óra múlva, és megbeszéljük mi lesz. – Hallgatott pár másodpercig. – Várj még! Te azt vágod, hogy Franciaország áttelepül az embereivel Skandináviába? – kérdezte. – Komolyan mondom, most mondta, hogy megvárja Kanadát, aztán megy is, a sereg már el is indult! Mondom mi a fenének, mikor ott még nyáron is befagy a hátsója, de ő tudja…

~*KWR*~

[1] 2007-ben az oroszok kitűztek egy zászlót az északi-sarki Lomonoszov-hátságra, a tenger fenekére, amit végül nem fogadtak el hivatalos területfoglalásként, de az USA, Kanada, Norvégia és Dánia erősen tiltakoztak a dolog ellen.


	9. Tervek

IX. Fejezet  
~Tervek~

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy ez a barátságosabb útvonal? – kérdezte Amerika, és végighúzta ujját az interaktív térképen, Anglia északi partjaitól a Panama csatornán át San Diegóig, majd Hawaii-on át a Japán partokig. A program kékre váltotta vonalat, egy pillanattal később felderengett előttük, hogy milyen hosszú az út mérföldben és kilométerben, hány országot érint, milyen idő várható a térségben a következő két hétben, ennek fényében mennyi időre testálja a megérkezést, időzóna lépéssekkel együtt.  
- A fene sem fog felmenni, hogy északról kerüljünk – morogta Anglia. – Teljesen mindegy, mit csinálunk, a vak is látni fogja, hogy mire készülünk, és több érv szól a déli kerülő mellett, mint ellene, még ha az valamivel hosszabb is. Egyrészt az időjárás, nem kell fűteni, másrészt az, hogy arrafelé sokkal többet hajóztam már, és mégiscsak a szövetségi területek között maradhatunk. A túloldalról a Bering-szorosnál ripityára bombázhatják az egész flottát, ha úgy adódik, és a fene sem akar Alaszka partjainál vízbe fúlni.  
- Rátelepíthetjük a hajókra a SAVE-et – jegyezte meg a fiú.  
- Teszteltétek tengeralattjárókra? Nem. Jobb lesz a Panamán átkelni – döntötte el.  
- Ez sehogy sem jó – csóválta fejét Alfred, és vett egy mély levegőt. – Figy', mi lenne, ha inkább az én hajóimmal mennél? Nagyrészüket felszereltük San Diegóban, átszállítjuk a tengerészgyalogságot, pikk-pakk, két nap az egész, nagyobb is, gyorsabb is, erősebb is, meg közelebb is van Japánhoz, szóval harmadnapra már úton lehetsz Hawaii felé. Csapunk egy ünnepélyes átadást, megírják a történelemkönyvek, és mindenki boldog lehet, hogy az Új Atlanti Szövetség felszabadítja Japánt, na? – Elvigyorodott, látszólag nagyon elégedett volt a tervvel, és joggal várta a két férfi beleegyezését.  
Japán nem nagyon szólt bele a tárgyalásba, csak azt mondta el, amit biztosan tudott az otthoni helyzetről, és rábólintott a tervek rá eső részeire. A többit a két másikra bízta – Amerika vállalta a Királyi Haditengerészet légi úton való fedezését, így elhalasztotta az európai déli frontra való utazását (amit abban az estben ejtett volna meg, ha Kanadának nem sikerül meggyőznie Oroszországot a békeszerződés aláírásáról, amire sajnos jó esély volt. Ezért kezdték megbeszélni az ő felszabadításának részleteit. Kanadáról jelenleg annyit tudtak, hogy bejelentkezett, majd elhagyta Varsó, és ezzel Lengyelország légterét.)  
Anglia eddig is határozottan kijelentette, hogy részt kíván venni a háborúban, és a SAVE aktiválása csak megerősítette ebben, mert így már biztonsággal tehette meg ezt. Első terve az volt, miután megtudta Japán elfoglalásának részleteit, hogy neki segítsen, és erre mindenki egyöntetűen rábólintott, amikor felhozta a képviseleti ülésen. A hivatalos hadüzenet elküldésével azonban várt addig, míg híreket kap a diplomáciai küldöttség eredményeiről.  
Ám most a haragtól sápadtan bámult az amerikaira, és érezte, hogy fellobbanna körülöttük a sebtében berendezett iroda, ha a tűznyelő nem ugrana, és vonzaná magához összes tüzet, amit kibocsát magából. A szőrmók tényleg hasznosnak bizonyult. A háta közepére sem kívánt egy tűzvészt az ideiglenes parlamenti épületben.  
- Eszednél vagy te?! – mordult fel.  
- Eh…? Én csak segíteni akarok…– védekezett kezeit maga elé tartva a meglepett Alfred.  
- Senki, ismétlem, senki nem kérte a segítségedet! – vágta rá sértetten, zöld szemei dühösen lángoltak, felforrósodott körülötte a levegő.  
- Te hívtál fel!  
- Miután rám akaszkodtál, hogy jössz te is, igen! Előtte egy percig nem volt róla szó, hogy be akarsz kavarni nekem! Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nélküled nem tudom megoldani! A Royal Navy és a Royal Air Force[1] bőven elég erre a hadmozdulatra! – húzta ki magát. Amerika elhűlten nézett rá, aztán felugrott a székéből.  
- Oké, akkor vedd úgy, hogy nem is szóltam! Akart a halál segíteni, mikor ilyen vagy! Jól van, hajókázz csak le délre, de hogy a partjaimon nem kötsz ki, az is biztos! – Arthur vállán a tűzevő csendes ciripelésbe kezdett, amit a férfi nem tudott mire vélni. – Szia, Kiku – köszönt el biccentéssel, felkapta Kanada medvéjét (mi a fenét keres nála?) és kivágtatott, bevágva maga mögött az ajtót.  
- Ostoba kölyök! – füstölgött Anglia, ő is felpattant, odarohant az ablakhoz, és szinte feltépte. A hőség a helyiségben lassan közelítette az elviselhetetlent. – Azt képzeli, hogy ő itt az Atyaúristen!  
Kiku félredöntött fejjel figyelte az angol hátát, aztán ráérősen lépdelt mellé, és odakönyökölt az ablakpárkányra.  
- Én azt hiszem – szólalt meg halkan, mély hangjában valamiféle nyugtatással –, hogy Amerika-san csak neked szeretne segíteni – mondta. – Mert, ahogy mondtad, a te haderőd is elég lenne, de ő ott akar lenni, ahol te harcolsz, mert nagyon aggódik érted. És szeretné, hogy elismerd az ügyességét, hogy büszke legyél rá. Higgy nekem, én is fiatalabb testvér vagyok. – Arthur meglepetten bámult rá, de Kiku nem fordult felé, sötét tekintete a távolságot kémlelte, ami a harmadik emeleti ablakból végül is nem volt olyan rossz, csak az ajkain játszott nagyon enyhe félmosoly, ami feloldotta mindig érzelemmentes, már-már komor arcát, és évekkel fiatalította őt. Megértette, hogy ugyanolyan rossz Kína ellen harcolnia, mint neki annak idején volt Amerika ellen, és mélyet sóhajtva beletúrt így is kócos hajába.  
- Jobb lesz, ha bocsánatot kérek tőle, igaz? – kérdezte megadóan. Japánnak megvolt az a nagyon furcsa képessége, hogy a szavaival elérje, amit más senki: még ha nem is jelentette ki gondolatait nyíltan, mégis pontosan érthető volt, és néha annyira… annyira gyereknek érezte magát mellette. Talán a komolysága, higgadtsága miatt. Talán amiatt, mert sosem merte megkérdezni, hány éves.

~RA~

Tervének egyetlen hátulütője a hirtelen rátörő fáradtság volt. Mindhárman ugyanabban a szállodában kaptak helyet (mivel neki Londonban volt a háza, illetve vidéken egy birtok, de az északabbra, szóval bármikor utazott az országában bármi miatt, mindig szállodában lakott addig), így egy taxival meg is oldották a közlekedést. Elköszönt Japántól, és beszállt a liftbe, ám mikor annak ajtaja kinyílt, szinte már csak támolyogni volt képes.  
Összeszorított fogakkal tette meg az utat az ajtóig, próbálva nagyon határozottnak mutatni magát. A recepción megkérdezte, és Amerika negyedórával ezelőtt vette fel a szobakulcsát, úgyhogy mindenképpen itt kell lennie. Szépen bocsánatot kér, aztán elvonul, vagy elvánszorog, mindegy, csak ne a fiú előtt essen össze, az problémás lenne.  
Kopogásra emelte a kezét, a mozdulat elég vérszegényre sikeredett, de az ajtó így is kitárult. Megkapaszkodott a küszöbben, legszívesebben nekidőlt volna, de nem lett volna túl előnyös a megjelenése. A fiatalabb ragyogó kék szemei egy pillanatra megkettőződtek, mire pislogott egyet. Erre az ajtókeret mozdult el a helyéről. Menni fog, akkor is…  
- Figyelj, Ame- – Mégsem ment.

A következő, amire biztosan emlékezett, az a kellemes meleg. Vagy inkább túl meleg. Nyár van, minek nyakig betakarózni?! Azonban a következő felfedezése megakasztotta a mozdulatban, amivel le akarta rúgni magáról az ágyneműt.  
_Így érezhette magát Kolumbusz…  
Hogy tudja, mit lát és mégsem…  
Hogy ismeri, de közben fogalma sincs…  
A héroszok talán tényleg léteznek…  
…vagy valami ostoba csoda folytán egy pont oda hullott, és nemzet lett belőle…  
…mert Amerika…_  
- Mi a fenét művelsz, mondd csak?! – mordult fel, amint megtalálta a hangját, és a paplan gyűrődéseire bámult. – Az Isten szerelmére, Amerika, ez egy szálloda! Öltözz fel!  
A fiú kuncogott, és a lépéseiből ítélve közelebb jött az ágyhoz. Ahogy az előbb ott állt… az kitörölhetetlenül az agyába égett. A redőny csíkjain besütő délutáni napfény fehérré égette bőrét, ahol érte, a többi szinte sötétbarnának tűnt a félhomályban. Nyakában felcsillant a dögcédula, ha elég ideig pislog oda, talán el tudja olvasni július negyedikét. A törölköző a nyakában, haja borzasan, kissé vizesen lóg, és nem viselt semmit, tényleg semmit. Megkockáztatott egy pillantást. Na jó, mégis volt annyi esze, hogy legalább egy alsót felvegyen.  
- Én is örülök, hogy felébredtél – huppant mellé. – Jobban vagy? Kérsz valamit? – érdeklődte túlzottan készségesen.  
- Álmodom…– motyogta maga elé. – Biztosan álmodom, ugye?  
- Ó, dehogy is – nevette el magát, aztán odahajolt, a nyakában megcsörrent a lánc, és a kézfejét a homlokára simította. – Még mindig forró vagy. Hozzak borogatást?  
- Ne – nyögte. – Inkább öltözz már fel…  
- Nem megy. Az egyetlen pizsimet rád adtam. Épp szunyálni készültem, mikor jöttél, vagyis előbb tusolni, és úgy voltam, hogy biztos nem kényelmes egyenruhában aludni, úgyhogy átöltöztettelek – magyarázta.  
- Átöltöztettél – ismételte kábultan.  
- Aha – biccentett.  
- Átöltöztettél?! – kiáltotta, és fellökte magát, majd le a paplant. Fekete alapon színes tűzijáték virított a pólóján, alatta fehér felírat: _Likethe 4th of July_. Hozzá egyszerű szürke rövidnadrág. Kissé nagy rá. De nem mintás. Legalább.  
- Nyugi már, Iggy, ezt csináltam öt hónapon keresztül. Tök lazán elmehetnék nővérfinek is – vigyorgott. Anglia lesápadva bámult rá, kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, aztán becsukta. És megint. Alfred csak heherészett. – Nem kell megköszönni, na – mondta végül lazán. – És értékelem, hogy bocsánatot akarsz kérni, szóval no para. És most szunyatime! – rikkantotta, visszarángatta magukra a paplant, lefeküdt mellé.  
- Mi? – nyikkant cseppet sem úgy, ahogy akarta.  
- Jól hallod. Ha nem alszol legalább annyit, amennyit én, ami… nos, nem nagy idő, tekintve, hogy dolgom van, de már lassan kidőlök, akkor beváglak egy wellness hotelbe egy hónapra, és jól rád zárom. Semmi értelme annak, hogy agyonhajszold magad, oké?  
- Azt hadd döntsem el én – morogta maga elé. Alfred kuncogott, felé fordult, és felkönyökölt.  
- Túl makacs vagy – jelentette ki komolyan. – Na, feküdj vissza szépen – kérte kedvesen. A hangja hasonlított egy másik benyomásra, korábbról… Sóhajtva engedelmeskedett.  
- Maradj a térfeleden – szólt fenyegetően.  
- De csak ha megígéred, hogy itt leszel, mikor felébredek – hangzott a felelet.  
- Nem ígérek semmit – szögezte le morcosan. Erre Amerika a hasára fordult és jobb karját átvetette az ő vállán.  
- Mocoroghatsz, de ha szökni próbálsz, elkaplak – figyelmeztette csendesen. Lehunyta a szemeit, és a következő percekben meg sem mozdult.  
Arthur feküdt ott dermedten, a fiú karja szinte égette a bőrét a paplanon keresztül is. Valami jól menő tusfürdője lehet, érezte az illatát, nem volt rossz. És amit mondott… Mély levegőt vett, és a vállai megreszkettek. Villámgyorsan a másikoldalára fordult, hogy ne látsszanak előbuggyanó könnyei. Arcáig húzta a paplant, némán zokogott bele.  
- Iggy? – hallotta Amerika suttogását. – Hé, rosszul vagy? Mi baj?  
- Semmi – motyogta, talán túl halkan, hogy a másik értse. Érezte mozdulni, hiszen az ágy majdnem keskeny volt kettejüknek, de csak összehúzta magát. Amikor Alfred el akarta húzni a paplant, csak hirtelen felült, és azon volt, hogy felugrik, de az amerikai nem hagyta, elkapta, azzal a laza öleléssel is vissza tudta tartani.  
- Hé, nyugi-nyugi. Itt vagyok – suttogta csendesen, ahogy szorosabban magához karolta. – Na, mondd el szépen, mi a baj? – Némán megrázta a fejét.  
Hogyan is érthetné az egészet?! Hogyan is érthetné, hogy ő… mennyire… elveszett most? Nincs fővárosa, nincs uralkodója, nincs senki, aki igazán megmondhatná, mit tegyen, és nincs senki, akinek a kedvéért muszáj volna, hogy erős maradjon. Mert egy vezető nem láthatja elveszettnek, összetöröttnek vagy elhagyatottnak az országát, nem láthatja csak és kizárólag méltóságteljesnek, magabiztosnak, erősnek, és olyan szilárdnak, mint a szikla. De most… kinek a kedvéért kellene ilyennek lennie?!  
- Miért olyan nehéz elfogadnod bárki segítségét, Arthur? – szólalt meg ismét halkan, és megrezzent, mikor a nevét hallotta. Mikor szólította utoljára így? Megvan annak már jó… kétszáz éve is.  
- Nincs szükségem segítségre – mondta sírós hangon, és egy határozott mozdulattal a pólóba törölte arcát.  
- Tudom, hogy érzelmileg totál impotensnek tartasz, de ez nem igaz – jegyezte meg, mire egy pillanatra halovány mosoly suhant át az arcán, hogy utána újabb forró könnyek lepjék el. Félig a másik felé fordult, de nem nézett fel rá. – Na, gyere ide…– hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog. Az a meleg mosoly, mint egy napsugár, olyan… Odabújt a forró testhez, hullatta rá könnyeit, remegő ujjakkal szorította vállait, hogy ne menjen el, ne hagyja itt.  
Alfred köréjük húzta a paplant, és hátát simogatta, néha ringatta egy kicsit, feje a vállára bukott, állát megtámasztotta, félálomban mormogott, olykor teljesen értelmetlen szavakat, de az ölelése nem gyengült. Mintha mindenáron jelezni szerette volna, hogy vele van.  
Ő is félig aludhatott már, mikor a fiú megmozdult, finoman lefektette, és újrarendezte a paplant, hogy mindkettejüket betakarhassa, és ahogy visszabújt hozzá, és megölelte, az olyan megnyugtató volt, olyan biztonságot nyújtó… Nem volt képes olyan mélyen aludni, mióta felébredt a kómából, mint azon a délutánon Amerika karjaiban.

~RA~

Először azt hitte, hogy csak álmodja a zenét, de túl ismerős volt, és túl pontos. Létezik, hogy egy ilyen mély álomból csak úgy felzargassák? Igazságtalan a világ!  
- Halló? Itt Alfred- – A szavába vágtak. Kipattantak a szemei, és fellendült az ágyban. – Mi van?! – kiáltott fel, mire Anglia nyöszörögni kezdett.  
- Ne ordíts már…– motyogta. Nem figyelt rá.  
- A francba! – szaladt ki a száján. – Most azonnal indulok. Igen. Nem érdekel! Ott vagyok… nem tom, másfél óra múlva. Vagy kettő. Rohanok. Oké. – Letette, és kivágódott az ágyból.  
- Mi van? – kérdezte Anglia kábán. – Mi történt?  
- Matt gépe majdnem lezuhant Párizsban! Az emberei meghaltak, ő már él, de nincs jó bőrben. Nem tudják, mi történt, mert bejelentkezett Varsónál, mondta, hogy nem sikerült a tárgyalás, de rendben vannak, és utána már csak Párizsban kért leszállási engedélyt, meg orvost, de nem mondta, hogy mi a baj, valószínű, hogy akkor már nem volt magánál. Francis szerint valami mérges gázt fújtak a repülőbe, mert ő is megszédült, mikor kihozta Mattet, és miután egy embere elájult tőle, rögtön megtiltotta, hogy bárki bemenjen a gépbe – hadarta, közben már a nadrágját, zoknijait rángatta magára. Arthur egy pillanat múlva felébredt. – Megyek vissza Párizsba, meg tudod oldani, hogy engedjenek felszállni?  
- Persze – biccentett, és kikászálódott az ágyból. – Hol vannak a ruháim?  
- A fotelben – intett a bútor felé, és átrobogott fürdőszobába. Egyszerre próbált fésülködni, fogat és arcot mosni. Az eredmény hűen tükrözte, hogy nincs még teljesen ébren, ingére folyt a fogkrémhabos víz… a hajából.  
- Mit keres nálad Kanada medvéje? – hallotta Anglia hangját a hálóból.  
- Én vigyázom rá – válaszolta. Legalábbis ő tudta, mit akar mondani. A másik kevésbé.  
- Légy szíves, köpd ki a fogkefét, mielőtt megszólalsz – támaszkodott az ajtókeretnek az angol, maga előtt összefont karokkal. Ő már most tökéletesen festett. Mint akit így húztak elő, gyűrődésmentes egyenruhában. (Pedig tuti összegyűrte. Ez száz százalék.) Na jó, a haja az kócos, de mikor nem?  
Engedelmesen elvégezte a procedúrát, megtörölközött, és csak azután válaszolt:  
- Most én vigyázom a macira.  
- Miért? – Átvágtatott a szobába, a hátizsákjába hajigálta a pizsamát, széthagyott egyéb személyes dolgait.  
- Azért…– kezdte mély levegőt véve, –… hagyjuk. Úgyis visszaviszem neki. – Közben a nyakkendőjével bajlódott, szerencsére úgy ahogy sikerült megkötnie vakon is.  
_- Amerika._  
- Ez egyfajta kimondatlan biztosíték volt – adta meg magát. – Ha vele történt volna valami, ami miatt nem tud visszajönni… Akkor összehangolhattam volna egyedül az ő emberinek hadmozdulatait az enyémekkel.  
- A kezedbe adta az országa sorsát? – hökkent meg, mire rámosolygott.  
- Valami olyasmi – biccentett, és magára kapta az egyenruha felsőjét, hóna alá csapta a bőrdzsekit, féloldalasan a hátára lendítette a hátizsákját, és egy finomabb mozdulattal a laptoptáskát is a vállára akasztotta. Végigpillantott a szobán (jé, az ágy is bevetve, Iggy nem tétlenkedett), de úgy találta, nem hagy ott semmit. Aztán visszarohant a medvéért, aki volt oly szíves, és nem szólt róla, hogy ottfelejtődött.

- Szóval, mit mondasz az ötletemre? – érdeklődte a liftben toporogva, csak, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. Anglia morgott valamit az orra alatt, ami leginkább egy óangol átkozódásra hasonlított, és Amerika már azt várta, mikor gyullad ki a kabátja, vagy csapja meg a férfi haragjával járó hőhullám, esetleg folyik el a tükör a lift belső falán. Mondjuk, a hangszórót nyugodtan tönkretehetné. Mi a fenének csilingel még éjszaka is az idegesítő zene?  
- Mennyi helyed van a kikötőben az embereknek? – kérdezte végül, ő pedig megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt.  
- El fogunk férni – biztosította vigyorogva.  
- Mikor indulhatunk? – tette fel a következő kérdést. Alfred csak magában mert ujjongani.  
- Ha odatelefonálok, akkor este már tudják fogadni az embereidet a kaszárnyákban. Úgy értem, neked este. Franc az időzónákba. Na mindegy, szóval lesz hely, lesz minden – állította határozottan.  
- Még egyeztetnem kell a hadügyminiszterrel, de rendben – biccentett. – És csak, hogy tudd – fordult hirtelen szembe vele, felnézett rá, és a szemei vad elszántsággal lobogtak – hogy akkor is elindítom a flottát.  
- Vettem, főnök – tisztelgett laza mozdulattal, mosolyogva, és végre leértek a földszintre. – Ja és, a csomagot indítsd el.  
- Meglesz.  
Anglia elkísérte a repülőtérig, elintézte, hogy gyorsan felszállhasson, előtte megbeszélték, hogy tárgyalnak még telefonon, vagy online az átutazás részleteiről.

~RA~

Amerika nem tudta levenni tekintetét öccse szokottnál is sápadtabb arcáról. Óvatosan cirógatta a kezét, és megrendülten próbálta feldolgozni a látványt.  
- Kapott egy kis altatót, és tiszta oxigént lélegeztetnek be vele, ennél jobb ötletünk nem volt. Fogalmunk sincs, mit kaptak – mondta halkan Franciaország. – Hamarosan jobban kell lennie, ennyi idő alatt biztosan regenerálódott, és ha a szervezete az altató ellen is fellép, már nem kell aggódnunk. Bármivel is mérgezték meg, én arra tippelnék, hogy csak az embereit akarták megölni, őt nem. Különben nem engedték volna vissza. Oroszországnak is van annyi esze, hogy tudja, egy repülőgép roncsai közül is összeszedtük volna, és másnapra a megrázkódtatáson kívül kutya baja sem lenne. – Bólogatott, de igazából csak azért fogta fel, mert nem tudott nem odafigyelni a férfi halk, mély hangjára, ahogy beszélt. Csupa szeretettel és aggódással. Átsuhant rajta, hogy talán tényleg nagyon szereti Kanadát. Nehéz volt elképzelni ilyesmit pont őróla, de ki tudja, a világ folyton változóban van…  
- A macit itt hagyom – pillantott az ágy szélén összekucorodott állatra. Elnyúlt Matthew telefonjáért, pötyögött rajta valamit, aztán visszatette a helyére. – Szar ezt mondani, de nem maradhatok… Mondanád neki, hogy hívjon fel, ha rendben van?  
- Persze – biccentett Francis. Felemelkedett a helyéről, odahajolt az öccséhez, finoman arrébb söpört pár tincset a homlokából, és nagyon halkan elsuttogott neki pár szót.  
- Majd találkozunk – mondta még, és csendesen elhagyta a helyiséget, hogy rögtön utána Matt személyi titkárféléje állja útját a kérdéseivel, és egy köteg papírral, amit muszáj volt szignóznia.

~RA~

Ragacsos álmai voltak, aztán az volt rettenetesen furcsa, hogy nem érzett szagokat. Zavartan mozdította a fejét, mocorgott egy kicsit, és hirtelen orrába tolult a világ (az a tipikus kórházi fertőtlenítő szag, a hálóing agyonmosott tisztaságszaga, eső és szél illata, hó meg valami édes, és azaz egészen különleges, bódító aroma, súlyos virágok, arcszesz, háborúszag, ami mégsem rossz, sőt…), óvatosan felpillantott, de rögtön visszahunyta szemeit, égtek a fénytől. A következő pillanatban könnyezni kezdtek. Persze, a kontaktlencse…  
- Mathieu? – hallotta az ismerős hangot.  
- Be tudsz sötétíteni? – kérdezte rekedten.  
- Máris. – Ahogy a szemhéjai mögül kellemesebb félhomálynak érezte a helyet, felült és kivette a lencséket. Pislogott párat, majd felnézett Francisra, aki aggódva nézett rá. Megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Már jól vagyok – mondta halkan, és óvatosan nyújtózott. Na persze, csak fizikailag…  
- Örülök – mosolygott rá a férfi.  
- Volt itt Alfred – vonta le, mikor megsimogatta a medvét. – Hallottam a hangját. Mondott valami fontosat?  
- Hogy hívd fel, ha jól vagy. – Biccentett. – Mi…  
- Nem sikerült – felelte, mielőtt feltehette volna rendesen a kérdést. – Megpróbáltam meggyőzni Oroszországot, minden érvemet bevetettem, amit csak össze tudtam szedni, még meg is fenyegettem az ultimátummal, de csak mosolygott és a fejét rázta. Azt hiszem, hatalmasat tévedtem, amikor azt gondoltam, hogy talán nem is akarta ezt a háborút. Hogy esetleg neki is van lelkiismerete. Nagyon is akarta, és élvezte, hogy terrorban tarthatta a világot. Cseppet sem bánja, hogy majdnem megölte Angliát, hogy megszállta Japánt, vagy, hogy erőszakkal kényszeríti háborúra a Balti államokat, és itt nem csak a szintén megszállott hármasra gondolok, hanem a többiekre is, akik azért kénytelenek harcolni, hogy ne essenek ők is áldozatul. – Franciaország bólintott, de nem hagyta elterelni a szót.  
- Mi történt a repülőn? – kérdezte óvatosan. A takaróját kezdte vizsgálni, aztán lelökte magáról, és felpattant. Odalépdelt az ablakhoz, széthúzta a redőnyt, a fénycsík megvilágította szemeit.  
- Én sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült. Azt hiszem, belelovalltam magam valami olyasmibe, amit nem mértem fel rendesen. De ami a tárgyalás után történt, arról nem szeretnék beszélni. Mással sem. – Francis odalépdelt mögé, finoman átkarolta, és hozzábújt.  
- Semmi baj… Az a lényeg, hogy te megpróbáltad azt, amit senki másnak nem volt bátorsága, és az, hogy nem sikerült, nem rajtad múlott. Így is hálával tartozunk neked.  
- Én nem… nem akartam, hogy ez legyen a vége – suttogta. – Hogy meghaljanak… – elcsuklott a hangja, és a férfi maga felé fordítva mellkasára vonta a fejét, finoman cirógatva a haját.  
- Persze, hogy nem akartad – értett egyet. – Békét akartál, mint mindenki.  
- Hát most elég jól meg lettem győzve az ellenkezőjéről – mormolta. – Szóban már úgyis hadat üzentem. Itt az ideje kiásni azt a csatabárdot.

KWR

[1] A Brit Királyi Haditengerészet és a Királyi Légierő neve angolul


	10. Ránts kardot!

X. Fejezet  
~Ránts kardot!~

_Ko-o-onnichiwa-a-a-a watashi_  
_A-a-awanaka-a-atta darou?[1]_  
Halkan dúdolgatott, ahogy előre csúsztatta egyik lábát, és a penge lassan, határozottan szelte a levegőt. Könnyedén, megszokottan. Meg akarta ismerni a kard súlyát, amit kapott.  
_Sa-a-ayounara-a-a anata_  
_Saa-a-a hana~shi-i-i shiyou ka?[2]_  
Csak így lehet esélye, ha szembekerül valamelyikükkel. Oroszországot csak a gyorsaságával és a tapasztalatával tudná legyőzni.  
_Ne doko de atta koto ga nai ka?_  
_Ne itoshii kimi to hanashitai_  
_Ne jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai_  
_Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta[3]_  
Kínát nem ilyen egyszerű legyőzni. Csak úgy tud fölé kerekedni, ha elég cseles, ha jól használja ki a lehetőségeit. Ha visszaszerzi a _saját kardját_. Anélkül bármit is tenne…  
_„sAnIty"_  
_… tte nani desu ka?[4]  
_- Honda-sama! – esett be hozzá egy férfi. Leeresztette a fegyvert, és felé nézett.  
- Igen?  
- Üzenetet kapott Amerikából!  
- Megyek – visszalökte helyére a kardot, haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Yo, Nihon! – hallotta meg Amerika hangját. – Minden oké? Nálunk igen. Nemsokára kezdődik a buli! Hi!  
- Ez mit jelent, Honda-sama? – kérdezte a férfi zavartan.  
- Azt, hogy hamarosan felszabadító csapatok támogatnak minket – válaszolta nyugodtan. Megnyomott pár gombot, és válaszüzenetet küldött. – Köszönöm, Amerika-san. A csomag biztonságban megérkezett. Minden rendben.

~RA~

Anglia nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak, a fém hidegen nyomódott a csípőjének. Fémóriások sokasága zárta közre, mintha egy új világba csöppent volna. A hadiflotta már csak így néz ki.  
- Már mindenhol kerestelek – szólt mögötte a hang. – Jól vagy?  
- Jól – sóhajtotta, és Amerika felé fordult. – Mikor indulunk?  
- Naplemente után két órával – felelte. – Mindent leszerveztem. Biztosan nem leszel többet rosszul?  
- Nem lettem rosszul – morogta a fogai közt.  
- A karjaimba ájultál, Iggy. Másodjára. Mi lenne, ha pihennél?  
- A kapitány nem lebzsel – közölte.  
A fiú nevetett.  
- Ugyan már – vigyorgott rá. Aztán megkomolyodott. – Beszéltem Mattel, holnap ő is elindul Finnországba. Mivel Gilbert és Ludwig megakadtak Fehéroroszország és Litvánia miatt, kitalálta, hogy elfoglalják Szentpétervárt hátulról, és úgy verik ki a megszállókat a Baltikumból. Ha minden jól megy, Finnország felől pár nap múlva szabad lesz az út Moszkváig, és csak Fehéroroszországgal meg Ukrajnával kell kezdeni valamit. A többiek védekeznek délen lefelé. Ott egyelőre nincs semmi – foglalta össze az európai helyzetet. Biccentett.  
- Hogy van Kanada?  
- Szerintem el van kicsit kenődve, azért akar annyira sietni.  
- Gyászolja az embereit.  
- Uhm… igen. Figyu, Iggy… ugye biztos, hogy jól vagy?  
- Nem, de ez most nem számít.  
- De…  
- Nem, Amerika – vágott közbe határozottan. – Persze, hogy nem vagyok jól. De nem érdekel. Ennyire nem vagyok gyenge, még nem, hogy csak úgy térdre kényszerítsenek ennyivel. Elfogadom a kihívást, mert inkább vesszek oda egy csatamezőn, mint tehetetlenül vergődve valahol, miközben szabályosan kiirtják a népemet! – A tűzevő megint dolgozott, és Arthur kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a végén még felhizlalt állapotban adja vissza Norvégiának a szőrmókot. Mindenesetre még mindig jobb, mint véletlenszerű tűzvészeket okozni. – És most meséld el a terveidet – kérte témát váltva.  
- A flotta felett fogunk körözni, folyamatosan, lopakodókkal, elég magasan ahhoz, hogy ha bárki bepróbálkozna, levadászhassuk. Óránként cserélődnek a csapatok, folyamatosan, egy leszáll, egy fel. Én csak a másodikkal megyek.  
- Hagyják, hogy légiparádézz? – érdeklődte, ahogy elindultak vissza a hajó oldalától a lépcsők felé.  
- Ki merne ellenkezni, ha fel akarok szállni? – húzta ki magát büszkén Alfred, mire elmosolyodott. Kiléptek a lemenő nap fényére, a hajó tetején vígan lobogott az Új Atlanti Szövetség zászlaja, a Naval Jack és a White Ensing[5] együtt. Felnézett rájuk, megtorpant, csak bámulta a zászlókat. Amerika magyarázott valamit, aztán hátrafordult, mikor észrevette, hogy nem követi. – Minden rendben?  
- Persze – biccentett, és tovább indult. Mély reccsenés és döndülés hallatszott, kiáltozás egy szomszéd hajóról, a rakománnyal valami baj lehetett. Anglia fürgén felkocogott a lépcsőkön, hogy átlásson. Aztán torkaszakadtából üvöltözni kezdett a megszeppent tengerészekkel, hogy vigyázzanak már. Alfred kacagott rajta.

A zsebórája szerint ötvenöt perce futottak ki San Diego ragyogó fényárban úszó kikötőjéből. A szél borzolta a haját, kissé hűvös is volt, de kint maradt. Meg akarta nézni a cserét. A fülhallgatójának csatornáját átkattintotta. Hármat tudott fogni összesen: a flotta parancsnoki adóját, a saját hajójáét, és az általános légierőét. Ezt akarta hallani.  
- Itt a Hurrikán-egyes, megkezdem a felszállást! – csendült az ismerős hang.  
- Vettem, Egyes, indulhat – válaszolta a felszállást koordináló férfi. – Jó repülést, Jones vezérezredes[6] – tette hozzá.  
- Köszönöm! – rikkantotta a mikrofonba. – Aludjanak nyugodtan, ma én vigyázok mindenkire! – Arthur felsóhajtott, aztán hallgatta, ahogy feldübörög a lopakodó hajtóműve, nézte, ahogy a fekete gép lendületet véve elrugaszkodik az anyahajóról, és beleveszik az éjszakai sötétségbe, hogy az égbolt határán egyensúlyozva figyelje a teljes flottát odafentről.  
Visszaindult a kormányhoz, miközben a negyed órával ezelőtti jelenet játszódott le előtte. Alfred rávigyorgott, játékosan szalutált, azt mondta, majd holnap találkoznak, lopva körülnézett, és szájon puszilta. Olyan gyorsan visszahúzódott, hogy csak a levegőt markolta, mikor utána kapott.

~RA~

Az utazással töltött napok lázas tervezgetéssel teltek annak alapján, amit Japán SAVE-en keresztüli üzeneteiből megtudtak a helyzetéről. És bár minden információ szerint a japán katonák készek voltak letenni a fegyvert a felmentő csapatok mellett, illetve csatlakozva a Szövetséghez szembefordulni megszállóikkal, mégsem tűnt egyszerű feladatnak a partraszállás. Nem tudhatták, kivel futnak össze közben, erről Kiku sem tudott mondani semmit, hiszen ő egy maroknyi lázadóval bujkált. Érezte más országok jelenlétét, de nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani, kiét.  
Anglia mindenesetre bizakodó volt, Amerika meg egyenesen pozitív. Szerinte senki nem állhat az útjukba. Élvezte, hogy végre részese lehet az eseményeknek, hogy nem kell többé ücsörögnie. Ki is használta, egész nap rohangált, egyik hajóról másikra röppent a helikopterével, hogy mindent szemmel tartson, és mindenkit idegesítsen; és átlag háromóránként csatlakozott az aktuális lopakodó kötelékhez.  
Már elhagyták Hawaii-t, lényegében a félút felénél tartottak, mikor kiadós trópusi vihart kaptak a nyakukba. Olyasfélét, amit nem lehet előre jelezni időben. Anglia azonban nem esett kétségbe, hiszen ezek erős hajók voltak, a SAVE kommunikációs hálózata pedig atom biztos (szó szerint), szóval az időjárás nem vetett gátat a szárazfölddel és az egymással folytatott kommunikációnak. Higgadt határozottságát átragasztotta első tisztjeire is, valamint szilárdan meghagyta, hogy ha valamelyik hajón rendbontás következne be az idő miatt, azt azonnal visszafordítja. Az ítéletidő nyugodtan tombolhatott odakint, minden a legnagyobb rendben folyt, míg oda nem óvakodott hozzá egy tiszt.  
Hadnagy volt, egyenruháján az amerikai légierő jelvényével. Feszengett, és amikor találkozott a tekintetük, azonnal vigyázzba vágta magát, bemutatkozott.  
- Brian Wyatt hadnagy, Amerikai Légierő, Hatodik század, a Tennessee fedélzetén tartok eligazítást a deszantosoknak – hadarta, és nyelt egyet.  
- Pihenj – sóhajtott Arthur. – Nyugodjon meg, na. Mi szél hozta?  
- Uram, fontos ügyről lenne szó, ami ugyan nem az ön hatáskörébe tartozik, de…  
- Bökje ki! – mordult rá.  
- Jones vezérezredesről van szó…  
- Mi van vele? – forgatta meg szemeit.  
- Nem hajlandó leszállni, uram. Ilyen időben öngyilkosság repülni, és a vihar hamarosan utolér bennünket. Már minden lopakodó biztonságban leszállt a Sasfióka kötelékből, de Jones vezérezredes nem akart, azt mondta, nem lesz baja. Arra gondoltunk, hogy esetleg ön szólhatna neki, parancsnok… – _mert ő kapott legmagasabb rangot a flottában. _Amerikáé a légierő, az ő szavára ugranak, neki jutott a teljes haditengerészet. Na rendben…  
- Kössön össze a légierő rádiójával, Wilde – szólt oda a radart figyelő tisztjének.  
- Igenis, uram – biccentett, és már cselekedett is. – Hallják önt – jelentette ki pár pillanat múlva.  
- Itt Arthur Kirkland parancsnok, a Tennessee kapitánya – jelentkezett be.  
- Mit tehetünk önért? – érdeklődte az idegesítő amerikai akcentus.  
- Azonnal létesítsenek rádiókapcsolatot nekem Jones gépével – adta ki az utasítást.  
- Vettem, uram.  
- Hali, Iggy! Mi a helyzet odalent? Tengeribeteg vagy már? – hallotta Alfred vidám hangját. A mikrofonba hallatszott egy dörgés robaja.  
- Nem, és azonnal gyere le! – szólt rá határozottan.  
- A-a, minden oké, van elég üzemanyagom, és valakinek figyelnie kell előttetek – hangzott az elutasítás.  
- A radarok majd figyelnek – vágta rá. – Ilyen időben nem repülhetsz!  
- Pedig tök buli! Látnád a villámokat, biztosan tetszene! Lőjek neked néhány fotót? – ajánlotta fel, mire Arthur a tenyerébe temette az arcát.  
- Ame- _Alfred_. Szállj le azzal a vasmadárral. Most.  
- Maradok még egy kicsit – trillázta a fiú. És elvesztette a türelmét. Nem, nem fog üvölteni mindenki előtt. A franc essen bele, dehogynem!  
- Most azonnal lehúzod a segged a viharfelhők alól, vagy utánad megyek, és azt nem fogod megköszönni, értetted?! – A hadnagy ijedten nyikkant egyet mellette, és hátrébb lépett, mikor felé pillantott.  
- Vettem, kapitány – morogta Amerika, valami kedveszegettséggel a hangjában, és Anglia hamarabb megszakította a kapcsolatot, mint ahogy hallhatta volna, hogy leszállási engedélyt kér.  
- Oszolj, hadnagy – szólt oda fáradtan a férfinak, aki tisztelgett, és sietősen, de lényegesen nyugodtabban távozott. – Én is elmegyek ledőlni, szóljanak, ha bármi van. Nem tetszik ez az időjárás, de valószínűleg az ellenség sem olyan ostoba, hogy ilyenkor kezdeményezzen támadást. Figyeljék a radarokat, és kérjenek félóránként időjárás jelentést.  
- Értem, uram – biccentett a tisztje. – És uram…  
- Igen? – fordult vissza.  
- Meglepően jól bánik a vezérezredes úrral – jegyezte meg. Most pislogott csak rá, a férfi ruháján az amerikai haditengerészet jelvénye volt. Haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Szerencsém volt – vallotta be.  
- Hasonlítanak – tette hozzá a férfi. Arthur legyintett, és elhagyta a hajó irányítókabinját.

~RA~

Ázottan, és kissé talán dideregve ácsorgott a kapitányi kabin előtt, az aranyozott névtáblán ott csillogott a félhomályban Anglia neve. Kopogásra emelte a kezét, nemsokára kinyílt a keskeny ajtó, a másik ország sápadtan, a küszöbbe kapaszkodva állt előtte. Fekete pólót és könnyű, hosszú szövetnadrágot viselt, egyenruhája vállfára akasztva himbálózott a szekrényén.  
- Öhm, én csak… – kezdte zavartan, és megakadt. Bocsánatot akart kérni, de miért is? Az ő döntése, azt csinál, amit akar. A rangjuk végül is megegyezik, ha úgy tartja kedve, mondhatott volna nemet is. Szóval ez csak egy ürügy, hogy láthassa Angliát. Hogy minden rendben van vele.  
- Bökd ki gyorsan, az alvóidőmet herdálod – mordult rá a férfi, amin muszáj volt elmosolyodnia. – Amúgy is, mit keresel itt? Ide nem szállhatsz le, ez nem anyahajó.  
- A Kennedyn landoltam – felelte. – Aztán átjöttem.  
- Miért? – kérdezte.  
- Hát… – Anglia vett egy mély levegőt, egy intéssel beinvitálta, és egy lépéssel az ágyánál termett, majd levetődött rá.  
- Ide figyelj, Amerika. Ez a lehető legalkalmatlanabb időpont arra, hogy mi ketten… bármit is kezdjünk egymással – jelentette ki nagyon komolyan.  
- De…  
- Nincs semmi de – vágott közbe. – Nem tudom, észrevetted-e, de éppen egy háború kellős közepén tartunk. Ahol emberéletek forognak kockán, a tieid és az enyéim, és nekünk az a feladatunk, hogy a lehető legkevesebb áldozattal oldjuk meg a hadműveletet. Ezen kívül egyszerűen nincs másra időnk, nekem legalábbis biztos. – Tudta, hogy Anglia keményen dolgozik, mióta úton vannak. Tudta, hogy a megbeszélések, tervezgetések között ő folyamatosan azon van, hogy a flotta minden tagját eligazítsa, külön instrukciókat ad a szárazföldi egységek szállítóinak, az anyahajóknak, a csatahajóknak, a tengeralattjáróknak, navigálja a Royal Navyt, ami tegnap kelt át a Panamán, ezek mellett eszik, és alszik is néha, ha a tisztjei finoman elküldik.  
Persze, ő is komolyan vette a repüléseket a lopakodó kötelékekben, de ez neki nem volt nagy feladat, hiszen szeretett repülni, és körözni a teljes flotta körül pedig néha még unalmas is volt. És pontosan tudta, hiába is adta a legjobb embereit kapitánynak a hajókra, hiába állították össze az összevont haditengerészet legütőképesebb tisztikarát, mégiscsak Angliára nehezedik a partraszállás feladatának nagyobb része, hiszen neki egyszerre kell majd levezényelni a flotta mozdulatait, és ha szükséges, neki magának is hadba vonulnia, ha esetlen valaki olyan is tartózkodna Japán szigetein, akivel csak ők maguk bírnak el.  
- Én csak látni akartalak – mondta ki halkan, elbizonytalanodva.  
- Tudom, és igazán… kedves tőled – mormolta a takaróját gyűrögetve, majdnem olyan halkan, hogy a kint tomboló ítéletidő kis híján túlharsogta. – De most… igazán nincs időnk erre.  
- Most nincs dolgom – jegyezte meg védekezésül. – Mindenki pihen. Nekem is alvóidő. Szóval, maradhatok? – vigyorgott rá a másikra, mire az felmordult, és lefejelte a párnáját.  
- Ha kitalálod, hol férsz el, és csendben is maradsz, akkor igen – kapta meg az engedélyt. Körülpillantott a helyiségben, igazából nem nagyobb, mint az ő kabinja, kétszer két lépés, beépített szekrények, lámpa, aprócska rögzített éjjeliszekrény-asztal fiókokkal, keskeny ágy, meg Iggy csomagja. Alacsony mennyezet, hogy szinte súrolta, ha kihúzta magát.  
- Én leszek a párnád, rendben? – szólalt meg.  
- Mi van?  
- Na, engedj oda – kérte vidáman.  
- Eszemben sincs! – Pár perc huzavona után Anglia beadta a derekát, és morogva dobta az ölébe a párnáját, hogy utána elhelyezkedjen, és betakarózzon. – Fázol, és trópusi eső szagod van – jelentette ki nem sokkal később. – A bal kezed felől van egy fiók, vedd le a kabátod és takarózz be – utasította, mire megtette, amit kért, ami újabb mocorgással járt. Aztán elvoltak a sötétben, a vihar alkotta csendben.  
Óvatosan a szőke tincsek közé simította ujjait, finoman borzolni kezdte az átlagosnál kicsit hosszabb, kócos hajat. Anglia mormogott valamit, de nem tiltakozott, és pár perc múlva elaludt. Nem sokkal később ő is elszundított így ülve.

~RA~

A vihar elvonultával más problémával kellett szembenézniük, az élen haladó csatahajók összetűzésbe keveredtek egy kínai őrjárat tagjaival. Mielőtt elmérgesedhetett volna a helyzet, Amerika lopakodó alakulata úgy zuhant alá az égen úszó felhők fölül, mint a vadászó rétisasok, az ellenségnek nem volt túl sok kedve a vadászgépekkel tarkított ég alatt vízi ütközetet bonyolítani. Megadták magukat, és Anglia minden, az évszázadok alatt összegyűjtött kínai tudásával próbált tárgyalásokat kezdeményezni, mivel a haditengerészek nem voltak hajlandóak világnyelven megszólalni. Végül semmivel nem lettek okosabbak, de a hajók minden használhatónak ítélt rakományát és eszközét átpakolták a sajátjaikra, a tiszteket őrizetbe vették, és párat az összevont csapatokból átküldve tartották fenn a rendet a foglyok között, akik a hajóikon szabadon járhattak, ám a bázisukkal megszakították a kapcsolatot, és minden kommunikációs eszközüket figyelték.  
Ez volt az első hulláma a Cseresznyefa hadműveletnek, aminek keretében Anglia aznap éjjel parancsot adott a tengeralattjárók kiküldésére, valamint másnap Amerika teljesen felszerelt vadászgépkötelékkel tartott felderítést a Japán partok felett. Egy nappal később pedig már az egész flottán uralkodott a harci láz, a levegőben érezhető volt, hogy készülődik a partraszállás.  
Az utolsó megbeszélésen Anglia átadta a tiszteknek a mindenre kiterjedő parancsait a hadművelettel kapcsolatban. Aztán kijelentette:  
- Ezt még nem mondtam maguknak, de előfordulhat, hogy el kell hagynom a parancsnoki állást egy időre. – Amerika kivételével mindenki meglepetten bámult rá. – A rangom jár néhány kötelezettséggel, aminek mindenképpen eleget kell tennem – válaszolta a miértekre komolyan. – De bízom a szakértelmükben, és abban, hogy jó munkát fognak végezni. Nem lehet probléma. És most dologra!  
Kifelé tartottak a helyiségből, mikor a másik ország elkapta.  
- Szeretnék adni valamit – mondta neki Alfred, és valami zörrent a tenyerében, mikor felé nyújtotta. Pedig a mondat után akaratlanul is az a jelenet játszódott le előtte, mikor szintén Japánhoz készülve még kettesben voltak az öltözőben… A lámpafényben felvillant a kerekített sarkú fémlap. Dögcédula, a nevével ellátva. – Uhm, izé, ugye belebabráltak a telefonodba? – kérdezte, miután átvette a láncot és a furcsa medált.  
- Igen – hagyta rá.  
- Elkérhetem egy percre? – A fiú kezébe adta a készüléket, az nem tett megjegyzést a gyári beállítású háttérképre, vagy bármire. Anglia tényleg csak telefonálásra használta, semmi egyébre nem jutott ideje. A kijelzőt ő is látta, és igyekezett rájönni, mit művel vele a másik. – Jeladó van benne. Hogy elkerülhessük az újabb rekonstruálhatatlan eseményeket. Az enyémben is van – nyúlt az inge alá, és húzta elő a saját nyakbavalóit, amiket jó ideje szinte kabalaként hordott bárhol, bármikor. – A telefonod fogja a jelzését, meg lényegében bármi, amit fel lehet kapcsolni a SAVE-hálózatra – magyarázta. – Szóval nem tudunk lesétálni a térképről.  
- Értem – biccentett. – Hasznosnak tűnik, köszönöm. Azért… vigyázz magadra.  
- Hős vagyok – vigyorgott rá Alfred magabiztosan.  
Ezúttal csak sok szerencsét kívántak egymásnak. És a Cseresznyefa hadművelet pár óra múlva kezdetét vette.

~RA~

- Lőjék már ki azokat az Istenverte tengeralattjárókat, mielőtt még egy anyahajót meglékelnek! – üvöltözött Anglia a mikrofonba. – Küldjenek embereket a mentésre, nem érdekel, kit! Tartalékosokat, orvosokat, és mentsenek mindent, ami menthető! Az üzemanyagot és gépeket főleg! Evakuáljanak a Columbiára!  
- Értettük, parancsnok! – válaszolt valaki, mire csatornát váltott.  
- Roosevelt, hogy vannak odaát?  
- Ne miattunk aggódjon, parancsnok, lassan süllyedünk csak, lesz idő biztonságba helyezni a nagyját – hallatszott az összeszedett válasz.  
- Rendben, tegyék csak a dolgukat – hagyta rá sóhajtva, és összerezzent, mikor a kommunikációért felelős tiszt elsápadva felkiáltott. – Mi van már?!  
- A vezérezredes… – nyögte a férfi meglepetten.  
- Mi van vele?!  
- Jones vezérezredes gépe lezuhant Tokió felett! – Anglia megszédült, és az irányítópultba kapaszkodott.  
- Mi történt?  
- A szemtanúk szerint találatot kapott, és bezuhant egy zöldterületre a város északi részén. Küldjünk felderítő alakulatot arra? – kérdezte készségesen a tiszt.  
- Nem kell – vágta rá Anglia. – Én megyek.  
- Mi? De parancsnok!  
- Hívja ide az ezredest, és intézzenek nekem egy motorcsónakot, öt perc múlva itt sem vagyok! – Ezzel lecsapta a mikrofonját, és kivágtatott a kormány mellől, a kabinja felé véve az irányt. Feltépte az egyik szekrényt, előhúzta a gondosan eltett kardját, és már rohant is fel a fedélzetre. Egyszerre rászakadt a hangzavar: kiáltozások, repülőgépek hangja, és a távolban, a város felett látta a deszantosok ejtőernyőit.  
- Kapitány! – kiáltott neki valaki, és a tengerészgyalogos tisztelgett előtte. – Ezzel eljut a partokig, kis szerencsével akár vissza is – hadarta a férfi.  
- Csak oda kell – vágta rá.  
- Úgy öt perc, míg vízre bocsátjuk…  
- Ne fáradjon vele – legyintett Anglia, lökött egyet a függő csónakon, a fémkábelek nyikorogtak, ahogy a jármű himbálózni kezdett félig a víz felett. Lenézett egy pillanatra. Tíz méter, vagy tizenöt. Csak egy kis víz. Nem tud úszni. Na és, azért körbehajózta a világot. Lökött még egyet a csónakon, lendületet véve beleugrott, csak egy villanás, ahogy elhúzta a kardját, és elvágta a kábeleket, már zuhant is úgy ötemeletnyit, és hangos csattanással, erős zökkenéssel meg egy kiadós sós fürdővel érkezett a tengerbe. Kapott egy hullámot a csatahajó sodrából, kis híján előreesett, a tűznyelő az egyenruhája alá furakodott a nyakánál rémületében, bekapcsolta a motort, a következővel kifarolt a nagyobb hajó hullámai közül, és teljes gázzal húzott el mellette.  
El akarta kerülni a csata színterét, így is biztos volt benne, nem ússza meg egykönnyen, hogy könnyű prédát csinált magából, de bízott a SAVE védelmében, a flotta minden egysége fel volt szerelve egy antennával, igaz, kisebbekkel, mint a városok, ahová kitelepítették őket. Nem baj, ha megvédi attól, hogy telibe találják, ő megvédi magát minden egyébtől.  
Északnak fordult, figyelte a partot maga mellett, és őrülten reménykedett, hogy Amerika akciója legalább félig-meddig kitervelt, nem pedig egy „egyszer élünk, hős vagyok!" húzás. Elhalkult mögötte a csatazaj, legalább száz mérföld per órával hasította a habokat, csak a repülőgépeket látta időről-időre maga felett, de ezek jobbára a sajátjaik voltak, a csónak pedig kiküldte magáról az információt automatikusan, hogy az amerikai flottához tartozik, szóval nem fognak rá lőni.  
Különleges élmény volt páholyból végignézni, hogy működik Kanada-Amerika koprodukcióban létrejött védelmi rendszer a gyakorlatban: a kínai-orosz gépek megpróbáltak bombát ledobni a flotta felett, vagy földlevegő rakétákkal megcélozni őket a partról, ám kilövés után alig pár másodperccel a ballasztikus rakéták érzékelve a SAVE védelmét felfelé indultak, és valahol az égbolt határán robbantak csak fel. Szerencsére hamar rájöttek, hogy eredménytelenül pazarolják a robbanóanyagot, és felhagytak a tüzeléssel, aki nem ezen a véleményen volt, az összevont légierő valamelyik köteléke gyorsan leszedte. Az új vadászok egyszerűen a repülés csúcsát jelentették, tökéletesek voltak. Olyan manővereket látott, amiket addig csak tapasztalt, több ezer repült órával rendelkező pilóták tudtak megcsinálni, ám ezek a gépek lehetővé tették, hogy bármilyen figurát könnyedén megcsináljanak velük. Az Új Atlanti Szövetség tervezői igazán kitettek magukért.  
Aztán egy idő után nem volt már ideje a győzelmüket figyelni, mert a parttól elvált egy kisebb raj hasonló motorcsónak, és oldalba akarták kapni. Arthur felmérte az esélyeit, elkezdte a zsebeit tapogatni a telefonja után, hogy megnézze, merre találja Amerikát, ám a készülék nem lett meg. Amúgy is, valószínűleg elázott volna, de… Aha, otthagyta a kormány mellett. Idejét sem tudta, mikor átkozódott utoljára olyan cifrát, mint akkor. Szereznie kell egy gépet, amit felköt a SAVE-hálózatra, és beméri azt az ostoba kölyköt.  
Élesen oldalra rántotta a kormány, finomnak nem mondható kanyarral fordult a támadói felé. Ugyan Japán felségjelzésű hajók voltak, de a legutóbbi jelentések szerint, amint az első deszantosok földet értek, a japán haderők barátként köszöntötték őket, és a közös ellenség, a megszálló kínai-orosz csapatok ellen fordultak. Szóval a csónakokon bizonyára nem Kiku emberei akarják szívélyes üdvözletüket átadni. Főleg nem gépfegyverekkel.  
Mit nem adna egy valamire való ágyúért…  
Újabb fordulatot vett, és egészen halkan megkérte a tűzevőt, hogy legyen szíves, és ne nézze ebédnek a lángjait. A tűzfelhő szabályosan beterítette az ellenséges motorcsónakokat, először csak az egyik tankja robbant fel, aztán a többi is szép sorban, füstoszlop emelkedett a magasba. Megkerülte a romokat, a part felé tartott egyenesen, a szél a hátába fújta a füstöt, legalább valamennyire eltakarja alakját, hogy egy ideig ne kapjon újabb hívatlan fogadóbizottságot a nyakába.  
Nem nevezhető igazán kikötésnek, amit csinált, csak beirányította egy csatornába a csónakot, és az első lépcsőnél kiugrott belőle, hogy bevesse magát az utcák közé. Előtte még gyorsan lepörkölte a zászlókat a helyéről, és a rádión keresztül jelentette, hogy partot ért, ha a csónakot bárki bejelentkezés nélkül használja, SAVE ide vagy oda, lőjék ki.  
Végigrohant egy utcán, ezzel majdnem egy menetelő kínai csapatba botlott, de még idejében behúzódott egy autó mögé, és nem vették észre. Megvárta, míg továbbhaladnak, csak utána indult északnak előre, míg valaki rá nem lőtt. Elhasalt a földön, átkozódva begurult egy kuka mögé, és áldotta Kikut a szelektív hulladékgyűjtésért. Valaki japánul üvöltött rá, mire sóhajtott. A kínai akcentust bárhol felismeri, és ez nem az.  
- Watashi wa igirisujin desu![7] – kiabált vissza. – Tomodachi desu![8] – tette hozzá, ezzel lényegében ki is merült minden japán tudása, de legalább már nem lőttek rá. Nos, ha viszonyítunk, mindenképpen Kiku nyert az ő anyanyelvének elsajátításban, még akkor is, ha minden szót kényszerszerűen teletöm magánhangzókkal a szótagírás miatt.  
Lassan felnézett, a támadója egy japán fiú volt. Felemelt kezekkel emelkedett fel, hogy mutassa, nem támad. A fiú nagy szemekkel nézett rá, de leeresztette a fegyvert.  
- Watashi wa tomadachi desu[8] – ismételte el megint, hogy meggyőzze. A fiú bólintott, odarohant hozzá, és átölelte. Meglepetten fogadta a kitörő hálát, és több ház felől észlelt mozgást az utcában. – Figyelj, kölyök – kezdte. Az értetlenül nézett fel rá. – Beszélsz angolul? Csak egy kicsit? Onegai.[9] – A fejét rázta, mire sóhajtott. Oldalra pillantott az előbukkanó emberekre. – Beszél valaki angolul? – kérdezte hangosabban. Valaki jelentkezett.  
Kapott egy telefont, amin volt GPS, és két perccel később már tudta, merre kell keresnie Amerikát. A fiú mozgásban volt, amire egyenlőre nem volt tippje, de azt biztosan látta, hová tart: pontosan oda, ahonnan Japánt is kiszabadították. Kapott egy robogót, amiért olyan hálás volt, hogy minden japán udvariassági formulát bevetett, amit csak ismert, hogy megköszönje. És már suhant is Tokió hajnali utcáin, hogy megtalálja azt az ostoba amerikait.

~RA~

_Rohanás.  
Éles kiáltás, fegyverdördülés.  
Kiabálás.  
Ne, ne! Jobban leszel, tarts ki! Csak egy kicsit!  
Fény, és mintha havazna. De hát nyár van… Ugye, nyár van. Még messze, északon is nyár van. Csak a hegyekben találni havat ilyenkor. Ugye, Kanada? Ugye, kicsi Észak?  
Ezt nem teheted büntetlenül, nem, és megfizetsz, amiért bántottad a szeretteimet!  
_Felnyitotta szemeit. Sűrűn pislogott, egy pillanatig nem érzett semmit, aztán égett a tüdeje, mély levegőt vett, és hányingere lett a testébe maró fájdalomtól. Összeszorította könnyező szemeit, és az arca is fájdalmas fintorba torzulhatott. Egyelőre nem érzékelte a külvilágot.  
Az országvarázs valamiféle csoda, de szerencsére eddig nem sokszor kellett átélnie, mennyire. Először mindig a létfontosságú szervek indulnak újra. A tüdő, a szív, az agy. Aztán helyrejönnek az idegpályák, és már érzi a fájdalmat. Lesz látása, és végre képes megmozdulni, bár az izmai még nem az igaziak. Utána a csontok, szépen lassan, összeforradnak, helyrejönnek. A rostok, az összeköttetetések, a porcok, végül az izmok és a hús. Halk reccsenés, és Texas üvege is rendben van, addigra a ziháló lélegzete is alább hagy, valamint érzi, hogy egy autó, talán terepjáró platóján utazik. Le van takarva, mint a hullák. Óvatosan végigtapogatja magát, a fájdalom már múlóban van, már csak az agya emlékszik élesen és kínzóan, de az már nem számít. Nincs nála fegyver. Még a bakancsába rejtett kést is elvették. A pisztolyt is, nem maradt más, csak a két keze. No nem baj, egy hős nem fog meghátrálni.  
Amerika finoman lejjebb húzta a takarót, és felpillantott. Elhúzta a száját. Oroszok. A francba, hogy ezek mindenhol ott vannak, és annyian vannak, mint… hát, mint az oroszok. Gratulálok a hasonlatért, Amerika, igazán ügyes vagy, tényleg. Megtapogatta, a dögcédula megvan. Biztosan ez alapján azonosították, mikor kivakarták a roncsok közül, különben az életben rá nem jönnek, hogy ő az. (Na jó, addig, míg nem kezdődik a regeneráció, és az arca hasonlítani kezd önmagára.) Biztosan elfogatóparancs is van ellene, dead or alive, és valami magas vérdíj, mint a vadnyugaton. Haha, azt csak hiszik, hogy elkapták. Pontosan ez volt a célja, mikor hagyta, hogy eltalálják, és lezuhant. Így ér leghamarabb a bázisukra anélkül, hogy túlzottan megerőltetné magát. És Angliát is idevezeti, ha van egy kis esze. Naná, hogy van. Ő Anglia. Kiku pedig már biztosan itt lesz. Hárman akárkit megvernek. Bizony.  
Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideig feküdt eszméletlenül, de biztosan eltelt egy-két óra azóta, hogy lezuhant. Az autó élesen fékezett valahol, igyekezett ellazítani magát, hogy ne tűnjön fel nekik azonnal, már felébredt. Magához tért, és már csak a fantomfájdalom kínozza, zsongítja tagjait.  
Hallotta a kiáltásokat, ahogy beszélgettek, és hirtelen lerántották róla a pokrócot. Ő azzal a lendülettel felugrott, ám magas röptéből hirtelen mély zuhanás lett, mikor vállon találta egy golyó közvetlen közelről. Felüvöltött, hátratántorodott, és csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól. Szétroncsolódott vállához kapott, rábámult vörösen patakzó vérére, és miközben lerángatták a kocsi csomagtartójáról, olyan válogatott szitkokat vágott a katonák fejéhez, amiket még Angliától tanult. Ezt megelégelve a férfi, amelyik meglőtte, a halántékának nyomta a pisztolyt.  
- Do it![10] – szisszent oda a szeme közé nézve. És az a rohadék ruszki tényleg fejbe lőtte!

Amikor magához tért, el kellett ismernie, hogy talán nem ez volt az évszázad ötlete. Láncokkal volt egy székhez kötözve, a haja összeragadt a maradék vérétől, és összességében nem festhetett túl jól, vértől ázott egyenruhájában. A válla ráadásul fájdalmasan feszült, ahogy érezte, hála az égnek, a közelség miatt a golyó távozott is, de még mindig nem gyógyult meg teljesen. A feje ráadásul úgy zsongott, hogy alig látott valamit.  
- Hiba volt idejönnöd – jegyezte meg egy hang. Ismerősen csengett, és angolul beszélt. Mindenesetre értette. Mégsem próbált az irányába fordulni. Csak múlna már el a fejfájás!  
- A megszállóknak volt hiba idejönni – motyogta, és csak lassan formálta a szavakat. – Elvenni egy nemzet szabadságát, rabigába hajtani, amikor mindenkinek eredendően joga van a szabadsághoz… na ez nem kóser.  
- Nagyon tudod, kinek mihez van joga, mégis hagytad, hogy fél évig abban a cellában szenvedjen – válaszolt.  
- Mert… mert Anglia… – suttogta, és ráharapott a nyelvére. Na nem, ezeknek nem mondd el semmit! Felhunyorgott, Fehéroroszország gúnyosan rámosolyogott.  
- Ne erőltesd magad, a bátyám pontosan tudta, hogy mi a gyengepontod, Amerika – jelentette ki. – Előbb Anglia, aztán Japán. A barátaid nélkül nincs rendes összeköttetésed a kontinenssel és Ázsiával.  
Inkább nem is válaszolt. Aztán mégis.  
- Anglia rendbejött – jelentette ki. – És Japán is szabad lesz, amint a hadművelet sikerül.  
- De nem sikerül, ha mi itt maradunk – felelte a nő határozottan.  
- Nem maradtok – közölte egyszerűen. – Kik…? – döntötte félre a fejét. Lehunyta a szemeit, a fény… fájt.  
Mozdult valami a szemhéjai mögött, kénytelen volt felnézni. Kína vörös kimonóban, nyugodt léptekkel közeledett felé, szemei hűvösen figyelték. Borsódzott a háta a nézésétől. Most érezte először, hogy ez a férfi idősebb mindannyiuknál, és ez valahol letaglózta.  
Visszahunyta a szemeit, próbálta gyűjtögetni az erejét, csak tisztulna ki a feje!  
- Hogy állunk? – hallotta a nő távoli hangját.  
- Nem jól – jött a felelet. – A Szövetség csapatai Tokió nagy részét elfoglalták, és Anglia felrobbantott egymaga egy járőr rajt. A szigetek többi részét is fokozatosan ellepik a csatahajók és a tengerészgyalogság. – Halkan felkuncogott, aztán hátravetett fejjel kacagott.  
- Egy nap sem kell, és felszabadítjuk Japánt!  
Pofon csattant az arcán, székestől-láncostól borult fel, és koppant a feje a hideg padlón. Nos, az biztos, hogy elment a kedve a nevetgéléstől, főleg, mikor reccsent egyet a válla a súlyos bakancs alatt. Kis híján felüvöltött, és talán volt pár perc, mire megint érzékelt bármit a csillagokon kívül, amiket kínjában látott.  
- Hagyd abba – szólt Kína higgadt hangja.  
- Megérdemli – sziszegte Fehéroroszország.  
Meg sem mozdult, fel sem nézett. Szóval ilyen érzés hadifogolynak lenni oroszéknál? Rájött, hogy az ő módszerei a fogolytartásra rendkívül humánusak.  
Fémes súrlódást hallott, mint mikor egy függönyt húznak el a karnison. Súlyos láncok csörgését, és mély morgást. Felnézett, koszos-arany szemek pislogtak rá, álló pupillákkal. Ahogy kissé alaposabban megnézte, rájött, hogy a szemek tulajdonosa egyik oldalt elnyújtott pofával, és pengeéles fogsorral, valamint két lebegő-hullámzó, hosszú bajuszféle szállal végződik, hátulról meg kígyóféle, hullámzó testtel, lilaszín sörénnyel és négy lábbal, amiken a láncok voltak. Az állat érdeklődve közelített felé. Már hallucinál is? Ennyire nem lehet rosszul…  
- Ő itt Japán barátod sárkánya. Édes, nem? Te leszel a vacsorája, Amerika – jelentette ki mosolyogva a nő, ő pedig dermedten figyelte a legijesztőbb ragadozót, amivel valaha találkozott. És ami valószínűleg tényleg a vacsorájaként tekint rá. És nem álmodja.

~RA~

Kiku a falhoz lapult, aztán ellökte magát, és sietősen elhaladt az ajtók előtt. Meg kell találnia a szobáját… Ha Kína nem mondta meg nekik, akkor ott lesz a kardtok, amire most nagy szüksége van. Belökte az ajtót, bátrabban suhant végig a szobán, és a széttúrt futonja mellett meg is találta, amit keresett. A könnyű lila szövet is ott volt, csak maga a katana hiányzott. Felkapta, nem vesztegetett időt arra, hogy alaposabban körülnézzen, hanem az ablakon át távozott, hogy időben megérkezzen a találkahelyükre.  
Kínai és orosz őrök járkáltak az épület körül, lecserélték a japán őröket, miután hagyták bejutni az országokat. Semmi probléma, őket legalább gondolkodás nélkül iktatja ki, ha úgy adódik. De nem volt erre szükség, hiszen aki képes árnyékká válni, az nem támad meg senkit a célszemélyen kívül.  
Ren morgása, és a másik két ország hangja már messziről odahallatszott; és a gondolatai között szerepelt egy szőke egyenruhás férfi, aki azt mondta, hogy angol és barát. Anglia is úton van idefelé. Neki csak addig kell feltartania a másik kettőt Amerikával, ameddig ő is ide nem ér. A segítséggel együtt már nem lehet probléma. Az emberek odakint nyerésre állnak. A Szövetség felszabadítja, hogy újrakezdődhessen a háború, amit ő annyira gyűlöl. De tartozni fog azzal, hogy segít nekik, ahol csak tud, ha végre szabad. És fog is, ez teljesen biztos.  
Megállt az ajtóban, belesett. Fehéroroszország elrántotta a függönyt, Ren egy pillanatra ijedten hátrahúzódott, félt a nőtől, és ezt Kiku megértette. Aztán megérezte a friss vér szagát, és érdeklődve hajolt oda Amerikához, akinek kezei súlyos láncokkal voltak kikötve, olyasmikkel, mint Ren maga. Ám a sárkány tudott annyit mozogni, tudta annyira előrenyújtani a nyakát, hogy elérje a fiút.  
Előrerohant, és még azelőtt szólította nevén a sárkányt, hogy annak fogai az amerikaihoz érhettek volna. Ren felemelte fejét, ránézett, megfeszítve magát próbált szabadulni láncaitól, ám nem volt képes.  
- Shh, semmi baj – mondta halkan, és egyetlen mozdulattal lehúzta a lila szövetet, hogy a fehér tokot hozzáérintse a sárkány pikkelyeihez. A láncok csörögve zuhantak a padlóra foglyuk nélkül, és s végre ott pihent kezében a penge megszokott súlya is. Előhúzta, Amerika láncai is darabokban potyogtak a földre, a fiú nem volt jó bőrben, mégis hálásan mosolyodott el.  
- Hú, köszi, hogy jössz – mormolta, és felszisszent, mikor megmozgatta a vállát, valószínű, hogy meglőtték.  
- Maradj csak nyugodtan – kérte, és felegyenesedett, határozottan nézve a két másikra. Kína már kezében tartotta fegyverét, a botra erősített pengét, a naginatát. Fehéroroszország lassan hátrált el, folyamatosan a fehér kardtokot figyelve. Pontosan tudta, hogy a sárkány veszélyes. Nagyon helyes, tartson tőle! – Hagyjátok el a hazámat az embereitekkel együtt – szólította fel őket határozottan, de nem hangosan, és még csak nem is fenyegetően.  
- Arra várhatsz! – toppantott bakancsos lábával a nő, és fegyvert húzott elő valahonnan az egyenruhájából. Japán gyorsabb volt, előrelendítette a kardot, amiből a sárkány dühös ordítással tört ki, és sodorta magával a nemzetet. A falhoz szorította, morgott rá, a fegyvert, mintha ismerné, hogy veszélyes kiütötte kezéből a farka egy legyintésével.  
Kína rohamozott, ő kitért előle, majd megvetette lábát, és előhúzta a másik katanát, amit Amerikától kapott nemrég. A két fegyver élesen súrlódott egymáson, ahogy összeakaszkodtak, és mozdultak is tovább. Csattogtak a fegyverek, és Kiku a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Alfred a pisztolyért igyekszik, amit a nő elejtett. A mozgása még nem volt olyan magabiztos, mint máskor, ám megszerezte, amit akart.  
- Ren! – szólította a sárkányt, aki azonnal visszaváltozott karddá, ugrott egyet hátra, és eldobva a kölcsön fegyvert, a sajátjával küzdött tovább, ami lényegesen egyszerűbb volt. És érezte, hogy Kína is csak amolyan tessék-lássék mód harcol ellene, nem akarja igazán bántani. A szemein látta, hogy rettenetesen sajnálja ezt az egész helyzetet, de most nem tehet mást, a nő előtt muszáj megjátszania magát.  
Hőhullám söpört végig a helyiségen. Megérkezett Anglia is.

~RA~

Az első, amit felfogott a helyzetből, hogy Amerika csupa vér, az egyenruhája felismerhetetlenségig koszolódott, és éppen lelövi Fehéroroszországot. Hidegvérrel. Egy lövés a szívbe, a golyó benne maradt. És a fiú maga is összecsuklik ott a fal tövében.  
- Anglia… - A suttogó hang irányába kapta a fejét, készen a támadásra, ujjai automatikusan a kardmarkolatra siklottak, de Kína csak sápadtan nézett rá. Kezében fegyver, Japán kardja kivonva, hallotta a pengék csattogását.  
- Vond vissza a csapataidat Japán szigeteiről, különben még napszállta előtt megsemmisítjük őket – szólította fel parancsoló hangnemben, előhúzta fegyverét, felemelte felé, de nem támadott. – Az Új Atlanti Szövetség nevében felszólítalak, hogy azonnal hagyd el ezt a földet! – Biccentett, némán odalépdelt a holt nőhöz, felvette a padlóról, és kivonult a helyiségből. Zavartan váltott pillantást Japánnal, és mégis megértette, hogy mi húzódhat a háttérben: Kína tisztában van vele, hogy ez nem egy győztes háború a számukra, és megpróbálja ép bőrrel megúszni, amennyire ez lehetséges. Angliának arról viszont fogalma sem volt, hogy egyáltalán mi mozgatja a keleti nemzetet, miért harcol Oroszország oldalán, mikor nyugodtan ellene szegülhetett volna, és azzal Japánt is megmenti a megszállástól.  
Nem beszélve önmagáról, de régen tudta, hogy Ivantól ez nem úgy volt személyes bosszúhadjárat, ahogy mindenki gondolta. Csakis azért támadta őt, mert tudta, hogy őt még esetleg van esély elpusztítani, és ezzel sakkban tarthatja Amerikát. Amerika volt az egyetlen célpont. Mert Ivan tőle tartott. És, ha sorra vesszük, mit tehetett volna, logikus, hogy ő került előtérbe. Kanadának igaza volt abban, hogy benne nehéz hathatósan nagy kárt tenni, a többiekkel Alfrednek csak különböző nemzetközi szervezeteken keresztül volt kapcsolata, no meg a kereskedelem, de ennyi. Oroszország tudta, hogy a fiút az érzelmein keresztül kell megfogni, és a számítása bejött: kis híján megölte őt, és Alfred nem tehetett mást, mint nézni, ahogy lerohanja Japánt és Európát. Ennek az előretörésnek azonban most vége.  
Jelképesen ezzel megtörtént a felszabadítás, már csak a seregeknek kell követniük országaik megtestesítőit. Anglia nem foglalkozott a távozókkal, odarohant Amerikához.  
- Jézusom, hogy nézel ki… - szólalt meg halkan, mire Alfred felmosolygott rá.  
- Nyertünk, ugye? – kérdezte, a szemei természetellenesen ragyogtak.  
- Persze – bólintott. – Pár nap, és helyreáll a rend. Veled mi van? Merő vér vagy.  
- Lezuhantam – motyogta hátrahajtva a fejét. – Na jó, azt direkt. És lelőttek. Azt nem direkt. Ami azt illeti, szarul is vagyok. De ha nyertünk, akkor oké. Az igazság mindig győz! Aludni akarok… Fáj a fejem.  
- Aludj csak, vigyázunk rád – mondta haloványan elmosolyodva.  
- Mondd meg a sárkánynak, hogy ne egyen meg, jó?  
- Megmondom – ígérte, bár fogalma sem volt, miről is van szó.

~RA~

- A neve Ren – mondta Kiku egy nappal később. Amerika addigra összeszedte magát, elkezdték megszervezni a tengeri blokádot Japán és Kína között, már elküldött egy listát arról, hogy milyen segélyre van szüksége a szigetországnak, gyógyszerek, élelmiszer, ilyesmik. Szóval rendben volt, kivéve talán azt, hogy ijedten bújt az Anglia alkotta fedezékbe.  
- Neked meg mi bajod? – pillantott a háta mögött reszkető amerikaira.  
- Meg akart enni! – panaszolta.  
- Nem fog bántani – nyugtatta a japán, ahogy megsimogatta a fehér bundás fejet. – Egyszer régen ember volt, egy kardkovács, aki túl sok időt töltött a tűz közelében, ezért sárkánnyá változott. Valaki megölte, de ahelyett, hogy elpusztult volna, levedlette sárkánybőrét, és karddá változott – mesélte. – A kardtok a fogaiból készült. – Ren érdeklődve pislogott Alfredre, előrenyújtotta hosszú nyakát, és megböködte a kabátját. Kiku csak nevetett a pánik szélén álló fiún, aki végül védekezésül felajánlotta hamburgerét a sárkánynak. Az elfordult tőle, és összetekeredett a padlón egy fényfolton, hogy aludjon.  
- Szerintem szép – jegyezte meg. – Ezt a háborút már amúgy sem vívhatjuk meg csak fegyverekkel. Bizonyos esetekben szintet kell lépni.  
Mielőtt a kék szemű kifújhatta volna magát, megszólalt a telefonja. Rápislogott készülékre _(hogy élhette túl a zuhanást? És az oroszokat? – kérdezte magától Anglia)_, és derülten fogadta a hívást.  
- Hali, Matt, mi a helyzet? – Ahogy hallgatta a választ, fokozatosan megnyúlt az arca. – Értem… Akkor… tartunk egy online konferenciát? És eldöntjük, mi legyen. Rendben. Majd hívlak egyeztetni. – Gyorsan összefoglalta a saját helyzetüket. – Szia.  
- Mi történt? – érdeklődte Japán, mikor letette.  
- Míg mi a csatlós államokkal verekedtünk, Kanada és Franciaország szembekerültek Oroszországgal – ecsetelte. – Francist jól elgyepálta, de Matt nem hagyta magát. Velük vannak a Balti államok, és a Skandinávokkal meg Finnországgal karöltve holnap reggel indulnak felszabadítani őket. A franciát viszont vissza akarja paterolni a déliekhez, de egyelőre ő sem nagyon fog ugrálni, ágynyugalmat szavaztak neki. Szóval… végül is nyerőszériánk van – vonta le vigyorogva.

*KWR*

[1] 'Hello, önmagam,  
Nem találkoztunk már ezelőtt?  
[2] Viszlát, önmagad  
Szóval, akarsz beszélgetni?'  
[3] 'Hé, nem találkoztunk már valahol a múltban?  
Hé, te különleges vagy számomra, beszélni akarok veled.  
Hé, mi az idő? Mi a ma? Nem tudom.  
Hé! Jó lenne, ha teljesen elfelejthetnénk.'  
[4] '„jÓzAnsÁg"  
… mi ez?'  
Idézetek az iNSaNiTY c. dalból, saját fordítás  
[5] A Naval Jack az Amerikai Egyesült Államok Haditengerészet, a White Ensing a Brit Királyi Haditengerészet lobogója.  
[6] Az Államok légierejének legnagyobb tiszti rendfokozata, ami nem tiszteletbeli rangjelzés  
[7] 'Angol vagyok!' Szó szerint: 'Angol ember vagyok!', japán  
[8] 'Barát vagyok!', japán  
[9] 'Kérlek.', japán  
[10] 'Csináld!', angol

Anglia kimerítette az én japán tudásomat is xD  
Japán sárkányát a Chihiro szellemországban [Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi] anime sárkányáról, Kohakuról mintáztam (képet találtok a blogomon (;), a nevét a Jigoku Shoujo [Pokoli Lány] c. anime Ichimoku Renjéről kapta.


	11. Télhatár

XI. Fejezet  
~Télhatár~

Kanada rohant. Mit rohant, fejvesztve csörtetett előre a fák között, számszeríját testéhez szorítva, a medvét erősen fogva. Fémes csilingelés törte meg a művi csendet, amit talán rajta kívül nem hallotta volna meg más. Talán csak egy másik ország. Végre elérte az utat, és rákanyarodhatott a hídhoz vezető, széles betoncsíkra. A medve idegesen morgott, és mikor nem figyelt rá, kabáton keresztül belemart a karjába. Ez végre megállásra késztette.  
- Mi van?!  
Kumajirou előre nézett. Most vette csak észre, hogy a hidat találat érte, és a közepe leszakadt. Ez még azelőtt történhetett, hogy sikerült felszerelni a SAVE-et, ezzel védve az elfoglalt területek légterét. Oldalra pillantott, a vasúti híd olyan egy mérföldre lehet, túl messzire. Sietnie kellett.  
Fegyverlövés rázta meg a tájat, rögtön utána egy robbanás. Az egyik egészen közelről, a másik a város felől jött, távolabbról. Élesen szívta be a levegőt. Előre lendült, akkor is a hídon kell átjutnia, akármi lesz is. Nem lehetett nagy hatóerejű bomba, mert a híd egyik oldalába csapódott, a másik még viszonylag épnek volt mondható, bár egyedül a gyalogút volt félig-meddig járható, azt is repedések tarkították, és úgy két méteren csak a korlát tartotta egyben az építményt.  
- Kapaszkodj a nyakamba – mondta, és a hátára vette az állatot, hogy összecsukva a fegyverét, a tegezbe tegye a nyílvesszők mellé. Mindkét karja szabaddá vált, és óvatosan egyensúlyozva indult meg a betontörmelékkel borította hídon. Finoman megrázta a korlátot, a híd maradéka vészesen megingott, és reccsent párat. Mélyet sóhajtott.  
Hátrált pár lépést, és nekirohant a távolságnak, lesz, ami lesz alapon. Bakancsa alatt döngött a beton, ellökte magát, és csak kis híja volt, hogy elkapta a korlátot a túloldalon, éppen idejében rántotta fel magát, a teljes súlyától a szerkezet tovább omlott, hosszú léptekkel vágtatott előre, mielőtt még a túlparti oldal összeroskad alatta. Zihálva nézett vissza a még rosszabb állapotban lévő építményre, aztán nem foglalkozott vele többet, és rohant tovább.  
A talpa meg-megcsúszott, ahogy letért az útról, és a lejtőn lefelé igyekezett; egy helyen teljesen megcsúszott a domboldal az esőtől, ami a napokban esett, és ezen a szakaszon megtorpant, aztán csak hagyta, hogy lecsússzon, egyensúlyozva, hogy ne essen el.  
Újabb fegyverdördülésbe rázkódott bele, ám ez legalább megadta az útirányt. Kapkodva hátranyúlt, szétpattintotta a számszeríjat, kikapott egy nyílvesszőt, és a húrra illesztette. Hangokat hallott, muszáj volt lassítania, négy alakot pillantott meg a fákon túl, de rögtön felismerte azt, aki célként szolgált. Süvítve röppent vessző, épp csak megtorpant célozni.  
Meglepett kiáltás hallatszott, ő nekisimult egy fának, és újabb nyilat vett elő. Lassan letérdelt, letette a medvét a földre.  
- Talán szükségem lesz a segítségedre – suttogta neki. – Addig is, maradj a közelemben – kérte, és egy gyors mozdulattal átugrott a következő fa fedezékébe, közben pedig lőtt. Nem tudta, hogy ezúttal pontos volt-e a találata.  
- Gyere elő, akárki is vagy! – hallotta azt a vidám, gyerekesen hajlított hangot. Mintha csak bújócskáznának. Nem hitt neki.  
- Majd ha fagy – suttogta válaszul maga elé, és kipillantva látta, hogy az egyik alak elválik a többiektől. Újabb nyílvessző, de ezúttal nem lőtte ki azonnal, a fához lapulva várt. Kumajirou a lábánál ült, és szerencsére lélegzetét sem lehetett hallani.  
- Vigyázzatok rá – adta ki az utasítást Oroszország hangja, és inkább csak hallotta, hogy elindul befelé, a fák közé. Várt, nyugodtan. Számolta a lépéseket. _…hat, hét, nyolc, kilenc…_ – Tudom, hogy itt vagy – szólalt meg Ivan jóval közelebbről. – Érzem a jelenlétedet. Nemzet vagy. És ellenség. Mutasd magad! – A felszólításra egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, talán engednie kéne. Inkább nem. – Bújócskázni akarsz? Hé… Tino, te vagy az? – a hangszíne egy pillanatra bizonytalanná vált. – Nem, ő nem bujkálna. – Ezzel vissza is tért a gyanakvó, mégis gyerekes hangsúly.  
A terv alakot öltött a fejében. Lassan odanyúlt az övéhez csatolt kis táskához, kigombolta a tetejét. Hála, hogy gondoltak a hallhatatlanságra. Ujjai rásimultak a hideg fémre. Vigyázva, szemmagasság alatt lesett ki rejtekéből, Oroszország balra figyelt, neki félig háttal. Felemelte a számszeríjat, most pontosan, nyugodtan célzott. Vállon lőtte, és ahogy látta megrándulni, megtámasztotta lábával a törzsnél fegyverét, kihúzta a kézigránát biztosítószögét, és egy könnyed dobással a férfi mellé ejtette.  
_ …három, négy, (szívdobbanás) ba-da-bumm._  
Ellökte magát a fától, megkerülte a robbanás helyszínét, és kivetődött a cserjésből.

Üvöltés, hangok orkánja a fejében.  
_- Visszavonulunk! Nem bírunk el velük!  
- Vissza! Vissza mindenki!  
Egy pillanatra, végtelen percre a fronton találta magát, Szentpétervár felett, ahol a francia csapatok az északi oldalról támadtak. Várták őket, de arra kevésbé számítottak, hogy a finnek oldalba kapják őket a Balti-tenger felől. Teljes zűrzavar a kirendelt orosz egységeknél, de ez még mindig nem volt elég, hogy bevegyék a város északi és nyugati oldalát. Visszaverték őket, kíméletlenül, százával hullottak a katonák. Néhány napja érkeztek.  
Felkapta a fejét, nem direkt, és meglátta, hogy a súlyos felhők alól repülőgépek hullnak alá, hihetetlen manőverekkel. Felismerte a Szövetség gépeit, amerikai szupergyártmány, de az ő légierejük nem itt állomásozik, hanem…  
A szélben fellobbant valahol egy vörös-fehér zászló mögöttük, és mindenhol megkönnyebbült kiáltások hallatszottak.  
- L'Unifolié![1] – üvöltött valaki. A rádió recsegett, de az interferencia mellett is érthető volt, amit sugároztak.  
- Ne aggódjanak… pár perc és odaérünk… a légierő már biztosította a területet… a deszantosok mindjárt érkeznek… tartsanak ki! – Franciául beszélt, de nem franciák voltak.  
- Kanadaiak! – újságolta egy újabb hang a golyózáporon át. – Egylevelű! Rengetegen vannak! – és valóban… _(Franciaország…)_ a szövetségi egyenruhát viselő katonák olyan higgadtsággal siettek a _(Franciaország, kérem…!)_ segítségükre, mintha _(Franciaország, térjen magához!)_ mindig is ezt _(Hallja, amit mondok?)_ tervezték volna, a legeslegelejétől…  
Ezerötszázharmincnégy.  
_- Franciaország! – Felnyitotta a szemeit, homályosan látta csak a körvonalakat. Egy szemüveg lencséi lebegtek a feje felett. A fájdalom… inkább meghalt volna pár percre. Csak egy kicsit… Na… nem olyan nagy ügy.  
- Mi… történt? – erőltette ki magából a kérdést mégis, mire megkönnyebbült sóhajok szakadtak fel a körülötte térdelőkből.  
- Valaki megtámadta Oroszországot – mondta nagyon halkan talán Lettország. – Kérem szépen, gyorsabban meggyógyulnak a sebei, ha engedi, hogy kivegyük a golyókat. – Haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Kölykök… maradjatok csak nyugodtan – mormolta, bár a kép megint kezdett elsötétülni. Víz került az arcára, amitől felébredt egy kicsit.  
- Értünk hozzá – szólalt meg Litvánia. – Mit gondolsz, Észto-  
- Shh, valami készül – szólalt meg a szemüveg tulajdonosa, és a lencsék hirtelen eltűntek. – Hasra! – kiáltott hirtelen, mire robbanás rázta meg a tájat, egészen közelről, érezték a forróságát.  
- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte valamelyikük riadtan.  
- Alighanem kézigránát – hangzott a válasz. Dobbanó léptek a földön, egyenletesen, sietősen, dobb-dobb-dobb, surranó, mint amikor végigdübörög a hajópadlón… Csak ő hallhatta, mert közel volt a földhöz. Hunyorogva kereste a feléjük tartót. Zöld egyenruha, és a furcsa, seszínű kabát, aminek szőrös a kapucnija. Meg a fehér villanás a lábainál.  
- Mathieu… – suttogta kiszáradt szájjal, és elmosolyodott.  
- Francis! – a riadt hangja… angyali üdvözlet. – Istenem, Francis, meg ne merj halni itt nekem, hallod?! – hadart, és azt sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy milyen nyelven beszél.  
- Csak… a karjaidba ájulok… mit szólsz? – Az a suhanó mosoly megérte a könnyeket.  
- Ne, ne! Jobban leszel, tarts ki! Csak egy kicsit! – Elmosódott, zaklatott, hadart szavakat hallott csak egy ideig, míg egy igazán bosszantó, felettébb kellemetlen hang ki nem vált a többi közül, és úgy nem hatott, mintha metsző hidegségével csak őt hallhatta volna. Végigrohant rajta a hideg, pedig az időjárás ezt nem feltétlenül kívánta volna.  
- Ejnye, Kanada, mit képzelsz te magadról? Idejössz, és azt hiszed, elveheted csak úgy a _zsákmányomat_?

- A rádió… – susogta, és tapogatózni kezdett a ruháiban. – Órák múlva bevesszük Szentpétervárt – hadarta. – És holnap indulunk a ti felszabadításotokra. Gyorsan mozgatjuk a hadsereget, hogy ne legyen idejük felkészülni, és ellenállni. Amerika és Anglia éppen partra szállnak a szövetségi csapatokkal Japánban. Velünk vagytok? – pillantott fel a meglepett hármasra. Azok összenéztek, és egy emberként bólintottak. Az a rohadt rádió, nem akart előkerülni! Aztán rájött, hogy az is a gombos táskában van. Elővette.  
Megdermedt, és úgy érezte, a könnyei is az arcára fagynak Oroszország hangját hallva. Lassan a fegyvere után nyúlt, a rádiót odaejtette Franciaország mellé.  
- Kumagoro, vigyázz rájuk – szólt rá a medvére halkan, de komolyan. – Hívjatok erősítést. Mondjátok, hogy a Medvebocs összeakadt a Naggyal. Helikopter kell, mert a híd leszakadt.  
Gyors mozdulattal megtörölte szemeit, megszorította a számszeríjat, és megfordulva felegyenesedett. Ivan mosolygott, de a szemei sötétek voltak, csapját vér és korom szennyezte, ruhái több helyen elszakadtak, megégtek, de ő épnek tűnt. Csak a vállánál volt vörös vérfolt, és egy kicsit lejjebb, az alkarjánál, ahol meglőtte.  
Tudta, hogy őrült, hogy minden valószínűség számítás hiábavaló, éppen ezért nem erőlködött azzal, hogy taktikát találjon ellene. Most nem. Felemelte a felhúzott számszeríjat, rászegezte az oroszra, és hűvös hangon megszólalt.  
- Az Új Atlanti Szövetség nevében felszólítalak, hogy tedd le a fegyvert! – Minek is, de a formaság, ugye.  
- Mert ha nem? – érdeklődte kissé félredöntve a fejét.  
Meghúzta a ravaszt. Rezzenéstelenül, huss, a vessző. Szándékosan célzott, és még a mozdulással együtt is célba talált.  
- Akkor most megismétlem – mondta egészen halkan. – Tedd le a fegyvert.  
Ivan meglepetten nézett a karjából kiálló fekete, áramvonalas, nem túl hosszú vesszőre, aztán csak megfogta, és kirántotta magából. Kellemetlen cuppanó hang, és száraz szakadás, ahogy a ruhái is engedtek akaratának.  
- Nem – jelentette ki, és megindult felé. A következő két nyílvessző elsuhant a feje mellett. A harmadik elérte ugyan, de csak felszaggatta a ruháját, és talán némi bőrt, de nem volt túl nagy sérülés az előbbiekhez képest. És azokat sem vette észre. A negyedik lövés felrepült, amikor a csap útjába lökte a fegyvert, azzal próbálva megállítani. Tett egy lépést hátra, megvetette a lábát, és hátravágódott, mikor az ütés a mellkasát érte. Fulladozva terült el a földön, és reccsent a karja, ahogy a súlyos csizma rálépett. Fájdalom lobbant, összerándult, de csak összeszorította a szemeit, és a fájdalomkönnyeken keresztül ellentámadott: kirántotta a tőrt a saját lábbelije szárából, és teljes erejéből a rajta taposó combjába vágta, az markolatig merült benne. Oroszország hátrált pár lépést, meglepetten, addig Kanada felugrott, ő oldalazott, vissza akart kerülni a többiek elé. Óvatosan mozgatta közben ujjait, zsongító fájdalom, de nem borzalmas, a regenerációja rendben van, még nem érték túl nagy veszteségek. Sem a fronton, sem itt. Alkalmas fegyver után kutatott a szemeivel, és egy pillanattal később meg is találta: Francis vívótőre ott hevert a földön, alig pár lépésre. Felkapta, és azzal hárította a csap támadását.  
Ő ugyan már kevésbé a kardcsattogtatós időkben nevelkedett, de tudott vívni. Azzal biztatta magát, hogy Oroszországnak sem lehet sokkal több tapasztalata nála. És őt nem egy kalóz tanította a kardforgatás művészetére. Ez látszott is, mert szép lassan hátrálásra kényszerítette a férfit, és lényegesen gyorsabb volt nála.  
- Átállhatnál az oldalamra – jegyezte meg hirtelen Ivan, mire annyira meglepődött, hogy hárítás közben megbotlott, a fém tompán csattant a hátán, felnyögött, ahogy hasra esett, de azonnal a hátára gördült, felrántotta a kardot, nem volt értelme, mert a másik félrecsapta, kiesett a kezéből, és rávetődött. Magatehetetlenül vergődött az orosz szorításában, miközben azt sziszegte:  
- Soha!  
- Milyen kár – mondta, és lila szemei felvillantak, ahogyan még nem látta. Valami történt, valami rezzent, nem értette mi, csak az ösztönei súgták, hogy valami… nincs… rendjén…  
Hópihe. Havazni kezdett körülöttük. De hát nyár van!  
Nem kapott levegőt. Valami, nem az orosz kezei, de a nyakára tekeredtek, mint egy… Kitágultak a szemei döbbenetében, ajkai némán formálták a ruhadarab nevét. Ivan jól láthatóan kellemesen szórakozott rajta, még a kezeit sem fogta le, ahogy a próbált megszabadulni a sáltól, csak ült a csípőjén, és nézte.  
Kapkodta a levegőt _(hópihék)_, görcsösen szorította az anyagot, mely nem eresztette _(valaki szólt a háttérben, de nem mert közelebb jönni)_ annál erősebben szorította a nyakát _(Oroszország felnevetett)_, elhomályosult a kép, valami fehér _(medvebocs)_, köhögött és könnyezett _(hópihék)_. És valami beugrott. Mint egy villámcsapás a síkon. Beszélni próbált. Ő is parancsot adni. Segítséget kérni.  
_(és vigyázzon rátok a jaguár)_ Mondta a nővérük, de mit mondott? Nem is ő mondta, hanem a szél suttogta, vagy egy hal azon a folyóparton, akkor régen. _(hogy a medve neve nem Kumajirou)_ Hanem…  
- Hold-szülött Szellemmedve – hörögte utolsó kapaszkodóként, és _érezte_.  
Mély morgás, valami súlyos test mozdult, és a következő pillanatban kapott levegőt. Tépte, szaggatta magáról a sálat, amíg a hófehér, hatalmas medve leterítette Oroszországot. Ő a hasára fordult, nagyon lassan, köhögve, öklendezve bírt csak lélegezni, négykézlábra emelkedett, és felnézett. Egész testében reszketett, tüdeje sípolt, és meg-megszédült. Még látni is fájdalmasnak tűnt.  
Egy perc múlva jobb volt, talpra kecmergett, nyelt egyet, szárazon kattant a torka.  
- Menj onnan – szólt rá irokézül a medvére, az engedelmesen visszakocogott őrhelyére a többiekhez. Tényleg esett a hó. Előhúzta a pisztolyát, amit a kabát belső zsebében tartott eddig, és valahogy nem is jutott eszébe, hogy ott van. – _Ezt nem teheted büntetlenül, nem, és megfizetsz, amiért bántottad a szeretteimet! – suttogta rekedten, ahogy kibiztosította a fegyvert.  
Oroszország nem mosolygott. Felnézett, és szél támadt. Matthew elhűlten figyelte a felhők alól kibontakozó árnyat, ami süvítéssel, csontfagyasztó hideggel, széllel és hózáporral érkezett. A medve morgott rá, kivicsorította pengeéles fogsorát, de el nem ijeszthette. A havazás egyre sűrűsödött, már alig látta a többieket, odafordult, és rohant hozzájuk, hogy csak ott perdüljön vissza a vélt irányba.  
A háta mögött fogvacogva mondott valaki valamit, amit nem hallott rendesen a széltől, és hirtelen fullasztóan érezte, hogy bármi is azaz árny, ha eléri őket, mind itt fagynak. A reakció ösztönös volt, ahogy kihullott ujjai közül a fegyver, előre nyújtotta kezét, és a medve mellette felmordult. Kiáltott valamit, akadályt állított a feléjük rohanó sötétségnek, az nekiütközött, de áthatolni rajta nem tudott. Megrohamozta párszor, de képtelen volt megtörni az irokéz sámánmágiát és az azték áldást, így visszavonult, és az árnnyal együtt Oroszország is eltűnt.  
__ (Hogy futnak a gyávák a saját hazájukban!)  
__ Kimerülten esett térdre, a hó pár pillanat alatt vízzé lett, és mikor bágyadtan felemelte a fejét, az árny helyén egy helikoptert látott, körülötte szövetségi vadászokat. Mélyet sóhajtott, és nem bírt magához térni. Az egyetlen kézzelfogható bizonyítéka az előbbi jelenetnek a medve volt, aki még mindig hatalmasan, tömött, vadság illatú bundában pihent mellette, néha megbökdösve a kezét, hogy simogassa meg._

~RA~

Franciaországot elvitte a mentőhelikopter, ők négyen két terepjáróba szálltak be, vagyis ő odakucorodott a szellemmedvéhez a platón, és nem érdekelte a zötykölődés, csak az, hogy biztonságban érezte magát a rengeteg fehér bunda közelségétől, és talán el is aludt, míg visszaértek a sebtében összerakott táborhoz.  
Arra emlékezett tisztán és borzasztóan, hogy Dánia vigyorogva hátba vágta, és a kezébe adott egy kis poharat, talán csak négy cent, és mondta, hogy igya meg. Némán, gondolatok nélkül engedelmeskedett. Aztán azt hitte, lángra lobban a belsője, az ital valami bődület-erős vodka volt, ami a szőke férfi szerint hadizsákmány, éppen ezért mindenkit körbekínált vele, aki csak szembejött. Mindenesetre eléggé felrázta ahhoz, hogy tudjon rendesen gondolkodni.  
Pár perccel később Finnország borult a nyakába, valamit nagyon hadart, de túl fáradt volt, hogy értse is, csak egyetlen szó öltött határozottan alakot: _köszönöm_, mert azt az észak-európai franciául is kimondta. De, hogy miért, arról neki őszintén fogalma sem volt.  
Megkérdezte egy parancsnokát a felfordulásban, mi van a várossal, az nyugodtan közölte vele, hogy bevették, már alakítják a helyőrségeket, a további problémákra hamarosan gondot fordítanak, de a lakosság nem tanúsít különösebb ellenállást, hamarosan beköltözhetnek a megürült, közelebbi kaszárnyákba, és felszerelhetik a várost is a védelmi rendszerrel. Bólogatott, mintha értené egyáltalán, aztán megkérte, hogy kerítsenek egy nem túl szem előtt lévő helyet a medvéjének.  
Rohant, hogy megkeresse Franciaországot, de bármennyire is győzködte zsongó fejjel az orvost, az azt mondta, hogy most nem mehet be hozzá. Nyűgösen, zavarodottan, sírhatnékkal hagyta ott a kórház gúnynevű épületet, és pontosan tudta, hogy csak azért érzi magát így, mert Dánia megitatta vele azt a borzalmas löttyöt. Na meg, mert hulla fáradt, de most tényleg.  
Ponyvasátrat húztak fel a szellemmedvének, ő kerített egy olajlámpát meg egy takarót, aztán bevackolt hozzá. Küldött egy üzenetet Francisnak, hogy szóljon neki, ha felébredt, felhívta Alfredet, pár szóban megbeszélték a hadmozdulatok sikerét, aztán odabújt az állathoz, és pár perc kétségbeesett könnyhullatás után el is aludt.

~RA~

- Kopp-kopp – hallotta a hangot egészen halkan, és mosolyogva felemelte a fejét.  
- Gyere csak – hívta örömmel, és Matthew beljebb lépdelt hozzá. – Ülj csak le – intett a kórterem egyetlen székére. A fiú bólintott, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és odahúzta a széket az ágyhoz, közben megkérdezte:  
- Hogy vagy?  
- Voltam már jobban is, de rosszabbul is, Norvégia azt mondta, pár nap, és rendben leszek – felelte.  
- Járt nálad?  
- Azt hiszem, csak muszájból. Mert az orvosok nem tudnak sokat mondani, csak kiszedték belőlem a töltényeket és csodálkoztak, hogy két altató, és egy nyugtató után is vígan társalogtam velük. Aztán rájöttek, hogy kár rám pazarolni a delírt, úgyhogy csak fájdalomcsillapítót kaptam, azzal viszont nem spóroltak. – Elmosolyodott, és óvatosan kinyújtotta kezét Kanada felé. – Gyere kicsit közelebb – kérte.  
Matthew mozdult, összesimította arcukat, bújt hozzá. Finoman átkarolta, mindkét válla őrülten sajgott, de nem érdekelte, belesimított a tincseibe, belélegezte megnyugtató, ingerlő illatát. Tiszta egyenruhát húzhatott, és kellemes fenyves erdő illata volt, meg valami finoman édes aroma, és ismerős fafüst, vadság, hószag. Otthonos, szeretett minták a levegőben. Fordította a fejét, hogy megcsókolhassa, bizsergető rezzenés, a vágy, hogy megint érintse, ahol csak lehet… De a fiú enyhe pírral az arcán visszavonult, leült, csak a kezét fogta meg, cirógatta a bőrét, kedvesen, szeretőn. Megköszörülte a torkát, ellazulva simult a párnájának.  
- Mi történik odakint? A költözés óta semmit nem sikerült kiszednem az emberekből. Várjunk csak, neked nem szabadnapod van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
- Az csak azt jelenti, hogy nem kell kimennem a frontra – vonta meg vállait. – A helyzet az, hogy mivel fogalmunk sincs, hol van Oroszország, de azt biztosan tudjuk, hogy nem a Baltiaknál rejtőzik, egy kicsit nyugodtabban indítottam útjára a csapatokat. Finnország, Svédország és Dánia mentek velük hajókon és a légierővel, Norvégia a város alatt, a déli oldalon állomásoztatja a csapatait, a tieid is ott vannak, mi most az északi helyőrségen vagyunk, itt meg aztán mindenkitől vannak emberek. A városiak nem tanúsítanak túlzott ellenállást, és rengetegen voltak, akik azzal keresték meg a parancsnokokat, vagy más tiszteket, hogy elmennének, de egyelőre csak azok utazását szervezzük az ENSZ embereivel, akik tanulni vagy dolgozni vannak itt, vagy akik állampolgársága nem orosz, és hazamenne. A repülőtérről kerülővel szállítják majd őket Nyugat-Európába, többek között hozzád is, hogy utána mindenkit egyszerre tudjanak a hazájába juttatni. De már létrehoztunk egy irodát azoknak is, akik emigrálnának, és bárki mehet majd, aki nem politikus vagy valami vezető szerepe van, mondjuk a rendőrségnél vagy ilyesmi – magyarázta nyugodtan. – Meglepő, hogy a közhangulat itt rettenetesen háborúellenes, és volt, aki azt mondta, örül annak, hogy ideértünk. Kérdezgettünk néhány embert, mit tudnak az ország többi részéről, és azt mondják, hogy fogalmuk sincs, miért kellett kirobbantani ezt a háborút, ők is meglepődtek. Persze, kapták a propagandát, de akinek volt egy kis esze, az nem hitt neki. Furcsa. Mindenesetre nagyon igyekszünk, hogy a békés lakosságnak semmi baja ne essen, azért vonult a sereg a város két szélére, hogy ne zavarjuk őket annyira, és a kimenőket is korlátozták, nehogy bármi baj legyen. Arról, hogy a Balti államoknál mi van, még nem kaptam jelentést, persze, bele fog telni némi időbe, mire minden rendben lesz, addig itt csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy egy esetleges visszatámadás esetén megvédjük a várost. – Franciaország bólintott. – Megkaptam a jelentést egy emberemtől Japánból, a partra szállás sikeres volt, és már tengeri blokádot szervezik, úgyhogy lényegében amennyire én tudom, simán ment. Jó, Alfred lezuhant egy géppel, de kinézem belőle, hogy direkt csinálta, úgyhogy ez nem jelent semmit. Majd később még felhívom, ha náluk már reggel lesz.  
- Rendben – bólintott. – Veled ugye minden rendben?  
- Persze. Csak megijedtem. – Nem nézett rá, összefűzött ujjaikat figyelte.  
- Pár nap, és rendbe jövök – ismételte el.  
- Tudom, de… nem kellett volna idejönnöd. – Szinte csak suttogta a szavakat.  
- Hogy érted? – hökkent meg.  
- Csak miattam jöttél ide, igaz? Előtte eszedben sem volt feljönni északra… Úgyhogy most megkérlek, hogy amint felgyógyultál, menj vissza a testvéreidhez. – A lila szemek mély bánattal, aggódással és határozottsággal néztek rá.  
- Miért küldesz el, ha a közeledben akarok lenni? – kérdezte komolyan.  
- Mert hálát adok, hogy _csak megsérültél_, és Oroszország nem vitt magával fogolynak. Mert megtehette volna, és az minden szempontból súlyos veszteség lett volna, így is a fél sereged odavan – hangzott a megfontolt válasz. – Kérlek, ennek így semmi értelme. Délen jobban éreznéd magad.  
- Ha így is történik, kiszabadítottál volna, nem? Vagy Anglia…  
- Neki így is van elég baja – vágott közbe zaklatottan.  
- Te is nagyon erős vagy…  
- De nem vagyok ő, igaz? – tette hozzá, szemeiben megbántottság és… könnyek? Felugrott a székről, nem tette vissza a helyére, csak kiviharzott a helyiségből, még az ajtóból hátravetve annyit: – Jobbulást.  
- Mat-! – Tudta, hogy nem fog visszajönni, hogy hiába kiabál utána. Morgott valamit, fejét a párnára ejtve sóhajtott egyet. A fenéért nem gyógyul még?!

~RA~

Álmában egy irokéz ment oda hozzá. Annyira valós volt, hogy érezte a szellőt, ami az épületek között járt. Hátát a medvének vetette, az éppen csak megmozdította egyik fülét, de nem különösebben foglalkozott furcsa látogatójukkal. Az irokéz rézbőrű volt (hát persze) keresztcsíkok az arcán, és teljesen természetes karvalyorra volt, amitől tényleg egy madárra emlékeztetett. Leggingset viselt, és vászon inget, övén tomahawk.  
- Kismedve vagyok a Teknősbéka családból[2] – mondta, és törökülésbe leült elé a betonra.  
- Az én nevem Mat- – kezdte, de elhallgatott. Zavartan lehajtotta a fejét, és átvillant rajta, hogy nem mondhatja a nevet, amit a keresztségben kapott. – A nevem Észak – mondta végül. – Awenhai fia vagyok.  
- A Nagy Szellem kegyeltje, tudom – mosolygott Kismedve, és úgy tűnt, hogy szórakozik valamin, de csak a szemei nevettek igazán.  
- Hát az… már nagyon-nagyon régen volt – motyogta maga elé.  
- Az ilyen dolgok sosem múlnak el igazán – mondta nyugodtan az irokéz, elmerengő, mély hangon. Matthew úgy érezte magát, mintha egészen kicsi, tudatlan gyerek lenne.  
- Csak ha nem foglalkozunk velük, akkor – válaszolta.  
- Lehet valamivel nem foglalkozni, ami te vagy? Ami a véredben van? – érdeklődte derűsen Kismedve.  
- Határozottan mondhatom, hogy igen – bólintott. És erre nem volt büszke, de az európaiak azt várták tőle, hogy tagadja le az indián vért, hogy ne foglalkozzon vele…  
- És attól majd elmúlik?  
- Talán – motyogta.  
- Nem vagy biztos magadban – jelentette ki az irokéz férfi.  
- Ebben igazad van – hagyta rá mélyet sóhajtva, és felhúzta egyik lábát, hogy átkarolja.  
- És miért nem?  
- Nem igazán számít, hogy én mit gondolok. – Megvonta a vállát.  
- Halk Szavú Észak nem mer kiáltani – jegyezte meg. – Hadd adjak valamit – nyújtotta felé a kezét.  
Gondolkodás nélkül a tenyerébe ejtette a sajátját. Nem tartott tőle, tudta, hogy nem veszélyes. Mégis megrezzent az érintéskor. Mintha valami sebesen végigkúszott volna a kézfejétől egészen a válláig, és ott alig érezhető, de zavaró viszketésbe váltott volna. Zavartan nézett Kismedvére, és kigombolta az ingét, hogy megnézze a vállát. Mintha valaki vörös festékkel medvenyomot rajzolt volna a bőrére…  
Mire felnézett, Kismedve eltűnt.  
- Ez aztán a furcsa ember, ugye, Kumagoro? – megrezzent valami, a varázsszálak elszakadtak, és ő hátraesett. Feltápászkodott a hideg betonról, körülnézett, a maci felprüszkölt, és rápislogott.  
- Ki vagy? – Megint bocsméretű volt.  
- Kanada vagyok – sóhajtotta. – A gazdád, te lökött. Ez… egy fura álom volt – jegyezte meg magának, és megvakarta a vállát. Aztán összeszedte magát, felkapta a macit, és elővette a telefonját. Késő éjszaka volt, senki nem járt a kaszárnyák közt a pár őrön kívül, aki a rendre felügyelt, de legalább a világóra szerint Tokióban már reggel van. Feltárcsázta Amerikát.  
- Szia, mizu? – rikkantott a telefonba Alfred lelkesen.  
- Szia… zavarlak? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Éppen rohanok innen oda, úgyhogy nem – hangzott a válasz. – Baj van?  
- Nem… nem. Csak… Semmi. Jó hallani a hangodat.  
- Mit motyogsz? Figyelj, ha még mindig az embereid miatt vagy elkenődve, akkor…  
- Egy irokézzel álmodtam – bökte ki hirtelen.  
- Hogy he?  
- Egy irokéz jelent meg álmomban – ismételte meg lassan. – Odajött hozzám, és azt mondta, hogy akkor is az vagyok, ha nem foglalkozom vele. Hogy én akkor is… Awenhai fia vagyok – halkult el a hangja.  
- Ne foglalkozz para ezoterikus dolgokkal – mondta neki Amerika.  
- Nem érted – közölte. – Amikor Oroszországgal harcoltam… én azt hiszem, varázsoltam. Rendes, törzsi védelmi varázslat volt. Mert Oroszország rám uszította azt a… fogalmam sincs, mi volt az. Havazott, Alfred. Nyáron! És én kivédtem. Nem fegyverrel, hanem mágiával. Valami rettenetesen fura dolog történik, és fogalmam sincs, mit csináljak.  
- Kérdezd meg… Franciaországot.  
- Pont őt? Keresztet vet, ha azt hallja „mágia", és pogányt kiált, ha azt mondom, „indián". – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nincsenek beszélő viszonyban.  
- Akkor… kérdezd meg Norvégiát, mit tudom én, ki ért ilyesmihez Iggyn kívül.  
- Ne haragudj – mondta halkan.  
- Most miért?  
- Nem akartalak ezzel zavarni – suttogta, és érezte, hogy a torkát szorítja valami. „Nem vagy biztos magadban." Hogy lenne, ha fél megszólalni? Ha minden egyes szava előtt retteg attól, hogy ismét csak süket fülekre talál, hogy senki nem veszi észre, és megint évszázadokra magára marad? Hogyan lehetne magabiztos, ha sosincs fogalma, kire számíthat, ha segítség kell?! Fázósan húzta össze magát, és karolta szorosabban a medvét.  
- Matt, figyu, nem zavarsz, oké? Egy kicsit ideges vagyok, na. Igen… határozottan furcsa dolgok történnek mostanában. Tudtad, hogy Japánnak van egy sárkánya?  
- Sárkánya? – ismételte a kérdést meglepetten.  
- Ja, halál para egy jószág, folyton úgy néz rám, mint jenki a hamburgerre. – Ezen muszáj volt elmosolyodnia. – Persze, Kiku azt mondja, hogy nem fog megenni, de ki tudja, mégiscsak egy sárkány. Olyan gyíkszerű, mint a… Spirited Away-ben![3] Azt láttad? Tök olyan sárkány, csak lila sörénye van!  
- Figyelj csak.  
- Hm?  
- Járjunk esőtáncot. – Mindketten felnevettek. – Amúgy megkérdezni Norvégiát nem rossz ötlet.  
- Sok sikert!  
- Köszönöm.  
- Nekem most…  
- Menned kell, rendben. Szia.  
- See ya!  
Határozottabban indult meg a tiszti szálláson kijelölt szobája felé. Reggel megkeresi Lukast, és beszél vele.

~RA~

Amikor a férfi szobája előtt állt, már nem gondolta magát ennyire határozottnak. Norvégia nem a vendégszeretetéről volt híres, pláne, ha valami olyasmiről volt szó, amiről tudta, hogy nem szereti megosztani másokkal. Mégsem fordulhatott máshoz.  
Megpróbálta elmagyarázni a történteket, de nem emlékezett pontosan minden részletre, és a hűvös lila tekintet mintha a veséjébe látna azokkal a szemekkel, és érezné, látná minden ki nem mondott gondolatát. Végigvillant rajta, hogy talán az európai szondázza az agyát és ellenőrzi az emlékeit vagy a szándékait, hogy biztosan nem akarja kifürkészni a titkait.  
- Akit láttál, és aki ellen megvédted magad, nem más, mint Tél tábornok – kezdte a válaszadást lassan, elgondolkodva, mintha a hallottakon merengene. – Finnországtól kérdezz még róla, ha érdekel. Mindenestre veszélyes, és nagy hatalma van. Ennyit tudok róla. – Elhallgatott, sokáig az ablakon bámult ki, mintha nem lenne több mondanivalója. Kumajirou a karjaiban fészkelődött, megrángatta az egyenruhája ujját.  
- Éhes vagyok – mondta, mire Norvégia érdeklődve felé fordult. A bundás jószág felpislogott rá, kissé félredöntötte a fejét, és megkérdezte: – Ki vagy?  
- Shh, Kuma, ne légy-  
- Egyszer… – kezdte, de elakadt, mintha nem lenne biztos abban, amit mondani akar. – Egyszer, még régen, találkoztam valakivel Észak-Amerika partjainál. Egy nővel, aki olyan volt, mint Görögország harcos amazonjai, csak épp díszes fegyverzet nélkül. Állatbőröket és törzsi jeleket viselt, sötét szemei voltak, és úgy küzdött varázslattal, mint a legerősebb druidák egykoron, megvédte a földjét, nem engedett megtelepedni.  
Meglepődve hallgatta a szavait, még soha, senki nem beszélt neki nyíltan arról, aki előttük ott volt, Amerika Ősanyáról, aki az égből hullott alá és fiúkat szült utána…  
- Awenhai Ősanya[4] – suttogta nagyon halkan. – A Nagy Szellem, Owaniyo[5] kegyeltje… – hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét, és ijedten nézett Norvégiára. Nem szabadna ilyeneket mondania!  
- Ha az ő erejét bírod, nem kell tartanod tőle – mondta hirtelen Lukas, és felállt a székéből. – Mindazonáltal óvatosan bánj vele. Ennyit mondhatok.  
- É-értem… Köszönöm – szólt, és felpattant. Sietősen hagyta ott a helyiséget, és mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy kifelé indult. – Hát, nem lettünk sokkal okosabbak, igaz, Kuma? Viszont… – sóhajtott egyet, és szorosabban tartotta a karjaiban a medvét. – Hagyjuk. Nem hinném, hogy képes lennék megint használni a sámánmágiát… És remélhetőleg nem fogok megint veszélybe kerülni… – Kiért az épületből, és a tiszt aki elhozta az északi kaszárnyákból, most szalutált neki. Visszaszállt az autóba, megkérte, hogy vigye vissza a központjukba.  
Elköszönt a tiszttől, és bár lett volna dolga, mégis inkább úgy döntött, hogy sétál még egyet, kiszellőzteti a fejét, mielőtt nekikezd a feladatainak. A laktanya épületei közt bóklászott, gyakorlatozó katonákat figyelt, és egyáltalán nem vette észre a közeledőt.  
- Megvagy! – rikkantotta a fülébe, ő úgy megrezzent, megrémült, hogy elsőre fel sem ismerte, csak mikor már fegyvert fogott rá. A kék szemek zavartan villantak rá, ő fáradtan sóhajtott.  
- Jézusom, a frászt hoztad rám – motyogta, ahogy leeresztette a pisztolyt.  
- Ne haragudj, nem gondoltam, hogy megijedsz – szabadkozott. Eltette a fegyvert, és hirtelen rájött, mi zavarja.  
- Neked feküdnöd kellene! – Franciaország szenvedő arcot vágott, és megrázta a fejét.  
- Már halálra untam magam! Nincs nekem semmi bajom, úgyhogy gondoltam, megkereslek – hangzott a válasz. Matthew a homlokát ráncolta, Francis igyekezett ártatlan arcot vágni.  
- Na persze. Irány vissza a kórtermedbe! – adta ki a határozott utasítást.  
- De csak ha te is jössz! – kezdett alkudozni komolyan, mire felsóhajtott.  
- Csak zavarnálak a gyógyulásban – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Viszont én szeretnélek látni, mielőtt még visszaindulnék a déli frontra. – Zavartan bólintott, és letette a macit a földre, hadd bóklásszon utánuk. Arra gondolt, hogy megint fogalma sincs, hányadán állnak egymással, de azért az a tegnapi dolog bántotta kissé. Tudta, hogy valahol, mélyen, legbelül Franciaország és Anglia _kedvelik_ egymást, nem is lehetne másként, meg amúgy is, Francis viselkedése, korábban soha nem emelt volna kezet Alfredre, most meg azért szépen egymásnak estek párszor, szikrázott a levegő, mindezt Anglia miatt…  
- Felmegyek a szobámba, kell a laptop meg ilyenek – szólalt meg, mikor a tiszteknek fenntartott épület előtt álltak. – Vigyázz rá, jó? – hajolt le a medvéhez és simogatta meg a bundáját.

Kumajirou lezuttyant a lába mellé, felnézett rá és félre döntötte a fejét. Leült mellé a lépcsőre, és azon gondolkodott, hogyan tudná elmondani Kanadának mindazt, amit érez, vagy gondol őróla, és azt… hogy nem akarta megbántani, tényleg. A fiú táskával a vállán kocogott le a lépcsőn, felmosolygott rá, és felugrott. Kissé hirtelen mozdulat lett, a vállaiban érzett tompa sajgás felerősödött, mosolya erőltetettnek tűnhetett tőle, ez Matthew figyelmét sem kerülte el.  
- Tényleg jobb lesz, ha visszafekszel – jegyezte meg, ahogy finoman megfogta a karját, és húzni kezdte magával a pár épülettel arrébb lévő kórházhoz.  
- Várj… várj egy kicsit – szólt, és megtorpant, óvatosan magához húzta a kanadait. Az érdeklődve nézte, de az ölelésébe simult, szinte akaratlan mozdulattal, és hagyta magát megcsókolni. Finoman érintette, a hajába simított, összefűzte ujjaikat, és összetámasztotta homlokukat. – Sajnálom, ha megbántottalak – mondta komolyan, mire a fiatalabb lesütötte a szemeit, de nem mozdult.  
- Nem baj – mondta végül, és felnézve haloványan elmosolyodott. – Biztos csak én reagáltam túl, igaz? – Nem akarta, hogy a fiú önmagát okolja olyasmiért, amiről nem ő tehet. Meg akarta mondani, hogy nem számít, mert megmentette. Hogy nem számít, mert szereti.  
- Felejtsd el, kérlek – mondta inkább, és megcirógatta az arcát.  
- De csak ha visszafekszel, és ott maradsz addig, míg az orvos azt mondja, felkelhetsz – válaszolta, és a szemei pimaszul villantak rá.  
- Értettem, uram – tisztelgett játékosan, amibe ismét belesajdult a válla, de nem érdekelte különösebben, mert Matthew elmosolyodott, és aztán azon az édes hangján nevetett egy kicsit, ami a borongós délelőttöt valahogy vidámmá változtatta.  
Meg azt is, hogy az orvosa mogorván visszautasította az ágyba, és kivitette a szekrényéből az egyenruháját, hogy még véletlenül se lóghasson ki többet, míg nem engedi.  
- Értse meg, Monseur Bonnefoy, két lőtt sebbel és három törött bordával nem szaladgálhat kedvére! Megértettem, hogy gyorsabban gyógyul, mint egy átlagember, de _ennyire gyorsan azért nem_! Kérem, maradjon a kórteremben, és ne nagyon mozogjon, mert a végén rosszul forrnak össze a csontjai, és műtéti beavatkozásra lesz szükség.  
- Ha majd drága Párizsom átvándorol a Csatornán, akkor kezdjen az épségemért aggódni – morogta válaszul, és fejét a párnára ejtette. – Komolyan mondom, nem tudják ezek, milyen fából faragtak engem! Száz éve ennyitől még nyugodtan lóra pattantam és semmi bajom nem volt belőle!  
Kanada az asztalnál halkan felnevetett, és megcsóválta a fejét. Amikor felé fordult, látta arcán a mosolyt, de nem figyelt rá, a laptopjába mélyedt. Az is elég volt, hogy láthatja, hogy tudja, jól van, itt ül alig két lépésre. Az viszont őrjítő tudott lenni, hogy nem érhet hozzá.  
Elszundíthatott (letiltották a kávéról!), mert arra rezzent csak meg, hogy Matthew feljebb húzta rá a paplant, és homlokon csókolta. Lehunyt szemekkel mosolyodott el, óvatosan megölelte, arcát a másikénak simította.  
- És tudod, mit tudok még így is? – kérdezte halkan, mire a fiút megrázta az elfojtott nevetés.  
- Pihenj, kérlek – suttogta a halkan. – Amúgy sem lenne túl illő, mégiscsak egy kórházban vagyunk.  
- Speciel egy csókra gondoltam – mormolta végigsimítva ajkaival az arcán.  
- Az belefér – súgta, és szeretőn, édesen csókolták egymást, mennyire kedves, mennyire finom, mennyire szeretnivaló, mennyire akarja ennél sokkal-sokkal határozottabban és birtoklón érinteni… – Nekem most… mennem kell. Van egy kis dolgom, de még visszajövök, rendben?  
- Maradj itt éjszakára – kérlelte megfogva a kezét.  
- Nem hinném, hogy örülnének neki – motyogta zavartan.  
- Ha megbeszélem a kedves dokival? – kérdezte.  
- Talán.  
- Majd azt mondjuk, fontos megbeszélnivalónk van.  
- Pont úgy viselkedsz, mint Amerika. Ő is mindig talál kifogást a rebellis viselkedésre – csóválta a fejét. – Majd jövök – ígérte, megcirógatta az arcát és mosolygósan távozott.

~RA~

Talán csak egy órája aludtak, mikor megszólalt a telefon. Először azt hitte, hogy az övé, aztán rájött, hogy mégsem. Francis akkor már a mobilja után kutatott az éjjeliszekrényén, félálomban morogva.  
- Halló? – szólt bele rekedten. – És neked van fogalmad, hogy itt hajnali fél három van?! – találta meg hirtelen a hangját, és a vonal másik végén lévő erre bosszúsan mondhatott valamit. Hamarosan rá is jött, kivel beszél, mert a francia megkérdezte: – Ó, és milyen formában? – Aztán elvigyorodott, és felnyögött: – Ahh, Angleterre! – Matthew megforgatta a szemeit, és szusszantva felült, majd nyújtózott. Franciaország nevetgélt, eltakarta a telefon mikrofonját és felnézett rá. Álmos volt, fáradt, de felvillanyozódott. – Megtennéd, hogy egy kicsit…  
- Már itt sem vagyok – suttogta, és otthagyta a kórtermet, ám nem ment messze. Minden udvariasságát és lelkiismeretét elhagyhatta valahol, mert résnyire nyitva hagyta az ajtót, és a falnak dőlve hallgatózott.  
- Csak a tiéd vagyok – hallotta Francis hangját. – Mi kéne? – Pillanatnyi szünet. – Mon Dieu… Jól indulunk. Mi van vele? – Hallgatás, a férfi fészkelődött egy kicsit, talán felült. – Úgy érted, hogyan viselkedett irányodba, míg magatehetetlenül feküdtél a karjaiban? – Alfredről beszélnek… – Nos, erről talán Kanadát kérdezd, ő látott párszor titeket, ugyanis a kedves Alfred rajta kívül senkit nem engedett a közeledbe. Míg meg nem látogattalak, azt sem tudtam, hol van a kis sasfészke, ahol elrejtett a világ elől. Pedig elhiheted, hogy oda akartam menni… – Persze, hogy oda akart menni… De mennyire! – Az nem kifejezés! – mondta hirtelen, szinte kiáltva. Aztán a hangja kissé bizonytalanná vált. – Iggy…? Iggy?! Hé, eszednél vagy? Arthur? Szerintem neked valami nagyon az agyadra ment… – Anglia valami olyasmit válaszolhatott, mint ilyen esetekben szokott, de Franciaország nem ment bele a vitába, hanem sóhajtva annyit mondott csak: – Hah, ez komolyan hiányzott. Bár egy cseppet elkéstél vele, Ivan megtette helyetted. – A feleletre félig nevetve reagált: – Ugye nézhetem? – Témát válthattak, és úgy gondolta, most már visszamehet. – Sajnos. Ágynyugalomra vagyok ítélve egy fehérköpenyes és Mathieu által.  
- Ezt meg sem hallottam – jegyezte meg, amikor belépett.  
- Kaptam külön kórtermet, és Mathieu bajtársiasságból meglátogatott – mondta Francis és rávigyorgott. Bizonyára azt ecsetelte, miért van ott. – Nem tudott aludni. Éppen elbóbiskoltunk, mikor hívtál – kacsintott felé, mire muszáj volt elmosolyodnia. – Van egy üres ágyunk. Gyakran nem tud aludni. Biztosíthatlak, hogy ha pihenni akar, van rá módja.  
- Komolyan az alvási szokásaimról tárgyaltok? Amúgy üdvözlöm Angliát – szólt közbe, mikor kezdte idegesíteni a téma.  
- Ő is üdvözöl téged. – A hangján hallatszott, hogy a másik szavait visszhangozza. – És ne merészeljek kikezdeni vel- Na-na, Iggykém, lassan a testtel! Elhiszem én, hogy jobban vagy, és ébredeznek a mindenféle kedves érzelmeid a szeretett testvérkéid irányába, de ad egy: _én vagyok_ a kollektív nagy tesó, ad kettő: Kanada éppenséggel nem kisgyerek már. – Matthew megdermedt ültében, és aggodalmasan pislogott Francisra. Ne, nehogy megmondja Angliának, hiszen abból alaphangon is botrány lenne! – Láttad volna a minap, úgy kilyuggatta Oroszt, mint annak a rendje, és nem csak elverte, hanem visszaszorította a vonalaikat, Ivan Szentpétervár alatt menekült előle, te sem csinálhattad volna jobban, én mondom. És most, ha nem bánod, pihennénk még egy kicsit, mielőtt valaki más vodkás jó reggelt kukorékolna nekünk az ablak alatt, rendben? Szép napot, mon ami. – Ezzel letette a telefont.  
- Meg fog minket ölni, ha találkozunk – suttogta nagyon halkan.  
- Ugyan, dehogy fog – nevetett rá Francis, és kinyújtotta a kezét felé. Már sokkal jobban érezte magát, bár még kapott kenőcsöt a vállaira, de már nem kellett őket kötözni, és tudott féloldalasan feküdni valameddig. A bordáit is megvizsgálták a minap, azok rendben összeforrtak, de az orvos még mindig nem engedte ki, úgyhogy a kórteremből vezényelte a seregei levonulását. – Nem kell tőle tartanod, megvédelek – mosolygott rá, és ezekben a szavakban volt valami ki nem mondott ígéret.  
- Rendben – biccentett, és elmosolyodott. Ásított egyet, visszabújt a kényelmetlen kórházi ágyra, amit suttyomban tolt közelebb Franciséhoz, egyelőre sem az orvos, sem a nővér nem vette észre.  
- Alszol még?  
- Szeretnék.  
- Jó éjszakát – mosolygott rá, áthajolt az ágyáról, és arcon csókolta.  
- Neked is.  
Hallotta Francist helyezkedni, és arra gondolt, hogy legkésőbb holnapután visszamegy a déli frontra. Megint sokáig nem fognak találkozni, és megint elveszik az a meghitt hangulat, ami a napokban kialakult köztük. Hosszú-hosszú csókok, pillanatnyi összebújások, és nem egyszer látta a férfin, hogy sokkal többet is akarna, de tartotta magát, és ennek valahol örült. Az állapota, legfőképp a helyszín miatt.  
Sóhajtott egyet, és lehunyta a szemeit. Minden könnyebb lesz, ha végre béke lesz…

~KWR~

[1] Kanada zászlajának francia neve; Egylevelű  
[2] Kismedvét Anna Jürgen – Az irokézek fia c. könyvből kölcsönöztem  
[3] Spirited Away a Chihiro Szellemországban angol címe  
[4] Awenhai Ősanya az irokézek teremtéstörténetének főszereplője, aki az égből esett le, és aztán iker fiúkat szült  
[5] Owaniyo Nagy Szellem az irokéz mitológia istene


	12. Irány a front!

XII. Fejezet  
~Irány a front!~

Nem volt csend, de mivel rettenetesen fáradt volt három nap szaladgálás után, ki akarta használni, hogy kaptak egy éjszakányi szabadidőt. Félig aludt már, mikor Amerika mocorogni kezdett mellette.  
- Hé, Iggy – szólította halkan. – Alszol? – Csak egy mordulással jelezte, hogy hallja, amit mond. – Figyelj csak… – a hangokból ítélve közelebb csúszott hozzá a leterített tatamikon, és egy pillanat múlva állát az ő karjára támasztotta. –… hatlak?  
- Mi van? – kérdezte nem túl kedvesen. Nem értette a motyogását.  
- Azt kérdeztem, hogy megcsókolhatlak? – mondta ezúttal kissé hangosabban.  
Kipattantak a szemei, zavartan előre meredt.  
- Mi-miért… kell ezt megkérdezni? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.  
- Hát, mert a múltkor elég morc voltál miatta. És nem akarlak letámadni, vagy megijeszteni, és azt sem, hogy felgyújts vagy ilyesmi. Bár mostanában nem játszol annyit firestartert[1], mint korábban – volt az indoklás, mire megforgatta szemeit. Na persze, senkinek nem mondta a Norvégiától kapott tűzevőt.  
- Talán mert a lehető legrosszabb pillanatokat választod – jegyezte meg rekedten, és óvatosan felpillantott a fiúra.  
Alfred nem viselte a szemüvegét, emiatt a beszűrődő holdfény szabadon vonta ezüstbe szemeit. Mosolygott, haja borzas volt, talán megmosta, nem figyelte. Nyelt egyet, óvatosan mozdult, a hátára hengeredett, mire a másik kénytelen volt megtámaszkodni mellette. Nézték egymás szemeit, és Amerika közelebb mozdult hozzá, mire a paplanján keresztül tartotta meg a vállánál. Inkább ő támaszkodott fel félig, az engedély a szemeiben volt.  
Ajkaik finoman simultak össze először, másodszor, harmadjára elmélyült az érintés, és a fiú az arcára simította tenyerét, gyengéden cirógatta. Elgyengülve kapaszkodott a nyakába, mélyen vette a levegőt, szívverése felgyorsult. Amikor felpillantott, a kék szemek derűsen ragyogtak rá. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és egy gyors mozdulattal visszafeküdt, a feje búbjáig rántva a takaróját.  
- Alvás! – nyögte a biztonságos rejtekből.  
- Héé… – hallotta a fiú hangját, és érezte, hogy az ráfekszik, majd elkezdi bontogatni róla a fedezékét. Rámarkolt a paplanra, nem, hagyja békén, hagyja… Alfred hosszú ujjai a hajába túrtak.  
Felsóhajtott.  
Remélte, hogy nem hallatszik.  
Remélte, hogy van elég levegője.  
Maximum megfullad a paplan alatt ezzel az idiótával takarózva. Könnyed gyilkosság, nem igaz?  
- Sírba viszel – nyöszörögte, mikor azok az ujjak finoman a füle felett simogatták. Megremegett egy pillanatra, gerincén borzongás futott végig. Megmozdította a fejét, csak egy kicsit… lejjebb… – Ott…  
- Szóval ez tetszik? – kérdezte a vidám hang a füle mellett, mire megrezzent. Alfred minden kétséget kizárólag az orrával folytatta a cirógatást, mert nagyon közelről hallotta a lélegzeteit, és a borzongás újra meg újra végigrohant rajta. Nyöszörögve dugta ki orrát a paplan alól, és mély levegőt vett, hogy jóleső sóhaj kíséretében fújja ki. Ezt kihasználva lejjebb került róla a védelme, de a nyakánál megint megtartotta. Félprofilból azonban védtelenné vált, és ezt a másik ki is használta. – Ne félj már – suttogta a fülébe, de alig értette a szavakat, csak a forró leheletet érezte, megfeszülve markolt az ágyneműbe. – Nem foglak bántani – nyugtatta csendesen, és megbökdöste orrával a fülét, mire élesen szívta be a levegőt.  
- Ne… – nyögte elhalóan.  
- Miért? – kérdezett rá, és ajkai közé vette a cimpáját. – Egy jó okot mondj, és esküszöm, abbahagyom – mondta végighúzva ajkait az érzékeny testrészén.  
- Mert… – Nem tudta _a jó okot_, nem jutott eszébe. Aztán mégis erőt vett magán, ellökte magától az amerikait, lerúgta magáról a paplant, és felpattant.  
A következő pillanatban összecsuklott.

Reggel tért csak magához, és amint megrezzentek pillái, Amerika finoman hozzáért a vállához.  
- Ébren vagy? – suttogta nagyon halkan. Bólintott, felnézett. Nagy, riadt kék szemek. – Kérlek, ne haragudj, nem gondoltam, hogy megint rosszul leszel, sajnálom! – hadarta ijedten, mire lágyan elmosolyodott. Ez a gyerek… Alfred megnyugodni látszott, annál nagyobb volt a rémülete, mikor megragadva a pólóját, dühösen lobbanó szemekkel magához rántotta.  
- Ezt meg ne próbáld még egyszer! – sziszegte az arcába, aztán hátralökte, Amerika fenékre esett és nyekkent egyet. – Nem hiába akartam aludni, idióta!  
- Ne haragudj – ismételte lehajtva a fejét, olyan volt, mint egy összeszidott kisgyerek. Vagy kölyökállat. Mélyet sóhajtott, beletúrt a hajába.  
- Jól van – mondta ki. – Bocsánatkérés elfogadva, ha nem csinálsz ilyet többet.  
- De…  
- Nincs de! – vágott közbe erélyesen. – Megmondtam a múltkor is, hogy erre nincs időnk! Erőm sincs, mint látod. Mégis mit hittél? Hogy majd rám mászol és minden meg van oldva?!  
- Nem! Csak neked akartam jót! O… Olyan feszült vagy, gondoltam, ha elterelem a gondolataid egy kicsit…  
- Miről?! Hogy kis híján meghaltam?! Hogy elvesztettem valakit, aki fontos volt számomra?! Hogy London a földdel vált egyenlővé?! Hogy oda a királyi család, majdnem minden fontos vezetőm, csak a fővárosban tizennégymillió ember, egy csomó visszahozhatatlan, rekonstruálhatatlan érték?! Hogy mindennek felelősségét egy barátomra testálták?! Hogy az egész miattad történt, és még csak haragudni sem tudok érte, mert én is pont ezt tettem volna?! Ha lenne egy kis eszed másnap lerohantad volna Ivant, és már régen meg lenne oldva minden problémánk! – Zihálva dőlt vissza a párnára, mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Azt hiszed, hogy ezt magamtól nem tudom? – szólalt meg a csendbe komoly hangon. – Borsódzik a hátam, ha csak arra gondolok, hogy mennyire fájhat ez neked. És érzem az emberek bánatát, azokét, akik együtt éreznek, és azokét, akik siratnak valakit tőled. Ez nem csak neked volt veszteség, tudod. Londonban azért… rengetegen voltak, akik nem hozzád tartoztak. És… igazad van, talán tényleg azt kellett volna tennem, amit mondasz, de nem sikerült. Mert ott feküdtél a karjaimban, egy szál lepedőben, véresen, és egyszerűen nem bírtalak volna túl sokáig magadra hagyni, pedig nem tudtál a világról, egészen olyan voltál, mint valami játék baba, meg sem mozdultál. És vigyázni akartam rád, hogy ne essen semmi bajod. Olyan nagy bűn ez, hogy nem hagytam, teljesen lebombázzanak? Ott bőgtem a válladon, mert már fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit csináljak, és nem tértél magadhoz, csak mikor már kezdtem feladni. És nem értetted, miért nézek rád olyan rémülten, mikor mosolyogtál rám – basszus, nem is szoktál mosolyogni! De legalább már ébren voltál, és rohadtul megkönnyebbültem, hogy életben maradsz.  
Most meg olyan hülyén viselkedsz, hogy a fene se érti, mit akarsz igazából. Mert amikor bénázom, kisegítesz, ha én megyek, mindig elküldesz, hogy hagyjalak, és ezt így rohadtul nem értem, szóval nyugodtan megmondhatnád, hogy mégis mi a pálya, mert ez így nem megy.  
Anglia sóhajtott. Próbált nem sírni, nem hagyni, hogy a gyász megint eluralkodjon rajta. Egyszer már kibőgte magát a fiú vállán, másodjára már kissé problémásnak érezte volna.  
- Hé, na. Ne sírj már, nem akartalak megbántani – motyogta, mire felnyitotta könnyes szemeit. Amerika fölé támaszkodott, vigasztalón mosolygott rá, és az ő paplanjának sarkával leitatta könnyeit az arcáról. Aztán óvatosan odafeküdt mellé, feje egészen közel került az arcához, átkarolta, finoman belesimított a hajába, és az arcát cirógatta.  
A fiú közelebb mozdult, leheletfinoman csókolta arcon, várt egy kicsit, talán, hogy ellenáll-e, de dermedten tűrte a második, harmadik érintést is, csak a szíve gyorsult fel, és a levegőt is egyre gyorsabban vette, ahogy a forró, nedves ajkak a bőréhez értek. Végül kissé oldalra döntötte fejét, a másik felé, mire ajkaik találkoztak.  
És megnyugodott, ahogy odasimult a fiúhoz, elmerült a csókjában, ölelésében, cirógatásában. A vállához hajtotta fejét, lehunyt szemekkel hallgatta szapora lélegzetüket, és egy rövid pillanatig úgy érezte, egyszer talán minden rendbe jöhet.  
A következő pillanatban azonban Amerika telefonja felüvöltött valami heroizáló zene keretében, a tulajdonos meg elmorgott pár szitkot, mert kénytelen volt őt elengedni, hogy felvehesse. A hátára hengeredve szólt bele a készülékbe, tárgyalt egy percig, majd letette.  
- Megérkezett a Royal Navy – jelentette ki azután. Szusszantott, újabb gondok.  
- Jobb lesz eligazítanom őket – mormolta maga elé, ahogy felült. – Elkérhetem a telefonodat?  
- Minek? – kérdezte összevonva a szemöldökét.  
- Az enyémben úgy tíz szám van csak. Fel akarok hívni valakit.  
- Kit? – kíváncsiskodott, ahogy átadta a szupermodern készüléket.  
- Az magánügy – jelentette ki, mire Amerika elkapta a kezét, és finoman megcirógatta a kézfejét. Visszarántotta a végtagját. – Ne essünk túlzásokba – morogta zavartan félrefordítva a fejét.  
Alfred félredöntötte a fejét, visszamászott hozzá, nyomott egy vigyorgós puszit az arcára, miközben végigsimított a vállán és a karján, majd felugrott, és kitrappolt a fürdőszoba irányába. Vagyis, amit jobb híján ők annak hívtak. Kikunál minden kicsit furcsa volt, vagy bonyolult. Vízcsobogás, locspocsolás, Amerika már biztosan nyakig vizes, milyen jól kirajzolhatja alakját az a vizes, fekete póló… Na, essünk neki a telefonszám megszerzésének.  
Első akadályt a leküzdhetetlen android rendszer jelentette. Hogy a fenében tudja ezt bárki kezelni?! Aztán, mire végre sikerült megtalálnia a neveket és számokat, rakatnyi F betűs volt benne, és… Franciaországnak csak öt száma szerepelt. Gyorsan átírta mindet a sajátjába – hálát mormolt a qwertzes[2] telefonjáért – és amikor az amerikai hurrikán visszatért (meglepően szárazon), visszaadta neki a készülékét.  
- Kiku biztos készült valami pálcikás reggelivel, majd gyere te is – mondta még, és kivágtatott, ahogy volt, pizsamában, csak az akadályozta, hogy a tolóajtót nem tudta maga mögött bevágni.  
Sóhajtott egyet, visszadőlt a párnájára, a feje fölé emelte a telefont, és feltárcsázta az első számot. Nem csengett ki. A másodikat Spanyolország vette fel. Két percet beszéltek csak, megtudta, hogy a déli front már nagyon számít Amerika segítségére. A harmadik a francia parlamentben csengett ki, amit némi ideges szabadkozás után tett le. Mély sóhajjal tárcsázta a negyediket. Ismerős hang szólt bele.  
- Halló?  
- Na végre! Van fogalmad róla, hogy jóformán elérhetetlen vagy?! – mordult fel.  
- És neked van fogalmad, hogy itt hajnali fél három van?! – hangzott a hasonló kedves felelet.  
- Tehetek én róla?! – vágott vissza. – Idefigyelj, _szükségem van rád_ – jelentette ki.  
- Ó, és milyen formában? – érdeklődte mosolygósan.  
- Elég a hangod.  
- Ahh, Angleterre! – nyögött a telefonba.  
- Meg az agyad, idióta – tette hozzá sóhajtva. Miért veszik körül őrültek? Francis kuncorászott a túl végen, és egy pillanatra eltakarta a telefon mikrofonját.  
- Csak a tiéd vagyok – jelentette ki. – Mi kéne?  
- Amerikáról van szó – vezette fel, akaratlanul lehalkítva a hangját.  
- Mon Dieu… Jól indulunk. Mi van vele?  
- Ezt te fogod megmondani – közölte. – Hogy viselkedett… amíg én… nem voltam magamnál…? Érted.  
- Úgy érted, hogyan viselkedett irányodba, míg magatehetetlenül feküdtél a karjaiban? – tette fel a kérdést újra. Arthur morgott.  
- Úgy.  
- Nos, erről talán Kanadát kérdezd, ő látott párszor titeket, ugyanis a kedves Alfred rajta kívül senkit nem engedett a közeledbe. Míg meg nem látogattalak, azt sem tudtam, hol van a kis sasfészke, ahol elrejtett a világ elől. Pedig elhiheted, hogy oda akartam menni…  
- Féltékeny volt…? – kérdezte nagyon-nagyon halkan.  
- Az nem kifejezés! – vágta rá. És Anglia felkacagott. Nem értette, miért, csak valami szorító érzés elengedte a mellkasát. – Iggy…? Iggy?! Hé, eszednél vagy? Arthur? Szerintem neked valami nagyon az agyadra ment…  
- Fogd be, vagy kitaposom a beled, ha legközelebb találkozunk!  
- Hah, ez komolyan hiányzott – sóhajtotta a francia. – Bár egy cseppet elkéstél vele, Ivan megtette helyetted.  
- Az övét is! – vágta rá.  
- Ugye nézhetem? – kérdezte félig nevetve.  
- Ja. Amúgy megmaradsz?  
- Sajnos. Ágynyugalomra vagyok ítélve pár fehérköpenyes és Mathieu által – felelte csevegve.  
- Ezt meg sem hallottam – hallotta az említett hangját a háttérből.  
- Kanada is ott van? – vonta fel a szemöldökeit. – Nem egy kórházi ágyat nyomsz?  
- Kaptam külön kórtermet, és Mathieu bajtársiasságból meglátogatott.  
- Éjjel fél háromkor? – kérdezte rosszat sejtetőn.  
- Nem tudott aludni. Éppen elbóbiskoltunk, mikor hívtál.  
- És van ágya, vagy melletted alszik?  
- Van egy üres ágyunk – felelte Francis gyanútlanul. – Gyakran nem tud aludni.  
- Vagy csak nem hagyod – morogta.  
- Biztosíthatlak, hogy ha pihenni akar, van rá módja.  
- Komolyan az alvási szokásaimról tárgyaltok? Amúgy üdvözlöm Angliát.  
- Én is üdvözlöm – mormolta a telefonba, Francis csivitelve adta át az üzenetet. – És ne merészelj kikezdeni vele.  
- És ne merészeljek kikezdeni vel- – ismételte egy darabon engedelmesen, aztán megakadt. – Na-na, Iggykém, lassan a testtel! Elhiszem én, hogy jobban vagy, és ébredeznek a mindenféle kedves érzelmeid a szeretett testvérkéid irányába, de ad egy: _én vagyok_ a kollektív nagy tesó, ad kettő: Kanada éppenséggel nem kisgyerek már.  
- Akkor is… – kezdte, de belé lett fojtva a szó.  
- Láttad volna a minap, úgy kilyuggatta Oroszt, mint annak a rendje, és nem csak elverte, hanem visszaszorította a vonalaikat, Ivan Szentpétervár alatt menekült előle, te sem csinálhattad volna jobban, én mondom. És most, ha nem bánod, pihennénk még egy kicsit, mielőtt valaki más vodkás jó reggelt kukorékolna nekünk az ablak alatt, rendben? Szép napot, mon ami.  
Megszakadt a vonal, Anglia egy darabig nézett a telefonra.  
Franciaország és Kanada.  
Kanada és Franciaország.  
Amerika!  
Felugrott az ágyból, és kivágtatott, hogy fékezve az ebédlő előtt lássa, Japán és Amerika nyugodtan reggeliznek. Alfred a pálcikákkal bűvészkedett.  
- Te! – mutatott az utóbbira, aki érdeklődve felnézett rá.  
- Én?  
- Tudod, hogy Franciaország megrontja az öcsédet?!  
- Ja, nem olyan rég Matt mondta. Halálszerelmes Francisba. Szerintem még ő is belé. Szóval tök jól megvannak – biccentett a fiú nyugodtan.  
- Az öcsédről beszélsz – habogta. – Kanadáról!  
- Ja, igen, Matthew, mi van már? Iggy, hűtsd le magad, oké? Vagy féltékeny vagy? Melyikükre? – A kérdés olyan… ártatlan volt. A szemei tiszták, nyugodtak, vidámak. Mintha nem zúgna háború a fejük felett.  
- Nem vagyok féltékeny – jelentette ki felhúzva az orrát.  
_ (Az nem kifejezés!)  
_- De Kanada…  
- Pont annyi idős, mint én, és azon nem lovagolsz, hogy én mit csinálok. – Most aztán pimaszul ragyognak azok a szemek. Kihívás.  
- Más!  
- Mért is? – tudakolta Alfred nyugodtan. – Hé, figyu, Iggy. Ne játszd a gonosz mostohát, jó? Matt boldog. Tényleg. Te nem láttad őket korábban, mikor ez a zűrzavar kitört. Mert Mattnek kellett valaki, és ha már Franciaországon keresztül figyelte az európai eseményeket, néha beszélgettek egy kicsit másról. Aztán több másról és sok másról. Tökre nem meglepő, hogy egymás mellett kötöttek ki. Szerinted Francis miért ment északra? Mert utána ment. Na, ne idegesítsd magad, nem fog tőle változni semmi, tudod. Ülj le szépen, tök finom a reggeli, és megeszem a részed, ha nem vigyázol.  
- De fog, ha beverem a béka képét! – morogta, ahogy leült.  
Kiku, aki hallgatásba merülve figyelte a jelenetet, mint aki ott sincs, most csendesen felnevetett. Szája elé húzta a kezét, könnyű kimonója ujja lágyan lengett utána, és tényleg nevetett. Először azóta, hogy kiszabadították.  
- Elnézést – mondta lassan elkomolyodva. – De pont úgy veszekedtek, mint egy házaspár. – Alfred felröhögött, ő zavartan fordult el. Aztán hozzákezdett a reggelijéhez. Csak egy tea után tudott napirendre térni az információk felett.  
Akkor sem teljesen.

Amerika a szeme sarkából figyelte a férfit, ahogy dúlva-fúlva tesz-vesz, berobog a fürdőbe, ki onnan, öltözködik _(a hegek a hátán)_, morog, és átkozódik, mikor megszólal a telefonja _(szikrák körülötte)_, és idegességében az emberei gondolataira válaszol, nem a kimondott szavaikra, aztán a tatamira dobja a telefont, és legszívesebben megtaposná _(milyen szép)_. Kivágtatott az udvarra nyíló erkélyfélére, zokniban lépett a fűre, és egy pillanattal később zöld egyenruhástul vált a természet részévé.  
Meresztette utána a szemét, még a szemüvegét is lekapta, megtörölgette a lencséket az ingében, odapillogott szabad szemmel – semmi – visszalökte Texast, és utána indult.  
- Hé, Iggy, légyszi, ne gyújtsd fel Kiku kertjét – suttogott. A reggel felaranylott a leveleken, a szellő megsuhogtatta őket, vízcsepegés, a halak a tóban pancsolnak, évszázados nosztalgia, ez a kert már akkor így nézett ki, mikor ő még a világon sem volt. Nyelt egyet. Nyugalom, a sárkány nem mozdul el Kiku mellől, ugye? Nincs itt semmi baj. Nincs itt semmi érdekes… _(valami kivelcseszett fura dolog van a levegőben)_  
Lopakodásra váltva lassan tovább lépdelt a négyzet alakú kövek által jelzett ösvényen. Lábujjhegyen osont, lélegzetvisszafojtva, minden egyes lépésnél megnyugodva, hogy nem ugrott még rá sárkány, ninja, szellem, démon, kommandós, szamuráj, jakuza, földönkívüli. Egy kanyar után látott egy apró gyíkot tovaszaladni a kőről, és utána nézve végre megpillantotta Angliát, aki egy virágágyás mellett guggolt, arcát érdeklődve hajtva a szirmok fölé.  
- Iggy… – súgta nagyon halkan, és odaosont mögé, letérdelt, átkarolta, arcát a hátára hajtva. _(Még úgy is, hogy másik egyenruha, hogy nem volt otthon mióta, az illata nem változott…)_ – Hé, mi a baj? – kérdezte meg óvatosan.  
- Semmi, Amerika, igazán semmi – hangzott a beletörődő sóhaj, és igazán nem győzte meg.  
- Azt nem így mondanád – motyogta. – Na, mondd el.  
- Ezt te nem érted – mormolta.  
- Akkor úgy mondd el, hogy megértsem – kérlelte.  
_- Kapj el hullócsillagot…  
_- Mi?  
_- Ejts teherbe egy tököt,  
Súgd meg, hol a tűnt a napok  
Vagy ki patkolt ördögöt,  
Hablány hol zeng,  
S mi segítsen,  
Hogy az irigység  
Ne csípjen.  
Furcsa dolgokra vagy itt?  
Vonz, ami nem látható?  
Vágtass tízezer napig,  
Míg nem hull hajadra hó,  
S elidőzve a csodáknál  
Esküdj meg, hogy nem láttál  
__Oly szép__-[3]  
_ Amerika zavarodottan hallgatta a kántálássá erősödött verset, és egy pillanatra attól tartott, hogy a férfi átkot mond, de aztán hirtelen megakadt, a hangja elcsuklott. Attól kezdett félni, hogy megint sírni fog, és akkor nem tud vele mit kezdeni, mert annyira nem volt jó mások megvigasztalásában, és Anglia most amúgy is _vigasztalhatatlan_, hiszen mivel tudna neki segíteni, úgy egyáltalán? Jóformán semmivel.

Mélyet sóhajtott, és mégiscsak megkockáztatta:  
- Figyelj csak, ha tudok segíteni… – Anglia hűvös keze az övére csúszott, és megszorította.  
- Rúgjuk szét Ivan seggét, de úgy rendesen – szólalt meg, és a hangja határozottan csengett.  
- Nem kell kétszer mondanod – felelte elmosolyodva, de ez pengeéles mosoly volt, semmi jót nem ígérő. – Mikor indulunk Ukrajnához?  
- Eligazítom a csapatokat és mehetünk.  
- Oké – hagyta rá. – Akkor délután?  
- Délután – biccentett.

~RA~

Amerika végigzongorázott egy csomó gombon, mire a repülőgép motorja felzúgott. A fiú határozottan és szabályosan kért felszállási engedélyt, Japán hangja válaszolt neki.  
- Sok sikert – szólalt meg hirtelen.  
- Minden rendben lesz – mondta Kiku.  
- Hát akkor… majd ott találkozunk – búcsúzott.  
- Vigyázzatok magatokra – kérte még a férfi, mire Alfred rikkantott mindkettejük fülébe.  
- Én majd vigyázok mindenkire! Na de, köszi, hogy itt lehettünk, most aztán tényleg el kell indulnunk! – Meglódult alattuk a fémmadár, hirtelen sebességgel lőtt ki, egy zökkenés, ahogy elhagyta a Kennedy anyahajó fedélzetét, és már kapaszkodott is fel az égre, olyan könnyedén, akár egy madár tenné. Alfred oldalra rántotta a kormányt, az egész gép megperdült a tengelye körül.  
- Mi a fenét művelsz?! – mordult fel dühösen.  
- Amikor teszteltünk, nem próbálhattam ki, mit tud – fordult hátra vigyorogva. – Én azóta nem is repülhettem ilyennel. – Sóhajtott. _Ez a gyerek…_ Úgy viselkedik egy tömegpusztító fegyverrel, mintha csak most kapta volna meg élete első villanymozdonyát…  
És aztán ő is belefeledkezett a manőverekbe, mert azt meg kell hagyni, hogy Alfred bár nem spórol a hatásvadászattal, mégis elég biztonságosan vezet. És a gép tényleg fantasztikus volt a maga nemében.

San Diegóban szálltak le először, Amerika rohangált, intézkedett, aztán még az éjjel továbbrepültek a keleti partra, egy katonai központba. Alfred betuszkolta egy autóba, adott mellé egy kellően komoly tisztet, és azt mondta, két nap múlva találkoznak. Szigorú utasítást kapott arra, hogy pihenje ki magát, és ne foglalkozzon semmivel, amíg nem muszáj. Utasítást. Ő! Valahol mégis jól esett, hogy Alfred megpróbált figyelni rá. És két nap pihenő… tényleg jól jött, a partraszállás óta a véletlenszerű elgyengülés gyakrabban lepte meg, a legváratlanabb pillanatokban. Hol könnyebb volt leküzdeni, hol elsötétült a kép percekre, akár órákra. De az a két nap, amit nem átallott igazi, tőle idegen és egy úriemberhez méltatlan lustálkodással, semmittevéssel tölteni, tényleg feltöltötte.  
Az a tiszt nem szólt hozzá, ha nem kérdezte, és ezt ő nyugodtan vette tudomásul, egyedüli, olykor csivitelő társasága a tűzevő volt, aki találkozásuk pillanatától kezdve hasonló szőkés árnyalatú bundával rendelkezett, mint az ő haja, seszínű szemei tengerzölddé változtak, kék nyelve viszont megmaradt. Teniszlabda méretűvé gömbölyödött, és csak akkor volt hajlandó engedni, hogy bárhová menjen egyedül, ha tusolni igyekezett. A lény bizonyára tartott a víztől.  
A harmadik nap délutánján az első amerikai katonákkal érkezett egy Alfred vezette kötelék másodpilótájaként. A román-ukrán határon állomásoztak a szövetségi csapatok, többé-kevésbé egész Európa itt pihent; a tábor kilométerek hosszan terült el: sebtében összetákolt kaszárnyák, földutak, őrtornyok, folyton porzó út, és a SAVE pereme.  
Amerika sas madár módjára körözött a tábor felett, míg a tizenötös kötelék sorra landolt a kifutókon, a többi gép Magyarország katonai repülőterén[4] szállt le, s mikor közelebb értek a határon, megpillantott valamit.  
- Mi az ott? – kérdezte, mire Alfred felkapta a fejét, és lehalkította az állandó jelleggel tomboló Imagine Dragons válogatását, így a Radioactive már csak tompán zúgott a pilótafülkében. Rajta kívül soha senkinek eszébe nem jutott volna zenét hallgatni repülés közben. Nemzetközi szabvány volt rá, hogy tilos.  
- Mi? – pislogott körbe.  
- Egy óránál, a határon túl – felelte, és a fiú arra pillantott.  
- Nem t'om. Megnézzük?  
- Van elég üzemanyag?  
- Ha csak ezen múlik – vigyorgott hátra Alfred, és felemelte a gépet, ahogy visszafordult. – Irányítótorony, itt Jones vezérezredes a Spirit fedélzetéről, csak tíz perc múlva szállunk le.  
- Mi a fenét parádézol még ott fent, Amerika? – hangzott fel az ismerős hang.  
- Ne aggódj, Elizabeth, csak megnézünk valamit – szólt közbe Anglia, mert nem akart veszekedést az éterbe. – Nem lesz baj.  
- Vettem.  
Felemelkedtek a magasba, az új gépek egyik erőssége a magasságváltoztatásban volt, amiről Alfred sokat beszélt neki korábban. Ezt az előnyt pedig ott használták ki, ahol csak lehetett, szabadesésben csaptak le az ellenfélre, akit ez megzavart, ráadásul a gépek gyorsak voltak, manővereiket tekintve pedig a műrepülőkhöz hasonlóak.  
- Visszafelé nézzük meg – jegyezte meg Amerika. – Megpróbálom elég közel vinni a gépet, de nem repülhetünk túl alacsonyan. Nagyjából öt percünk van… mosttól.  
- Öt?  
- Míg ránk állítják a föld-levegő rakétákat és a nyakunkba akasztanak pár köteléket – hangzott a válasz, és zuhanni kezdtek. – It's where my demons hide![5] – rikkantotta az aktuális dal szövegét lelkesen, és a következő pillanatban kitért egy elsuhanó rakéta elől. – Na franc, ezek kiszúrtak minket – mordult fel, oldalra húzta a gépet egy laza mozdulattal, és átbillenve bezuhant két ellenséges gép közé, mire azok oldalra röppentek és pilótáik zavartan próbálták egyenesbe hozni a vasmadaraikat. – Van kedved lövöldözni? – érdeklődte hirtelen.  
- Hogyan?  
- A monitoron van valami kis rakétát formázó gombod, ráböksz, és a melletted lévő karokkal tudod irányítani – hadarta, ahogy könnyedén megpördültek a tengelyük körül, és kilőtt pár magnéziumrakétát, hátha azok elterelik a követőik figyelmét. – Gyerünk, Iggy, helyzet van!  
- Csinálom, csinálom – morogta, ahogy a monitort figyelte, a két célkereszt a két tüzelőegységet jelentette, és karjai mozgatásával meglepően könnyen tudta célba venni őket. Finom mozdulattal ráfogott a gombra, ők nem hallották a fegyver hangját, sőt, konkrétan csak a másik gép zuhanását látta az ablakon keresztül.  
- Küldjek erősítést? – kérdezte hirtelen Erzsébet hangja az irányítótoronyból.  
- Nem kell, rutin felderítést végzünk – jelentette Amerika, mire ő megforgatta a szemeit.  
- Persze, és a fél ukrán légierő a hátsótokban lohol, ez aztán a rutin – válaszolta a nő. – Amerika, nem azért jöttél, hogy hősködj.

- Iggy akarta! Őt piszkáld!  
- Tényleg én kértem – szólt közbe békítés céljából.

- Tengerentúliak – morogta Magyarország, és szusszantott. – Nem foglak titeket kiskanállal összeszedni, értve?  
- Vettük – felelte Arthur, miközben a célkereszttel követett egy ellenséges gépet, és még mielőtt rájuk állíthatta volna a fegyvereit, kilőtte.  
- A helyzet az, hogy nem maradhatunk, szóval vessünk egy pillantást a cuccra, és lépjünk le.  
- Vettem – hagyta rá. Alfred felrántotta a gépet, aztán mikor már három gép a nyomukban volt, hirtelen lefelé fordult, elzuhant mellettük, és a pont az épületek felett voltak, meg tudták nézni őket: lapos tetők, antennák, őrök, és fegyverek a tetőn. – Mi a fene van ott benn…? – mormogta maga elé elgondolkodva.  
- Nem tudom, de elhúzunk, oké?  
- Rendben – hagyta rá, bár felkészült, hogy kilője a feléjük jövőket, Amerika egy pillanat alatt visszakormányozta a gépet a SAVE biztonságot nyújtó védelme alá, ezzel minden irányított támadás ellen védve voltak, s a semmiből három másik szövetségi gép zuhant alá, ez elvette az ellenség kedvét a további légi csatától.

~RA~

- Ah, Angleterre, jó látni, hogy egyben vagy a kis kalandotok utá- – Röpke mozdulat volt, Franciaország viszont repült egyet. Amerika felröhögött mögötte, a körülöttük lévő katonák érdeklődve figyelték az orrát szorongató franciát és őt. – Ez bost bért? – nyögte Francis orrhangon, ahogy egy zsebkendőt rángatott elő egyenruhája valamelyik zsebéből.  
- Mert megérdemled, azért! – vágta rá Anglia hirtelen támadt haraggal.  
- Ne csórd a reklámjaim szövegét, hé! – mordult fel, ahogy kihúzta magát, és szipogott ugyan, de az orrvérzése elállt. Lenézett a villogó szemű angolra, tekintete csupa kihívás, és a következő pillanatban már a kettejük alkotta tömegverekedésben fetrengtek a földön.  
- Mindig ezt csinálják – legyintett Amerika a csodálkozó emberek felé. – Na, nincs itt semmi látnivaló, menjenek a dolgukra! – adta ki a parancsot, és fél szemmel még visszapillantott a két európaira. Anglia épp bizalmas közelségbe hajolt Franciaországhoz; előbbi terpeszkedett utóbbin. Elhúzta a száját, és otthagyta őket.  
- Volna egy kis dolgom a határon túl, és kellene _valaki_, aki eljön velem – jelentette ki kissé kapkodva a levegőt, miközben féken tartotta a másikat.  
- Miért nem viszed Amerikát? – érdeklődte mindent tudón elmosolyodva a másik.  
- Mert ő a pilótánk lesz – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrőn.  
- Szóval engem ért a megtiszteltetés, hogy veled tarthatok az ellenséges vonalak mögé. Mon Dieu, micsoda izgalom! És mit keresünk ott?  
- Még nem tudom pontosan. Hogy nem tűnt fel nektek az a szigorúan őrzött épület, itt van az orrotok előtt!  
- Éppenséggel feltűnt, de nem tartottuk túl érdekesnek, meg amúgy is túlzottan őrzik, és- – hirtelen hallgatott el, ahogy a zöld szemek felcsillantak.  
- Idióták – forgatta szemeit, és talpra állt.  
- Azt hiszed, nem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy ahol annyi őr van, ott bizonyára valami kincs is van? – morogta. – Na, mi van, már fel sem segíted jó öreg Francis barátodat? – nyújtotta felé segélykérően a kezét. Arthur felé nyúlt, hogy a következő pillanatban a háta keményen csapódjon a betonon, és a francia fölé hajoljon. – Ah, revánsot venni mindig édes – mosolyodott el.  
- Az lesz édes, ha lepörkölöm a hajad! – közölte fenyegetően, mire a másik csak nevetett. Ezúttal mind a ketten felkecmeregtek a földről, és nem törődve a feléjük pislogó emberekkel, bajtársi egyetértésben indultak meg a tiszti épület felé.  
- Azt amúgy nem mondtad meg, hogy miért estél nekem – jegyezte meg Francis, mire Arthur egy tarkón vágással segítette előrehaladását.  
- Kikezdtél Kanadával, te állat! – volt az indok, mire a másik felnevetett – ő olyasmit is tudott, amiről Angliának fogalma sem volt.

~RA~

Amerika a tábor szélén ácsorgott, mélyet szívott a cigarettájából aztán felköhögött. Na igen, úgy kábé fogalma sincs, mikor gyújtott rá utoljára, annyira nem volt sem ideje, sem ingere rá, hogy a dohány ott pihent valahol a hátizsákja legalján a gyújtóval együtt, és annyi. Most eszébe jutott, úgyhogy elvonult, hogy pár perc magányban élvezhesse a csokoládés Black Devil romboló hatását, és elmerengjen egy-két dolgon.  
Anglia és Franciaország összeültek tervezgetni, rohadtul nem akarta őket otthagyni, de ez van. Neki már felvázolták a helyzetet, egészen jó haditervek voltak, igazából csak arra vártak, hogy az ő csapatai is megérkezzenek, úgyhogy gond egy szál se. Hosszan fújta ki a füstöt, elgondolkodott az utóbbi hónapokban történteken.  
_ „__Ezt a háborút már amúgy sem vívhatjuk meg csak fegyverekkel. Bizonyos esetekben szintet kell lépni." _Biztosan a mágiára gondolt. Anglia mindig a mágián meg a képzeletbeli barátain pörög. Meg most itt van Japán sárkánya, és amit Kanada mondott… Hallucinált vajon, vagy a Hosszúház Népének szelleme tényleg megjelent neki?  
- Badarság – morogta maga elé. – Szellemek nincsenek.  
Anglia varázslatai…  
Na persze, neki vannak. Neki szabad. Ő mindenekfelett hódolhat a szenvedélyének, finoman ápolgathatja a hagyományokat és nem hagyja kiveszni a varázslatához szükséges hitet a világából. Ez az előjog nem jár ám akárkinek, és csak azok dönthetnek felőle, akik hatalmasok. Rendben, Anglia, hát játsszunk így. És hiába látta ő is a tündéreket, azt mondta, nincs ott semmi. Letagadta, mintha ezzel eltüntethetné őket. Nem lát ő semmit, ha nem énekelhet indiándalt a teliholdnak, ha nem járhat aszálykor esőtáncot, ha nem használhatja a törzsek nyelveit, a varázslataikat, a jeleiket, ha nem hordhat farkasfog talizmánt és nem idézheti fel újra meg újra Azték Birodalom áldását. Ha nincs varázslat számára, akkor ne legyen a másiknak sem!  
És végül is, sikerült elérni vele valamit. Nem látta többé a tündéreket, és… ma már nem érez semmi érdekeset, ha véletlen lát egy indiánt, ha álomfogókkal teleaggatott helyre lép, ha hallja azt az utánozhatatlan dallamot. Nem érez semmit, mert nem érezhet, és így varázslat sincs. Matt biztos csak haluzott, mert ugye varázslat nincsen.  
Kifújta a füstöt.  
_ Jé, egy madár._  
Megrázta a fejét. Körülkapta tekintetét a környéken, kaszárnya, autók, gyakorlatozó katonák, semmi extra. A szeme sarkában mintha mozdult volna valami, de nem volt benne biztos. Összehúzta magán a kabátját, amit csak ingre vett fel, és sietősen visszaindult a tiszteknek fenntartott épületek felé. Nincs itt szó semmilyen természetfelettiről. Fegyverek vannak, katonák, parancsok, gépek és számítások, ennyi az egész.  
_ Az a sas már bizonyára gyűlöli őt._

~KWR~

[1]Firestarter, Stephen King egyik regénye, magyarul Tűzgyújtó  
[2]Nem tudom, ezt ki kell-e írni… szóval az olyan mobilok, amiken rendes mini billentyűzet van, angolul qwerty néven találkozhattok vele.  
[3]John Donne – Dal, részlet, Eörsi István fordítása  
[4]Kecskeméten van katonai repülőtér, szoktak tartani nemzetközi repülősnapot is :)  
[5]Imagine Dragons – Demons c. számból


	13. Csapda

XIII. Fejezet  
~Csapda~

- Még mindig az összeesküvés-elméleted szövögeted, Kanada? – huppant le mellé Dánia hirtelen. A medve rájuk sem hederített.  
- Ne mondd, hogy elfogadod azt a variációt, hogy megijedt tőlünk – pillantott rá a szemüvege felett. A tűz meleget adva lobogott közöttük, jólesően, bár amúgy sem volt túl hideg, ez mégiscsak adott valami hangulatot az egésznek. Finnország Svédország vállára dőlve aludt, párja finoman karolta a derekát, jól mutattak együtt. Lábuknál összegömbölyödve aludt a kis fehér kutya.  
- Hát, azok alapján, amit a többiek meséltek, tőled végül is félhetne – vigyorgott rá Christensen, és ez a széles jókedv egy kicsit a bátyjára emlékeztette.  
- Ti is háborúztatok vele, és tőletek mégsem fél – mutatott rá. – Szerintem akkor is készül valamire.  
- Paranoiás egy kölyök vagy, Matty – jelentette ki a férfi, és vállon veregette.  
- Jobb félni, mint megijedni – suttogta. – Egyébként a nevem Matthew.  
- Klassz, kitől szerezted?  
- Hagyd már békén – szólalt meg Berwald halkan, a hangja mormogásnak tűnt, pedig tisztán beszélt.  
- Franciaországtól. – Megvonta a vállát. – Biztos csak azért, mert a francia alakját Anglia nem tudja kimondani.  
- Vagy azért, mert úgy gondolta, hogy az vagy, aminek hív[1] – szólalt meg félálomban Tino, aztán felpislogott a svédre. Halkan váltottak pár szót, aztán úgy döntöttek, ideje nyugovóra térniük. Elnézte őket, ahogy bemásznak a sátrukba, csendesen beszélgetve, nyugodt összhangban és muszáj volt elmosolyodnia azon, amit a finn mondott neki.  
Franciaország…  
Francis…  
Két hete csak a hangját hallja a telefonban, vagy a leveleit olvassa. Már meg sem lepődik, amikor valahonnan a vállára röppen egy Pierre, lábához kötve a rövid levél, kalligrafikus, gyönyörűen ívelt, tökéletes, kissé balra dőlő betűk, csupa-csupa kedves szó, édes semmiségek, _hiányzol, szeretlek, sokszor csókollak, ma veled álmodtam, vigyázz magadra, csak lenne már vége, százszor is ölellek…_Mosolyogva gondolt ezekre a kis üzenetekre, egyenruhája belső zsebében tartotta őket, a szíve felett.  
Aznap reggel, amikor Anglia felhívta Franciaországot, a főnővér meglátta, hogy csókolóznak. Úgy penderítette őt ki a kórteremből, hogy a lába sem érte a földet, megtiltotta minden látogatását, semmilyen esetben nem engedte volna vissza a férfihoz (mert elvonja Francis figyelmét a gyógyulástól), így aztán kénytelen voltak azt a napot külön tölteni. Másnap Francist elengedték, és ez már az a nap volt, amikor vissza kellett utaznia a Déli frontra. Matthew szándékosan nem hagyta el a tiszti épületet, nem akart vele találkozni.  
Aztán… Francis egy szál rózsával állított be hozzá, mosolygott, és mire észbekapott, már forrón, hevesen csókolták egymást. Végre magány, végre nyugalom. Gyűrődésmentes tiszti egyenruhájuk megszégyenülve hullott a földre, és ők jóleső sóhajjal dőltek el az ágyán, a francia ott csókolta, simította, érintette ahol érte, míg fel nem nevetett rajta.  
- Hé-hé… nem szaladok el – mosolygott rá, és beletúrt a hosszú szőke tincsekbe. – Lassíts egy kicsit – kérte halkan, mire a férfi bólintott, engedte, hogy cirógassa, megcsókolja. Óvatosan végigsimított az erős, izmos vállakon, amiket azelőtt kötés fedett. – Már jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.  
- Minden rendben – suttogta visszamosolyogva, és a tekintetében hála volt, talán az aggódásért, talán mert megmentette.  
Ugyanazzal a finomsággal érintette a napokban beforrt bordák helyét is, Francis erre felkuncogott, és ő szándékosan csiklandozta meg. Összesimultak, izzás, gyengéd érintések, csókok, elfúló lélegzet, hosszú sóhajok, lágy ringás, rekedt nyögések, és elpihenő, ragaszkodó, puha ölelés.  
- Ugye most vigyázni fogsz magadra? – kérdezte Kanada, hangjában aggodalom csengett, és mélyen a szemeibe nézett.  
- Ígérem, nem esik bántódásom – válaszolta, bár tarthatott tőle, hogy nem tudja betartani. – De te is vigyázz magadra.  
- Vigyázok – suttogta. _És engem véd egy áldás, aminek nagyobb ereje van, mint gondoltam volna._  
- Hamarosan ennek is vége lesz.  
- Remélem – susogta a mellkasára hajtva a fejét.  
Alig tíz perccel később Francisnak mennie kellett, mert indult a gépe. Másnap reggel ő is csatlakozott az Északi fronthoz, mely végigsöpört a Balti államokon, felszabadítva azokat.  
A legfurcsább az volt, hogy az orosz katonák visszavonultak Fehéroroszország határai mögé, szinte harc nélkül szabadították fel Tallint és Rigát, pillanatok alatt kiépítették a SAVE-et, és helyőrségeket alakítottak a helyi katonai erőkkel. Az egyetlen igazi ellenállást Szentpéterváron tapasztalták napokkal korábban. Ez valahol aggasztotta Matthew-t, hangot is adott neki, a többiek félig-meddig egyetértettek vele. Jelentett Amerikának is, aki azóta a Déli fronton tartózkodott, de ő sem tudott jobbat, mint, hogy folytassák a Baltiak felszabadítását, előbb-utóbb úgyis összeérnek a német seregekkel, akik a fehérorosz határon állomásoznak, jobb híján. Ha a teljes határon kihúzzák a védelmet, megtámadhatják és bevehetik Minszket is. Egyelőre ez volt a vázlatos terv.

Merengéséből Dánia verte fel, aki most felugrott, és elmaradhatatlan sörös dobozával együtt bejelentette, hogy felhívja Norvégiát, majd jön. Biccentett felé, magára húzta a takaróját, és nekidőlt a medve oldalának, a fehér bunda kényelmes volt, kellemesen meleg. Lepillantott az alattuk húzódó lapos tengerpartra, egy kikötőváros közelében állomásozott a flotta Lettország partjainál.  
Dániával, Svédországgal és Finnországgal csak ők négyen jöttek fel ide; szemmel tudták tartani a kikötőt és elhúzódhattak egy kicsit az emberektől, szükségük volt egy kis nyugalomra, csendre, békére. Litvánia előző nap utazott el Németországékhoz, Észtország és Lettország lent maradtak felügyelni a történéseket és tárgyalni a vezetőikkel. Elgondolkodva szemlélte a csillagokat, aztán lehunyta szemeit. Kellemesen hűs tengeri szellő járta a tájat, az otthonára emlékeztette. Már majdnem egy hónapja nem volt otthon, még a születésnapját sem ünnepelte meg. Kapott pár üzenetet és telefonhívást, ennyi emlékeztette július elsejére, de valószínűleg Alfred is így járhatott, és Francis is így fog, pár nap múlva.  
Elszundított, és Dánia sem ébresztette fel, mert már hajnalodott, mikor felrezzent valamire. A medve mozdult meg alatta, ennyi az egész, mégis körülpillantott, hűvös nedvességszag, harmatillat, tengeri só, ázott hamu. Sóhajtott, végre igazán minden rendben megy.

~RA~

Dánia majd' felrobbant mérgében, dühösen járkált fel-alá, surranójának talpa keményen csattogott a linóleumon.  
- Hagyd már abba – szólt rá Svédország, felpillantva a laptopjából.  
- Nem hagyom! – mordult a dán, dühösen villogtatta rá a szemeit. – Ha az a rohadék egy ujjal is hozzáér Norhoz, én tövestül tépem ki mindkét karját! – fogadkozott, és megint bezárt nagymacskához hasonlóan kezdett járkálni a helyiségben faltól-falig.  
- Az a kérdés – vette vissza a szót Észtország –, hogy kit tudunk nélkülözni, amíg a helyzet megoldódik.  
- Engem – vetette oda Christensen azonnal.  
- De valaki még kell melléd… – jegyezte meg óvatosan Lettország, a dán rávetette parázs tekintetét, mire a fiú összerezzent és nyelt egyet. – Ú-úgy értem, hogy egyedül…  
- Igaza van, Ivan helyismereti előnyét is szem előtt kell tartanunk – szólalt meg Finnország.  
- Pont rohadtul nem izgat.  
- És ott van a Tél…  
- Olyasvalakinek kell mennie, aki megbirkózik vele is – szögezte le a finn, és oldalra pillantott, az eddig csendben ülő Kanadára, aki eddig a laptopja mögül figyelt.  
- Szívesen Dániával tartok, ha tudok segíteni – mondta halkan, kissé megilletődötten talán, hiszen úgy volt vele, hogy ő segíteni van itt, és a többiek akarják majd letudni a nagyját.  
- Van egy ötletem – szólt megint Tino, és úgy tűnt, végiggondolja a tervét, aztán biccentett. – De kelletek hozzá ti is – pillantott a két skandinávra, akik bólintottak. – Na akkor – csapta össze a tenyereit. – Nekem van egy kis dolgom, addig ti tegyétek meg, amit kérek, rendben?

~RA~

Dánia még akkor kiosztott egy csomó parancsot, mikor a levegőben voltak Szentpétervár felé, s utána csak a tervük rá eső részére koncentrált. Ennek keretében szerzett egy motort, maga mögé ültette, és elrobogtak arra, amerre információik szerint Oroszországot találják.  
Az utcák kihaltak voltak, a frontvonal a város alatt húzódott, ám Ivan valahogyan bejutott mögé. Nem volt ez meglepő, bizonyára pontosan tudta, hogyan juthat be anélkül, hogy bárki észrevegye. Norvégia azonban amint megtudta ezt, a keresésére indult, amitől a szőke dán csak még idegesebb lett. Kanada nem is szólt hozzá feleslegesen, amúgy is arra koncentrált, hogy ne essen le a motorról a kanyarokban: egyik kezével a válltáskát tartotta, amit Finnországtól kapott, a másikkal a medvét fogta, hátán ott volt a számszeríj és a tegez. Dánia könnyed mozdulatokkal vezetett, egyik kezével a csatabárdját lóbálta maga után, a másikkal fogta csak a kormányt, de mégis jócskán a városi sebességhatár felett hasítottak.  
Átlesett az előtte ülő válla felett, a SAVE-re kapcsolt GPS csak pár utcával jelezte a keresett személyt előttük, így a következő kanyarnál Christensen lefékezett, hogy majdnem felborultak.  
- Az ott jó lesz – intett egy magas, laposabb tetejű épület felé. – Megbirkózol vele? – kérdezte.  
- Nem gond – ugrott le a járműről, és megigazította vállán a tegezt, a táskát.  
- Jól van – biccentett. – Tíz-tizenöt perc. Kapcsold be a rádiót.  
- Vettem – hagyta rá, és letette a medvét. – Gyerünk, Kuma – mondta neki. – Sok sikert – pillantott hátra, és futólépésben megindult az épület felé. Hallotta felbőgni a motort, hűvös szél söpört végig a városon, és a távolban felmorajlott az ég.  
Az ajtó zárva volt, de nem volt ideje ezzel törődni, eltörte a zárat, és már rohant is felfelé a lépcsőházban, nyomában a medvével. Meglepetésére senkivel nem találkozott, és ahogyan az utcáról látszott, a tetőtérben voltak ablakok, ahonnan ki tudott mászni a tetőre.  
- Idelent maradsz – mondta a medvének. Letérdelt elé, megsimogatta a fejét, aztán lehunyta a szemeit. – Hold-szülött Szellemmedve – suttogta a nevét, érezte a mágia rezzenését, s mikor felnézett, a medve már hatalmasan és fenségesen állt előtte, orrával megbökve a kezét. – Minden rendben – szólt irokézül. – Finnország szerint nem lesz rád szükségem, de nem fog ártani, ha te is itt vagy. Maradj nyugton, rendben? Nemsokára kimehetünk innen. – A medve félredöntötte fejét, sötét szemei okosan csillogtak, elnézte, hogy a gazdája kimászik az egyik tetőablakon, és eltűnik a szeme elől.  
Előbb a számszeríjat húzta fel, és tette oda a keze ügyébe, majd gyorsan kinyitotta a táskát is.  
- Kölcsönadom, mert nekem most nem kell – mondta Finnország, mikor átadta neki. – Kérlek, vigyázz rá nagyon, jó? – Megígérte, hogy így lesz, s most nagy odafigyeléssel szerelte össze az orvlövészpuskát. Pár perc múlva már csak elhelyezkedett, és várt. A feje felett lobbant egy villám, a délutáni fényt viharfelhők szűrték, egészen sötét lett.

~RA~

Odatartotta arcát a szélnek, mély levegőt vett. Víz, só, háború és villámlás illata keveredett valamivel, amit alig lehetett észrevenni. Ha nem tudja, talán észre sem veszi. Az emberek soha nem fogják megérezni. Ő mégis azonnal rájött. Mágia aromája a levegőben, de azt nem tudta eldönteni, hogy kié és milyen szándékú. Nem volt egyértelmű, és az illető egyelőre csak gyűjtögette az erejét. A vihar mégis elárulta. Annyira váratlan volt, és annyira erős, hogy bizonyára nem a természet műve. Valaki a városra küldte, és azt pontosan tudta, hogy kinek állhat szándékában ilyesmit tenni.  
Koppanó léptek a betonon, az érzékei elárulták, de a másik is biztosan tudta, hogy ott van. Az országok érzik egymás jelenlétét, főleg ha elég közel kerülnek egymáshoz. Összefont karokkal támaszkodott egy ház falánál, Oroszország a szemben lévő utca félhomályából lépett ki. Csapja a kezében, mégsem tűnt túl fenyegetőnek. Egyelőre.  
- Milyen kihalt lett a város – jegyezte meg Ivan eltűnődve. Mintha csak magában beszélne.  
- Te okozod a magad rákfenéjét, nem mondták még? – szólalt meg Norvégia halkan, hangja hűvös volt, mint a jeges északi szél.  
- A vihar elől mindenki behúzódott – folytatta. Lukas felhúzta egyik szemöldökét. – Te átkoztad meg a várost, igaz? – pillantott hirtelen rá.  
- Nem – válaszolta az igazságnak megfelelően.  
- Akkor melyikőtök volt?  
Nem felelt. Oroszország sem lesz előrébb, ha tudja a választ, és neki sincs semmi haszna abból, ha megmondja.  
- Mindegy is – legyintett a csappal, és lassan megindult felé. Egy pillanat alatt végigsöpört tudatával a frontvonalon tartózkodó emberei gondolatain. A város határában mozgósított katonák hökkenten figyelték a közelgő orosz tankalakulatot. Komolyan tüzet nyitnak Szentpétervárra? A felettük kialakuló viharzónára való tekintettel csak a különleges repülőegységet engedték felszállni. Felkészültek rá, hogy megvédik a várost, ameddig esélyük lehet a győzelemre. Norvégia nem számolt azzal, hogy hagyja visszafoglalni Szentpétervárt. Fontos pontja a haditervüknek, nem akadhatnak el itt, ha egyszer már elindultak, hogy bevegyék Moszkvát. S ha minden jól megy, azzal végre vége lesz ennek az újabb őrületnek.  
A következő villám fellobbantotta az orosz lilaszín szemeit. Nem tetszett neki a rögtönzött vihar, de ellene tenni nem tudott. Mégis, valahogy hűvösebb lett, ahogy közeledett, és nem a széltől. Kit érdekel, gondolta Norvégia, a hideggel nincs különösebb problémája.  
Nem mozdult, figyelte a közeledőt, rezzenéstelen arccal, de ugrásra készen. Felnézett Ivanra, alig pár lépés választotta el őket egymástól. Újabb villám hasította ketté az eget, és éles reccsenéssel dördült az ég. Figyelte a hideg tekintetet, és amikor meglátta a villanást, ő is mozdult. Előre lendült, felizzottak a varázslatszikrák, és lehajolva az orosz hasának feszült minden mágikus és fizikai erejével. Mivel az fizikai támadásra készült elsősorban nem védekezett időben, hátrazuhant. Norvégia felkapta az eddig a lábánál fekvő puskát, ám két lövés után beszüntette a tüzet. Valami nem stimmelt.  
_ Golyóállómellény_, villant át az agyán. Hát persze, Kanada egyszer már szitává lőtte, nem követi el kétszer ugyanazt a hibát. A végtagjait nincs értelme lőni, túl gyorsan gyógyulnak, és általában ügyet sem vet a sérüléseire (alaposan kihallgatta a baltiakat mielőtt elmentek volna). Azért ellőtte a maradék golyókat, kárba ne vesszen, és figyelte, ahogy az ellenfele felkel a betonról.  
A felhők kavarogtak a fejük felett, a villámok egymást érték, a vihar kiteljesedni készült. Egyszerre két dolog rohant át rajta: az egyik, hogy eső nem lesz; a másik, hogy a varázslat szándéka romboló, pusztító erejű, de nem ellene irányul.  
Hirtelen söpört végig a jeges szél a környéken, ahogy Oroszország felé fordult. Nem hűvös, mint a nyáréjszakákon, határozottan jeges, és hópihéket kergetett a szél. Norvégia maga elé emelte egyik kezét, halkan varázsigéket suttogott, halványkék ragyogás vette körül, szemei felvillantak, és a zöld alak az árnyékból lépett elő, ahogy a levegőből, a felhők közül a zúgó Tél megjelent. Hegyomlásszerű hanggal és orkán erejű széllel csaptak össze, Ivan szemöldök felvonva figyelte harcukat, azután az őt figyelő Lukasra pillantott. Úgy tűnt, a norvégot nem érdekli a két lény csatájának kimenetele, vagy túlságosan bízott a saját varázsának erejében.  
Egy pillanat volt, jégbörtön kúszott egyik karjára, ám éppen csak észrevette, egy mozdulattal lerázta magáról, az darabokra zúzódott, kopogva hullott a betonra. Ellentámadása eltérítette a következő ilyen próbálkozást, de célba nem talált. Kénytelen volt ellökni magát a faltól, és a tágabb térre hátrálni, ahol azonban kis híján elsodorta Oroszország szelleme, de a troll még éppen idejében ugrott elé, hogy megvédje. A két szellem egymásnak csattant, dörrent egyet az ég, és utána hirtelen mély csend ereszkedett a városra, amit egy motor hangja vágott ketté.  
Az egyik utcából hirtelen kifarolt a fekete járgány, Dánia ugrott le róla, és megszűnt a szél, a villámlás, az égzengés. Apró sárga szikrák pattogtak körülötte, ahogy feléjük sietett, és amikor érzékelte, hogy az orosz megint támadni próbál, a földhöz csapta fegyverének nyelét. A villám fényétől fehérré változtak szemei, a beton több helyen felrepedt, és Ivannak esélye sem volt védekezni ellene. Fémes szag és forróság maradt a levegőben a támadás után.  
- Ugye jól vagy? – kérdezte felé nyújtva a kezét, ahogy odaért mellé.  
- Mi a fenét keresel te itt? – szegezte neki a kérdést Norvégia, és összefonta karjait a mellkasán. Christensen elmosolyodott, további kérdés nélkül megragadta a kezét, és maga után húzta.  
- Kérd meg a barátodat, hogy foglalja le őket egy kicsit – szólalt meg, és felemelte a csatabárdot, mikor Tél Tábornok jeges árnyként feléjük suhant, és egyetlen suhintással elvette a kedvét bármilyen támadástól.  
- Mit művelsz? – kérdezte elhűlve, suttogva.  
- Ezt a háborút már nem nyerhetjük meg fegyverekkel – mondta ki, és felkapta a motort, amit csak úgy eldobott, mikor megérkezett. – Gyere, van még egy kis dolgunk.  
- Itt hagyjuk csak úgy? – kérdezte.  
- Utánunk fog jönni, ne aggódj. Csak úgy foglalhatja vissza a várost. Na, gyerünk! – felugrott a motorra, és Lukasnak nem volt mit tennie, követte. – Gyite! – kurjantott a dán, és felbőgette a motort, mire az megugrott alattuk.  
- Dánia.  
- Igen? – pillantott hátra.  
- Ez egy motor.  
- Ahogy mondod.  
- Mikor tanultál meg motort vezetni?  
- Úgy tíz perce – válaszolta vigyorogva. Norvégia úgy döntött, nem fog reagálni. Nem is lett volna ideje, az elöl ülő elharapott szitkozódása, aztán a jármű hátsókereke kisiklott alóluk, és felborultak. Éktelen csikorgás, egy éles csattanás, métereket csúsztak a betonon. – Nor? Nor?!  
- Ne üvölts már a fülembe – morogta maga elé, ahogy lerúgta magáról Dánia újabb őrült ötletének és így a kétkerekű maradékát. Kellemetlenül sajgott mindene, de nem érezte úgy, hogy bármije eltört volna, úgyhogy felállt. – Mi történt?  
- Nem tudom… egyszer csak felborultunk, és- oh. – Dánia megakadt a mondatban, kék szemei elkerekedtek.  
- Mi van?! – kérdezte.  
- Semmi – mosolyodott el szeretőn, és ahogy felegyenesedett, odanyúlt, ujjaival fésülte helyükre összekócolódott tincseit, aztán egyenruhája ujjával finoman megdörgölte egy helyen az arcát. – Minden rendben – mondta elégedetten. Elképedve nézte a magasabb férfit, aki esés közben fél arcát lehorzsolta, mégis egy koszfolt miatt aggódott az ő arcán. Aztán gyorsan végignézett rajta, de úgy tűnt, hogy van valami haszna nyáron is egyenruhában szaladgálniuk, egyikük sem sérült súlyosabban külsőleg.  
A motorra pillantott, és megértette mi történt: annak hátsó kereke teljesen megfagyott, azért vált irányíthatatlanná, és nem Dánia félkezes vezetési stílusa miatt, mint ahogy először gondolta. Most emlékeztette magát, hogy ennyi idő alatt Oroszország akár magához is térhetett. Elnézett az utca vége felé, de a sötétben semmit nem látott, és Christensen az előbbi villámos akciójával valószínűleg tönkretette a fél város áramellátását, ugyanis a közvilágítás sem működött. Éppen felemelte a kezét, hogy valami fényt varázsoljon, de a másik elkapta.  
- Még ne – kérte, és lehajolt a motorhoz, levett valamit a kormányról, mint kiderült, helymeghatározó volt. Sárga szikrák pattantak, ahogy előre nyújtotta a karját, mire a semmiből ott termett a csatabárdja. – Csak két utcával vagyunk lentebb – mormolta. Az utca vége felől léptek koppantak, és megérezték a hűvös szelet. Dánia megforgatta fegyverét, a villám végighasított az utcaszakaszon. – Ez majd lelassítja egy kicsit, mennünk kell – ragadta karon, és ellenkező irányba kezdte maga után húzni.  
- Mégis mi a fenéről van szó? Mire készülsz? – kérdezte, ahogy futólépésben haladtak a járdán. – Miért menekülünk el?!  
- Csapdába csaljuk – mondta halkan, és futásra váltott. – Ne aggódj, minden el van rendezve.  
Nem kérdezett, csak szorosan a másik nyomában rohant. Kénytelen volt megbízni a tervben, bármi legyen is az. És amúgy is… Christensen bizonyára nem vezetné bele olyan szituációba figyelmeztetés nélkül, ami veszélyes lehet. Bár az, hogy használja a mágikus képességeit, ráadásul pont ezt, jelent valamit… talán csak azt, hogy képes kiállni Ivannal, bármivel is próbálkozzon.  
Ellenőrizte a csata állását, ahogyan számított rá, még mindig nyerésre álltak a besegítő dán csapatokkal együtt.

- Itt jó lesz – fékezetett le hirtelen, és matatott valamit, majd kattant egy pisztoly, és éles fehér jelzőfény röppent fel. – Most már varázsolhatsz nekünk fényt – mondta halkan Dánia. Nem kellett kétszer mondani, nem túlzottan díjazta a sötétséget, ami ellepte őket. Összedörzsölte tenyereit, majd az egyiket a szája elé tartotta s úgy tett, mintha finom port fújna el a bőréről. Szentpétervár felett fellobbant a sárga-kék-zöld sarki fény. – Most megvárjuk a jó öreg Ivan cimboránkat, hogy _elbeszélgessünk_ vele – jelentette ki elmosolyodva. Övéről levett egy pisztolyt. – A biztonság kedvéért – mondta. – Be van tárazva – nyomta a kezébe.  
Norvégia nem gondolta, hogy szüksége lesz rá.

~RA~

_- Látod, menni fog, igaz?  
- Igen, menni fog – suttogta. Felemelte a puskát, célzott vele, egy pillanatnyi ordító-néma csend.  
- Egy kicsit jobbra ránt, érezted, ugye?  
- Éreztem – biccentett engedelmesen.  
- És emiatt egy kicsit balra kell tartanod, ha pontosan célba akarsz találni. Próbáld meg újra!  
Megtöltötte a puskát, határozott mozdulatokkal, figyelve, hogy a keze remegése ne tűnjön fel. Újra vállának támasztotta a fegyvert, és ismét célzott vele. Ezúttal tökéletesen célba talált.  
- Szép volt! – rikkantott Anglia. – Most már meg tudod magad védeni, ha arra kerülne a sor.  
Bőgni akart, elzokogni, hogy ő erre nem képes. Kire lőne?! Emberre vagy országra? Az emberi élet fontos, kioltani bűn… országok meg… ki az ellenfél? Alfred, Franciaország? Inkább elszenvedi a golyóhalált, de egyiküket sem bántaná.  
- Nagyon fontos, hogy mindig olyan helyre célozz, ami létfontosságú. Ellenség, az igaz, de nem akarjuk, hogy sokat szenvedjen. Ha a szívére vagy a nyakára célzol, szinte meg sem érzi, már elmúlt. Érted?  
- Értem…  
Hirtelen odabújt a férfihoz, nyugalmat remélve fúrta arcát a vörös kabátba, és Anglia magához ölelte, nyugtatón ringatta, megsimogatta a haját, a hátát, és arról beszélt, hogy Alfred igenis visszajön hozzájuk, mert így lesz. Ő hitte ezt._

Hallotta a surranós lépteket, siettek. Hallotta a csendes beszélgetést is, de nem értette pontosan, és nem tudta volna megmondani, melyik hang kihez tartozik. A jelzőfény erősen lobbant fel a szemhéjai mögött, és utána egy másik, állandó világosság. Felnyitotta szemeit, a sarki fény hullámzott finoman, Norvégia varázslatának köszönhetően. Gyönyörű volt, ám nem volt ideje foglalkozni vele. Pislogott párat, megigazította orrán a szemüvegét és odahajtotta fejét a puska távcsövéhez.  
Hamarosan meglátta közeledni Oroszországot. Nyugodt, ám fürge léptekkel, a csap ott pihent a kezében, mögötte az a sötét árny. Oldalra pillantott, a tetőablak nyitva, alatta a fehér medve várja. Nincs mitől tartania. Annyira más ez így, hogy tudja, mi következik. A villámok egy ideje már nem vakították el, és most gondolt először arra, hogy talán Dániának köze lehet a hirtelen időjárás változáshoz. Recsegett a rádió a fülében.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte a dán hangja.  
- Igen – súgta.  
- Nem fog téged észrevenni, ne szalaszd el.  
- Vettem.  
Lehunyta egyik szemét, és a célkereszt egyenesen Oroszország szívére mutatott.  
- Éreztem…  
_ Hogy elakadt a lélegzetük, elfogyott a levegőjük, önmagukban Istenhez imádkoztak, lelkük üdvéért, családjuk boldogságáért…  
Nem vagy más, csak egy gyilkos…  
_ - Vezessen utadon a sas madár, kicsi Dél. Téged vezessen a kígyó, kicsi Észak, és vigyázzon rátok a jaguár. És most menjetek! A Nap házában majd újra találkozunk…  
_ Nagyon fontos, hogy mindig olyan helyre célozz, ami létfontosságú. Ha a szívére vagy a nyakára célzol, szinte meg sem érzi, már elmúlt…  
_ Különben az áldozat szenved.  
Célzott, lőtt. Egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, négyszer húzta meg a ravaszt, mielőtt a hóförgeteg ellepte volna, szédítő üvöltéssel.  
_ Jó kínozni az ellenséget, Oroszország? Remélem, az a két másodperc visszaadta azt, amit másoknak okoztál…_  
Fordult egyet, Finnország orvlövészpuskája koppant odabent a padlón, remélte, hogy nem lett semmi baja. Felkapta a számszeríjat, és beugrott az ablakon, az üveg darabokra roppant a hirtelen hidegtől, az arca elé kapta a karját, hogy védje magát, a szellemmedve előbb csak felmordult, aztán dühös üvöltéssel próbálta elijeszteni a Tél-szellemet. Az azonban nem tudott másfél méternél közelebb menni Kanadához, ahogyan azt Finnország jósolta, amikor a másik két skandináv varázslatot mondott rá, hogy a saját áldásával együtt olyan védelmet kapjon, amivel ez a szellem nem képes dacolni.  
- Gyerünk – szólt a medvére, és a fegyverét magához szorítva kirohant a tetőtérből. Kettesével vette a lépcsőfokokat, a fordulók üvegein jégvirágok nyíltak, meg-megrepedeztek, Tél Tábornok mégis akkor rontott rá igazán, mikor kilépett az épületből.  
A szellemmedve gazdája elé állt, hogy megvédje, a süvítő-szél-kísértet nem tudott mit tenni vele, pedig igazán dühös volt. Egy furcsa zöld lény vetette rá magát, volt ideje körülnézni. A két skandináv a vérben fekvő oroszt figyelték, feléled-e. Matthew visszanézett a szellemekre, majd a medvére pillantva annyit mondott az indián nyelven:  
- Kapd el.  
A szellemmedve bundája felragyogott, gazdáján a vállától kiindulva borzongató meleg futott végig a testén. Attól a vállától, ahová álmában az irokéz Kismedve a tetoválást tette. Odakocogott a többiekhez, Norvégia csak egy gyors pillantást vetett rá.  
- Gratulálok, és most mit akarsz kezdeni vele? – kérdezte Dániától kissé talán idegesen. – Nem zárhatod be a saját földjén, olyan volna, mint bombát tenni a tábor közepére.  
- Lepasszolhatnánk valakinek – gondolkodott hangosan a dán. Hópihék kezdtek szálingózni, aztán egyre nagyobb pelyhekben hullott a hó, és ismét hirtelen zuhant a hőmérséklet.  
- Ha így folytatja, pillanatok alatt lehűti a környéket, hogy mi sem húzzuk sokáig – jegyezte meg a norvég.  
- Mit nekünk egy kis hideg?  
- Ezt varázslat okozza, nem a természet…  
Kanada már nem rájuk figyelt, azt nézte, ahogyan a Tél-kísértetből jégcsapok hullnak alá egyenesen a medvéje felé.  
- Kuma-! – Ijedten a nyelvére harapott, de már késő volt. A varázslat szálai elszakadtak, ő előre lendült; mély koppanások, ahogy a súlyos jégdarabok a fagyott, repedezett betonon darabokra törnek. Elkapta a medvét, összeszorította szemeit, lehajtotta a fejét, pontosan tudta, hogy nem élheti túl ő sem, ha felnyársalják az éles jégszilánkok.  
Mély csend, csak hó illat. Felnézett, de torkára fagyott a kiáltás. Ősz haj, hűvös, fekete szemek, ráncos arc. Egészen közelről figyelte a férfi.  
- Te vagy a Tél-szellem – suttogta alig érthetően.  
- És te? Te ki vagy? – kérdezte mély szélsuttogó hangon.  
- Kanada vagyok – válaszolta halkan. – A Nagyszellem kegyeltje, Awenhai fia, az Észak-amerikai kontinens szülötte. A nevem Matthew Williams. – A szellemet nem különösebben érdekelte a válasz. Felegyenesedett, Matthew a számszeríj után nyúlt. – Oroszország el fogja veszíteni ezt a háborút, hiába bocsátasz fagyot oda, ahol jársz – mondta megtalálva a hangját.  
- Ne légy ebben olyan biztos, Nagyszellem kegyeltje, Awenhai fia, Kanada. – Megfordult, orkánüvöltést hallatva rontott a két európaira, majd felkapta Oroszországot, és a gomolygó felhők között eltűnt vele.  
Dánia megforgatta csatabárdját, egyszerre több helyen villámlott, behálózva az eget, ám nem érhette utol a menekülőket.

Norvégia lehunyta a szemeit egy pillanatra, egyik kezét a homlokához emelte, és mély levegőt vett. Őszintén örült, hogy megszabadultak az Oroszország-jelentette problémától, és a csapataik is megvédték a várost, és ahogy ő érezte, nem túl nagy áldozattal. Oldalra pillantott Dániára, akinek arcán már hegedtek a sebek, és most a fegyverén támaszkodott. Majd Kanadára, aki már porolta le magát, zavartan körbepislogva, szemüvege lecsúszott az orráról, ezért zsebre tette. Amikor a medve után ugrott, történt valami, amit ha pontosan van ideje megfigyelni, sem biztos, hogy teljesen megért. Valaki vagy valami megvédte a fiút, és ennek köze sem volt ahhoz a varázslathoz, amit Dánia és Svédország bocsátott rá (érezte rajta a mágiájuk nyomát, amikor elég közel voltak egymáshoz). Ez úgy nézett ki, mintha egy afféle indián szellemharcos állt volna a támadás és közé, akinek karján kígyó tekeredett, és nagymacska feszült ugrásra készen a lábainál.  
Valami hihetetlen módon felborította a mágia áramlását a világukban, mert olyan eltemetett helyeken bugyog fel, ahol nem szabadna megjelennie.

~KWR~

[1] Matthew kereszt neve annyit tesz 'Isten ajándéka'


End file.
